


Of turks and terrorists

by RenoOfTheTurks



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 92,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoOfTheTurks/pseuds/RenoOfTheTurks
Summary: Wie würde sich wohl die Geschichte um Final Fantasy 7 verändern, wenn sich ein Avalanachemitglied und ein Turk als Geschwister entlarven?
Relationships: Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Jessie/Reno (Compilaton of FFVII), Reno/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 2





	1. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> Erstmal danke, dass ihr auf diese Fanfiktion geklickt und durchaus das Interesse besteht, diese zu lesen.  
> Ich habe diese Fanfiktion angefangen vor mehr als 1 1/2 Jahren angefangen zu schreiben mit einer Freundin (Stand Februar 2020). Ein Jahr und ein paar Monate später, kam noch eine Freundin dazu und nun schreiben wir diese FF zu 3. Ich bin momentan dabei sie zu bearbeiten und zu verbessern und hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen.

**Reno POV**  
Es war ein wunderschöner sonniger Nachmittag und ich spielte mit meiner jüngeren Schwester Jessie Fußball, wenn man es denn so nennen durfte. Es war nicht wirklich ein Fußballspiel, denn Jessie schoss immer nur auf das imaginäre Tor, während ich den Torwart mimte. Dennoch mussten wir aufpassen, dass wir nicht hinfielen, da der Rasen noch nass vom Regen heute früh war. Und da es bis Mittag immer noch bewölkt gewesen war, konnte er bisher noch nicht ordentlich trocknen und warm war es auch nicht besonders.

Jessie legte den Ball einige Meter von mir entfernt auf den Boden, nachdem ich ihr diesen wieder zurück gespielt hatte, und ging selbst ein paar Schritte von dem Ball weg, vermutlich um Anlauf zu nehmen. Dann rannte sie los in Richtung Ball – vermutlich nahm sie so viel Anlauf, weil sie hoffte, dass er dadurch schneller flog, und ich ihn deswegen nicht gefangen bekomme. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Ich schaffte es, den Ball nur knapp mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren, jedoch nicht, weil er zu schnell war, sondern weil sie ihn viel zu schräg gespielt hatte.

_Rumms_

Ich hörte nur das klirrende Glas und zuckte aufgrund des lauten Geräusches zusammen. Als ich in Jessies Gesicht schaute, sah ich nur den puren Schock. Ich drehte mich auch um und sah zu dem gleichen kaputtgegangenen Fenster zu dem meine 3 Jahre jüngere Schwester auch blickte. Kurz darauf wandte ich mich wieder um und ging zu ihr, die immer noch ganz erschrocken in Richtung des Fensters schaute und ich wusste auch, warum sie es tat. Je näher ich kam, desto besser konnte ich erkennen, dass sich in ihren Augen schon Tränen gesammelt haben und sie auch leicht zitterte.

Als ich bei ihr ankam, versuchte ich ihr einzureden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, damit sie nicht in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Hey“, fing ich an, „Ist doch nur halb so schlimm. Das Fenster kann man wieder reparieren. Das ist nicht so wild.“  
Sie schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Doch, das ist schlimm.“ Man hörte schon die Angst in ihrer Stimme aufkeimen und das zurecht, aber ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass er ihr etwas antat. „Mama ist nicht zu Hause, sondern nur Papa. Und Papa hat geschlafen und ist jetzt bestimmt wach und wird die kaputte Fensterscheibe bemerken und dann bekomme ich Ärger und… und“, fängt an sich ihre Stimme zu überschlagen. Es sammelten sich immer mehr Tränen in ihren Augen, die drohten, diese zu verlassen.

„Es wird alles gut.“ Ich zog sie in meine Arme und drückte sie fest an mich. Ich wiederholte meine Worte. „Es wird alles gut.“ Ich fing an ihr, beruhigend über den Kopf zu streicheln. „Dafür werde ich schon sorgen, okay?“ Und es zeigte auch Wirkung, denn ich merkte, wie sie sich immer mehr entspannte und dann nickte. Ich hörte, wie kurz darauf unsere Haustür gewalttätig aufgeschlagen wurde und meine Bemühungen, Jessie zu beruhigen, wurden zunichte gemacht, denn sie verkrampfte augenblicklich wieder und fing wieder an, leicht zu zittern. Ich drückte sie leicht an den Schultern von mir weg und schaute ihr in die Augen. Bevor ich mich umgedreht habe, lächelte ich sie noch einmal kurz aufmunternd an.

Ich sah, wie unser Vater auf mich und Jessie zukam, wobei man von der Entfernung, ich schätzte sie auf 10 Meter ein, schon sehen konnte, dass er außer sich vor Wut war. Na gut, er war nicht außer sich. Er war immer so. Ich stellte mich bewusst direkt zwischen ihm und Jessie, da ich nicht wollte, dass er auch nur auf die Idee kam, sie darauf anzusprechen, denn ich wusste, wie viel Angst sie vor ihm hatte, besonders dann, wenn er wütend war. Ich merke, wie sie meine Hand nahm, aber immerhin blieb sie hinter mir stehen, so wie ich es vorgesehen hatte. Schon auf seinem Weg hierher rief er mit lauter Stimme: „Was fällt euch ein, mich einfach zu wecken?!“ Ja, er hatte bis zum Nachmittag geschlafen. Das machte er des Öfteren. Genau so, wie er oft – eigentlich so gut wie immer – nachts in die örtliche Kneipe ging, um sich zu besaufen und erst spät nachts oder sogar erst am frühen Morgen wiederzukommen. „UND die Scheibe kaputt zu machen?!“, fuhr er weiter fort, bis er vor uns zum Stehen kam. Zuerst schaute er mich an, kurz darauf wieder Jessie, die daraufhin meine Hand etwas stärker drückte und sich weiter hinter mich verzog, und dann wieder mich, woraufhin der Druck wieder etwas nachließ. Ich schaute selbstbewusst zu ihm hoch, zumindest versuchte ich selbstbewusst zu wirken, ob es mir gelang, war eine andere Frage, die ich mir nicht beantworten konnte, da ich es einfach nicht wusste. „ICH HAB EUCH WAS GEFRAGT“, schrie er uns noch lauter als zuvor entgegen.

„Wir haben Fußball gespielt“, entgegnete ich nur knapp. Lange Antworten wären verräterisch, denn ich mochte mich ihm gegenüber nicht ängstlich und schwach zeigen, denn er hätte es ausgenutzt, und ich hatte die Befürchtung, genau das würde passieren, wenn ich lange Antworten geben würde.

„Ja, das habe ich an dem Ball, der in den Glasscherben im Wohnzimmer liegt, gesehen. Ich bin nicht blind“, antwortete er auf meine kurze Erklärung etwas leiser, jedoch nicht weniger wütend. Wenn ich ihn mir so ansah, ist sogar seine normale Gesichtsfarbe dem Rot gewichen, das er kurz zuvor aufgrund seines Zornes hatte.

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet.“ Wieder eine kurze Antwort, aber wenigstens schaffte ich es seinem Blick standzuhalten, der sich in meine Augen bohrte. Ich hoffte nur, meine Augen würden mich nicht verraten. Ich war auch erstaunt darüber, dass er meine kurzen Antworten tolerierte und nicht Jessie fragte, da sie wenigstens gleich mit der Sprache rausrücken würde. Aber ich hätte es in ihrem Alter vermutlich nicht anders gemacht, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er da noch nicht so schnell an die Decke gesprungen ist wegen Kleinigkeiten. Das hatte sich aber recht schnell geändert, als er auch öfter in die Kneipe gegangen ist. Mum hat mal gemeint, er wäre immer so aggressiv, weil er seinen Job verloren hatte, da er mit einem Turk aneinandergeraten ist und daraufhin gefeuert wurde. Was auch immer die Turks waren. Ich wusste nur, dass sie von ShinRa sein mussten, weil ich wusste, dass unser Vater für ShinRa gearbeitet hatte. Aber warum er sich nicht einfach einen anderen Job gesucht hat und sich stattdessen immer in eine Kneipe ging, wusste ich nicht.

„Du sollst mir sagen, wie es verdammt nochmal sein kann, dass die kack Fensterscheibe kaputt ist!“, sagte er nun mit sich selbst ringend. Vermutlich wollte er nicht die Fassung verlieren und ich konnte mir denken, warum. Seine Kinder in der Öffentlichkeit zu schlagen, war nicht die beste Idee. Das weiß er genauso gut wie ich, denn das hatten wir schon durch. Lieber machte er das hinter verschlossenen Türen, auch wenn man ihn von draußen trotzdem schreien hören konnte, so konnte man ihm in unserem Haus nichts anhaben. Man konnte nicht einfach in das Haus von anderen hereinspazieren, nur weil jemand schrie, auch wenn ich mir schon oft gewünscht hatte, dass das passieren würde. So hätte man den ein oder anderen blauen Fleck vermeiden können, auch wenn mir nie klar wurde – und es mir vermutlich ach nie klar werden wird – warum man seine eigenen Kinder schlug. Wenn ich mal Kinder haben werde, würde ich ihnen gegenüber nie gewalttätig werden.

„Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist“, finge ich an und überlegte schon, wie ich weiterreden konnte, da ich schon jetzt falsch angefangen habe, denn ich hatte ihn indirekt beleidigt. „Haben Jessie und ich Fußball gespielt. Sie war der Torwart und ich habe die ganze Zeit aufs Tor geschossen“, vertauschte ich die Rollen von mir und Jessie. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie seiner Wut ausgesetzt werden würde. Mum wird bestimmt auch bald wieder vom Einkaufen zurück sein und da wird es bestimmt auch nochmal Ärger geben, auch wenn nicht so viel wie von ihm.

„Und weiter?“, fragte er ungeduldig und immer noch wütend. Die Wut wird bestimmt auch nicht so schnell verfliegen, so wie ich ihn kannte.

 _Lass mich doch einfach mal aussprechen_ , hätte ich beinahe gesagt, jedoch wären das verschwendete Worte gewesen und deswegen antwortete ich mit „Ich habe den Ball zu schnell und zu schräg fliegen lassen, sodass sie ihn nicht hätte bekommen können. Sie konnte nichts dafür. Es war allein meine Schuld.“ Meine Hand wurde wieder stärker umgriffen, vermutlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn anlog.

Seine Wut erlosch kein bisschen, sie wurde sogar mit jedem Wort, welches ich verlor, noch stärker, was man auch an der zurückkommenden Röte in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. „DU KOMMST JETZT MIT, JUNGER MANN. UND DU GEHST AUF DEIN ZIMMER, JESSIE, UND BESCHÄFTIGST DICH DORT SOLANGE BIS ICH MIT IHM FERTIG BIN“, schrie er mich und danach auch Jessie an. Er nahm mich an meinem rechten Handgelenk, also nicht bei der Seite, an der Jessie noch immer meine Hand fest mit den ihren festhielt. Er zog mich hinter sich her und ich gezwungener Maßen Jessie. Wir beide stolperten eher hinter ihm her, als dass wir ordentlich liefen, denn er konnte weit größere Schritte machen als Jessie und ich. _  
_

Ich schaute nach hinten zu ihr, was sich als Fehler erwies, denn sie schaute mich traurig und noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen an, wodurch sich mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete. _Ach halt doch dein Mund. Ich habe das Richtige getan._ Sie flüsterte leise ein Warum, worauf ich sie einfach nur anlächelte. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen um mich machen, das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie wegen mir traurig war, ich wollte sie einfach nur beschützen und deswegen nahm ich das hier auf mich und dabei sollte sie sich nicht schlecht fühlen, weil ich statt sie den Ärger abbekommen werde. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, weshalb ich letzten Endes wieder nach vorne schaute, denn ich merkte, wie sich mein Gewissen wieder meldete. „Du hast sie traurig gemacht“, sagte es. _Ich habe gesagt, du sollst dein Mund halten._

Wir kamen im Haus an und unser Vater meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Geh jetzt in dein Zimmer, Jessie. Du darfst erst wieder rauskommen, wenn ich es sage. Hast du verstanden?“ Man könnte meinen, er versuchte ihr gegenüber nicht wütend zu klingen, da sie ja keine Schuld trägt. So wie er es tat, schaute ich sie an. Sie blickte erst zu unserem Vater und dann zu mir. Ich nickte leicht, kaum merklich, woraufhin sie wieder zu ihm schaute und ebenfalls nickte, meine Hand losließ und die Treppen hoch ging. „So, jetzt wieder zu dir“, fuhr er fort, als man die Tür oben hörte, dieses Mal seine Wut in seiner Stimme wieder freien Lauf lassend. „Du hebst jetzt die Scherben des von dir kaputt gemachten Fensters auf und wenn du dich daran schneidest, ist es deine eigene Schuld.“ An sowas hatte ich schon gedacht und ebenfalls, dass es ihm egal sein würde, ob ich mich verletzte oder nicht. Vermutlich hoffte er sogar, dass ich mich schnitt. Würd’s ihm zutrauen. Mich wunderte es eher, dass er nicht vorher seine Wut an mir ausließ in Form von Prügel, war ich ihm aber dankbar, wenn man es so nennen konnte, dass er es nicht machte. 

„Und wo soll ich sie hinmachen?“, fragte ich, da ich wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. Ich wusste, dass das in die schwarze Tonne kommen musste, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, aber ich konnte ja nicht immer raus und wieder rein gehen, wenn ich eine Hand voller Scherben hatte. Das würde viel zu lange dauern.

„Du holst dir einen Eimer von draußen, machst sie dort rein und schmeißt sie danach in die schwarze Tonne.“ Es war also wirklich die schwarze Tonne. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wo genau ich einen Eimer herbekam. Ich wusste zwar, wo sie ungefähr standen, aber nicht wo genau. Ich war gerade an der Haustür angekommen, als er mir noch hinterher rief: „Mach mal ein bisschen dalli.“ Ich atmete innerlich einmal tief durch, verließ unser Haus und ging in den anliegenden Schuppen, wo alle Sachen für Gartenarbeit standen, somit vermutete ich, dass hier irgendwo auch die Eimer stehen müssten. Ich wurde zum Glück auch schnell fündig, nahm den erstbesten Eimer und verließ den Schuppen wieder. 

Auf dem Weg werde ich von unserem etwas älteren Nachbarn angesprochen. „Hey, Reno. Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte er mit einer gewissen Fürsorge in der Stimme. Schon erstaunlich, dass sich selbst die Nachbarn mehr Sorgen um einen machten, als der eigene Vater. Aber was soll man machen.

„Ja. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte ich zu ihm, „Ich soll bloß die Scherben aufheben, die kaputt gemacht wurden.“ Und ich hoffte ehrlich gesagt auch, dass es dabei blieb. Ich hatte keine Lust auf blaue Flecken, die mehrere Tage blieben und auch einige Zeit weh taten. Das störte mich immer und das mochte ich nicht.

„Ist denn eure Mutter nicht da?“ Auf seine Frage hin schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. „Okay. Aber du und Jessie wisst, dass ihr zu mir rüberkommen könnt, wenn ihr wollt, nicht wahr?“ Ich nickte. Das hatte er uns schon vor einigen Monaten angeboten und auch schon ein paar Mal nahmen wir das Angebot an. Er hatte natürlich auch unsere Mutter gefragt, ob das okay wäre und sie war sogar recht froh wegen dem Angebot gewesen. Unser Vater wusste davon nichts oder zumindest hatte er nie was diesbezüglich geäußert. Vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach nur egal.

„Ja danke, das wissen wir. Aber ich muss wieder rein, nicht dass er wieder komplett ausrastet. Darauf habe ich nicht wirklich Lust.“ Ich grinste ihn an, was vermutlich eher wie eine Grimasse aussah. Er nickte daraufhin und winkte mir dann zu, als ich losging. Ich schaute zurück und hob die Hand, in der nicht der Eimer war, zum Abschied.

Als ich wieder in die Stube ging, erwartete Vater mich schon mit verschränkten Armen und grimmigen Gesichtszügen. Aber er sagte verwunderlicher Weise nichts und ich stellte den Eimer neben den Scherben ab und kniete mich auch daneben hin, nachdem ich kontrolliert hatte, dass ja auch keine Scherben dalagen. Ich fing an die ersten Scherben aufzuheben und machte das so vorsichtig wie möglich, da ich mich echt nicht schneiden wollte. Ich hob zuerst die etwas größeren Teile auf, zumindest nahm ich mir das vor, jedoch verwarf ich den Gedanken wieder, da ich einfach das nahm, was ich gerade in die Hände bekommen konnte. 

Nach nur schon 2 Minuten meldete sich Vater wieder zu Wort: „Geht das nicht ein bissel schneller? Ich will hier nicht den ganzen Tag rumstehen müssen.“ _Musst du doch nicht._ Sprach ich zu mir selbst, ignorierte ihn stattdessen und machte wie gehabt weiter. Kurz darauf spürte ich einen Schlag auf meinen Hinterkopf. Durch den nicht erwarteten Ruck, schellte mein Körper etwas nach vorne und ich griff direkt in die Scherbe, die ich gerade aufheben wollte, damit ich nicht genau in diese mit meinem Körper fiel. Aus meinem Zeigefinger und meiner Handfläche floss nun das Blut und es war genau das eingetreten, was ich nicht wollte. Er hatte ja gesehen, dass ich gerade danach greifen wollte. Ich unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, indem ich mir etwas auf die Unterlippe biss, denn diese Genugtuung wollte ich ihm nicht auch noch geben. Also machte ich einfach weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen, was sich aber als schwerer erwies, als zuerst gedacht, denn die Scherben rutschten durch das Blut leichter aus der Hand.

Nachdem ich nach 5 Minuten mit den leicht zu fassenden Scherben fertig gewesen war, stand ich auf und wollte weggehen, jedoch wurde ich aufgehalten, indem mich Vater an der Schulter festhielt. „Wo willst du denn hin, junger Mann?“

Ich hätte es gerne ignoriert, jedoch komme ich nicht voran, wenn er mich mit beiden Händen an den Schultern festhält. Deswegen war ich gezwungen, ihm zu erklären, wohin ich gehen wollte. „Ich wollte Handfeger und Kehrblech holen, weil ich die ganz kleinen Scherben nicht mit den Händen wegbekomme. Und sie einfach liegen lassen, kann ich ja auch nicht“, sagte ich schon eher gefühlslos und kalt. Ich hörte ihn hinter mir lachen und spürte, wie er die Hände von mir wegnahm. Somit hatte ich sein Einverständnis. Ich ging in die Küche, wo ich die gesuchten Utensilien in dem Schrank unter der Spüle fand. Ich nahm beides an mich und ging wieder in die Stube, um den Rest an Glasscherben wegzukehren.

Als auch das erledigt war, nahm ich Handfeger, Kehrblech und Eimer und ging wieder beziehungsweise ich wollte gehen, denn Vater meinte: „Bis morgen hast du dich um ein neues Fenster gekümmert.“ Als könnte sich ein 12-Jähriger um ein neues Fenster kümmern. Aber ich musste es irgendwie versuchen, ansonsten werde ich morgen oder spätestens übermorgen wieder Anschiss bekommen.

Als Antwort nickte ich einfach nur und ging dann weiter, wieder in die Küche. Ich machte die beiden Teile sauber, einmal vom Staub, den ich mit aufgekehrt habe, und einmal vom Blut, welches nun da dran klebte. Ich nutzte gleich die Möglichkeit und machte meine Hände und auch meinen linken Arm sauber, welcher ebenfalls leicht mit Blut befleckt war, da ich mir vorhin die Ärmel meines Pullovers hochgezogen habe. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Vater hoch rief, dass Jessie wieder aus dem Zimmer kommen konnte, wenn sie denn wollte. Sie tat es auch gleich, denn kurz darauf hörte ich, wie sie die Treppe runtergerannt kam. Als ich gerade aus der Haustür gehen wollte, um die Scherben rauszubringen, stand sie auch schon neben mir. „Warte, ich komme mit“, sagte sie und ging mit mir aus dem Haus raus. Nachdem ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte und wir einige Schritte von der Tür weggegangen waren, fragte sie: „Was hat er mit dir gemacht?“ Aus ihrer Stimme hörte ich Trauer oder auch Angst und als ich zu ihr runterschaute, bestätigte sich auch meine Vermutung.

„Erstaunlicher Weise hat er nichts gemacht“, antwortete ich ihr, während ich die Klappe der schwarzen Tonne aufmachte, „Ich sollte nur die Glasscherben aufsammeln.“ Demonstrativ hob ich einmal kurz den Eimer mit besagten Scherben hoch und entleerte ihn kurz darauf auch wieder. Ich machte den Deckel wieder zu und ging dann in Richtung Schuppen. Jessie folgte mir.

„Also hast du umsonst die Schuld auf dich genommen? Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht? Wenn rauskommt, dass du gelogen hast, wird es noch mehr Ärger geben“, äußerte sie ihre Zweifel. Da hatte sie zwar recht, aber wenn wir nicht darüber reden werden, dann wird er es auch nie rausbekommen, außer einer würde uns verpetzen, der das gesehen hatte, aber jeder wusste, was für ein Arsch unser Vater war und würde es allein deswegen schon nicht machen.

„Also bin ich dran schuld, dass du dir wehgetan und geblutet hast?“ Von der Reihenfolge der Wörter war es eindeutig eine Frage, aber von der Aussprache glich es einer Feststellung. Sie schaute in Richtung Boden und ich ging auf sie zu, nachdem ich den Eimer neben mir auf den Boden gestellt habe.

„Nein war es nicht. Du hast mir die Hand nicht mit einer Glasscherbe aufgeschnitten. Hör auf, sowas zu denken, okay? Außerdem willst du doch nicht, dass die Lüge auffliegt, oder? Also lass einfach nicht mehr darüber reden.“ Ich schaute sie fragend an, woraufhin sie nur nickte. „Na los, komm mit. Wir gehen noch den Eimer zurück bringen.“ Daraufhin ging ich wieder den eigentlichen Weg, wobei ich beim Laufen den Eimer wieder vom Boden aufhob.

Nachdem ich den Eimer wieder an die Stelle gestellt hatte, wo ich ihn vorher hergeholt habe, ging ich mit Jessie wieder raus, wo uns unser Nachbar nochmal ansprach. „Reno? Ist alles gut gegangen? Hat er noch irgendwas gemacht?“ Er selbst wusste auch, wie gewalttätig unser Vater war, weshalb es mich nicht wunderte, dass er fragte.

Ich ging in Richtung seines Zaunes. „Außer mir einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu geben, woraufhin ich sozusagen mit meiner Hand in die Scherben gefallen bin, nein.“ Er schaute mich leicht verwundert an und fragte schließlich, ob ich mich verletzt hatte. „Ja, ein bisschen an der Hand, aber nicht dolle also alles gut.“ Es blutete sogar gar nicht mehr und von daher, dass es auch nicht weh tat oder zumindest nicht dolle, mochte ich es nicht, wenn man sich um mich sorgte. Ich war schließlich schon groß und konnte auf mich alleine aufpassen. 

Unser Nachbar Mr. Alliston lud uns zu sich ein und wir nahmen dankend an. Wir bekamen von ihm beide eine Tasse Kakao den wir fröhlich vor uns hin schlürften. Er wollte sich trotzdem mal meine Hand ansehen mit der Begründung, dass er sicher sein will, dass keine ganz kleinen Glasstücke in den Wunden liegen und deshalb ließ ich ihn gewähren. Er machte um meinen Zeigefinger ein längliches Fingerpflaster und auf die Handfläche ein größeres, flächigeres Pflaster. Ich bedanke mich und er gab uns danach auch noch Karten, mit denen wir dann spielen konnten, was wir auch taten, wobei Mr. Alliston wieder in den Garten ging, da er meinte, er müsste sich noch um seine Beete kümmern. Als wir ihn fragten, ob wir helfen konnten, verneinte er dankend und so spielten wir MauMau.  
Wir spielten so lange, bis unsere Mutter auf einmal mit unserem Nachbarn in der Wohnstube stand. Jessie stand auf und rannte zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen. Ich machte es ihr gleich, nur dass ich gemütlichen Schrittes zu ihr hinging. Sie legte einen Arm um Jessie und mit den anderen verwuschelte sie mir die Haare, woraufhin ich sie nur böse anschaute. Als sie von mir – besser gesagt meinen Haaren- abließ, ordnete ich meine Haare wieder so gut es ging. „Ich hab gehört, euer Vater hat wieder Stress gemacht?“, fragte sie uns dann schließlich lächelnd. Jedoch war es kein glückliches Lächeln sondern ein trauriges. 

„Ja, aber auch nur, weil wir das Fenster zerschossen haben“, antworte ich und nahm ihn so gesehen in Schutz. Warum ich das tat, konnte ich mir auch nicht erklären. Mum hatte es auch nicht leicht, auch wenn sie nur sehr selten Opfer seiner Gewalttaten wurde - so wie ich es zumindest mitbekommen habe - aber das wird für sie bestimmt auch nicht leicht gewesen sein.

„Ja, das habe ich schon gesehen. Aber das bekommen wir auch wieder hin. Nur hätte er dich nicht die Scherben mit den Händen aufsammeln lassen dürfen.“ Sie hätte es sicherlich selber getan, weil sie nicht gewollt hätte, dass ich mich in irgendeiner Hinsicht verletzte. Da stand sie im echten Kontrast zu unserem Vater, der das Schicksal in die eigene Hand genommen hat.

„Ja, ist aber nicht so schlimm, es tut auch gar nicht weh“, versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Aus ihrem Blick erkannte ich, dass sie es mir nicht wirklich glaubte, aber dennoch beließ sie es dabei.

„Naja, lasst uns wieder rüber gehen“, sagte sie dann schließlich an uns gewandt und danach zu Mr. Alliston, „Danke, dass Sie sich um die beiden gekümmert haben.“ Er sagte noch sowas wie, dass er es immer wieder gerne machen würde, aber ich hörte gar nicht richtig zu, denn ich bin schon weggegangen in einen anderen Raum, um meine Schuhe wieder anzuziehen. Jessie machte es mir gleich, wobei ich ihr dann bei ihren Schnürsenkeln half, weil sie vergessen hatte, wie es ging und dann habe ich es ihr gleich nochmal erklärt und gezeigt. Beim zweiten Schuh hat sie es selbst auch nochmal probiert, aber hat es nur halbwegs gut hinbekommen. Die Schleife an sich war okay, nur nicht festgenug, weshalb ich nochmal nachgeholfen habe.

Dann kam auch unsere Mum mit in den Raum, nachdem sie mit unserem Nachbarn das Gespräch beendet hatte und wir gingen zusammen dann in Richtung unseres Hauses. Kurz vor der Tür fragte ich, ob Jessie und ich noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben könnten und sie bejahte, woraufhin ich über beide Ohren lächelte. Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch nicht unseren Vater wiedersehen, der um diese Uhrzeit oft zu Hause war, weshalb ich noch draußen sein wollte. Sie ging nun ins Haus und ich fragte Jessie: „Und was willst du spielen?“

„Fangen“, lächelte sie mich an und pikste mich eine Sekunde später in den Bauch, rannte weg und rief noch in meine Richtung: „Du bist.“ Also rannte ich ihr hinterher, aber natürlich nicht mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit, damit sie nicht den Spielspaß verlieren würde. Das würde mir dann auch keinen Spaß mehr machen und nur für den Spaß spielte man ja Spiele. Das machten Kinder wie auch Erwachsene, nur das eben diese etwas andere Spiele spielten als Kinder. Oder auch größere Kinder andere Spiele spielten als eben jüngere. 

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten machten wir beide eine Pause, da uns doch schon die Puste vom Rennen und dabei Lachen ausgegangen ist. Also setzten wir uns beide auf den Boden, um für ein paar Minuten zu verschnaufen. Ich hörte, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde, da die Klinke so gewaltsam heruntergedrückt wurde. Ich schaute zu jener, weil ich wissen wollte, wer da an der Tür war und dafür verantwortlich war. Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können, dass es unser Vater ist, weil Mum würde nie die Klinke so betätigen. Als ich sah, dass er direkt auf uns zusteuerte, stand ich sofort auf und Jessie einige Sekunden später auch, als sie ebenfalls bemerkte, was los ist.

„WAS HAST DU DEINER MUTTER ERZÄHLT?!“, fing er an zu schreien, obwohl er noch gar nicht bei uns ankam. Er lernte aber auch nicht daraus, denn es konnte schon wieder jede beliebige Person im Umkreis von 50 Metern zuhören, wenn er so schrie.

„Nichts“, antwortete ich wieder kurz angebunden. Bei ihm sparte ich mir auch ohne Angst zu haben lange Reden, denn es brachte eh nichts. Wenn er in Rage war, dann hörte er niemanden ordentlich zu, weshalb man sich lange Antworten sparen konnte.

„UND WARUM WEISS SIE DANN DAVON, DASS ICH DICH DIE SCHERBEN HABE AUFSAMMELN LASSEN!?!“, schrie er mich weiter an. Die Röte war wieder in seinem Gesicht vorhanden, aber ob es diesmal auch wieder von der Wut kam oder von der langsam untergehenden Sonne, wusste ich auch nicht.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du gefühlt ganz Kalm zusammenschreist und dass das jemand aufgeschnappt hat und es Mum erzählt hat. Ist jetzt nicht unwahrscheinlich“, erklärte ich ihm und absichtlich ließ ich Mr. Alliston aus dem Spiel. Aber ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt alles gehört hat. Wie gesagt: Niedrige Aufmerksamkeitsspanne, wenn er wütend ist.

„ARGH“, stieß er einfach nur aus und ging wütend davon. Wahrscheinlich ging er sich einfach nur wieder besaufen und wird irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wieder heim kommen. Mir sollte es egal sein, solange er nicht wieder irgendwas kaputt machte, weil er irgendwo dran ließ und mich und Jessie somit wach machte.

Die Sonne neigte sich immer weiter dem Horizont, als wir reingerufen wurden, nachdem wir weitere 30 Minuten gespielt hatten. Es war nämlich langsam Zeit für’s Abendessen und Mum hatte Nudeln mit Tomatensoße gemacht. Unser Lieblingsessen. Nach dem Essen sollten wir duschen gehen, was zuerst ich und dann Jessie taten, und dann konnten wir noch spielen. Wir entschieden uns einvernehmlich für ´Mensch ärgere dich nicht´, was wir auch 2 Runden für, ich schätzte, 3 Stunden machten. Danach mussten wir ins Bett und ich war auch ziemlich froh drüber, denn ich spürte die Müdigkeit in meinen Gliedern und in den Augen und so legten wir uns beide ins Bett, nachdem wir unsere Zähne geputzt hatten. Trotz der Müdigkeit schlief ich nicht gleich ein. Ich lag noch einige Zeit im Bett und habe aus dem Fenster hinter mir rausgeguckt und habe oft den Mond angeschaut. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber der Sternenhimmel und der Mond – die Nacht allgemein – gefielen mir schon längere Zeit. Jedoch siegte irgendwann die Müdigkeit und ich glitt in die Traumwelt. 

\-------------------

Bahnhofskontrolle in den Slums, das ist ja richtig aufregend. Achtung Ironie. Es war absolut nicht aufregend, aber so gar nicht. Das war der langweiligste Auftrag seit Monaten. Ach was dachte ich da. Seit Jahren. Das musste schon was heißen. Da waren manchmal echt langweilige dabei. Und warum musste ich hier stehen? Weil ein paar Möchtegern-Terroristen der Meinung waren, sie müssten unbedingt den Mako-Reaktor in Sektor 1 in die Luft jagen. Komm mit uns und lasse dich zum Turk ausbilden, haben sie gesagt. Werde ein Elitekämpfer ShinRas und erfülle wichtige und aufregende Missionen, haben sie gesagt. Und was musste ich machen? An einem Bahnhof darauf achten, ob mir irgendwelche Personen verdächtig vorkamen. Als würde nicht jeder in den Slums verdächtig aussehen. Mein Bedenken hatte ich auch schon vor der Mission geäußert, jedoch bin ich damit nur auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Mir wurde nur gesagt, dass ich es schon erkennen werde, wenn etwas ist. Schließlich wurde ich dafür ausgebildet. Ich wollte auch nicht an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln und tat das auch nicht, nur durfte mir nichts entgehen, was bei den Menschenmengen, die manchmal am Bahnhof aufzufinden waren, nicht immer gerade einfach war. Man musste immer alles im Blick haben und selbstständig angemessen agieren. Als könnte den Job nicht einfach jemand anderes erledigen. Rude oder so. Der maulte wenigstens nicht rum, wenn er einen Auftrag langweilig fand. Warum auch immer ich den Auftrag alleine ausführen musste. Kam sonst auch selten vor, dass man nicht im Team agierte. Der liebe Tseng dachte bestimmt, dass ich das Ding schon irgendwie schaukelte. Aber wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. Ich hatte bisher nur einen Auftrag vermasselt, welcher aber nicht von allzu großer Wichtigkeit und es deswegen auch eigentlich egal war. Das einzige Problem an mir in dieser Beziehung war, dass ich nie Bock hatte, die kack Berichte zu schreiben. Aber was sein musste, musste sein.

Nachdem ich hier eine halbe Stunde stand und mich gerade etwas in der Umgebung umschauen wollte, sah ich, wie eine Hand voll Menschen es ziemlich eilig hatten, von mir wegzukommen. Sie werden wohl gesehen haben, dass ich mich umschauen wollte, und haben dann Panik bekommen. Oder sie wollten einfach nur so schnell wie möglich vom Bahnhof wegkommen. Auch möglich. Ich nahm die Verfolgung auf, könnten schließlich die gesuchten Terroristen sein. Ich fand es auch scheiße, dass mir nicht gesagt wurde, wie sie aussahen, somit konnte ich nicht sagen, ob es wirklich die Terroristen waren, die ich hier gerade verfolgte. Wenn sie es nicht waren, dann könnten die richtigen einfach entkommen, wenn sie überhaupt hier lang kommen würden. Außerdem fand ich es etwas voreilig sie gleich Terroristen zu nennen, obwohl sie – die Sprengung von Reaktor Nr. 1 ausgenommen – bisher noch nie in Erscheinung getreten sind.

Nach einer recht kurzen Zeit wurde das einzige Weib der Gruppe langsamer, welche alle möglichen Lichter reflektierte durch ihren Brustharnisch, was verstecken sinnlos machen würde, da man sie sehen würde, und ich ergriff die Chance. Ich umfasste ihren rechten Arm mit dem meinen und zog sie schnell an mich ran, um meine linke Hand auf ihren Mund zu pressen, damit sie ihre Kameraden nicht warnen oder um Hilfe schreien konnte. Ich zog sie in die Nebenstraße zu unseren Rechten und auch das obligatorische ´Mmm.. mm-m´ blieb nicht aus. Genauso wenig wie das halbherzige Wehren. 

„Sei still und hör mir zu“, sie verstummte augenblicklich und auch die Gegenwehr hörte auf, „Ich wurde hierher beordert, um Terroristen ausfindig zu machen, die den Reaktor gesprengt haben. Wenn du das mit deiner Gruppe warst, dann nicke. Wenn nicht, dann schüttel mit dem Kopf. Wenn ich aber bemerke, dass du lügst“, ich ging näher an ihr Ohr ran, „Wird das ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben. Also, was ist deine Antwort.“ Die erhoffte Antwort blieb jedoch aus, stattdessen versuchte sie mir die Hand von ihrem Mund zu ziehen, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte. „Willst du mir was anderes erzählen?“, fragte ich dann stattdessen, denn das erschien mir neben Hilfe rufen als wahrscheinlichsten. Diesmal folgte ein Nicken auf meine Frage. „Gut. Aber mit einer Bedingung. Sobald du Hilfe rufst oder ich die Vermutung habe, dass du Hilfe rufen willst, wird das böse für dich enden. Ist das klar?“ Es folgte wieder ein Nicken und ich entfernte langsam meine Hand von ihrem Mund, jedoch noch immer bereit zu handeln, wenn sie sich dachte, man müsse was Unüberlegtes machen.

Keine Sekunde, nachdem ich sie losgelassen hatte, umarmte sie mich plötzlich. Ich habe zwar mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Und genau aus diesem Grund stand ich einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde reglos da, aber ich fing mich wieder, woraufhin ich sie eilig von mir wegdrückte. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich der von mir Gefangenen ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Und irgendwie kam es mir vertraut vor. Bin ich ihr schonmal über den Weg gelaufen und habe es unbewusst wahrgenommen?

„R-Reno?“, fragte sie leise, schon fast zu leise. Sie kannte meinen Namen? Das musste bedeuten, ich hatte ihr schonmal irgendwann meinen Namen verraten und das bedeutete, ich musste mit ihr schonmal im engeren Kontakt gestanden haben. Oder sie war wirklich eine der Terroristen – auf die Frage hatte ich immer noch keine Antwort bekommen – und hatte sich einfach nur gut über uns informiert. Aber wie konnte sie mich dann an der Stimme erkannt haben? Aufgrund meines nicht Reagieren erhob sie wieder die Stimme: „Erkennst du mich nicht wieder?“ Also musste ich sie wirklich gekannt haben, aber mir fiel es absolut nicht ein, woher. „Ich bin’s. Jessie.“ Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, vermutlich genauso wie meine Kinnlade. Natürlich hatte sie sich verändert, aber man erkannte sie noch immer, wenn man es denn wusste oder man seinen Denkapparat anstellte. Ich dachte sie wäre tot. Vermutlich war es mir deswegen nicht gleich aufgefallen. 

Ich zog sie plötzlich an den Schultern, die ich noch immer festhielt, wieder an mich ran, und umarmte sie. „Jessie“, flüsterte ich, „Ich dachte, du wärst tot.“

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in meinem Hemd. „Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Du warst auf einmal-“ Sie stoppte und ich merkte, wie mein Hemd immer nasser wurde und schon begann, an meiner Brust festzukleben. Weinte sie etwa? _Was soll sie denn sonst machen? Dummkopf_ , meldete sich meine Stimme im Kopf. Und dich hat niemand nach deiner Meinung gefragt. 

„Hey, nicht weinen, okay? Ich bin lebendig wie eh und je.“ Auch wenn das nicht immer der Fall war. Aber das musste sie jetzt ja nicht wissen. Ich strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf, damit sie aufhörte zu weinen, was auch half, denn ich hörte und spürte, wie sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisierte. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, zu helfen, einen Reaktor zu sprengen?“, ich drückte sie wieder etwas von mir weg und verurteilte mich selbst ein wenig, da ich nicht komplett die Wut aus meiner Stimme filtern konnte, „Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?“

„Naja. Ich habe nicht nur geholfen. Ich habe die Bombe sogar gebaut“, antwortete sie mir mit dem Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

Ich schlug mir selbst auf die Stirn und ließ meine Hand dann über mein Gesicht nach unten fahren. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder? Wieso-“, doch ich stoppte, „Ist jetzt auch erstmal egal. Das kannst du mir auch später erklären. Lauf jetzt weg. Ich will nicht, dass du Stress mit der ShinRa-Company bekommst und das alles meine Schuld ist. Heute Nacht kommst du wieder genau an diese Stelle und wir können uns unterhalten. Und keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht folgen. Was ich nicht weiß, kann Shinra oder auch mein Boss nicht aus mir herausquetschen. Kapiert?“

Sie nickte, gab den Drang nach, mich nochmal umarmen zu müssen, und verschwand dann letzten Endes mit einem „Bis nachher.“

Damit schwur ich mir selbst, dass ich nicht zuließ, dass ihr etwas passieren würde. Es reichte, dass ich dachte, sie wäre tot, da musste ich nicht auch noch sehen, wie sie wirklich von ShinRa umgebracht wird. 

\--------------------

_Reno_

„Mh…“

_Reno_

„Will… schlafen“

„Reno, du musst aufstehen.“ Die Stimme wurde deutlicher, was der Grund dafür war, dass ich die Augen aufmachte. Vor mir war das Gesicht von Mum.

„Was gibt es denn?“, ich rieb mir die Augen, die noch immer sehr träge waren, und setzte mich auf, damit ich nicht gleich wieder einschlief. Das Zimmer wurde vom Mond erleuchtet und ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Mond ist ein ganz schönes Stückchen gewandert, aber trotzdem dürfte ich nicht so lange geschlafen haben. Könnte daran liegen, dass ich erst recht spät eingeschlafen bin. Spät für meine Verhältnisse, nicht die von Erwachsenen. 

„Du und Jessie ihr müsst weg von hier. Noch diese Nacht bevor euer Vater zurückkommt“, versuchte sie mir zu erklären und war dabei ganz unruhig. Träumte ich gerade oder wollte sie uns tatsächlich von hier wegschicken und das auch noch in der Nacht?

„Aber warum das denn?“, fragte ich nun leicht panisch, aber dennoch leise, da ich Jessie nicht aufwecken wollte, falls das hier wirklich kein Traum war.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr noch mehr verletzt werdet, nur weile er seine Wut nicht kontrollieren kann.“ Eine meiner Ängste wurde mit dieser Aussage schonmal genommen, nämlich, dass sie uns wegschicken will, weil sie uns nicht mehr lieb hat. Aber man sieht ihr auch eine gewissen Traurigkeit an, als würde sie es eigentlich nicht wollen, dass wir gehen. Wenn das stimmt, warum will sie uns dann wegschicken? „Ihr müsst von hier aus nach Midgar gehen und dort einige Zeit alleine leben. Ich werde euch dann ein paar Tage später folgen.“ Nach Midgar? Warum in eine Großstadt wie Midgar?

„Aber wenn du uns eh folgen möchtest, warum kommst du nicht gleich mit?“, fragte ich die für mich offensichtlichste Frage. „Denn du hast doch immer gesagt, dass es außerhalb der Stadt in der Nacht immer sehr gefährlich ist.“ Wir durften auch tagsüber nie alleine Kalm verlassen, aber vor der Nacht hatte sie uns immer besonders gewarnt, also warum sollten wir nachts losgehen?

„Mache es dir und mir nicht schwerer, Reno. Mach einfach, was ich sage und gut ist“, antwortete sie mir nun etwas kühler und deswegen hörte ich mit meiner Fragerei auf. Ich starrte einige Zeit mit gesenktem Blick auf meine Hände, die in meinem Schoß lagen, bis Mum wieder anfing zu reden. „Hör zu, mir fällt das Ganze auch nicht leicht, okay?“ Ich spürte ihre Hand an meiner rechten Wange, weshalb ich nun wieder zu ihr aufsah. Sie lächelte mich traurig an. „Ich werde Jessie auch Bescheid sagen und du fängst schonmal an, dich fertig zu machen, okay? Die wichtigsten Sachen habe ich für euch schonmal fertig gepackt.“  
Ich nickte und stand schließlich vom Bett auf, um mir Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank zu holen. Ich verstand zwar immer noch nicht, warum wir mitten in der Nacht los mussten und das alleine, aber ich sollte ja nicht mehr nachfragen, also tat ich es auch nicht. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich eh nicht nachvollziehen können. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie sie Jessie wach machte und ihr auch versuchte zu erklären, dass sie mit mir weg musste, nur dass sie es bei ihr mit anderen Worten versucht hatte. Kurz darauf holte Mum aus dem gleichen Kleiderschrank, wie ich zuvor, da Jessie und ich uns einen teilten, ebenfalls Sachen raus, die sie dann Jessie gab.

Kurz hinter den Stadtgrenzen verabschiedeten wir uns, jedoch fragte ich jetzt trotzdem noch die Frage, auf die ich unbedingt eine Antwort wollte. „Warum müssen wir unbedingt nachts weg? Warum geht das nicht auch tagsüber? Ganz klar, soll Vater das nicht mitbekommen, wenn wir aber weggehen würden, wenn er schläft, würde er es genauso wenig bemerken? Und warum kommst du nicht gleich mit?“, sprudelte es aus mir heraus.

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie mir antwortete. „Hör mal. Ich muss gewährleisten, dass euer Vater nicht nach euch sucht. Würden wir auf einmal alle drei verschwunden sein, würde er bestimmt nach euch suchen. Wenn ich aber hier bleibe und sage, dass ihr vermutlich von alleine weggegangen seid und ich dann sozusagen beschließe, euch zu suchen, ist das nicht so verdächtig. Außerdem wenn ich euch tagsüber wegschicken würde, könnten es mehrere Leute sehen und das Ganze war umsonst. Ginge es anders, würden wir es anders machen.“ Ich seufzte. Ich musste mich wohl mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben und so nickte ich einfach nur. Kurz darauf zog sie mich und Jessie in eine Umarmung und murmelte: „Ich werde euch vermissen.“

„Wir dich auch“, antwortete ich für mich und Jessie, denn diese konnte gerade nicht reden, da sie weinte. Das merkte ich daran, dass ihr Körper die ganze Zeit zusammenzuckte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die trotzdem zu kurz schien, ließ sie von uns ab und stand wieder auf.

„Ihr müsst einfach dieser Straße folgen und dann kommt ihr auch schon bald in Midgar – euer Ziel – an“, erklärte sie uns und zeigte in jene Richtung, in die mir gehen sollten.

Nachdem sich ihr Arm wieder gesenkt hatte, rannte Jessie zu Mum, umarmte sie noch einmal und murmelte dabei: „Ich will nicht weg. Ich habe Angst.“ Ja, die hatte ich auch. Vor dem Unbekannten hatte ich schon immer Respekt und, dass uns immer Gruselgeschichten von den Monstern außerhalb der Stadt erzählt wurden, machte das Ganze nicht leichter.

Ich sah, wie eine Träne Mums Wange hinunterrollte, deswegen übernahm ich das Sprechen. „Hey Jessie. Es wird alles gut. Ich bin ja bei dir und werde dich beschützen, das verspreche ich. Mama wird ja auch in ein paar Tagen in Midgar sein und dann sehen wir sie wieder. Es ist fast wie Urlaub, den nur wir beide machen.“ Sie schaute zu mir. „Wir schaffen das schon, nicht wahr? Wir sind doch schon große Kinder.“ Sie nickte. 

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung, um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, gingen Jessie und ich nun los. Ich hoffte nur, dass wir wirklich gut ankommen werden, so wie ich es versucht habe, Jessie einzureden. 


	2. Wie kam es dazu?

**Jessie POV**  
Als ich völlig aus der Puste im 7. Himmel ankam, da ich den kompletten restlichen Weg gerannt bin wie eine Irre, und diesen betrat, kam natürlich gleich Barret auf mich zu. „Warum kommst du erst so spät?“ Währenddessen er mich das fragte, stand er vom Barhocker auf.   
„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht“, sagte nun Tifa, die hinter dem Tresen stand. Alle waren in diesem Raum anwesend, sogar Cloud, von dem ich dachte, er würde sich gleich seine Belohnung abholen und dann verschwinden, und Marlene, von der ich gedacht hätte, sie würde schon schlafen. Normalerweise schlief sie um diese Uhrzeit nämlich schon, es war recht spät und sie schließlich erst 4.   
„Es ist alles gut. Da war zwar der Turk, der mich gefasst hat, jedoch ließ er mich gehen. Anscheinend war ich eine gute Schauspielerin“, log ich zur Hälfte. Klar, Reno war ein Turk und er ließ mich auch gehen, jedoch musste ich ihn nicht anlügen und überzeugen, dass ich keine Terroristin war. Ich habe nicht mal versucht zu lügen. Und plötzlich machte es Klick. Er – ein Turk – hat mich – ein Mitglied der Anti-ShinRa-Gruppe Avalanche – einfach gehen lassen. Wenn das rauskommen würde, wird er bestimmt sehr viel Ärger bekommen. Und wenn sie ihn nun deswegen töten? Denn für so skrupellos hielt ich den Präsidenten, dass er sowas anordnet.  
„Achja? War das so?“, fragte Barret misstrauisch nach. Bevor ich noch mehr rede und mich vielleicht sogar verlabber, sollte ich lieber die Flucht ergreifen.   
„Ja, so war es. Und ich gehe jetzt ins Zimmer schlafen. Bin ein bisschen ausgelaugt. Gute Nacht.“ Tatsächlich fing ich in diesem Moment an mit Gähnen, was gar nicht geplant war, jedoch gut in diese Situation passte.  
„Willst du nicht erstmal noch was essen?“, fragte mich Biggs, der demonstrativ mit seinem Finger auf den leeren Teller zeigte.   
„Ist wirklich sehr lecker. Tifa hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen“, hing Wedge an Biggs‘ Frage hinten dran. Ich hatte tatsächlich etwas Hunger und von daher, dass es vermutlich verdächtig rüberkäme, wenn ich nichts essen würde, da ich eigentlich immer Hunger hatte, bejahte ich.   
Daraufhin winkte mich Tifa zu sich und auf meine Frage, was es denn gab, antwortete sie mir „Kesselgulasch.“ Zum Glück hatte ich zugesagt, ansonsten hätte ich es vermutlich bereut, weil Kesselgulasch wirklich sehr lecker war. Zumindest der von Tifa. Einen anderen hatte ich nämlich bisher noch nie gegessen.   
Ich blieb einfach am Tresen sitzen und aß da mein Abendbrot für heute. Hatte keine Lust erst den Teller rüber zum Tisch zu tragen, nur um dann trotzdem alleine essen zu müssen. Da konnte ich auch gleich hierbleiben. Biggs und Wedge, welche ihre leeren Teller noch vor sich stehen hatten, waren auch schon fertig. Deswegen machte es für mich keinen Unterschied, ob ich nun hier saß oder bei den anderen, aber eigentlich wollte ich meine Ruhe haben, weswegen ich hierblieb.  
Barret, der immer noch neben mir stand, da er sich, seitdem ich hier reinkam, nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt hatte, sagte plötzlich, weshalb ich erschrak, mir ein Zusammenzucken aber gerade noch so verkneifen konnte: „Komm, Marlene. Es ist langsam Bettzeit für dich. Wir müssen dich ja auch noch umziehen.“ Er verließ nun seinen Platz und ging vermutlich zum Automaten, der gleichzeitig der Fahrstuhl nach unten war.  
„Okay, Papa. Zähne putzen war ich ja schon“, antwortete sie freudig zu ihm und ging beziehungsweise rannte ebenfalls zum Fahrstuhl. Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung setzte.   
Biggs und Wedge unterhielten sich derweil über etwas, was mich nicht wirklich interessierte, weswegen ich auch nicht zuhörte. Cloud saß einige Meter neben mir ebenfalls auf einen Barhocker und ließ die Flüssigkeit des Getränkes im Glas kreisen. Nachher werde ich Reno wiedersehen. Ich hoffte, dass wir dieses Mal etwas mehr Zeit miteinander haben werden, als noch Kurzem.   
„Erde an Jessie.“ Ich erwachte aus meinen Gedankengängen. Tifa wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.   
„Hm? Was hast du gerade gesagt?“ Ich war leicht verwundert, dass sie mich überhaupt angesprochen hatte. Eigentlich will ich gerade mit niemanden reden. Mit niemanden außer Reno. Ich möchte endlich wissen, warum er plötzlich weg war. Warum er mich alleine gelassen hat. Warum er zu ShinRa gegangen ist. Wie er überhaupt dahingekommen ist.   
„Du wirkst so abwesend? Ist alles okay? Der Turk hat dir nichts getan?“, stellte sie mir die 3 Fragen, obwohl die erste eher einer Feststellung glich, die ihr anscheinend auf der Seele brannten. Sie war sozusagen die Gruppenmutti und deshalb stets besorgt um uns alle.  
„Ehh ja. Tut mir leid. Ich denke nur über unsere Mission nach. Das war ja eine recht große Explosion. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden verletzt.“ Da drüber habe ich mir tatsächlich Gedanken gemacht, jedoch vor der Begegnung mit Reno. Danach hatte ich daran auch keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet. „Und ja. Der Turk hat mich wirklich einfach gehen lassen. Er schien uns zwar zu suchen, jedoch habe ich ihm keinen Anreiz gegeben, zu glauben, ich wäre ein Mitglied von Avalanche, weshalb er mich recht schnell wieder gehen lassen hat, da er die Terroristen weitersuchen wollte.“ Tatsächlich fiel es mir zunehmend schwerer ‚Der Turk‘ zu sagen als Reno. Aber es durfte keiner wissen, dass ich ihn kannte. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.   
„Und er ist dir auch nicht gefolgt?“, fragte sie weiter nach.   
„Nein. Das wirklich nicht. Er ist, bevor ich weiter bin, in eine andere Richtung abgehauen. Natürlich habe ich auch nach anderen Personen Ausschau gehalten, jedoch ist mir niemand gefolgt. Darauf verwette ich mein Leben.“ Ich hatte wirklich geschaut, ob mich nicht jemand anderes verfolgte und mir fiel auch niemand auf. Mehr als einmal habe ich niemanden gesehen.   
„Na dann ist ja gut. Willst du dann noch etwas essen oder reicht dir das?“, sie deutete auf meinen Teller, der schon halb geleert war.   
Ich schaute auf eben jenen runter und meinte: „Nein danke. Das reicht dann. Ist aber wirklich sehr lecker. Schmeckt zwar etwas anders als sonst, aber so noch besser.“ Irgendwas war anders am Kesselgulasch, aber ich konnte nicht ausmachen, was es war. Aber meine Vermutung bestätigte sich.  
„Also ist es dir aufgefallen? Freut mich. Ich habe mal anderes Fleisch und ein paar andere Gewürze ausprobiert.“ Sie lächelte mich an. Ich war echt froh, dass sie Avalanchemitglied wurde, denn ohne sie wären wir wahrscheinlich längst verhungert. Oder durch Streit auseinander gegangen. Oder was weiß ich.   
„Ja, ist wirklich sehr lecker. Kannst du das nächste Mal gerne wieder so machen.“ Ich lächelte zurück und aß weiter. Währenddessen ging sie vom Tresen weg zu den beiden Jungs, die hinter mir saßen und noch immer über das gleiche Thema redeten. Ich hatte also immer noch keinen Grund zuzuhören und mich mit ins Gespräch einzugliedern. Kurze Zeit später stand Tifa wieder diagonal vor mir und packte 2 Teller, vermutlich die von Biggs und Wedge, in die Spülmaschine.   
Ich aß recht schnell auf und als ich damit fertig war, gerade aufgestanden bin und den Teller mitsamt Löffel nehmen wollte, hielt mich Tifa davon ab. „Lass stehen. Ich räume es weg. Geh du lieber schlafen.“  
Ich lächelte sie an, nickte und mir kam dabei ein „Danke“ über die Lippen. Lächelnd wandte ich mich an die anderen 3 und wünschte ihnen und Tifa eine gute Nacht. Sie machten es mir gleich und ich betätigte dann den Fahrstuhl, der erstmal wieder hochfahren musste.   
Unten angekommen, traf ich noch Barret, wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und ging dann in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und stieg ins Bett. Wenn jemand nochmal hier reinkommen sollte, wegen was auch immer, musste es wenigstens so aussehen, als würde ich schlafen wollen. Ich kuschelte mich in meiner Decke ein, da es recht kühl hier drine war. Außerdem fand ich die Decke gemütlich. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Tatsächlich musste ich sagen, ich war wirklich schon recht nervös wegen dem bevorstehenden Treffen mit Reno. Tief ein- und wieder ausatmen. Ich versuchte mich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Tief ein- und wieder aus. Jedoch wollte es mir nicht ganz gelingen. Tief ein- und-  
 _Klopf klopf klopf_  
-wieder aus. Wer meinte mich jetzt noch stören zu müssen. Ich wollte schlafen. Zumindest glaubte das hoffentlich jeder. Also wer wollte jetzt noch was von mir. „Ja?“, fragte ich nach einer kurzen Pause. Das war somit die Bestätigung, dass die Person, die draußen vor der Tür stand, eintreten durfte. Keine Sekunde später wurde die Tür auch geöffnet und Biggs trat in mein Zimmer ein und schloss hinter sich auch die Tür wieder. Ich hob meinen Kopf, damit ich ihn besser sehen konnte, denn durch die Decke wurde teilweise meine Sicht auf ihn behindert. Und er war kein Mann, wo man wegschauen wollen würde, eher gerade zu ihm. Naja, zumindest ich machte das ständig. Er war durchaus attraktiv. „Was gibt es?“, fragte ich, nachdem er mitten im Raum stehen geblieben war.  
„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung. Habe ich dich geweckt?“ Warum wollten denn jetzt auf einmal alle wissen, ob mit mir alles okay war? War das wirklich so offensichtlich, dass ich mir über etwas Gedanken machte? Und war es denn so schlimm, dass ich dies tat? Es kam mir nämlich langsam so vor.  
Tief ein- und wieder ausatmen. „Nein, hast du nicht und ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, okay? Ist es denn so verkehrt sich mal über etwas Gedanken zu machen?“ Ich setzte mich auf, wodurch meine Arme frei wurden, da die Decke mir runterrutschte. Ich erzitterte kurz wegen der plötzlichen Kälte. Biggs kam langsam näher zu mir, jedoch ließ ich diese Information unverarbeitet durch mein Gehirn rasen. „Warum werde ich denn so bemuttert, nur weil ich über gewisse Dinge nachdenke?“ Biggs kam bei mir am Bett an. „Und warum interessiert es jeden, worüber ich nachdenke?“ Er setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett. „Kannst du mir das mal verraten?“ Lächelnd nahm er mich in den Arm und meine Wut ließ etwas nach.   
„Das war keinesfalls ein Vorwurf oder sonstiges. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, da es nicht häufig vorkommt, dass du so introvertiert bist. Ich wollte auch nur mit meiner Frage wissen, ob du vielleicht darüber reden willst oder was weiß ich. Ich habe zwar mitbekommen, dass du mit Tifa schon darüber geredet hast beziehungsweise sie wissen wollte, ob alles okay ist, du aber ausgewichen bist. Ich dachte nur, dass du nicht vor allen Leuten darüber reden möchtest.“ Er strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf und es half auch. „Also wenn du reden willst, dann kannst du es tun, wenn nicht, dann nicht. Wäre auch nicht schlimm. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dir danach ist. Dann werde ich dir auch zuhören.“  
„Danke“, murmelte ich und kuschelte mich noch etwas mehr an ihn ran. „Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen, aber momentan habe ich eher kein Bedürfnis darüber zu reden. Vielleicht später mal. Aber gerade echt nicht.“ Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen seinerseits und nahm seine Körperwärme in mir auf. Es war einfach zu kalt im T-Shirt und kurzer Hose in meinem Zimmer.  
„Ist okay. Ist okay“, wiederholte er das Zweite etwas leiser. „Wie gesagt: Wenn irgendwas ist, du kannst zu mir kommen, okay?“ Ich nickte. Dann löste er sich von mir und stand vom Bett auf, drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um und fuhr fort: „Ich werde dich nun schlafen lassen. Falls etwas ist, ich bin noch eine Weile oben. Gute Nacht.“ Noch eine Weile oben? Hoffentlich nicht allzu lange. Ich musste mich ja noch mit Reno treffen. Hatte er überhaupt eine Zeit gesagt? Nein, oder? Er meinte eigentlich nur ‚heute Nacht‘. Aber um welche Uhrzeit ist das? Jetzt? In einer Stunde? In 5 Stunden? Ich wusste es nicht.   
„Ja, gute Nacht. Schlaf gut“, sagte ich noch, als er an der Tür ankam und diese schon einen Spalt geöffnet hatte. Er drehte sich nochmal um und lächelte mich an.  
„Schlaf du auch gut.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Schnell deckte ich mich wieder zu, da die Kälte des Zimmers wieder in meinen Körper kroch. Und tatsächlich musste ich versuchen, nicht einzuschlafen, denn ich war wirklich müde.   
Als ich dachte, ich würde wirklich beinahe einschlafen, setzte ich mich auf, die Decke natürlich noch weiter um mich gelegt. Im Sitzen ist es schwieriger einzuschlafen, fand ich. Aber unmöglich war das natürlich auch nicht. Aber es war immerhin ein Anfang.   
Nach einer Stunde seit Beginn des Kampfes gegen die Müdigkeit fing ich an, mich wieder umzuziehen, und dies geschah schnell, weil ich nicht erfrieren wollte. Ich zog sogar eine lange Hose und ein Pullover an, anders als sonst, da es nachts immer kälter war als tagsüber. Ich konnte gleich mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben fahren, da er unten war, was bedeuten musste, dass zuletzt jemand hier runtergekommen war. Und das wiederrum bedeutete, dass, wenn ich Glück hatte, oben keiner mehr war. Jedoch hatte ich kein Glück, so wie ich erkannte, als ich oben ankam, denn Tifa und Biggs waren noch in der Bar.   
„Wolltest du nicht schon schlafen?“, fragte mich Tifa, die mich genauso wie Biggs verwundert ansah. Okay. Jetzt kommt der Part, über den ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht habe: Was sage ich, wenn jemand noch oben ist? Aber recht schnell ist mir schon eine passende Notlüge eingefallen.  
„Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich hab‘s auch versucht, aber irgendwie nicht hinbekommen. Also habe ich mir gedacht, ich könnte draußen ein wenig spazieren gehen, sozusagen, um meinen Kopf freizubekommen.“ Ich hoffte einfach, dass sie es mir abkaufen werden und keine weiteren Fragen stellten, denn darauf hatte ich gerade nicht wirklich Lust.   
„Achso okay“, sagte Tifa. Wenigstens hatte ich dieses Mal Glück und es wurden wirklich keine weiteren Fragen gestellt. Also wandte ich mich um zum Gehen.   
Als ich die Tür erreichte und gerade die Klinke runterdrücken wollte, erhob Biggs noch das Wort. „Pass auf dich auf, okay?“ Ich drehte mich um, setzte ein Lächeln auf und nickte. Dann ging ich aus der Bar in die kalte Midgarluft. Langsamen Schrittes und unauffällig lief ich die Straßen entlang. Nicht, dass sowas passierte, wie es beim Treffen mit Reno der Fall war.  
Nach einiger Zeit, mein Zeitgefühl hatte mich schon verlassen, war ich fast an der Stelle angekommen, wo ich mich erneut mit Reno treffen sollte. Ich musste nur noch einmal abbiegen, doch dann blieb ich stehen und drehte mich einmal um 180 Grad, da ich das Gefühl hatte, verfolgt und beobachtet zu werden. Aber ich konnte in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen, also ging ich weiter und drehte mich erst während des Laufens wieder um und lief geradewegs in Jemanden rein. Ich konnte gerade so das Gleichgeweicht behalten und mich selbst vorm Umfallen bewahren und murmelte schon eine Entschuldigung. Als ich jedoch nach oben in das Gesicht dieses Jemands schaute, verstummte ich.  
Reno stand mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen vor mir und sagte: „Bin ich wirklich so umwerfend, dass du beinahe vor mir hinfällst?“ Das war eindeutig eine rhetorische Frage von ihm, aber trotzdem musste ich jetzt mein Senf dazu geben.  
„Nein. Eigentlich bist du gar nicht so sexy.“ Er fasste sich mit beiden Händen an die linke Brust, dort, wo sein Herz sein sollte und wollte damit suggerieren, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte. Daraufhin habe ich ihm auf den Oberarm geschlagen und er lächelte mich an.  
„Schön, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte er dann mit fast schon lieblicher Stimme. Es war echt ein schönes Gefühl, dass ich ihn wiedersehen und auch nochmal mit ihm sprechen konnte, auch wenn es noch nicht so lange her war, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.  
„Freut mich auch, dass du hier bist. Wollen wir ein Stückchen gehen?“, fragte ich dann, da ich ehrlich gesagt nicht die ganze Zeit stehen mochte.  
„Klar, gerne“, nahm er mein Angebot an. Und so liefen wir langsam los. Einige Minuten, ich schätze so um die zwei, liefen wir stillschweigend nebeneinander her, was ich sogar gar nicht so schlimm fand, obwohl wir uns eigentlich nochmal treffen wollten, um uns auszutauschen, bis Reno nach besagten zwei Minuten wieder das Wort ergriff: „Alsoooo, nun sag mal. Wie kam es dazu, dass du zu Avalanche gegangen bist?“  
„Wo soll ich anfangen?“, fing ich an und Reno unterbrach mich zum Glück nicht und ließ mich überlegen, wie ich anfangen sollte. „Naja. Du warst damals plötzlich weg. Und ich bekam Panik, weil ich gar nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte, als du auch nicht mehr zurückkamst. Ich dachte, dich hätte jemand umgebracht oder gekidnappt. Auf jeden Fall… sagt dir der Name Harry noch etwas?“, unterbrach ich mich selbst, da ich mir echt nicht sicher war, ob er ihn noch kannte.  
„War das der Typ aus Sektor 4?“, fragte mich Reno stattdessen.   
„Ja, genau. Der Besitzer des Waffenladens in Sektor 4, der uns ab und zu Essen und Decken gebracht hatte. Auf jeden Fall kam er nach ungefähr einer Woche wieder und hat gefragt, wo du denn bist. Und als ich sagte, dass du schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr aufgekreuzt bist, hat er mich zu sich genommen und sich um mich gekümmert. Als ich dann etwas älter war, hat er mir gezeigt, wie man einen Laden führt, Waffen baut, Bomben baut und entschärft und wie man IDs fälscht und auch gefälschte erkennt. Nach einigen Jahren, nachdem er mich schon sehr viel gelehrt hat, stellte sich heraus, dass er mit Avalanche kooperierte. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wer oder was das ist. Eines Tages kam eine Blondine im engen roten Kleid in den Laden, begleitet von 5 Soldaten. Sie versuchten erst Infos aus Harry rauszuquetschen und erschossen ihn anschließend. Ich musste den Laden übernehmen und etwa einen Monat später kam Bar-“, ich räusperte mich kurz, „unser Anführer zum Laden und fragte nach ihm. Ich erklärte ihm alles und er nickte verständnisvoll und fragte, ob da irgendwas wäre, was Harry für ihn hinterlassen hatte und da war tatsächlich was. Also gab ich den Brief, den ich von Harry circa 1 Monat davor bekommen habe, unserem Anführer, woraufhin er mich in Avalanche aufnahm. Ich fand den Brief später und dort stand nur das es Harrys letzter Wunsch wäre und ich alles über IDs und Bomben wüsste, um hilfreich zu sein“, beendete ich meine Ausführung.  
„Hast du dich nie gewehrt oder so?“ Er sah mich fragend an.  
„Doch natürlich. Die ersten paar Wochen hab ich eigentlich sogut wie gar keine Befehle entgegen genommen, weil ich Angst hatte und diese Leute nicht kannte. Naja, aber irgendwann realisierte ich, dass wenn Harry ihnen vertraute, ich es auch tun könnte. Und so bin ich Avalanche beigetreten.“ Plötzlich blieb Reno stehen und drehte sich um. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte ich ihn, da ich wirklich nicht wusste, was er auf einmal hatte.   
Ich sah, wie er seine Waffe in die Hand nahm, welche sich mit einem Schlag nach unten in seiner vollen Länge entfaltete. Kurz darauf hob er sie so an, dass das Ende auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. Was war hier auf einmal los? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. „Du kannst das Versteckspiel auch gerne sein lassen. Denkst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass du uns seit Anfang an gefolgt bist?“ Zu wem spricht er bitte schön? Ich sah niemanden.   
„Reno?“, sagte ich leise seinen Namen in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen. Doch die brauchte ich nicht mehr, denn keine Sekunde später sah ich wie eine Person aus dem Schatten getreten kam und es war… „Biggs?“

\--------------------


	3. Whoops. Aufgeflogen

**Reno POV**

„Schöne Geschichte. Kannst du sie vielleicht nochmal erzählen? Ich habe nicht alles mitbekommen“, hörte ich den jungen Mann mir gegenüber sagen. Meine Augen kurz verengend achtete ich auf jede Bewegung, die er machte. Ich bin gerade voll und ganz im Turk-Modus. Das bedeutet alle Sinne sind geschärft und alles wird gleichzeitig wahrgenommen und verarbeitet. Aber anders als Rude hatte ich mir angewöhnt dabei relaxed auszusehen. Es musste ja nicht immer gleich alles nach Profi riechen. Mein Gegenüber fuhr fort. „Das nennst du also spazieren gehen? Einem Turk, einem ShinRaPack, dem Feind deine Geschichte erzählen?“ Er klang ziemlich wütend. Menschen machen oft irgendwelche spontanen und unüberlegten Aktionen, wenn sie wütend sind, deswegen sollte ich darauf achten, was er vermutlich tun wird, denn ich traute ihm nicht.

„Wer bist du und was willst du?“, fragte ich ihn während ich meine EMR sinken ließ und auf ihn zu gehen wollte. Jedoch wurde ich gestoppt von Jessie, die den Ärmel meines Jacketts gegriffen hatte. Sie konnte mich jedoch nur aufhalten, weil ich mich aufhalten ließ. Nicht böse gemeint, aber sie könnte so nichts gegen mich ausrichten.

„Reno. Lass gut sein. Er ist ein Kumpel.“ Ein Kumpel? Also Schrägstrich Avalanche-Mitglied. Soll mir auch egal sein. Aber von daher, dass er ein Kumpel von ihr ist, wird er wohl nicht versuchen etwas gegen mich ausrichten zu wollen, während sie neben mir stand. Also lockerte ich meine Körperhaltung, aber noch immer aufmerksam zu diesem Biggs, wenn ich es vorhin richtig verstanden habe, schauend.

„Das beantwortet zur Hälfte meine Frage. Was willst du hier?“, fragte ich nun in meiner normalen Stimmlage erneut.

„Was ich hier will, willst du wissen?“ _Ja, das wäre nett_ , beantwortete ich seine Frage in Gedanken. „Ich passe auf, dass sie“, dabei zeigte er neben mir, da, wo Jessie steht, „keinen Blödsinn macht. Wer weiß, was sie dir, Drecksturk, sonst noch erzählt hätte. Vielleicht was unsere Geheimnisse sind?“

„Avalanche’s Geheimnisse interessieren mich nicht.“ Er schaute mich kurz geschockt an, vermutlich, weil ich gerade das Offensichtlichste ausgesprochen habe. Indirekt, aber trotzdem ausgesprochen. Und zwar, dass er ebenfalls zu Avalanche gehörte. Er fing sich aber auch recht schnell wieder. Trotzdem hing ich noch was dran: „Was denn? War jetzt nicht so schwer zu erraten, dass du ebenfalls zu Avalanche gehörst.“

„Und wenn schon“, fing er an. „Du hast es wahrscheinlich eh schon gewusst. Hast ja anscheinend mitbekommen, wer von uns allen vom Reaktor geflüchtet ist, und wie wir alle aussehen. Und schon ist eine Fahndung draußen.“ An sich gar keine schlechte Idee.

"So leicht ist das nicht, Junge. Wenn man nur die Hinterköpfe sieht, kann man nicht so einfach Fahndungen rausgeben. Selbst wenn. In den Slums würde euch wahrscheinlich niemand verraten, vorausgesetzt, es würde keine hohe Geldsumme für Beweise rausspringen. Moment mal. Das wäre eine gute Idee. Nur Pech für mich, dass ich kein Interesse habe, euch bei ShinRa zu belasten“, beantwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Wenn ich wollte, dass Jessie wegen ShinRa nichts passierte, musste ich wohl oder übel dafür sorgen, dass komplett Avalanche nicht verraten wird. Auch wenn mir die anderen Mitglieder, egal wie viele es auch waren, mir herzlich egal waren.

„Achja? Und das soll ich dir glauben?“, fragte mich dieser Biggs.

„Glaube es oder glaube es nicht. Es ist mir herzlich egal. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass Jessie irgendwas durch ShinRas Hand zustößt und deswegen darf ich euch nicht verraten“, erklärte ich recht kurz. Ich könnte es natürlich noch länger fassen, was aber unnötig gewesen wäre.

„Und wieso liegt dir so viel an Jessies Wohlbefinden?“, fragte er nach und seine Frage ist berechtigt. Ich wüsste es, wenn ich er wäre, auch nicht. Ich würde mir zwar meinen Teil denken, aber wissen hätte er es nicht können.

Ich schaute zu Jessie, die das alles still verfolgt hat, um zu erfahren, ob sie mochte, dass er es weiß oder eben nicht. Aber anstatt einfach zu nicken oder den Kopf zu schütteln, ergriff sie selbst das Wort. „Biggs. Reno ist mein Bruder.“

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen, da wir beide auf eine Reaktion von Biggs – ich hatte es also doch richtig verstanden beim ersten Mal - warteten, welche zuerst nur daraus bestand, dass seine Kinnlade auf den Boden fiel. Als er die Information anscheinend ordentlich verarbeitet hatte, ergriff er wieder das Wort: „Du hast einen Bruder? Wieso hast du ihn nie erwähnt? Und wieso ist er Turk und du bei Avalanche?“ Er schien, trotz Verarbeitung der Information, immer noch sichtlich verwirrt.

„Naja, ich dachte, er wäre tot und deshalb wäre es nicht wichtig sowas zu erwähnen, nichts gegen dich Reno.“ Ich hatte es ja all die Jahre nicht anders gemacht. „Ich wollte nicht immer mit mitleidigen Blicken angeschaut werden. Und dass er Turk ist, weiß ich auch erst seit vorhin. Und seitdem wusste er auch erst, dass ich zu Avalanche gehöre.“

„Ist nicht schlimm, dass du mich nie erwähnt hast“, fing ich an zu reden, „Ich habe es selbst nicht anders gemacht. Keiner weiß, dass du meine Schwester bist. Ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht ist, wird sich in Zukunft zeigen.“

„Reno?“ Ich schaute fragend zu Jessie. „Wie kam es nun eigentlich dazu, dass du zu den Turks gegangen bist? Erzählst du es mir?“

„Natürlich“, bejahte ich ihre Frage und wollte gerade anfangen, als sich dieser Biggs zu Wort meldete.

„Würde mich auch interessieren.“ _Wahrscheinlich würde es dich gar nicht interessieren, so wie du es ausgesprochen hast, kleine Nervensäge..._ Ich schaute ihn leicht angepisst an. „Was denn?“, fragte er jetzt auch noch. Gott, wie er mich nervt. Wird er nicht wo anders gebraucht? Oder muss er nicht ins Bett oder so?

„Naja“, fing ich an und sprach mit Absicht nur zu Jessie und bedeutete mit einer Geste, dass wir wieder weiterlaufen sollten, was wir dann auch taten, „Wie du weißt, war ich damals ja sowas wie ein Kleinkrimineller. Du weißt schon. Diebstähle und so.“ Sie nickte. „Und du weißt auch, dass ich das getan habe, um mein aber vor allem dein Überleben abzusichern.“ Sie nickte erneut.

„Wie rührend“, sagte Biggs, der uns anscheinend folgte, „und ich dachte alle ShinRa-Leute und erst recht alle Turks haben kein Herz.“

Ich ignorierte einfach seine Aussage und sprach normal weiter. „Und aus diesen Diebstählen wurden immer größere Kriminalitäten. Ich habe fast alles für Geld gemacht. Immerhin wollte Mum, dass ich auf dich aufpasse. Aber selbst wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich es gemacht. So ist es nicht.“ Zumindest habe ich es versucht. Bin ja kläglich dran gescheitert. Ich seufzte. „Aber irgendwann wurden die Turks auf mich aufmerksam, wie genau kann ich nicht sagen. Sie meinten, ich hätte viel Potential, was ich bei den Turks entfachen kann, und dass ich wertvoll für sie wäre. Ich habe zugestimmt, denn es schien mir eine gute Gelegenheit an Geld ranzukommen. Jedoch haben sie nicht erwähnt, dass die Ausbildung in Junon stattfindet. Man sollte also nicht vorher für etwas seine Zustimmung geben, wenn man nicht alles weiß. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich nicht angenommen, denn du warst – nein – du bist mir immer noch ziemlich wichtig. Ich wollte für dich da sein, dein großer Bruder sein, dich beschützen. Aber ich habe es vermasselt. Es tut mir leid.“

„Dir brauch das nicht leidzutun. Klar, du warst dann auf einmal weg, aber ich mache dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe.“ Sie blieb stehen, was ich ihr gleich machte, und drehte sich zu mir. „Wäre ich an deiner Stelle gewesen, hätte ich es vermutlich nicht anders gemacht. Außerdem hast du ja nicht gewusst, dass die Ausbildung außerhalb von Midgar stattfindet. Also es ist alles gut.“ Als sie ihren letzten Satz beendet hatte, lächelte sie mich an und nahm mich dann in den Arm. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Wüsste ich nicht, dass er dein Bruder ist, wäre ich jetzt vermutlich eifersüchtig“, sagte das Avalanche-Mitglied scheinbar beiläufig. Ich warf ihm daraufhin über Jessie hinweg böse Blicke zu, woraufhin er einfach nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Halt die Klappe, Biggs“, fuhr ihn Jessie jetzt an und löste sich aus der Umarmung, wobei sie zu jenen Angesprochenen schaute.

„So leid es mir auch tut, Jessie“, fing ich an und machte eine kurze Pause, um zu kontrollieren, ob ich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wiederbesitzte, „aber ich muss wieder los. Je länger wir uns sehen, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass uns jemand sieht. Und das würde für dich und für mich nicht gut ausgehen. Lieber irgendwann später nochmal, aber zu lange wird echt gefährlich.“ Ich wiederholte mich, bemerkte ich gerade. Ich hob meine Hand sagte noch ein ‚Bis dann‘ und drehte mich um, um zu gehen.

„Warte“, wurde ich von Jessies Stimme nochmal aufgehalten. Ich drehte mich um und plötzlich hing sie wieder an meinem Körper. Sie und ihre Umarmungen. „Willst du nicht noch mitkommen?“, fragte sie, vermutlich schneller, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da fragte.

„WAS?“, hörte ich Biggs mir gegenüber empört ausstoßen. Er sollte vielleicht mit seinem Geschrei nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen.

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Eigentlich sind wir Feinde. Und deine Freunde würden das bestimmt nicht als gut empfinden einen Turk mit in euer Versteck zu schleppen. Und wie ich dir vorhin schon gesagt habe, ist es besser, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo euer Versteck ist“, klärte ich sie auf.

„Ja stimmt. Hast recht. Tut mir leid.“ Vermutlich war ihr Mund bei der Frage wirklich schneller als der Kopf gewesen, denn sie schien leicht peinlich berührt, als sie sich wieder von mir löste. „Aber wir sehen uns wieder, ja?“ Ich nickte. „Versprochen?“

„Ja, versprochen. Nur weiß ich noch nicht, wann es sein wird.“

„Wie wäre es mit morgen Abend?“, schlug sie vor. Anscheinend mag sie mich noch genauso viel wie früher, wenn sie mich so oft sehen möchte. Ich hatte also noch nicht komplett verkackt.

„Nah, schlechte Idee. Nicht, dass ich dich nicht gerne wiedersehen wollen würde, aber wenn es in regelmäßigen Abständen passiert, wird ebenfalls die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, dass uns jemand sieht. Und wenn es denn jemand gesehen hat und es auch einige Zeit beobachtet hat, ist es ein leichtes, dich gefangen zu nehmen oder schlimmeres. Zudem kommt, dass es jederzeit sein kann, dass ein Auftrag reinkommt, zu dem ich hinmuss.“

„Achso. Aber wie treten wir in Kontakt?“, fragte sie mich dann mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

„Wir werden schon einen Weg finden.“

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten wir uns und ich ging in Richtung des Bahnhofes, um wieder auf die Platte zu kommen. Klettern wollte ich echt nicht. Außerdem wollte ich so schnell wie möglich nach oben. Ich hörte nämlich schon mein Bett nach mir rufen.

\--------------------

Am nächsten Tag kam ich ungefähr eine halbe Stunde zu spät auf Arbeit. Schon unten in der Empfangshalle wurde ich von Tseng persönlich empfangen. Und zwar mit einer saftigen Ohrfeige. Mein Kopf schellte zur Seite. „Und wofür war das?“, fragte ich mit einem eher spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Während ich mein Gesicht wieder zu ihm drehte, schaute ich ein wenig die Person in unserer Umgebung an. Als sie bemerkten, dass sie von mir erwischt wurden, wie sie neugierig hier rüber geschaut hatten, drehten sich ihre Köpfe schnell in eine andere Richtung. Es würde keiner wagen, sich in Angelegenheiten der Turks einzumischen.

„WAS IST DIE ERSTE REGEL DER TURKS?“, schrie er mich an und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich wieder ein paar Augenpaare auf uns richteten.

Noch immer lächelnd antwortete ich: „Keine Ahnung. Weggegangen, Platz vergangen, vielleicht?“ Ich wusste die Antwort, jedoch trieb ich ihn gerne zur Weißglut, was selten gelang, da er normalerweise die Ruhe in Person war. Und gerade deshalb nutzte ich die Situation voll und ganz aus. Jedoch fing ich mir aufgrund meiner Antwort gleich noch eine und es lohnte sich sowas von.

„DIE LOYALITÄT ZU SHINRA UND DER AUFTRAG STEHEN AN OBERSTER STELLE! WAS ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?“ Er seufzte und atmete einmal tief durch. Wie? Es war schon vorbei? Ausgesprochen schade. „Der Präsident will dich sehen. Sofort“ Und schon ist meine Stimmung in den Keller gerutscht. Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich alleine und ging weg.

\--------------------

Als ich mich bei der Sekretärin des Präsidenten ankündigen wollte, sagte diese sofort: „Sie können hoch. Der Präsident erwartet Sie bereits.“ Ich nickte einfach nur und ging dann die Stufen zu seinem Büro hoch.

Als ich im Präsidentenbüro ankam, blieb ich in einem gewissen Höflichkeitsabstand vor seinem übergroßen Schreibtisch stehen, ohne etwas zu sagen, denn er schien ein Bericht zu lesen und schaute auch nicht auf, als ich sein Büro betrat. Und das machte er mit Absicht, um mich noch etwas zappeln zu lassen, denn er hat mich auf jeden Fall bemerkt. Wäre echt komisch, wenn nicht. Dann schlug er die Mappe zu und schaute mich endlich an. Er scheint jetzt bereit, mit mir reden zu wollen. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, du hattest gestern Abend Spaß?“, fragte er mit einem neutralen Ton, der nichts Böses vermuten ließ. Jetzt war ich mir sicher. Ich wurde mit Jessie gesehen. Jedoch wusste ich aber genauso gut, dass es wohl das Beste sein wird, vorerst den Ahnungslosen zu spielen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Sir.“ Ich verstand ganz genau, worauf er hinauswollte. Aber wie gesagt, ich muss den Ahnungslosen spielen. Auch, wenn ich mir dabei etwas dumm vorkomme. Plötzlich stand der Präsident auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch rum.

„Du hast dich mit diesem Mädchen getroffen“, sagte er eher beiläufig als er langsamen Schrittes auf mich zukam.

„Darf ich fragen, was daran so schlimm sein soll, wenn ich mit einem Mädchen rede, Sir?“ Ich versuchte mich innerlich zu beruhigen. Denn, wenn der Präsident immer näherkommt, wird er auch immer deutlicher sehen, wie nervös ich eigentlich bin. Oder auch nicht. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass ich es recht gut verstecken konnte.

„Dieses Mädchen ist gesucht, steht auf der Fahndungsliste. Das solltest du wissen. Und du hast sie einfach so gehen lassen. Das kommt einem Verrat an ShinRa nahe.“ Nun kam er bei mir an und sah mir eindringlich in die Augen. „Wärst du nicht so ein guter Turk, würdest du jetzt vermutlich schon eins mit dem Lebensstrom sein.“ Diese indirekte Drohung ließ mich absolut kalt, denn als Turk spiele ich oft mit meinem Leben und war mir dessen auch durchaus bewusst.

„Sir, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie auf der Fahndungsliste steht“, dabei wusste ich es wirklich nicht, jedoch konnte ich es mir ehrlich gesagt denken, denn wir hatten in den Mako-Reaktoren Kameras, die das ganze Geschehen vermutlich aufgezeichnet haben.

„Du weißt mehr, als dir lieb ist.“ Er fing an um mich drum rum zu laufen. Er versuchte vermutlich, mich noch nervöser zu machen. Ob es ihm gelang, konnte ich tatsächlich nicht sagen. „Wie ist ihr Name?“, fragte er schließlich scheinbar scheinheilig.

„Ich kenne den Namen nicht, Sir.“

„Du kennst ihren Namen nicht? Du scheinst dieses Mädchen zu kennen, aber du kennst ihren Namen nicht?“ Er schien keine Antwort auf diese Frage haben zu wollen, weshalb ich sie auch unbeantwortet ließ. „WIE IST IHR NAME?“, schrie er, als er links neben mir stand.

Mein Gehirn ratterte, um zu überlegen, wie ich aus dieser Situation wieder rauskam. Aber ich schätzte es gab kein Entkommen. Selbst wenn er den Namen kennen würde, wird das wohl nicht so schlimm sein. Ich meine, was soll er damit anfangen? „Jessie, Sir. Sie heißt Jessie.“ Ich hoffte einfach mal, dass das jetzt kein Fehler war.

„Wie gut kennst du sie? In was für einer Beziehung steht ihr zueinander?“ Er grinste mich an, das sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, bevor er seinen Weg um mich weiter fortsetzte. Er hatte Blut geleckt und er hätte nicht aufgehört, bis er alle Informationen gesammelt hätte, die er momentan haben wollte.

„Sie ist meine kleine Schwester, Sir“, beantwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß, jedoch immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel zu verraten.

Sein überlegenes Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein fälschliches. „Die kleine Schwester eines Turks ist Terroristin. Welch wunderbare Ironie.“ Wunderbar? Für ihn vielleicht. „Scarlet hatte recht. Sie hätte damals auch sie kalt machen sollen.“ Er hoffte mit diesem Satz wahrscheinlich auf eine Reaktion meinerseits, die jedoch ausfiel. Zumindest konnte man in meinem Gesicht keine erkennen. Aber mein Verstand reagierte natürlich darauf. „Ich konnte ja gar nicht ahnen, dass du eine Schwester hast“, fuhr er fort, als er mitbekam, dass ich nicht darauf reagieren würde, „Du hast nie etwas in dieser Hinsicht erwähnt. Und in deiner Akte steht diesbezüglich auch nichts. Allgemein nichts zu deiner Familie.“

„Weil mein Beruf nichts mit meiner Familie zu tun hat“, antwortete ich, auch ohne gefragt zu werden, „Sir.“ Aber nur, weil ich nicht gefragt werde, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass mein Mund hielt. Das wäre einfach nicht ich.

„Wie dem auch sei. Jetzt weißt du ja, dass sie gesucht wird. Wenn du sie also wieder triffst und sie nicht festnimmst, wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir.“ Zur Bestätigung nickte ich nochmal.

„Gut. Dann kannst du jetzt gehen.“ Und das tat ich auch. Liebend gerne sogar. Ich ging die Treppen, die in sein Büro führen, wieder runter und ging dann zum Aufzug, um in die Etage der Turks zu gelangen, um mich an die Arbeit zu machen. Naja. Was heißt Arbeit? Ich werde bestimmt meinen Bericht von gestern wieder auf dem Tisch haben, da Tseng ihn nicht als detailliert genug erachtete.

Auf unserer Etage angekommen, zum Glück ist niemand in den Aufzug gestiegen, setzte ich mich auf meinen, in meinen Augen viel zu teuren Bürostuhl. Meine Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich. Nun ja, zum Teil. Es lag tatsächlich ein Bericht, sogar mehrere, auf meinem Schreibtisch mit einem Klebezettel drauf. _Tseng meinte, du sollst dir die Berichte durchlesen ~ Elena_ Nur durchlesen? Und warum das? Hat Tseng nichts anderes für mich? Da hätte ich tatsächlich lieber meinen Bericht nochmal verbessert. Und dabei hasste ich es, diese zu schreiben. Ich nahm den Zettel vom oberen Bericht hab und klebte ihn mir an den Monitor meines PCs und nahm mir auch jenen Bericht und fing an zu lesen. Eine gute Sache hatte dieser Auftrag. Ich konnte mich gemütlich in meinen Stuhl setzten.

Nachdem ich die erste Mappe durchgelesen habe, saß ich eine Weile nichts tuend rum. Hatte meine Füße irgendwann auf die Tischkannte gelegt und so saß ich noch immer hier, während ich mich mit dem Drehstuhl ein wenig nach links drehte, dann rechts, dann wieder links. Ich hörte, wie Elena das Büro betrat. Ich erkannte sie an ihren Schritten. So viele Leute kamen nicht auf diese Etage und deswegen war es nicht allzu schwer, sich zu merken, wie jemand lief.

„Hey, Reno“, begrüßte sie mich, als sie neben meinem Schreibtisch stehen geblieben ist. Zur Begrüßung hob ich nur kurz meine linke Hand, ohne aufzuhören, auf den imaginären Punkt zu starren, den ich seit vermutlich 5 Minuten fixierte. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie mich nur begrüßen wollte, da wir uns heute noch nicht gesehen hatten oder ob sie mit mir reden wollte. „Reno? Ist alles okay?“

Da sie anscheinend mehr mit mir reden wollte, blickte ich sie nun an, aus Höflichkeit. Außerdem würde das komisch kommen. „Ehh. Ja es ist alles okay. Warum sollte es nicht?“, fragte ich sie. Mir ist klar, worauf sie hinaus mochte, aber ein bisschen dumm tun, hat noch niemanden geschadet. Aber eigentlich habe ich das heute schon genug getan.

„Naja du wirkst so nachdenklich, was du ja eigentlich nie bist“, hakte sie indirekt weiter nach. Ich bin tatsächlich nachdenklich, aber wegen Jessie, um der ich mir Sorgen machte. Ich wusste, ich konnte mit Elena über alles reden, außer es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben, da sollte man aufpassen, was man ihr sagte, denn manchmal ist sie ein bisschen zu hektisch und verlabbert sich dann.

„Ich bin nur – wie soll ich sagen – in einer kleinen Zwickmühle. Aber nichts von großer Bedeutung.“ Ich wollte sie ehrlich gesagt nicht in meine Familienangelegenheiten einweisen. Zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann mal. Aber nicht jetzt.

„Na gut. Aber du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn dir doch nach reden ist.“ Ich nickte ihr zu und gab einen zustimmenden Laut von mir. Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Ich selber machte mich auch wieder an die Arbeit, denn Nachdenken brachte jetzt auf nichts. Ich nahm mir die zweite Mappe, schlug sie auf und fing an zu lesen.

„ShinRa plant eine neue Abteilung“, las ich im Flüsterton die Überschrift vor. _Eine neue Abteilung? Und wo soll die hin? Hier ist auch so schon nicht genügend Platz und das bei 70 Stockwerken._

Nachdem ich auch diesen Bericht fertig und den dritten angefangen hatte zu lesen, bekam ich Hunger. Eigentlich hatte ich schon den ganzen Tag Hunger, aber durch mein Verschlafen, war heute früh keine Zeit mehr zu frühstücken. Ich kam zwar des Öfteren zu spät zur Arbeit – eigentlich nur, wenn es nicht viel zu tun gab – aber soo viel später wollte ich auch nicht kommen. Mich wunderte es ja, dass mich Tseng deswegen nicht auch noch angeschnauzt hatte. Aber dafür hatte er mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich meine Schuhe vom Tisch zu nehmen habe, als er vorhin in sein Büro gegangen ist. Nahm sie auch runter. Zumindest so lange, bis er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Beine oben und im Bürostuhl zurücklehnen ist eben eine gemütliche Sitzposition.

„Hey, Rude. Bock mit in die Kantine zu kommen? Ich hab voll Kohldampf.“ Er und ich gingen ab und zu mal in die Kantine, wenn wir keine Lust hatten von woanders was zu holen. Das Essen ist mal recht genießbar und manchmal zum Kotzen. Ich hoffte einfach heute trifft ersteres zu.

„Ich hab mir vorhin mein Mittag schon geholt“, dabei deutete er auf die Tüte, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und welche mir noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„Du hast DIR Essen geholt und MIR, deinem PARTNER, hast du nichts mitgebracht? Wofür hab ich das nur verdient?“, sagte ich gespielt dramatisch. Aber enttäuscht war ich trotzdem. Wenn ich mir mal was zu essen holte, brachte ich ihm auch immer was mit. Okay, meistens brachte ich ihm was mit.

„Ich wollte dich ja fragen, was du haben willst, aber du warst nicht da.“ Versuchte er sich gerade wirklich rauszureden? Ich glaubte schon. Kam mir zumindest so vor. Vielleicht hatte er ja ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das sollte er auch haben, vor allem wenn das Essen heute wieder scheiße schmecken sollte.

„Du hättest mich doch anrufen und so fragen können.“

„Hab ich nicht dran gedacht.“ Ahh. Der feine Herr hatte also nicht dran gedacht. Na dann denke ich das nächste Mal auch nicht an sein Mittagessen. Dann sieht er, wie es ist, kein ordentliches Essen zu bekommen. Aber vielleicht würde es ihn auch nicht interessieren. Zumindest würde er es nicht zeigen. Von außen war er nämlich ein gefühlsloser Stein.

„Na dann nicht. Ich geh mir jetzt mein Kantinenfraß schmecken lassen.“ Damit ging ich von ihm weg. Ich hätte ja Elena gefragt, aber sie mochte das Essen hier überhaupt nicht und nahm sich deswegen immer etwas mit. Und Tseng… Naja der wird bestimmt immer noch sackig auf mich sein, auch wenn er vorhin nicht den Eindruck gemacht hat.

\-------------------

Auf der Etage mit einer der beiden Kantinen – ja, wir haben 2 im HQ, wäre auch viel zu überfüllt, wenn wir nur eine hätten – angekommen, stellte ich mich an die recht lange Menschenschlange an. Ich vermutete, ich werde wohl oder übel mindestens 5 Minuten warten müssen. Wäre Rude hier, könnte ich wenigstens mit ihm reden, aber er meinte, sich ja Essen holen zu müssen, ohne mir was mitzubringen. Dann würde wenigstens die Zeit schneller vergehen. Obwohl das Reden mit Rude vermutlich so ablaufen würde, dass ich ihn einfach die ganze Zeit vollquatschen und er nur ab und zu etwas zu dem sagen würde, was ich von mir gebe. Aber selbst das blieb manchmal aus und ich fühlte mich dann, als würde ich mit einer Wand reden, oder in Rudes Fall mit einem Stein.

Nach tatsächlich nur 3 Minuten, ging anscheinend schneller als gedacht, stand ich nun vorne an der ‚Theke‘ und legte das verlangte Geld passend hin, woraufhin ich von einer anderen Dame mein Essen für heute Mittag auf meinen Teller geklatscht bekommen habe. Es war irgendwas mit Kartoffeln. Das war aber auch schon alles, was ich identifizieren konnte. Ich hoffte für mich und Rude, dass es halbwegs gut schmecken wird.

Als ich mich zum Gehen umwandte, schaute ich mich erst nach einem leeren Platz um, hätte ich vielleicht auch schon früher machen sollen, als ich warten musste. Dann hätte ich nicht erst was suchen müssen. Als ich einen langen noch freien Tisch entdeckte, steuerte ich direkt auf ihn zu. Schon als ich mich umsah, sah ich wie ich mit neugierigen Seitenblicken angesehen wurde. Aber ich kannte es nicht anders. Wie häufig kam es denn auch vor, dass ich oder auch ein anderer Turk in der Kantine essen war. Häufig waren wir auf Missionen oder ich holte mir halt von außerhalb etwas zu essen. Nur heute hatte ich keine Lust dazu.

Am Tisch angekommen, setzte ich mich recht weit an die Wand, jedoch nicht direkt daneben, weil ich es schon seit Jahren hasse, mich beengt zu fühlen, und begann zu essen. Ich musste sagen, dass das Essen nicht so scheiße schmeckte, wie es aussah. Ich genoss die Ruhe, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, denn überall hörte man Stimmen und klirrendes Besteck. Und leider blieb ich auch nicht lange alleine am Tisch sitzen, denn schon kurze Zeit, nachdem ich mich hierher gesetzt hatte, setzten sich genau mir gegenüber 2 junge Mädchen. Ich atmete innerlich einmal tief durch. Warum setzten die sich unbedingt zu mir, wenn der Tisch so lang war und zudem auch noch leer. Ich versuchte sie einfach so gut es geht zu ignorieren, was mir auch eine Zeit lang gelang.

Als sie anfingen, ein Gespräch mit mir aufbauen zu wollen und mich immer weiter nervten, riss bei mir der Geduldsfaden: „Könntet ihr bitte aufhören, mich anzuquatschen? Ihr seid eh nicht mein Fall“, _weil ihr, so schätzte ich es zumindest, keine Männer seid,_ fügte ich in Gedanken zu. Dann hörten sie auch auf und wandten sich erzornt wieder sich gegenseitig zu.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein recht tiefes Lachen hinter mir, drehte mich um und sah zu Reeve auf, der schräg hinter mir stand. „Darf ich mich vielleicht zu dir setzten, Reno, oder bist du mir dann auch böse, weil ich dich anquatsche?“ Er lächelte mich an.

„Nah. Du bist okay. Du kannst dich ruhig mit hersetzten.“ Reeve war tatsächlich eine angenehme Person, mit der man auch mal gut reden konnte. Kennengelernt haben wir uns schon vor einiger Zeit, als er der Leiter des Amtes für städtische Entwicklung wurde. Seit dem Zeitpunkt haben wir gelegentlich miteinander gesprochen.

„Und was führt dich in die Kantine?“, fragte er mich, nachdem er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. Wir waren uns noch nie hier begegnet.

„Kein Auftrag und keine Lust noch irgendwo hinzufahren oder zu gehen. Und Rude der Verräter wollte nicht mit, weil er sich vorhin schon was zu essen geholt und mir nichts mitgebracht hatte.“ Ich war ihm immer noch böse deswegen und werde es ihm vermutlich auch noch die nächsten Tage vorhalten. „Und was hast du hier verloren?“, fragte ich ihn anschließend.

„Ich komme des Öfteren hier her, auch wenn das Essen nicht das leckerste ist. Aber wenn man es zeitlich nicht schafft, sich irgendwo anders Essen zu kaufen, muss das wohl reichen.“

„Also hast du zur Zeit viel zu tun?“, schlussfolgerte ich und steckte mir eine halbe Kartoffel in den Mund, was sich als nicht so schwer erwies, denn diese waren recht klein. Hier bekam man nicht mal durchschnittlich große Kartoffeln. Eigentlich eine Frechheit.

„Joa schon, wobei es noch geht. Es gab schon eindeutig stressigere Tage.“ Das konnte ich mir sogar vorstellen. Ich meine, Tseng stresste mich manchmal schon viel zu sehr mit den Berichten, da will ich nicht wissen, wie sehr der Präsident nerven konnte.

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal von woanders Essen hole, kann ich dir ja was mitbringen“, bot ich ihm ernstgemeint an.

„Ach, passt schon. Musst du nicht machen. Das hier reicht mir auch aus.“ Ich steckte mir noch eine Kartoffel und etwas von dem undefinierbaren Zeugs in meinen Mund.

„Du kannst dieses Fraß doch nicht ernsthaft freiwillig essen wollen“, sagte ich, nachdem ich gekaut und es runtergeschluckt hatte, und grinste ihn an.

„Wohl oder übel muss ich das wohl machen“, er lachte.

„Wohl oder übel musst du das nicht machen. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dir dann mal was mitbringe. Dich mag ich nämlich. Da kann man sowas mal machen.“ Ich mochte ihn tatsächlich. Er war nicht so aufdringlich und das mochte ich an Personen.

„Du magst mich also?“, riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken und grinste mich an. „Was für eine Ehre, dass mich Reno Sinclair, der großartige Turk, mag. Du bist übrigens auch ganz akzeptabel.“ Ganz akzeptabel? Aber was mich eher wundert ist:

„Weil ich nur ganz akzeptabel bin, kennst du sogar meinen Nachnamen?“ Jetzt bin ich derjenige, der anfängt dümmlich zu grinsen, denn er wirkte auf einmal nervös und rieb sich den Nacken, während er ebenfalls unruhig auflachte.

„Tja, du bist eben nicht so unbekannt in der Firma. Ich meine, du bist 2nd in Command. Da kann man deinen kompletten Namen auch mal kennen.“ Ich beäugte ihn misstrauisch, denn es kam mir komisch vor, dass er auf einmal so angespannt war. „Naja, wie auch immer. Gibt es irgendwas Neues bei euch?“ Und der plötzliche Themenwechsel machte das Ganze auch nicht besser. Aber wahrscheinlich werde ich es eh nicht aus ihm rausbekommen und rausprügeln wollte ich es auch nicht. Und zudem habe ich auch Dinge, die ich ihm nicht erzählte und deswegen ließ ich ihm sein Geheimnis.

„Nah. Gerade nicht wirklich. Es gibt so wenig zu tun, dass ich sogar von Tseng den Auftrag bekommen habe, ich solle mir Berichte durchlesen. Ich hoffe einfach, es kommt bald ‘ne neue Mission rein, die ich erfüllen kann. Ich bin nicht Turk geworden, um Berichte zu lesen oder meine Berichte gefühlt 100 Mal korrigieren beziehungsweise detailreicher zu machen.“ Mich störte es wirklich. Ich liebte Action und nicht Schreibtischarbeit. Würde ich Schreibtischarbeit gerne machen, könnte ich auch einfach der fucking Sekretär des Präsidenten sein.

„Warum bist du denn zu den Turks gegangen?“, fragte er dann neugierig nach.

„Damals kamen Veld und Tseng auf mich zu, meinten, ich habe viel Potential und ich könne Turk werden. Hab es als eine Chance gesehen, an Geld zu kommen, hinter dem ich damals eigentlich her war.“ Und da war auch das Geheimnis vor Reeve. Ich erzählte ihm nichts von meiner Schwester, obwohl das wahrscheinlich bald die ganze Firma wissen wird. Somit auch er. Vielleicht wusste er es auch schon. Das wäre mir dann aber eigentlich auch egal. Ich schätzte ihn auch so ein, dass er niemanden was sagen würde, wenn ich ihm ein Geheimnis verraten würde, was niemand wissen sollte.

„Achso. Ich dachte, es hatte einen bestimmten Grund“, wollte er anscheinend auch dieses Thema beenden, jedoch redete er dann weiter, was mich etwas überraschte, „Ich hab nämlich gehört, dass du schon vor vielen Jahren, als du noch recht jung warst, zu den Turks gekommen bist. Ich dachte nur, du hättest einen anderen Grund als Geld gehabt. Ich meine, dir wird bestimmt bewusst gewesen sein, dass du deinem kompletten Leben ShinRa verschreibst und dass es manchmal sehr gefährlich werden konnte.“

„Ja, sowas wurde mal erwähnt. Glaube ich. Aber: No risk, no fun. Ich meine, ich würde den Job auch für nichts hergeben. Es macht wirklich Spaß. Zumindest die Aufträge. Die Berichte schreiben nicht. Aber was muss, das muss und das gehört nun mal zum Beruf dazu. Leider. Dennoch mache ich meistens die Berichte nur halbherzig und darf sie dann ausführlicher schreiben. Aber naja. Ich überlebe es, schätze ich“, beendete ich meine Ausführung. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass das Turksein das Beste war, was mir je passieren konnte.

„Freut mich zu hören, dass dir der Beruf gefällt.“ Als er das sagte, aß ich das letzte bisschen meines Mittags und schwang dann ein Bein über die Bank, damit ich direkt zu ihm schauen konnte und nicht immer meinen Kopf zur Seite drehen musste. Ich sah ihn fragend an, denn was sagen, wollte ich nicht, denn mein Mund war so voll, dass mir sogar das Kauen anfangs schwerfiel. Er sah meinen fragenden Blick und antwortete: „Naja Turk ist man doch sein ganzes Leben. Man kommt da nicht mehr lebend raus. Wäre blöd, wenn dir die Arbeit dann nicht gefallen würde.“ Wenn er von Veld wüsste. Aber das wissen nur Tseng, Rude und ich. Ich glaube Elena weiß davon, wie der Rest der Welt auch nichts. Sie war ja damals nicht dabei.

„Da hast du wohl recht.“ Da ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst noch dazu sagen könnte, fügte ich hinzu: „Und gibt es in deiner Abteilung was Neues?“

„Nee. Zumindest nichts Besonderes. Alles wie sonst.“ Er hielt sich knapp und es kam mir vor, als würde er sich plötzlich mit dem Essen beeilen.

„Hey, du brauchst doch jetzt nicht so zu schlingen oder musst du plötzlich weg?“, lachte ich und war durchaus interessiert, warum er auf einmal so schnell aß.

„Naja, ich will nicht, dass du so lange warten musst wegen mir.“ Wieder eine kurze Antwort und er aß daraufhin weiter.

„Hey, hey. Du kannst ruhig langsam machen. Ich hab eh nicht mehr zu tun als zu lesen. Und selbst wenn ich mich beeilen müsste, würde ich dich, so böse es auch klingt, einfach hier alleine sitzen lassen und mich los machen. Aber ich bin noch hier, also genieß dein Essen. Soweit man es zumindest genießen kann.“ Daraufhin nickte er und aß wieder langsamer. „Wir wollen doch sicherlich nicht, dass du dich in der Hektik verschluckst und dann erstickst“, scherzte ich.

„Das wäre tatsächlich vielleicht gar nicht so gut.“

\--------------------

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten, in denen wir auch wieder geredet haben, hatte Reeve aufgegessen und wir brachten unser Geschirr zur Rückgabe, wobei ich fragte: „Hast du noch kurz Zeit? Wollte mir noch ‘n Kaffee aus ‘m Automaten holen.“

„Ja klar, mach ruhig. Habe noch ein bisschen Luft.“ Die Frage, ob er auch einen wollen würde, bejahte er und ich ließ 2 Kaffee vom Automaten machen. Er wollte mir Geld reichen, doch ich meinte, dass der Kaffee auf mich geht und es wurde sich bedankt.

Dann verließen wir die Kantine und liefen den Gang zu den Aufzügen. Ich trank einen Schluck des Kaffee und bereute es sofort, denn ich verbrannte mir die Zunge. „Ahh, heiß“, sprach ich das Offensichtliche aus und ließ meine Zunge nach draußen hängen, um sie abzukühlen. Reeve fing neben mir an zu lachen und als ich böse zu ihm rüber schaute, verstummte er augenblicklich und schaute angestrengt ernst. Jedoch, als ich wieder nach vorne schaute, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Dann sah ich Tseng, wie er von vorne in die Richtung ging, aus der wir gerade kamen. „Zu dir wollte ich, Reno“, sagte er, als er noch nicht mal ganz bei uns ankam. „Rude meinte, du wollest in die Kantine.“ Als er vor uns stehen blieb, nickte er Reeve noch kurz zu, vermutlich als Begrüßung, denn Reeve machte es ihm gleich.

„Was gibt’s denn?“, fragte ich nach, denn ich wusste nicht, was so wichtig wäre, dass er mich persönlich aufsuchten musste und nicht einfach anrief.

„Es gibt ein Auftrag für uns zwei. Heute Abend 19:30 Uhr fliegen wir mit dem Heli los. Einzelheiten gibt es später. Du kannst so lange nach Hause gehen.“ Innerlich freute ich mich richtig. Ich hatte schon Angst, es würde die nächsten Tage keine Mission geben. Ich merkte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht schlich, ohne dass ich es verhindern hätte können. Einen Freudestanz zu machen, konnte ich mir dann aber trotzdem verkneifen.

„Und was ist mit den Berichten, die ich lesen soll?“, fragte ich dann nach, weil ich nicht wollte, dass die für ewig auf meinem Schreibtisch verrotteten. Hatte da eh schon kaum Platz drauf, was aber auch meine eigene Schuld war. Aber wie schon erwähnt: Ich hasste Schreibtischarbeit und deswegen kümmerte ich mich auch nicht um die Ordnung auf meinem Schreibtisch.

„Leg sie mir einfach auf den Schreibtisch, wenn du das nächste Mal im Büro bist. Musst jetzt nicht extra hoch.“ Ich nickte und er ging an uns vorbei, weiter in die Richtung, aus der Reeve und ich gerade gekommen waren. Er wird doch wohl nicht in die Kantine gehen, oder? Damit hätte ich niemals im Leben gerechnet. Als ich ihm jedoch hinterherschaute, falsifizierte sich meine Vermutung. Er ging an der Kantine vorbei.

„Jetzt hast du ja deinen ersehnten Auftrag“, sagte Reeve und trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees und verbrannte sich dabei nicht seine Zunge. Ich setzte auch zum Trinken an, nachdem ich ihn über beide Ohren grinsend angeschaut habe. Mir einen Schluck genehmigend verbrannte ich mir schon wieder beinahe die Zunge.

„Alter, wie kannst du das jetzt schon trinken? Das ist doch heiß wie sau“, beschwerte ich mich. Nicht zuletzt, weil er seinen Kaffee schon genießen konnte und ich noch warten musste.

„Ich habe mir ein bisschen mehr Milch reingemacht, als du dir“, klärte er mich auf, „und deswegen ist meiner schon kälter als deiner.“ Ich habe ja gesehen, dass er sich den Becher fast randvoll gemacht hat, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so ein großer Unterschied war.

„Ja, aber meiner ist noch völlig ungenießbar und so viel weniger hab ich auch nicht dran gemacht“, beschwerte ich mich weiterhin. Es konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, dass ich hier so viel länger warten musste. Das wollte ich nicht einsehen. „Ich gehe mich das nächste Mal beim Automaten beschweren. Das geht ja mal gar nicht.“

„Optional kannst du auch einfach den Deckel abnehmen und deinen Kaffee kalt pusten.“ Da hatte er theoretisch recht, nur es gab ein Problem.

„Da komme ich mir doch komplett bescheuert vor“, äußerte ich meine Bedenken. „Ich meine, das ganze Hauptquartier ist überall mit Kameras bestückt, außer das Präsidentenbüro. Da kann ich doch nicht die ganze Zeit meinen Kaffee kalt pusten. Zudem bekomme ich bestimmt dumme Sprüche an den Kopf geklatscht und darauf habe ich gerade herzlich wenig Lust. Die 10. Person wird es dann bestimmt bereut haben, meinen Geduldsfaden reißen zu lassen.“

Er beäugt mich misstrauisch. „Du scherst dich um die Meinung anderer? Und denkst du wirklich sie registrieren, dass du die ganze Zeit deinen Kaffee kaltpustest? Und selbst wenn, es ist doch normal, dass man sich nicht andauernd die Zunge verbrennen möchte, oder?“ Ich seufzte einmal tief, nahm dann den Deckel ab und fing an zu pusten. „Geht doch. Und außerdem kann es auch so alleine besser abkühlen. So kommt doch viel mehr Luft dran, als mit Deckel drauf.“ Stimmt auch wieder. Aber ich hab mir bisher fast immer die Zunge beim Kaffee trinken verbrannt, weil ich diesbezüglich ungeduldig bin. Wenn ich Kaffee brauchte, dann brauchte ich es in dem Moment, wo ich mir einen machte beziehungsweise machen ließ und nicht 5 Minuten später, wenn er abgekühlt war. Wir kamen nun am Fahrstuhl an und Reeve drückte den Knopf, welcher diesen auf unserer Etage anhalten ließ, da ich mit beiden Händen den Becher umschlossen hielt und deswegen nicht drücken konnte. „Willst du zuerst runter?“, fragte mich Reeve nach kurzer Zeit und ich fühlte mich komplett dumm, weil man in der Fast-Stille nur mein Rumgepuste hörte.

„Wir können zuerst hoch fahren“, meinte ich dann und versuchte mein Glück nochmal und trank einen Schluck. Man könnte meinen, ich würde nicht aus meinen Fehlern lernen, aber tatsächlich war es nun abgekühlt. Zumindest die obere Schicht und als ich das bemerkte, ging der ganze Spaß von vorne los. Wir stiegen in den Fahrstuhl ein und Reeve drückte auch auf den Knopf, damit er zu seiner Etage fuhr. „Und biste schon motiviert?“, fragte ich zwischen zweimal pusten.

„Naja, es geht. Ich beneide dich tatsächlich gerade, dass du nach Hause kannst. Würde ich auch gerne machen wollen.“ Die Türen schlossen sich und der Aufzug fing an, sich zu bewegen. Ich schaute ihn fragend an. „Hab nicht so gut geschlafen in der Nacht und hab eigentlich keine Lust plötzlich einzuschlafen.“

„Aber ist es nicht eigentlich egal, was du machst? Ich meine, du bist der Leiter der Abteilung, da kannst du doch entscheiden, wann du was machst, oder etwa nicht?“

„So einfach ist es ja nicht. Ich muss die Arbeit ja auch schaffen.“ Ich trank nochmal einen Schluck.

„Aber wenn du müde bist, dann bringt es-“

„Zutritt nur für autorisiertes Personal“, unterbrach mich die mechanische Aufzugsstimme. Ich zog meine einfach aus meiner Jacketttasche und zog die Codekarte durch den dazugehörigen Schlitz. „Codekarte anerkannt.“ Damit fing der Aufzug wieder an, sich zu bewegen.

„Was ich sagen wollte, bevor ich unterbrochen wurde“, dabei schaute ich böse zu dem Lautsprecher hoch, „Dann bringt es doch nichts, wenn du trotzdem weiterarbeitest und dich abhetzt und dann nur Grütze bei rauskommt.“

„Da hast du natürlich recht, aber es ist einfach zu viel zu tun, als dass ich einfach nach Hause gehen könnte.“ Ich hätte gerne noch was erwidert, aber der Fahrstuhl hielt an und das auf der Etage von Reeves Abteilung. „Also man sieht sich“, verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Fahrstuhl, als die Türen komplett offen waren.

„Ja, bis später. Und vergiss mein Angebot nicht“, schrie ich ihm hinterher und streckte meinen Kopf nochmal aus dem Fahrstuhl raus. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob dann seine Hand nochmal zum Abschied, ohne sich ein letztes Mal umzudrehen.

Wieder komplett im Fahrstuhl betätigte ich den Knopf, um in die Eingangshalle zu kommen. Die Türen schlossen sich und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich erneut in Bewegung. Unten angekommen – mit zwei Unterbrechungen, denn eine junge Frau ist mit eingestiegen und später auch wieder ausgestiegen – schmiss ich meinen nun leeren Kaffeebecher beim Vorbeilaufen in einen Mülleimer und verließ dann auch das HQ. Es war ein heißer Mittag, wie ich beim Verlassen bemerkte, denn die Wärme haute mich fast um.

Ich fing an, ziellos durch Midgar zu gehen, da ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass der Präsident mich nicht unbeschattet durch Midgar laufen lässt. Er hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass ich ihn so zu Avalanche führte. Tatsächlich wollte ich mit jemanden von ihnen reden, um sie zu warnen, jedoch wusste ich nicht, wo ich sie antreffen konnte und außerdem musste ich meine Verfolger abhängen, die hinter mir her waren, seitdem ich den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatte. Ich hatte sie schon nach 2 Minuten bemerkt, denn sie folgten mir die ganze Zeit. Aber es waren keine Turks, von denen es zur Zeit eh nur 4 gab, weswegen es leicht sein würde, sie abzuhängen.

Ich ging in den erstbesten Laden, an dem ich vorbeikam und der etwas größer war. Ich hoffte nämlich, etwas ganz Bestimmtes zu finden, vorausgesetzt meine Verfolger würden auch mit hier rein kommen, was sie auch taten, wie ich bemerkte. Ich suchte im Laden einige Zeit, bis ich fand, was ich suchte. Ich schnappte es mir und ging zur Kassiererin, um es bezahlen zu können. Kurz danach ging ich wieder raus. Nachdem ich die Ladentür geschlossen habe, befestigte ich den Regenschirm so, dass sich die Tür nicht mehr öffnen ließ. Zumindest so lange nicht, wie der Regenschirm nicht nachgab. Ich lief grinsend zum Bahnhof dieses Sektors.

\--------------------

Auf dem Wall Market, welcher relativ beliebt war, hielt ich Ausschau nach Avalanche-Mitglieder. Ich kannte ja jetzt alle Gesichter, zumindest von denen, die im Reaktor waren. Hier wurde ich auch recht schnell fündig und ich sah diesen Biggs, der letzte Nacht auch mit da war. Ich ging schnellen Schrittes zu ihm, umfasste sein Handgelenk und zog ihn in die nächstbeste Seitengasse. „Ey, was soll das?“, maulte er mich gleich an und ich war sofort wieder genervt von ihm. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum er mir so nervig rüberkommt, aber darüber jetzt nachzudenken, wäre nicht so schlau gewesen, denn dafür wawr ich nicht hergekommen.

„Bleib ruhig, ich muss dir was erzählen dauert auch nicht lange“, versuchte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, was mir jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.

„Kein Interesse“, sagte er und wollte gehen. Ich hielt ihn auf, indem ich diesmal seinen Arm umfasste und ihn gegen die Wand drückte. „Hör zu. Nur, weil du Jessies Bruder bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir jetzt Freunde sind, denn das sind wir nicht.“

„Ich will auch gar nicht mit dir befreundet sein, du nervst mich nämlich“, er verdrehte die Augen, „Ich wollte mit dir reden, weil ihr aufpassen müsst. Ich wurde anscheinend letzte Nacht beobachtet. Hatte eine Audienz deswegen beim Präsidenten. Dadurch habe ich erfahren, dass er von allen, die im Reaktor gestern waren, Bilder hat. Falls ihr also noch etwas vorhabt zu machen, was ich auch gar nicht wissen möchte, dann solltet ihr wirklich aufpassen. Das könnte sonst böse enden.“

„Danke, für die Infos. Was weiß ShinRa noch alles über uns?“, fragte er dann nach und wirkte nachdenklich. So nervte er mich wenigstens nicht, also soll er so viel nachdenken, wie er will.

„Wie gesagt. Die Firma hat von allen die Gesichter, die gestern im Reaktor waren. Jessies Namen kennen sie ebenfalls. Mehr weiß ich nicht und habe ich auch nicht gefunden. Aber das reicht auch, um euch festzunehmen, falls man euch sieht oder auch nach euch fragt.“

„Eine Frage habe ich noch.“ Er sagte es und sah mir dabei direkt in die Augen. „Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Ich meine, du bist von ShinRa und dann auch noch ein Turk. Ich dachte, das sind jene, die am loyalsten gegenüber ShinRa sind.“

„Ich bin auch gegenüber ShinRa loyal, jetzt ausgenommen. Lass mich einfach sagen: Familie ist wichtiger. Und von daher, dass ich Jahre lang gedacht habe, ich hätte Jessie verloren, und ich sie nun wieder sehen konnte, möchte ich sie nicht nochmal verlieren. Ihr könnt euch also glücklich schätzen, dass sie bei Avalanche ist, ansonsten würde ich mein Leben definitiv nicht für euch riskieren“, erklärte ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß, woraufhin er mich misstrauisch anschaute.

„Die Zukunft wird zeigen, ob das stimmt. Auf jeden Fall danke für deine Informationen. Bin dann mal eben weg, den anderen alle Bescheid sagen.“ Ich nickte ihm noch zu und er verschwand. Zumindest wollte er es, bevor ich ihn nochmal aufhielt.

„Hey“, er blieb nochmal kurz stehen, „Kannst du Jessie sagen, ich bin für die nächsten Tage außerhalb von Midgar?“ Er nickte. „Und sie soll besonders vorsichtig sein. ShinRa weiß, sie ist meine Schwester und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie die Information ausnutzen wollen.“ Ein weiteres Nicken folgte und er verschwand nun wirklich. Noch einige Zeit blieb ich in der Nebenstraße stehen und machte mich dann aber schließlich auch auf den Nachhauseweg.

Zu Hause angekommen, legte ich mich gleich auf die Couch. Noch ein bisschen ausruhen und vielleicht auch noch schlafen. Wer weiß, wann ich es als nächstes tun werden kann. Tseng hatte ja noch nichts bezüglich unseres Auftrages gesagt. Ich hatte zumindest noch ungefähr 5 Stunden Zeit ein wenig zu entspannen. Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein, einfach nur, um mich berieseln zu lassen. Schrottsendungen zu schauen ist immerhin noch besser als einfach nichts zu tun. Anstatt fernzusehen, könnte ich auch einfach das machen, was Reeve am liebsten tun würde – schlafen.

\--------------------


	4. Anfang der Mission

**Jessie POV**

Wir waren momentan alle – außer Biggs, der noch Besorgungen machen wollte – in Tifas Bar besser gesagt unser Versteck, um die Mission für morgen nochmal durchzugehen. Biggs wusste genaustens darüber Bescheid, weswegen er meinte, wir können die Besprechung auch ohne ihn durchführen, falls er noch nicht da sein sollte. Ich hoffte jedoch, dass das ganze hier nicht allzu lange dauern würde, weil ich nachher noch die restlichen IDs fertig machen musste.

Nach 10 Minuten war alles Wichtige nochmal besprochen und ich wollte gerade runtergehen, als die Tür heftig aufgeschmissen wurde. Mein Blick wanderte zum Eingang der Bar und ich sah dort einen abgehetzten Biggs nach Luft schnappend. Er holte dreimal tief Luft, während wir ihn alle verwundert ansahen, er auch in die Bar kam und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, und sagte dann: „Wir werden morgen nicht auf Mission gehen.“

Ich ging hinter die Theke, nahm ein Glas und füllte es mit Wasser, als Barret anfing rumzuschreien – wer hätte es auch anders erwartet -, und fragte ihn, wie Biggs auf die, ich zitiere „BESCHEUERTE IDEE KAM“, dass er die Erlaubnis hatte, solche Anweisungen zu geben. Das fragte ich mich aber auch, nahm das Glas und ging damit zu Biggs, um es ihm anzubieten, was er auch dankbar annahm. Biggs wird ja wohl nicht einfach nur so sagen, dass wir die Mission vergessen sollten, wegen was auch immer. Ich hätte tatsächlich gedacht, er würde es erst recht machen wollen nach der Begegnung mit Reno, denn die beiden schienen sich nicht allzu gut zu verstehen.

„Barret, beruhige dich bitte“, sagte Tifa an jenen gewandt mit einem strengen Unterton, „Es muss doch einen Grund geben, warum Biggs solche Entscheidungen trifft oder es zumindest vorschlägt. Habe ich recht?“ Biggs nickte nach der Frage von ihr. Er musste tatsächlich einen sehr guten Grund haben, denn er war sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als es das letzte Mal hieß, wir müssten noch einen weiteren Reaktor sprengen.

„Den gibt es“, antwortete Biggs, welcher sich nun wieder erholt hatte und ordentlich atmen konnte. „Die haben von uns allen außer Tifa, weil sie nicht im Reaktor war, Fahndungsfotos. Überall waren dort Kameras. Das heißt, es wird schwerer werden, sich fortzubewegen und erst recht zu einem Reaktor zu kommen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit steigt, dass einer oder mehrere, wenn nicht sogar alle, gefangen genommen werden.“ Er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen, so wie er schaute. Aber die Frage war, woher er das wusste.

„Wir können die verdammte Mission nicht abblassen. Sie ist wichtig. Der verdammte Planet stirbt. Wir dürfen das nicht zulassen und das heißt, dass die verdammte Mission stattfinden muss. Versteht ihr das denn nicht?“ Barret schrie noch immer, jedoch nicht mehr so laut wie noch vor einigen Sekunden, denn er hatte sich erinnert, dass Marlene auch noch immer hier in diesem Raum war.

„Natürlich verstehen wir das“, sagte ich nun an Barret gewandt, „Aber willst du wirklich riskieren, dass mit einem von uns das gleiche passiert, wie mit Harry damals, als rauskam, dass er sogar noch mit dem alten Avalanche kooperiert hatte?“ Das damalige Avalanche war ebenfalls eine AntiShinRaOrganisation gewesen, die dem Megakonzern richtig zum Schwitzen gebracht hatte. So wurde es mir zumindest von Tifa damals erzählt. Und um sie zu ehren, war der Name unserer kleinen Organisation ebenfalls Avalanche.

Aufgrund meiner Erwähnung von Harry, konnte man im Gesicht von Barret eine kurze Veränderung sehen, die aber auch schnell wieder in Ernsthaftigkeit umschwang. „Das tut jetzt nichts zu Sache. Wir machen die Mission. Punkt, aus, fertig.“ Biggs wollte gerade widersprechen, zumindest sah es danach aus, jedoch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schlug Barret Biggs mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Mir entfleuchte ein kleiner Schocklaut, da ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, und Biggs sackte auf die Knie und kippte nach vorne, stützte sich dabei mit einem Ellenbogen auf dem Boden ab und mit dem anderen Arm hielt er sich verkrampft den Bauch. „Wolltest du noch irgendwas sagen?“, schrie Barret nun etwas lauter. Nach 5 Sekunden, in denen es komplett still in der Bar war, erhob Barret erneut die Stimme. „Habe ich auch nicht erwartet.“ Damit verschwand er wutentbrannt aus der Bar.

Nachdem die Türen wieder geschlossen waren, stürmt ich gleich auf Biggs zu und kniete mich neben ihn. „Ich komme gleich wieder“, hörte ich Tifa sagen, woraufhin sie ebenfalls die Bar verließ. Diesmal glitten die Türen aber leiser zu.

„Hey, Biggs. Ist alles okay? Barret hat ganz schön stark zugeschlagen.“ Biggs erhob seinen Oberkörper und setzte sich nun mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hin.

„Ja, ja. Geht schon. Ich werde es überleben.“ Er hielt sich noch immer den Bauch und versuchte aufzustehen. „Ich gehe runter.“ Das Aufstehen gelang ihm nicht so gut, weshalb ich ihm half.

Als wir beiden nun standen, wandte ich mich an Wedge. „Ich werde mit ihm runtergehen. Hältst du hier solange die Stellung?“ Er nickte. Cloud wollte ich die Bar nicht anvertrauen, zumindest vertraute ich ihm nicht so sehr wie Wedge. Marlene war zwar auch noch da, jedoch wollte ich sie nicht um sowas bitten, zumal sie eh nichts machen könnte, wenn jemand hier reinspazieren würde.

Wir gingen nun los und Biggs erhob seine Stimme, die kläglich klang: „Du musst nicht mit runterkommen. Ich schaffe das auch alleine.“

„Mir egal, ob du es schaffen würdest oder nicht, was du eh nicht tust. Mich bekommst du jetzt nicht los“, sagte ich ihm, was ich dachte, woraufhin er schwach lachte. „Was gibt es da zu lachen?“, fragte ich irritiert daraufhin. Wir kamen am Fahrstuhl an und ich drückte den versteckten Knopf, der den Aufzug in Bewegung setzte.

„Ach nicht. Du bist einfach nur unverbesserlich.“

„Warum? Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache? Du bist mir halt sehr wichtig“, kam mir das letzte schneller über die Lippen, als ich überhaupt denken konnte.

„Naww, wie süß“, stieß er dann aus, worauf ich nichts mehr antwortete, denn ich war sichtlich peinlich berührt.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, legte ich ihn auf sein Bett und hatte den Mut gefasst, wieder zu reden. „Sag mal, Biggs. Von wem hattest du denn die Information mit den Fahndungsbildern und Kameras im Reaktor? Soweit ich weiß, hast du keine Kontaktperson, die so viel über ShinRa weiß.“

„Reno“, antwortete er mir kurz angebunden, jedoch redete er weiter, als er meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Er hat mich aufgesucht und hat mir die Informationen gegeben.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Da fällt mir ein, dass er wollte, dass ich dir noch etwas sage. Er meinte, er hat einen Auftrag bekommen und wird deswegen einige Zeit außerhalb von Midgar sein.“ Ich nickte und war traurig über diese Nachricht. Das bedeutete, dass ich Reno auf jeden Fall die nächsten Tage nicht sehen werden kann, auch wenn ich es wollte. Und vermutlich wird er zwischenzeitlich in Gefahr geraten und verletzt oder gar getötet werden. „Jessie?“, hörte ich Biggs sagen, welcher mich so aus meinen Gedanken rettete. „Was ist los?“

„Ich“, ich machte eine Pause, da ich erst überlegen musste, ob ich mit Biggs über Reno sprechen konnte und wollte. Ich bejahte mir meine Frage selbst, als Biggs mir aufmunternd zulächelte. „Ich habe einfach nur Angst um Reno. Ich meine, er ist Turk. Das wird wohl nicht so ungefährlich sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass er verletzt oder getötet wird.“

„Hör zu Jessie. Wie du schon sagtest, er ist Turk. Er wurde ausgebildet und hat in anderen Missionen schon Erfahrungen gesammelt. Ich denke nicht, dass er so leicht getötet wird.“ Er hatte recht und das beruhigte mich etwas und ich lächelte ihn an. Plötzlich klopfte es dreimal. Es war eher ein sachtes Klopfen, also konnte es Barret auf jeden Fall schonmal nicht sein, der sich auf einmal entschuldigen möchte, was er vermutlich eh nicht machen würde. „Komm rein“, bat er also die Person vor seiner Tür, in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Marlene stand im Türrahmen. „Entschuldigt die Störung. Aber Wedge meinte, ich solle dir das geben, Biggs.“ Sie hielt die Potion in ihrer Hand hoch und kam dann in das Zimmer zu Biggs‘ Bett und übergab es ihm. Biggs bedankte sich, woraufhin Marlene wieder in Richtung Tür ging. Bevor sie jedoch raus ging, sagte sie noch „Viel Spaß euch beiden“, was mich tatsächlich erröten ließ, und sie verließ das Zimmer.

\--------------------

**Reno POV**

Punkt 18 Uhr klingelte mein Wecker, welchen ich vorsichtshalber gestellt hatte, falls ich einschlief, und schaltete ihn genervt aus. Ich hatte einen viel zu schönen Traum und der scheiß Wecker hat mich einfach da rausgerissen. Noch viel zu unmotiviert zum Aufstehen lag ich mit dem Rücken auf dem Sofa und starrte die Zimmerdecke einige Minuten an. Nach schätzungsweise 10 Minuten stand ich jedoch auf und nahm mir im Schlafzimmer einen neuen Anzug aus dem Schrank und ging damit ins Bad. Jenen, den ich die ganze Zeit anhatte, zog ich aus und schmiss ihn in den Wäschekorb, welcher neben der Waschmaschine stand. Bevor ich zur Mission aufbrach, wollte ich unbedingt noch einmal duschen, denn ich wusste nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal die Möglichkeit dazu haben werde.

Nachdem ich fertig mit duschen und anziehen gewesen war, zog ich mir meine Schuhe an und nahm Haus- und Autoschlüssel und verließ dann meine Wohnung. Ich hatte noch ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit, ehe ich im HQ zu erscheinen hatte. Das bedeutete, ich hatte noch genug Zeit mir etwas Essbares unterwegs zu kaufen, denn als ich vorhin in meinen Kühlschrank geschaut hatte, war kaum was drine, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, denn ich war ja recht selten in meiner Wohnung um zu essen.

Im Fahrstuhl angekommen, drückte ich den Knopf, um ins Erdgeschoss zu kommen. Die Treppen runterlaufen wollte ich nicht. Zu faul. Als der Fahrstuhl zum Stehen kam, verließ ich jenen und das Gebäude und ging zu meinem Auto, welches auf dem Parkplatz neben dem Wohnkomplex geparkt stand. Auf dem Weg überlegte ich schon, wo ich anhalten könnte und entschied mich recht schnell für einen Imbiss, genauer gesagt einem Wutainesen, da ich gerade Lust auf gebratene Nudeln hatte.

Nach 5 Minuten Autofahrt kam ich bei dem Imbiss an und war froh darüber, dass nur 2 weitere Personen vor mir standen und dass ich mein Magenknurren gerade so unterdrücken konnte. Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke: Sollte ich Reeve was mitbringen? Ich habe es ihm ja versprochen, dass ich ihm das nächste Mal etwas mitbringe. Außerdem wusste ich aus einem früheren Gespräch, dass er meistens mindestens bis 20 Uhr arbeitete. Sprich, er sollte immer noch im HQ sein. Allzu spät war es ja auch noch nicht. Die Chance bestand also, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte und wenn er es schon getan hatte, wird er was für morgen Mittag haben.

Als ich drankam, bestellte ich also zweimal die Nummer 13: Gebratene Nudeln mit Bambussprossen und Hühnerfleisch. Ich musste insgesamt 12 Gil bezahlen, was ich als ziemlich akzeptabel für die Menge empfand. Nach dem Bezahlen und dem Essen bekommen, ging ich wieder zum Auto und fuhr weiter zu meinem eigentlichen Ziel, dem ShinRa-HQ.

Dort nach 4 Magenknurren später angekommen, nahm ich Essen und betrat das übergroße Gebäude. Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl traf ich noch auf Elena, die mich gleich in ein Gespräch verwickelte. „Hey, Reno. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?“, fragte sie mich dann. Ich hatte ihr ja nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass ich gehen konnte, weil ich nicht nochmal oben in der Turksetage war, nachdem mir Tseng erzählt hatte, dass wir einen Auftrag reinbekamen.

„Zu Hause. Tseng kam vorhin zu mir und meinte, wir fliegen nachher zu ‘ner Mission und ich solle deswegen nach Hause und mich noch ein Wenig ausruhen, was ich auch gemacht habe“, erzählte ich ihr den Grund für mein nicht mehr Auftauchen.

„Achso. Wo geht es denn hin?“, fragte sie nun weiter nach.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, da es mir Tseng selbst noch nicht erzählt hat. Wollte er machen, wenn ich wieder da bin, also werde ich es wohl gleich erfahren.“

„Ohh, okay. Habe mich schon gewundert, warum Tseng nicht fragt, wo du abgeblieben bist. Und vorher hast du noch ein Date?“ Sie zeigte auf die Tüte mit dem Essen und ich konnte sie verschmitzt lächeln sehen. Ich schaute irritiert auf die Tüte und dann wieder zu Elena hoch. Ein Date mit Reeve? Ne, danke. Ich verzichte. Er sieht zwar nicht schlecht aus, ist aber schon ein bisschen zu alt. Vermutlich könnte er mein Vater sein. Aber trotzdem hat er sich gut gehalten, finde ich.

„Nah. Kein Date. Habe vorhin beim Mittagessen nur Reeve getroffen und ein bisschen mit ihm gequatscht. Und auch versprochen, dass ich ihm was z essen mitbringe, wenn ich mir das nächste Mal irgendwo was kaufe. Da ich Hunger hatte und nicht wirklich was Essbares zu Hause aufzufinden war, war ich spontan beim Wutainesen.“

„Na dann will ich dich nicht länger von deinem romantischen Date mit Reeve abhalten“, sagte sie und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, jedoch unterbrach ich sie.

„Das ist kein Date, verdammte Scheiße.“

„Gut okay. Dann halt romantisches Essen“, korrigierte sie sich, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, und lachte sich schlapp.

„Das ist auch kein romantisches Essen. Da ist absolut nichts Romantisches dran“, beschwerte ich mich noch immer lauthals.

„Ja gut okay. Dann halt kein romantisches Essen und auch kein romantisches Date.“ Sie machte nochmals eine kurze Pause um sich zu beruhigen. „Dann will ich dich mal nicht von deinem nichtromantischen Essen abhalten. Man sieht sich und viel Glück und Erfolg bei der Mission.“

„Danke“, sagte ich dann noch immer angepisst und ging dann weiter in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Dort angekommen drückte ich auf den Knopf der mir denn Fahrstuhl zu mir runterschickte, der am nähesten war. Nach einer Wartezeit von 17 Sekunden gingen die Türen des rechten Aufzuges auf und 5 Personen stiegen aus und ich ein. Ich drückte die Etagennummer von der Abteilung für städtische Entwicklung und nahm schonmal meine Codekarte raus. Kurz bevor die Fahrstuhltüren komplett geschlossen waren, wurde noch eine Hand dazwischen gesteckt, um sie vor dem endgültigen Schließen zu hindern.

Die Türen glitten wieder auf und ich war genervt, weil ich endlich hoch wollte, doch dann sah ich, zu wem die Hand gehörte. Es war jene von Tseng, der mich genauso irritiert anschaute wie ich ihn. Er kam mit in den Fahrstuhl und drückte ebenfalls einen Knopf und zwar den für den 69. Stock. Anscheinend hatte er auch ein Rendezvous.

„Du bist schon hier, Reno?“, wurde ich von ihm gefragt. _Offensichtlich ja._ „Du müsstest doch erst spätestens in 40 Minuten hier sein“, sprach er das Offensichtliche aus.

„Ja, spätestens. Ist es denn so verblüffend, mich schon früher hier zu sehen?“, fragte ich amüsiert nach. Ungewöhnlich war es tatsächlich. Zumindest 40 Minuten eher, denn, wenn ich mal zu früh komme, sind es bisher höchstens 20 Minuten gewesen. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und ich hoffte, dass nicht noch jemand seine Finger dazwischen steckte. Ich wollte endlich hoch.

„Tatsächlich ja.“

„Wie nett von dir. Naja ich bin halt recht früh los, um noch was zu essen, dann ist mir aber noch was eingefallen und habe für jemanden was mitgebracht und wollte es dann hier essen“, erklärte ich ihm, obwohl es gar nicht nötig war, da er nicht gefragt hatte. Die Türen waren nun komplett geschlossen und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

„In der Abteilung für städtische Entwicklung?“, fragte er dann nach.

„Was? Woher weißt du das jetzt?“ Er deutete einfach nur auf die leuchtende Ziffer, die anzeigt, dass der Fahrstuhl dort anhalten wird. „Ohh. Achso. Ja macht Sinn.“ Da ich keine Lust hatte, ihm das Ganze mit Reeve auch noch zu erzählen, beließ ich es dabei. Es würde ihn eh nicht interessieren.

„Naja, wenn du aber schonmal hier bist, kann ich dir auch gleich den bevorstehenden Auftrag etwas näherbringen. Die dazugehörige Akte findest du dann auf deinem Schreibtisch. Habe sie dir vorhin schon dort hingelegt. Habe dann auch gleich die anderen Berichte wieder mitgenommen.“

„Na dann, hau raus“, sagte ich tatsächlich interessiert, schließlich ging es um eine Mission.

„Wir werden eine verloren gegangene Gruppe an ShinRa-Forschern in der Eiszapfenregion ausfindig machen und sie zurückbringen. Sie sind dort, um in Richtung Nordkrater Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Aber seit zwei Tagen haben sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet und deswegen müssen wir los.“ Na toll. Ich habe mir etwas spannenderes vorgestellt, aber immerhin besser als gar kein Auftrag.

„Und warum machen wir uns dann abends los, wenn wir Menschen suchen müssen? Im Dunkeln macht sich sowas schlecht, musst du wissen.“

„Ja, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Nur werden wir unterwegs irgendwo landen“, anscheinend flogen wir mit einem Heli, was ich mir hätte denken können, wenn wir zum nördlichen Kontinent müssen. Auto und Ozean verträgt sich nicht so gut. „und dann Rast machen“, fuhr er fort. „Morgen früh werden wir die Suche dann beginnen.“ Das klang gut durchdacht.

„Gut. Also 19:30 Uhr dann auf dem Helilandeplatz?“, fragte ich vorsichtshalber nochmal nach, woraufhin Tseng nickte. Der Fahrstuhl kam auf meiner Zieletage zum Stehen und ich stieg aus, während ich ein „Bis gleich“ an Tseng richtete. Ich sah noch, wie er mir zu nickte, bevor sich die Türen wieder schlossen.

Ich wusste, wo Reeves Büro ist, da ich von ihm schonmal was holen musste, was wichtig für eine Mission in Midgar war. Zielstrebig ging ich also zu seinem Büro, wobei man hinter der Tür Licht sehen konnte. Die Tür war zum Teil als Holz und zum Teil aus Glas, durch welches man aber nicht durchsehen konnte. Ich klopfte an und hörte ein „Herein“ – er war also auch in seinem Büro -, woraufhin ich die Tür öffnete und eintritt. Zumindest zum Teil. Ich stecke eigentlich zuerst nur den Kopf durch und sah ihn so an, weil ich ihn zuerst was fragen wollte. Er sah noch nicht auf und wusste somit auch noch nicht, dass ich derjenige war, der ihn störte.

„N’abend. Wollte fragen, ob du schon zu Abend gegessen hast?“, formulierte ich meine Frage.

Als ich anfing, zu sprechen, schaute er auch hoch und sah mich nun an. „Ohh, Reno. Guten Abend. Schön dich zu sehen. Und nein, habe ich noch nicht. Hatte bisher noch keine Zeit, mir was zu holen.“

„Hast du denn Zeit, was zu essen?“, fragte ich, während ich nun komplett in sein Büro eintrat und die Tüte mit dem Essen hochhielt. Ich sah, wie seine Augen anfingen zu leuchten.

„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen.“ Das nahm ich einfach mal als ein ‚Ja‘ hin. Ich ging also in Richtung seines Schreibtisches und stellte die Tüte mit Inhalt auf diesen ab, dort, wo noch keine Berichte lagen. Wollte sie nicht dreckig machen.

„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich, wenn ich mir das nächste Mal was zu essen hole, dir was mitbringe und das habe ich jetzt gemacht. Aber keine Angst, es wird nicht bei dem einen Mal bleiben. Du wirst auch in Zukunft noch von mir durchgefüttert werden.“ Ich grinste ihn an. „Hab was beim Wutainesen geholt. Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung?“

„Ja klar. Das Essen ist ziemlich gut.“ Ich machte die Plastiktüte auf, holte den ersten Behälter raus und übergab ihn Reeve mitsamt Gabel, die ich von dort mitbekomme habe. Danach nahm ich den zweiten Essensbehälter raus und warf den Beutel in den Mülleimer, der neben dem Schreibtisch stand, und nahm gegenüber von Reeve auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz.

Wir aßen einige Zeit stillschweigend, bis ich jenes Schweigen brach. „Weißt du. Als ich Elena unten in der Empfangshalle begegnet bin und sie das Essen gesehen hat, dachte sie, ich hätte jetzt noch ein romantisches Date. Nachdem ich sie aufgeklärt habe, dass ich dir nur was mitgebracht habe, hat sie trotzdem nicht aufgehört“, während ich sprach, sah ich auf mein Essen herab und stocherte da drine rum. „Erst als sie ihren Spaß hatte, hat sie damit aufgehört. Jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber du wärst mir doch zu alt. Vermutlich, wenn ich dich jetzt nicht zu alt schätze, könntest du sogar mein Vater sein.“ Ich hörte, wie Reeve auf einmal anfing zu husten, weshalb mein Blick nun zu ihm wanderte, der sein Essen vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und lautstark in seine Ellenbogenbeuge hustete. „Reeve? Ist alles okay?“

„Ja, ja. Alles okay. Ich habe mich nur verschluckt.“ Er nahm sich sein Glas Wasser, was ebenfalls auf dem Tisch stand, und trank einen Schluck, woraufhin er sich beruhigte.

„Geht’s wieder?“, fragte ich trotzdem vorsichtshalber nochmal nach. Er nickte.

Reeve nahm wieder sein Essen in die Hand und aß gemütlich weiter. Somit war das Thema anscheinend vergessen. „Und weißt du jetzt schon, was es für ein Auftrag ist?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Jup. Bin Tseng auf dem Weg nach hier oben begegnet und er hat mir dann kurz erklärt, was wir machen müssen.“ Ich machte eine kurze Pause. Die Regeln besagten, ich dürfe nur mit autorisierten Menschen über die Missionen reden. Aber von daher, dass Reeve in einer Führungsposition ist, wird das wohl okay sein. Wenn nicht, dann weiß ich es halt für’s nächste Mal. Außerdem denke ich auch nicht, dass Reeve es überall herumerzählen würde. „Eine Gruppe von Forschern, die die Region um den Nordkrater untersuchen sollen, worauf auch immer, melden sich seit Tagen nicht mehr. Deshalb müssen Tseng und ich los und die Gruppe suchen und zurückbringen. Ist zwar nicht die Art von Action, die ich mag, aber allemal besser als die ganze Zeit nur hier rumzusitzen.“

„Ja das stimmt. Nicht jeder ist für die Büroarbeit geschaffen. Aber du solltest dir was Warmes zum Anziehen mitnehmen. Ist ja ziemlich kalt dort.“

„Ja ich weiß. War schonmal vor“, ich überlegte kurz „keine Ahnung vielleicht 2 oder 3 Jahren dort. Aber wir werden wohl nicht allzu lange draußen rumlaufen müssen. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Auf jeden Fall fliegen wir mit dem Heli. Die Chance ist also groß, dass wir nicht viel laufen werden müssen und wenn doch, kaufe ich mir da irgendwo was. Das sollte auch nicht so das Problem werden.“

„Na gut, wenn du das sagst.“ Er stellte seinen Essensbehälter auf den Tisch ab und ich schaute rein.

„Du bist schon fertig?“, fragte ich verblüfft und schaute nun in sein Gesicht.

„Ich rede ja auch nicht so viel wie du“, lachte er. Da hatte er natürlich recht, aber er redet auch nicht so viel von sich aus.

„Na dann erzähle mir doch einfach mal was von dir. Dann muss ich nicht so viel reden und kann in dieser Zeit essen“, schlug ich vor. Ich wusste nicht allzu viel von ihm, habe bisher aber auch nie gefragt. Interessiert war ich dennoch.

„Was willst du denn wissen?“, fragte er dagegen. Anscheinend wusste er nicht, was er von sich erzählen könnte.

Ich überlegte kurz, da mir auch erst nichts einfiel, was ich fragen könnte, doch dann machte es _Klick_ und mir kam eine Frage in den Sinn. Aber vermutlich auch nur, weil ich Jessie wiedergesehen habe. Ansonsten wäre es mir vermutlich nicht eingefallen. „Wie sieht es bei dir mit Familie aus?“

„Öhhm. Ich lebe momentan alleine, bin nur recht häufig bei meiner Mutter zu Hause, wenn ich denn die Zeit dafür habe. Sie fühlt sich nämlich immer so alleine“, erzählte er mir recht kurz angebunden. So werde ich ja nie mit dem Essen fertig.

„Und hast du Kinder oder so?“, fragte ich dann weiter nach, in der Hoffnung, er würde mal ein bisschen mehr erzählen.

Er lachte nervös. „Ja, 2. Einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Er ist ungefähr 3 Jahre älter als sie.“ Das ist anscheinend oft so. Bei mir und Jessie ist es ja nicht anderes. Bei uns liegen auch 3 Jahre dazwischen. Außerdem kannte ich auch noch andere Familien, wo das so war.

„Hast du Bilder?“, fragte ich dann weiter nach, weil ich wissen wollte, wie die beiden aussehen und aussahen. Einige Kinder sind nämlich recht süß. Zumindest auf Bildern.

„Ja, aber nicht hier. Die sind alle zu Hause. Ich trenne gerne Arbeit von Familie.“ Familie von Arbeit trennen ist, wenn man bei ShinRa arbeitete, wirklich nicht die schlechteste Idee. Erst recht nicht, wenn man in einer Führungsposition saß.

„Na dann bringst du sie irgendwann mal mit und ich kann es mir mal anschauen. Natürlich nur wenn du willst.“

„Ja, vielleicht irgendwann mal. Wir werden sehen. Aber du solltest dich jetzt erstmal auf deine Mission konzentrieren.“

„Apropos. Wie spät haben wir es?“, fragte ich stattdessen nach. Woraufhin ich eine Antwort bekam, die daraus bestand, dass Reeve auf die Uhr an einer der Wände zeigte. Ich hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, da ich es nicht ticken hörte. Es war schon 19:05 Uhr, was ich nicht erwartet hätte, da es mir nicht so vorkam, als hätte ich schon 15 Minuten hier gesessen. „Ohh. Na dann werde ich mich wohl etwas beeilen müssen, denn ich muss noch den Missionsbericht lesen oder zumindest überfliegen.“ Daraufhin nahm ich eine große Gabel voll mit Nudeln und steckte sie in meinen Mund. Ich bemerkte, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, denn ich konnte wieder nicht ordentlich kauen. Aufgrund meiner Lernresistenz, was das anging, verdrehte ich die Augen. Ich sah, wie Reeve mich amüsiert anschaute.

„Du lernst es aber auch nicht, oder?“, fragte er belustigt nach, woraufhin ich als Antwort nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Als ich fertig mit Kauen war und es hintergeschluckt hatte, antwortete ich auch ordentlich auf die Frage. „Sieht man doch. Ich bekomme es einfach nicht hin.“ Ich nahm wieder eine Gabel voll, diesmal aber eine etwas kleinere Portion, um nicht wieder komplett zu verzweifeln. Vielleicht lernte ich doch ab und zu ein bisschen dazu.

Nach weiteren 2 Minuten, in denen mir Reeve erzählt hatte, wie er eigentlich zu ShinRa gekommen ist, war ich ebenfalls fertig und warf den Essensbehälter in den gleichen Mülleimer, wie Reeve kurz zuvor. „War wirklich lecker, Reno. Hast du gut gekocht“, lobte er mich.

„Danke. Es hat wirklich lange gebraucht, um das Rezept so zu verfeinern. Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich sehr stolz auf mich selber bin“, spielte ich das Spiel mit. „Aber ich fürchte, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Auf mich wird gewartet.“ Ich stand auf und legte mir die Hand an die Brust. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend“, sagte ich, während Reeve ebenfalls aufstand, und mich verbeugte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, junger Herr“, verließ es Reeves Mund. Ich konnte mir kaum mein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nein, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht losmache und den Bericht lese und Tseng davon Wind bekommt, bin ich am Arsch. Also man sieht sich.“ Ich hob meinen Arm zur Verabschiedung und machte kehrt.

„Ja, bis irgendwann mal“, hörte ich Reeve noch sagen. Damit ging ich aus seinem Büro und verschloss die Tür hinter mir.

Nachdem ich mir den Bericht aus unserer Etage abgeholt und auf dem Weg zum Helikopterlandeplatz grob überflogen hatte, stand ich nun bei jenem und wartete auf Tseng. Noch hatte er 2 Minuten Zeit, aber Tseng würde niemals zu spät kommen. Das wusste ich erfahrungsgemäß.

Tatsächlich tauchte er eine Minute später hier oben auf und schien ziemlich gestresst oder wütend zu sein. Jedoch versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Da er gerade vom Präsidenten kommt, wird es wahrscheinlich damit zusammenhängen, was dieser gesagt hatte. „Können wir dann los?“, fragte ich Tseng, welcher auf meine Frage gelegentlich nur nickte. „Und wer fliegt?“, fragte ich weiter nach und deutete mit meinem Daumen auf den für uns reservierten Helikopter.

„Du“, kam nur die kurze Antwort von Tseng zurück. Nun war ich mir sicher: Tseng war sackig. Und das auf mich, denn er ließ seine Wut, oder wie man es auch nennen mag, nicht an Unbetroffenen aus. Vielleicht hat ihm der Präsident erzählt, dass ich meine ‚Aufpasser‘ wissentlich abgehängt habe. Das ist zumindest das Einzige, was mir einfiel, was ich angestellt haben könnte.

Auf Tsengs Antwort nickte ich diesmal und setzte mich dann einfach ans Steuer und startete den Helikopter. Er nahm neben mir Platz, noch immer stillschweigend. Nachdem die Rotorenblätter die Mindestgeschwindigkeit erreicht hatten, ließ ich uns losfliegen. Durch Lesen der Akte, die mir Tseng auf meinem Schreibtisch hinterlassen hatte, wusste ich, dass wir zur Icicle Village mussten, weshalb ich diese recht kleine Stadt auf dem nördlichen Kontinent befindend ansteuerte.

\--------------------

21:46 Uhr landete ich den Helikopter etwas abseits von der Stadt und Tseng stieg sofort aus, woraufhin ich nun den Motor ausmachte und ihm ebenfalls nach draußen folgte, wo mich nun schon die eisige Kälte erwartete. Ihm schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen, was vielleicht auch einfach nur daran lag, dass er sein Jackett zu hatte, während meines offen war und ich bei meinem Hemd immer die obersten beiden Knöpfe offenließ.

Als Tseng sah, dass ich fertig war, ging er in Richtung der Stadt und ich folgte ihm. Er steuerte das ‚Gasthaus zum Eiszapfen‘ an, wo noch viele Lichter brannten. Wir betraten es, woraufhin Tseng schnellen Schrittes zur Rezeption ging. „Ich hatte hier ein Zimmer reserviert“, sagte Tseng kurz angebunden, als er nun vor dem etwas älteren Mann stand.

„Sie beide sind die Turks, nicht wahr?“, fragte er, obwohl es eher einer Feststellung glich. Er drehte sich weg, nahm einen Schlüssel und drehte sich wieder zu uns um. „Sie haben das Zimmer 207. Das finden Sie im ersten Stockwerk. Da vorne befindet sich die Treppe.“ Er deutete in eine Richtung. Tseng nahm den Schlüssel, nickte kurz und wandte sich dann um, um wieder zu gehen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Zeit.“ Ich folgte Tseng auf Schritt und Tritt.

Im Zimmer angekommen, zog ich so schnell wie möglich mein Jackett aus, da es hier im Haus um einiges wärmer war als draußen, und schmiss es unachtsam auf einen der 3 Stühle. „Boss?“, fragte ich kurz darauf, da ich mit Tseng reden wollte.

„Was gibt es, Reno?“, fragte er nun mit seiner gewohnten, emotionslosen Stimmlage, die er auch schon kurz vorher an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Warum warst du vorhin so wütend? Hatte das einen bestimmten Grund?“ Ich konnte es mir zwar denken, aber ich wollte mir sicher sein, jedoch wusste ich nicht genau, warum.

„Ist die Frage ernst gemeint?“ Er drehte sich zu mir um und musterte mich.

„Klar, sonst hätte ich sie nicht gestellt, oder?“ Ich erwartete keine Antwort auf diese Frage, die auch nur aus einem Augenrollen seitens Tseng bestand.

„Der Präsident meinte, als er mich vorhin zu sich bestellt hatte, dass du dich erneut mit diesem Terroristen-Mädchen getroffen hast, nachdem du deine Beschatter abgehängt hattest, indem du ihnen die Tür in einem Laden versperrt hast.“ Durch die Erwähnung von Jessie, wusste ich, dass der Präsident keine Beweise hatte, was ich wirklich getan habe. Ich konnte mir also eine Lüge ausdenken.

„Nein und ja“, antwortete ich ihm. „Ja ich habe sie wissentlich abgehängt, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund, als du denkst.“ Ich wollte nicht unbedingt Jessie finden, nur irgendjemanden von Avalanche. Das musste er aber nicht wissen.

„Und der wäre?“, fragte mich der Boss mit einem Unterton, der vermuten ließ, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Dann muss ich ihn halt irgendwie überzeugen. Ich wollte erst sagen, dass ich im Honigtöpfchen war, jedoch verwarf ich die Idee schnell wieder.

„Naja, so einen richtigen Grund gab es jetzt nicht“, antwortete ich und hoffte, dass er mich aussprechen ließ, „Aber ich mag einfach das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, wer mag das schon. Habe die beiden also abgehängt und war dann zu Hause und habe noch etwas TV geschaut und geschlafen.“

„Nehmen wir mal an, dass das stimmt – und das hoffe ich für dich, Reno -, dann hast du dennoch das Terroristenmädchen laufen lassen. Allein deswegen hättest du schon heftigst bestraft werden sollen.“

„Wurde ich aber nicht“, warf ich grinsend ein.

„Weil ich den Präsidenten davon abhalten konnte.“ Achja? Der Präsident wollte mich also loswerden? Wie nett. „Warum hast du sie denn laufen lassen, Reno? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das auch nach hinten hätte losgehen können.“

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir der Präsident schon gesagt hat, anscheinend ja nicht, aber dieses Mädchen ist meine kleine Schwester und zu der Zeit, als ich ihr begegnet bin, wusste ich nicht, dass sie zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben wurde", erklärte ich ihm dieses Mal wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warte. Sie ist deine kleine Schwester? Du hast nie etwas von einer Schwester erzählt. Wieso?“, fragte Tseng weiter. Schon wieder diese Frage.

„Damals, bevor ich von dir und Veld zu den Turks geholt wurde, habe ich mich und Jessie versucht, über Wasser zu halten, mit Kriminalitäten, wie du ja vielleicht weißt. Die Ausbildung fand damals ja in Junon statt, was ich nicht gewusst hatte. Zu dieser Zeit erwähnte ich sie nicht, da ich noch kein Vertrauen zu euch und komplett ShinRa hatte. Ich hatte Angst, ihr würdet ihr etwas tun. Als ich die Ausbildung hinter mir hatte, ging ich auf die Suche nach ihr, hatte sie aber nirgends gefunden. Deshalb dachte ich, sie sei tot. Deswegen schien es mir nicht mehr nötig, zu erzählen, dass ich eine Schwester habe. Gestern Abend habe ich sie zufällig auf der Straße gesehen und wir haben uns halt unterhalten, was wir in der Zeit alles getan haben.“ Ich versuchte die Geschichte so kurz wie möglich zu halten, weswegen ich auch ein bisschen zu schnell geredet habe, da es mir langsam auf den Sack ging, immer und immer wieder die gleiche Story erzählen zu müssen.

„Aber selbst, wenn du nicht wusstest, dass sie zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben war, so wusstest du doch bestimmt, dass sie eine Terroristin ist.“

„Ja schon, aber-“, Tseng unterbrach mein Erklärungsversuch.

„Und du hast sie trotzdem nicht festgenommen.“

„Nein, habe ich nicht“, wurde ich jetzt lauter, man hätte auch meinen können, ich fing an mit schreien. „Ich wollte halt nicht, dass ihr ShinRa was antut. Ich habe sie schonmal verloren und wollte es nicht noch einmal erleben müssen. Ist es denn so schlimm, dass mir Familie etwas bedeutet, dass ich diesbezüglich noch menschlich bin und nicht komplett kaltherzig, so wie man es von mir erwartet? Ich wollte nicht, dass meiner Schwester etwas passiert. Ist das denn so verkehrt? Und nur deshalb soll ich in deinen Augen illoyal sein? Ja, vielleicht gehört sie zu einer Anti-ShinRa-Gruppe, aber ich bin kein kaltherziges Stück Scheiße, was seine Familie verrät. Ich sag dir eins: Ich bin und bleibe den Turks gegenüber loyal, ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht. Aber ich war es die letzten Jahre auch schon und ich hätte echt von dir erwartet, du würdest mich besser kennen. Ich würde nichts machen, was ShinRa schaden könnte.“ Während meiner ‚Rede‘ bin ich immer näher an Tseng herangetreten, bis ich vor ihm zu stehen gekommen bin. Jedoch fing ich an, ziellos durch den Raum zu laufen, nachdem ich aufgehört hatte zu reden, um mich selbst ein Wenig zu beruhigen.

„Ich verstehe“, hörte ich Tseng nach einer Weile sagen, nachdem er mich die ganze Zeit angeschaut hatte, als ich durch das Zimmer gelaufen bin.

„Nein, du verstehst gar nichts“, kam es von mir bissig zurück und ich blieb zu Tseng schauend stehen.

„Ich meine, ich verstehe dich jetzt, warum du dieses Mädchen hast laufen lassen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich meinte, du seist nicht loyal. Denn auch ich war wütend, so wie du gerade, als mir der Präsident gesagt hat, du hättest eine Terroristin laufen lassen. Aber eine bessere Erklärung als Illoyalität fiel mir nicht ein und ich wollte es selbst nicht wahrhaben, dass einer meiner Turks nicht mehr loyal ist. Es tut mir leid.“ Hat sich Tseng gerade etwa entschuldigt? Zwei Mal? Ich glaube ich träume gerade. Bin ich beim Fliegen eingeschlafen oder was ist ihr los?

Plötzlich agierte mein Körper wie von selbst, denn ich bewegte mich auf Tseng zu und umarmte ihn, was er auch zuließ. Ich muss träumen. Das hier ist nämlich nicht der Tseng, den ich kenne beziehungsweise es ist der Tseng, der fast nie rauskommt. „Danke“, murmelte ich noch, obwohl ich nicht genau wusste, warum, und ich löste mich von ihm.

„Wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen, wir müssen morgen früh raus.“ Mein Blick glitt durch das Fenster nach draußen und es war fast vollständig dunkel. Ich nickte, woraufhin Tseng auch im Bad verschwand. Entweder er ging noch duschen, obwohl ich nicht mal weiß, ob es hier sowas gab, oder er ging einfach nur auf’s Klo. Sollte mir aber auch egal sein, denn ich zog einfach Hemd, Schuhe, Hose und Socken aus, legte alles mit auf den Stuhl, wo auch schon das Jackett hing, welches ich vor einigen Minuten ausgezogen hatte. Ich legte mich in das Bett und schmiss die Decke einfach über meinen Körper, obwohl ich sie eigentlich gar nicht brauchte, denn es ist warm genug im Zimmer. Auf dem Bauch liegend und Kopf in Richtung Wand schauend hörte ich, wie Tseng wieder das Bad verließ. „Reno? Ist es okay, wenn ich das Fenster für die Nacht ankippe?“

„Hmm“, entkam es mir nur und ich war froh, dass ich mich zugedeckt habe, sonst hätte ich mich jetzt nochmal bewegen müssen. Darauf hatte ich wirklich absolut keine Lust. Ich hörte, wie Tseng zum Fenster ging und dieses öffnete. Der kalte Windzug, der kurz darauf mein Gesicht streifte, bestätigte es. Was danach passierte, realisierte ich nicht mehr wirklich, weil ich schon langsam ins Land der Träume glitt, was mich verwunderte, da ich ja vorhin schonmal geschlafen habe. Aber vielleicht gerade deshalb. Soll mir jetzt aber auch egal sein.


	5. Reaktor No5 und die Suche nach den Forschern

**Jessie POV**

Ich wurde ganz plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen, da meine Zimmertür mit voller Wucht aufgemacht wurde und gegen eine der Zimmerwände knallte. Barret stand im Türrahmen. Das sah ich, weil ich aufgrund des lauten Geräuschs ein Auge aufgemacht habe. Für beide Augen war es schlicht zu hell. „Es wird Zeit zum Aufstehen“, sagte er nur und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer. Ich sah rauf zu meinem Nachttisch. Es war kurz nach halb 8. _Wow. 4 Stunden Schlaf. Neuer Rekord._ Ich drehte mich zur anderen Seite. Ein paar Minuten noch liegen bleiben, wird ja bestimmt nicht so schlimm sein.

„Jessie“, hörte ich auf einmal Tifa schreien. Ich drehte mich wieder rum und sah sie an. „Wie lange willst du denn noch liegen bleiben?“

„Müde“, murmelte ich einfach nur, nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten darüber geredet, Jessie. Am Ende kippst du noch bei einer Mission wegen Übermüdung um und wir sterben alle, weil nur du die Codes kennst.“

„Also eigentlich müsste Biggs die Codes auch kennen“, rechtfertigte ich mich, „Außerdem ging es mir bisher auch immer gut. Also was soll schon passieren?“ Ich setzte mich nun die Augen reibend auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Schon kurz vor um 8. Als ob ich nochmal eine halbe Stunde geschlafen habe.

Als ich wieder zu Tifa sah, schüttelte sie nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich gebe es auf. Aber kannst du dich bitte beeilen? Die anderen sind schon in Richtung Bahnhof gegangen. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir sie verpassen.“

„Ja ja. Ich ziehe mich gleich um“, da realisierte ich erst den genauen Wortlaut von Tifa. „Warte, ‚Wir‘?“, fragte ich dann plötzlich um einiges wacher als davor.

Sie lächelte über beide Ohren. „Ja, ich komme dieses Mal mit“, verkündete Tifa freudig, was mich auch mit ansteckte, weshalb ich ebenfalls grinste, doch ich realisierte noch was.

„Und wer passt dann so lange auf die Bar auf? Außerdem ist das doch viel zu gefährlich. Im letzten Reaktor waren schon viele Gegner, aber in diesen werden bestimmt mehr sein, da ShinRa schon auf uns wartet.“

„Zu deinem ersten Argument: Die Bar hat regulär zu, also dürfte nichts passieren. Und zu deinem zweiten Argument: Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich Kämpfen gelernt. Also wird das für mich vermutlich kein Problem darstellen.“ Da hatte sie natürlich recht, aber trotzdem wollte ich irgendwie nicht, dass sich Tifa in Gefahr begab, aber ich hätte sie wohl nicht abbringen können. „Also könntest du dich dann jetzt, wo wir alles geklärt haben, bitte fertig machen?“

„Ja, Mama“, antwortete ich eher gelangweilt.

„Was war das?“ Oh. Ich glaube ich habe gerade verkackt. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ich sowas sagte, denn das ist mir schon des Öfteren rausgerutscht.

„Ich meinte: Ja, Tifa“, versuchte ich mich noch zu retten, was nur zum Teil gelang, denn Tifa schaute mich böse an, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Da ich nicht noch mehr Ärger von ihr haben wollte, stand ich schnell auf und nahm mir neue Klamotten aus dem Schrank, die ich dann auch anzog. Schließlich zog ich noch meinen Brustpanzer an und ging dann hoch.

Wie erwartet, stand Tifa oben in der Bar und wartete auf mich. „Können wir dann los?“, fragte sie, als ich auf sie zukam.

„Jetzt schon? Kann ich nicht erst noch was essen?“, fragte ich, denn ich hatte schon einen ziemlich Hunger.

„Nein. Wir verpassen sonst den Zug. Du hättest einfach früher aufstehen müssen.“ Wie? Ich kann nicht mal frühstücken? Das wird eine schlimme Mission werden. Wir gingen also los, nachdem Tifa Marlene noch Anweisungen gegeben hat, wie niemanden die Tür aufzumachen.

Schon bald bemerkte ich, dass wir verfolgt wurden, zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl und bei Biggs war es vorletzte Nacht ja nicht anders. Ich beobachtete also meine Umgebung – besonders hinter uns – und machte recht schnell 2 Typen aus, die uns die ganze Zeit zu verfolgen schienen. „Hey, Tifa?“, sprach ich sie an, um sie auf meinen Fund aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was gibt es?“, fragte sie und schaute zu mir rüber, ohne dabei von ihrem Weg abzukommen.

„Können wir vielleicht einen Umweg laufen? Noch haben wir ja ein bisschen Zeit“, fragte ich, anstelle gleich zu sagen, was los ist.

„Wieso willst du Umwege laufen? Je eher wir die Mission durchgeführt haben, desto eher können wir uns ausruhen.“

Damit hatte sie gar nicht so unrecht. Ruhe könnte ich zwar gebrauchen, aber dennoch ist mir das Wohl der anderen wichtiger. "Da hast du recht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir sowohl beobachtet als auch verfolgt werden. Ich meine, wir können einfach an einigen Ecken anders abbiegen und gucken, ob die uns immer noch verfolgen", versuchte ich Tifa zu erklären.

„Mhm, okay. Wer verfolgt uns denn deiner Meinung nach?“, willigte sie ein und fragte dann nach.

„Also da ist so ein Mann mit einem Hut auf dem Kopf. Er hat auch einen grau-schwarzen Mantel an und eine Jeans. Der Andere sieht ungefähr gleich aus. Nur hat er keinen Hut und sein Mantel ist etwas dunkler. Die kommen bestimmt von ShinRa. Als wir die erste Ecke um die Bar gegangen sind, sind diese Typen aus dem Auto gestiegen und seitdem verfolgen sie uns. Aber schau dich nicht so auffällig um, falls du nachschauen möchtest.“ Ich machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich denke es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, die wir haben. Die eine ist eher unerfreulich. Also entweder wir lassen sie uns verfolgen, was aber für uns, das Team und die Mission gefährlich werden kann, oder wir locken sie in eine Falle und bekämpfen sie dann.“

Tifa schien kurz zu überlegen. „Es würde aber auch eine dritte Möglichkeit.“ Ich schaute sie fragend an. „Und zwar können wir versuchen, sie abzuschütteln. Wenn sie von ShinRa sind, werden sie sich hier unter der Platte vielleicht nicht so gut auskennen wie wir.

„Ja, hast recht. Ist glaube die beste Idee. Also versuchen wir, diese ShinRa-Typen abzuschütteln. Ich würde sagen wir gehen normal in die nächste Gasse rein. Wenn wir uns sicher sind, dass sie uns für diesen Augenblick nicht mehr sehen können, müssen wir losrennen und klettern dann über die dortige Mauer. Dann gehen wir in Richtung Wall Market und mischen uns dort unter das Volk. Vielleicht, wenn sie uns noch verfolgen und uns auf den Fersen sind, können wir ja auch noch in einen Laden gehen und warten, bis diese weg sind und wir uns unbemerkt davonschleichen können. Und dann gehen wir von da aus zum Bahnhof und treffen uns dort mit den anderen.“

„Vom Wall Market aus, ist es ja nicht so weit bis zum Bahnhof. So können wir das machen. Einen Versuch ist es allemal wert.“

Als wir dann an der nächsten, von mir vorher genannten Abzweigung ankamen, bogen wir in diese rein, gingen noch zwei Schritte normal weiter und rannten dann los, direkt auf die Mauer zu. Tifa half mir auf die Mauer und als ich oben war, hielt ich ihr meinen Arm runter, um sie hochzuziehen. Da sah ich auch schon, wie die beiden Verfolger sahen, wie wir hier drüber klettern wollten, und kamen auf uns zu gerannt. Schnell zog ich Tifa also hoch und wir sprangen auf der anderen Seite wieder runter. Die letzten Meter rannten wir also zum Wall Market und mischten uns, wie geplant, unters Volk. Als ich jedoch sah, dass die beiden uns hier her gefolgt waren, gingen wir in einen Laden rein und warteten einige Minuten, bis wir dachten, sie wären weit genug weg.

\--------------------

**Biggs POV**

Cloud, Barret, Wedge und ich standen schon seit 10 Minuten am Bahnhof und warteten auf Tifa und Jessie. Sie müssten bald hier aufkreuzen, ansonsten ist der Zug in 5 Minuten ungefähr weg. Warum dauert das denn so lange? Ist ihnen vielleicht etwas passiert? So unwahrscheinlich wäre es nicht, wenn es stimmt, was dieser Reno gesagt hat, dass der Megakonzern von uns allen die Gesichter hat. Ausgenommen von Tifa, die vorgestern ja nicht da war.

„Vielleicht ist ihnen ja etwas zugestoßen“, murmelte ich nachdenklich. Ich hatte noch immer ein mulmiges Gefühl, die Mission heute zu machen und ich glaubte, Barret war mir immer noch böse, weil ich vorgeschlagen hatte, sie nicht durchzuführen.

„Bestimmt nicht. Die beiden können sich schließlich wehren.“ Barret machte sich anscheinend keine Sorgen um die beiden. Vermutlich, weil er nicht dachte, wir wären in Gefahr, obwohl unsere Gesichter bekannt sind.

„Aber sie müssten doch eigentlich schon da sein. So lange können sie nicht brauchen. Wir sind ja recht langsam gelaufen, aber die beiden wissen ja, dass sie sich beeilen müssen.“

„Jetzt mach dir nicht in die Hose, Biggs. Jessie ist wahrscheinlich nicht aus dem Bett gekommen und musste sich erst noch fertig machen. Sie war ja noch nicht oben, als wir schonmal vorgegangen sind.“ Okay, so wie Barret redete war er noch immer wütend auf mich wegen der Sache von gestern.

Ich seufzte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.“ Möglich wäre es immerhin.

Eine Hand wurde mir auf die Schulter gelegt und ich schaute zu Wedge. „Ihnen wird es gut gehen“, versuchte er mich aufzumuntern, was tatsächlich ein wenig half, weswegen ich ihn nun anlächelte.

Plötzlich sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie zwei Personen auf uns zugerannt kamen und ich schaute in diese Richtung. Ich erkannte die beiden Mädchen aus unserer Gruppe, die völlig außer Puste vor uns stehen blieben.

„Warum hat das solange gedauert?“, fragte Barret gleich im etwas lauteren Ton.

„Erstens: Mach mal leiser, Barret“, antwortet Tifa und nickte in Richtung der ShinRaLeute am Zug, „Wir wollen ja nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen. Zweitens: Jessie und ich wurden verfolgt und haben einen Umweg genommen, um sie abzuhängen. Außerdem sind wir doch noch pünktlich hier angekommen. Also alles halb so schlimm.“ Tifa war die einzige Person, die so mit Barret sprechen konnte, ohne dafür angeschrien oder geschlagen zu werden. Tatsächlich hatte ich auch recht – indirekt – dass ihnen was passiert ist, auch wenn sie nur verfolgt wurden, diesen aber entkommen konnten. Wir haben echt Glück, wenn wir hier heil aus der Mission wieder rauskommen.

\--------------------

**Tseng POV**

Ich wurde von dem Sonnenlicht der aufgehenden Sonne wachgemacht, die in unser Hotelzimmer schien. Während ich aufstand und dabei zu Reno sah, überlegte ich, ob ich ihn jetzt schon wachmachen oder erstmal duschen gehen sollte. Aus jahrelanger Erfahrung wusste ich, dass Reno ein Morgenmuffel war und nur schwer aus dem Bett kam, da er seine Zeit brauchte, um wachzuwerden. Natürlich verringerte sich die Zeit auf ein Minimum, wenn es gleich zum Morgen einen Notfall gab, was heute jedoch nicht der Fall war.

Nach einigen Überlegen entschied ich mich dazu, ihn noch schlafen zu lassen und erst einmal duschen zu gehen. So hatte er nämlich danach nicht so viel Zeit, um erstmal wach zu werden, sondern musste gleich aufstehen. Und ich konnte ihn ein wenig triezen. Ein bisschen Spaß muss auch manchmal sein. Deshalb ging ich in das Bad und verschloss die Tür hinter mir, entledigte mich meiner restlichen Sachen und stieg unter die Dusche.

Nach etwas mehr als 3 Minuten verließ ich jene auch wieder und nahm eines der Handtücher, die vom Personal bereitgestellt worden sind. Ich warf meine Haare nach vorne, sodass sie meinen Körper nicht mehr nass machen konnten, und trocknete erst meinen Körper und dann meine Haare ab. Anschließend zog ich mir meine Sachen erneut an, hing das Handtuch über die Heizung und klappte das Fenster an, um die Feuchtigkeit rauszulassen. Nun war es Zeit, Reno zu wecken.

Ich verließ das Bad und ging schnurstracks auf das Bett von Reno zu und rief laut seinen Namen, damit er wach wurde. In nicht mal einer Sekunde saß er kerzengerade im Bett, wodurch die Decke runterrutschte und man ein Blick auf seinen trainierten Körper erhaschen konnte. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein? Als Turk muss man körperlich fit und trainiert sein. Selbst Elena hat sich reingehängt und war nun stärker als durchschnittliche Frauen.

Irritiert sah mich der rothaarige Turk nun an, worauf ich ihm sagte: „In einer Minute bist du abreisebereit unten an der Rezeption. Ich werde derweil schonmal Informationen zu der Forschergruppe sammeln gehen. Sobald ich das Zimmer verlasse, läuft die Minute.“ Ich ging auf die Tür zu und hörte, wie Reno hastig die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug und aufstand. Zumindest hat er es versucht, denn er lag nun auf dem Boden, als ich an der Tür angekommen mich nochmal umwandte. „Denke dran. Nur eine“, erinnerte ich ihn nochmals und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Unten angekommen suchte ich den Leiter des Hotels und fand ihn auch hinter der Theke in einer Art Bar, wo er einige Gläser sauber machte. Wenn hier die von uns gesuchten Personen vorbeikamen, wird er es bestimmt wissen. Ich ging zu der Theke und bestellte 2 Kaffee, woraufhin er nickte und sich gleich an die Arbeit machte. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Hocker und wartete.

Als der erste Kaffee fertig war, stellte der Besitzer ihn vor mich hin, weshalb ich mich bedankte. Er machte sich gleich an den zweiten und da hörte ich schon, wie jemand die Treppen runtergehastet kam. Es war Reno, der nun neben mir stand. „Du bist 46 Sekunden zu spät.“

„Ehhmm ja, tut mir leid. Musste nochmal aufs Klo.“

„Und dafür brauchst du so lange?“, fragte ich, doch dann wurde mir etwas klar. „Okay, eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen.“ Als ich diesen Satz beendet hatte, kam auch der Leiter mit dem zweiten Kaffee auf uns zu und stellte ihn auf den Tresen, woraufhin ich ihn zu Reno schob, der mich daraufhin angrinste.

„Danke, Boss. Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen“, bedankte sich Reno bei mir.

„Nein? Dann gib her. Dann kann ich ihn trinken“, ärgerte ich ihn und wollte die Tasse wieder zu mir ziehen.

Reno haute mir leicht auf meine Hand. „NEIN“, schrie er dann ein bisschen zu laut aus, was er auch selber merkte, denn er redete nun mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter, „Ich meine damit doch nicht, dass ich ihn nicht haben möchte.“

„Also was führt zwei Turks in unsere kleine Stadt?“, fragte nun der Hotelleiter, während er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte, die Gläser weiter sauber zu machen.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Forscher von ShinRa. Haben Sie solche vor Kurzem gesehen?“, stellte ich nun die Frage, um an Informationen zu kommen. Nur deswegen habe ich die Kaffee bestellt, denn ansonsten hätten wir gleich losgekonnt.

„Lassen Sie mich überlegen“, er machte eine kurze Pause. „Vor 5 Tagen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war eine Gruppe hier, auf die Ihre Beschreibung passen würde. Ich habe mich mit eine der Personen etwas näher unterhalten, die ganz erfreut war, das Privileg bekommen zu haben, an der Mission teilzunehmen, weil das Aufstiegschance bedeutete. Sie wollten zu Fuß zum Nordkrater, obwohl ich sie vor wilde Monster und der extremen Kälte gewarnt habe. Sie haben es ignoriert und sind trotzdem gegangen, sind jedoch bisher nicht wiedergekehrt.“ Er erzählte mehr, als ich eigentlich wissen wollte, jedoch unterbrach ich ihn nicht. Das wäre unhöflich gewesen.

Da ich keine weiteren Fragen hatte, weil ich nun alles Wissenswerte wusste, bedankte ich mich für seine Hilfe. Reno schlürfte neben mir laut seinen Kaffee, woraufhin er einen bösen Blick von mir erntete und nun leise weiter trank.

„Immer wieder gerne.“ Er lächelte uns an und widmete sich kurz darauf wieder vollkommen seinen Gläsern.

Ich trank nun den letzten Schluck des Kaffees aus und als Reno bemerkte, dass meiner alle war, beeilte er sich, es mir gleich zu tun. So war er wenigstens recht schnell fertig und wir mussten nicht länger hierbleiben, als wir eigentlich müssten. Der Betreiber nahm beide Tassen und stellte sie erstmal in das Spülbecken, weil ich meinte, wir würden gerne für die Nacht und die beiden Tassen Kaffee bezahlen. Genauer gesagt, bezahlt die Firma dafür.

Nachdem alles geklärt war, ging ich mit Reno im Schlepptau in Richtung Ausgang. Als ich die Tür öffnete, wurde ich von einer eisigen Kälte begrüßt, Reno ebenfalls, denn er machte sich das erste Mal seit langem sein Jackett zu, als wir raustraten. Wir verließen diese Stadt und gingen zu dem Heli. Ich gab Reno durch, dass ich dieses Mal fliegen werde und er war einverstanden. Dies zeigte er mir, indem er mir den Schlüssel gab.

\--------------------

Wir hatten anfangs etwas Startprobleme, weshalb wir den Heli eine Weile warmlaufen lassen mussten, damit er überhaupt abheben konnte. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis wir letztlich in Richtung Nordkrater losflogen. „Halte die Augen nach möglichen Hinweisen offen. Oder sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du irgendwas anderes Verdächtiges siehst“, befahl ich ihm dann, als wir abhoben.

„Wird gemacht, Boss.“

\--------------------

Nach einiger Zeit des Fliegens machte mich Reno auf etwas aufmerksam. „Hey, Tseng. Da ist eine Höhle. Vielleicht waren sie da mal drine und wir finden irgendwas. Sollten es uns mal anschauen.“ Daraufhin landete ich den Helikopter in der Nähe der Höhle und wir stiegen aus. Die Waffen vorsichtshalber schon gezogen betraten wir die Höhle, die zwar recht dunkel war, man aber dennoch genug erkennen konnte. Zumindest jetzt noch.

Nach 20 Metern erkannte ich vier auf dem Boden liegende Personen und identifizierte sie als die vermissten Forscher. „Sehr weit sind sie aber nicht gekommen“, hörte ich dann Reno neben mir sagen, der zu den Leichen ging. „Ich schätze, sie haben hier Schutz für die Nacht gesucht, den sie nicht bekommen haben.“ Da hatte er recht, denn sie waren komplett zerfetzt und aufgerissen. Das waren wohl irgendwelche Monster.

Plötzlich drehte sich Reno um und schaute tiefer in die Höhle rein. „Reno? Was ist?“, fragte ich nach.

„Psch. Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört.“ Daraufhin machte ich mich wie Reno kampfbereit, denn ich vertraute darauf, dass Reno in solch einer Situation keine Scheiße labberte.

Man hörte ein leises Knurren und ein Monster kam aus dem Schatte gesprungen direkt auf Reno zu. Dieser konnte gerade so ausweichen, wurde aber dennoch im nächsten Moment von diesem Vieh umgehauen. Ich konnte nicht genau sehen, was passierte, da ich nur das Hinterteil von dem Monster sah und, dass Reno versuchte, es so schnell wie möglich von sich runter zu schmeißen. „Reno, halt so still wie möglich“, rief ich ihm über das gefährlich klingende Knurren hinweg. Er tat, was ich ihm befahl und ich schoss dreimal auf das Monster, was daraufhin jaulend zur Seite kippte. Es regte sich zwar noch ein bisschen, konnte aber nicht mehr aufstehen, wie es schien.

„Yo, danke, Boss“, bedankte sich Reno bei mir, stand auf und ging auf das Monster zu. „Scheint ein Bandersnatch zu sein. Na, dann wollen wir dich mal erlösen.“ Er holte mit seiner EMR aus und traf es genau am Kopf, wovon man nur ein kurzes _Knack_ hörte, und es sich daraufhin nicht mehr bewegte. „So. Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er mich kurz darauf.

„Ich werde den Präsidenten anrufen.“ Ich holte mein Handy raus und sah, dass ich in der Höhle keinen Empfang hatte. Ich hoffte, draußen ist es besser. „Kommst du mit?“

„Wohin?“, fragte er weiter nach.

„Raus aus der Höhle. Hier drine ist kein Empfang. Und ich will nicht, dass du zerfleischt wirst, weil hier noch so ein – wie hast du es genannt? – Badersnatch-“

„Bandersnatch“, unterbrach er mich, woraufhin ich nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Bandersnatch rumläuft“, beendete ich meinen Satz.

„Ja, kann ich machen.“ Er grinste mich noch immer an. Nur weil er mal was wusste, was ich nicht gewusst habe. Soll er sich doch freuen. Ich ging in Richtung des Höhlenausganges und hörte, dass mir Reno folgte.

Draußen nahm ich erneut mein Handy in die Hand und tatsächlich hatte ich hier Empfang. Ich wählte die Nummer des Präsidenten und werde natürlich zuerst zur Sekretärin durchgestellt. Als ich das Knacken hörte, fing ich schon an, zu sprechen. „Tseng. Stellen Sie mich zum Präsidenten durch.“

„Ja, er hat mir schon Bescheid gesagt. Warten Sie einen Moment.“ Ein erneutes Knacken und einige Sekunden herrschte Stille.

„Tseng? Was gibt es Neues?“, hörte ich nach einem weiteren Klacken die Stimme des amtierenden Präsidenten.

„Wir haben die Forscher gefunden. Tot. Alle. Zerfleischt und vermutlich auch getötet von einem Bandersnatch“, erklärte ich, so kurz es ging. Berichterstattung halt.

„Gut. Damit ist euer Auftrag abgeschlossen. Kommt zurück“, befahl er.

„Und was passiert mit den Leichen, Sir?“

„Die bleiben, wo sie sind. Mit ihnen können wir nichts mehr anfangen und wichtige Informationen hatten sie von ShinRa auch nicht dabei.“

„Wie Sie wünschen.“ Ein erneutes Knacken und es ist wieder still in der Leitung. Anscheinend hatte der Präsident aufgelegt.

„Und was kam raus?“, fragte mich Reno gleich und schien wieder zu frieren, denn er legte seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Wir fliegen zurück und die Forscher bleiben hier. Und bevor du fragst warum, musst du dich mit der Antwort ‚Befehl von oben‘ zufrieden geben.“ Damit machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und werde wieder von Reno verfolgt. Auf seine Frage, ob er nun wieder fliegen könne, meinte ich nur „Mach doch“, woraufhin er nun über beide Ohren grinste.

\--------------------

**Reno POV**

Wohoo, ich darf fliegen. So kann ich mich wenigstens nicht so leicht langweilen. Ich meine, wenn man auf dem Beifahrersitz oder Beifliegersitz saß, hatte man keinen Vorteil daraus, denn man konnte exakt das gleiche machen, wie wenn man selbst fliegen würde. Einige meinen, wenn man nicht selbst fliegt, dann kann man den Ausblick besser genießen und das sagen sie, obwohl sie selbst noch nie geflogen sind. Das stimmte aber nicht. Fliegen ist nicht so schwer und man kann genauso gut die Landschaft genießen, denn im Luftraum hat man nicht so viel Verkehr, wie zum Beispiel auf den Straßen. Und einen Heli steuern, war auch gar nicht so schwer. Ich bräuchte nicht mal den Steuerhebel die ganze Zeit festhalten.

Auf dem Pilotensitz angekommen, gab ich Tseng eines der typischen Headsets und setzte mir selbst das andere auf. Tseng gab mir dafür den Schlüssel, den er bisher behalten hatte, und ich startete den Motor. Die Rotoren fingen an sich zu bewegen und ich überprüfte in der Zeit, in der wir noch nicht losfliegen konnten, die ganzen Anzeigen und sah, dass der Tank schon recht leer war.

„Yo, Tseng. Ich glaube wir schaffen es mit dem restlichen Tank nicht bis nach Midgar. Wir müssen vorher irgendwo zwischenlanden“, ich zeigte auf die Tankanzeige. Er schaute rüber und nickte dann.

Es war genug Zeit vergangen und wir konnten losfliegen, was ich auch gleich tat, denn ich wollte diesen viel zu kalten Kontinent endlich verlassen und wieder in wärmere Gegenden.

\--------------------

Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden Flug sah es wirklich sehr schlimm mit dem Tank aus, weshalb ich in der Nähe der nächstbesten Tankstelle landete, damit wir den restlichen Weg auch noch schafften. Allzu lange sollte es nicht mehr dauern. Ich schätzte so um die 30 Minuten.

Tseng und ich stiegen aus, nahmen Kanister aus dem hinteren Teil des Helikopters und gingen in Richtung der Tankstelle, um diese zu befüllen, um dann mit den Kanistern wieder zum Heli zurückzulaufen und diesen so zu befüllen. Wenn es immer noch nicht genug sein sollte, müssen wir dann nochmal zur Tankstelle. Warum haben die nicht auch einfach einen Helikopterlandeplatz? Das würde Vieles einfacher machen. Aber wie oft kommt es schonmal vor, dass ein Jemand in der Nähe einer Tankstelle, die mitten im Nirgendwo steht, landet.

Jeder von uns nahm jeweils 3 recht große Kanister, wo aber auch nur 10 Liter in einen von denen reinpasste, und gingen zu der recht kleinen Tankstelle. Damit wir schneller fertig waren und schneller wieder loskonnte, nahmen wir unterschiedliche Zapfsäulen.

Als wir beide fertig waren, ging Tseng in das Tankstellengebäude, um zu bezahlen. Natürlich auf ShinRas Nacken. Nach 2 Minuten kam er wieder raus und wir gingen mit den 60 Litern zurück zum Heli. Wir befüllten ihn und ich schmiss daraufhin den Motor an, um zu schauen, ob es reichen wird. Ich machte ihn wieder aus und stieg raus. „Also es könnte knapp werden, aber wir sollten es schaffen“, erzählte ich ihm.

„Na gut. Dann lass uns weiter.“ Da gab es nur ein Problem.

„Kann ich vielleicht vorher mal für kleine Renos gehen? Der Kaffee kommt langsam durch.“

Er seufzte. „Dann musste machen. Beeile dich aber.“ Ich nickte und ging schnellen Schrittes auf den angrenzenden Wald zu. Ich weigerte mich strikt dagegen auf eine Tankstellentoilette zu gehen und außerdem ist der Fußmarsch zum Wald um einiges kürzer.

Hier gab es keinen Weg, was ich sehr begrüßte, denn plötzlich von anderen Menschen beim Pinkeln in der freien Natur gesehen zu werden, ist vielleicht nicht so geil. Erst recht nicht, wenn in der Nähe noch eine Toilette ist, die eh niemand freiwillig benutzen würde, außer man müsse groß. Das würde ich nicht in einem Wald machen, aber auch nicht auf so einer versifften Toilette. Einfach anhalten und dann zu Hause beziehungsweise im HQ gehen.

Als ich mir sicher war, eine Stelle gefunden zu haben, von wo aus man mich nicht mehr von außerhalb des Waldes sehen konnte, entleerte ich mich endlich. Es war ein echt befreiendes Gefühl, was wohl jeder kannte. Erst recht, wenn man eigentlich schon seit über einer Stunde muss, aber in der eisigen Landschaft wollte ich nicht nochmal landen und auf Wasser landen, ist jetzt auch nicht unbedingt die beste Idee.

Als ich dann fertig war, ging ich wieder zurück beziehungsweise ich wollte zurück gehen, doch ich hörte ein Geräusch hinter mir, weshalb ich stehen blieb und mich umdrehte und umschaute. Ich konnte aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken und wollte, dann weiter, als mir plötzlich von hinten jemand ein Tuch auf mein Gesicht presste. Es roch etwas süßlich mit einem Hauch Chemie und ich wusste, es war Chloroform. Eines der beliebtesten Chemikalien, wenn es denn darum ging, jemanden bewusstlos zu machen, um ihn dann zu entführen. Ich konnte nur noch meine EMR aus der Tasche ziehen, sie in der vollen Länge ausbreiten lassen, um die Person hinter mir auszuknocken. Jedoch brachte dies nicht viel, denn das Chloroform tat seine Wirkung und ich fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.


	6. Die Gefangennahme

**Jessie POV**

Dieses Mal war die Zugfahrt um einiges nervenaufreibender als beim letzten Mal, denn heute saßen wir in einem relativ vollen Zug, da es zu dieser Zeit Arbeitsverkehr war. Es war ein Risiko – sogar ein großes – da gab ich Biggs völlig recht, jedoch hatte auch Barret nicht unrecht damit, dass unsere Fortschritte zunichte gemacht werden, wenn wir uns zu viel Zeit ließen. Außerdem wusste jeder von uns, worauf er sich hier einließ. Sollte aber ein Fehler passieren, dann wird es umso schlimmer für uns ausgehen und ich möchte mir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm.

Ich sah mich um und das Abteil, in dem wir uns befanden, war relativ leer, im Vergleich zu dem restlichen Zug. Abgesehen von Biggs, Wedge und mir waren noch zwei betrunkene Leute – wie auch immer man am frühen Morgen betrunken sein kann – und einer mit einem Anzug hier. Jedoch war es nicht der Selbe wie jener von Reno, also höchstwahrscheinlich kein Turk, auch wenn er uns skeptisch musterte, was ich an seiner Stelle aber vermutlich genauso gemacht hätte. Dann noch die zwei Betrunkenen. Naja, sie waren halt betrunken und schenkten uns keine Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie waren so damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig anzulachen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, dass wir ebenfalls in diesem Abteil waren.

Ich sah auf das Display in diesem Abteil, was uns anzeigte, wo wir uns befanden und wann wir die Sicherheitskontrollen passieren werden. Mein Herz fing an, etwas stärker zu schlagen, weil es nur noch drei Minuten waren. Ich hoffte, dass mir kein Fehler unterlaufen war, weil ich die letzten IDs gestern spät abends angefertigt hatte und ich zu dieser Zeit schon ziemlich müde war.

Plötzlich fing ein schriller Alarm an, rotes Licht leuchtete die ganze Zeit auf und eine mechanische Stimme fing an zu sprechen. „Unausgeweiste Person entdeckt! Verschließe Wagon 1 in 60 Sekunden!“ _Ach du Scheiße,_ dachte ich mir. Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwas verkackt.

Ungeachtet dessen, was man nun von uns halten mochte, rannte ich zu jenem 1. Wagon, um Tifa, Cloud und Barret entgegen zu kommen und zu warnen, falls sie es nicht mitbekamen. Als ich bei ihnen ankam, nickten sie mir nur zu und folgten mir. Ich drehte mich also wieder um und rannte in die gleiche Richtung, aus der ich gerade kam, um wieder zu Biggs und Wedge zu kommen. Dort angekommen rannten wir also weiter in die Richtung, wobei ich Barret hinter mir sagen hörte, dass es jemand ziemlich vermasselt hatte. Ich wusste genauso gut wie er, wer dieser jemand war.

Für den Fall, dass der Alarm losgeht, haben wir uns einen Notfallplan ausgedacht, aber schon vor der letzten Mission, sodass es nicht schiefging, nur weil einer irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht hat. Biggs, Wedge und ich rannten voraus, da wir den anderen den Weg freimachten, auch wenn das hieß, dass wir einige Passagiere umschubsen musste, und schlüpften schnell in unsere Kostüme, um nicht weiter erkannt zu werden, die wir schon vorher gut versteckt hatten.

Nun kamen auch Barret, Cloud und Tifa in dem letzten Abteil an, wobei Tifa fragte, was denn aus Biggs, Wedge und mir werden würde. „Die fahren weiter mit dem Zug und wir treffen sie dann im Reaktor.“ Hatte sie den Teil des Planes nicht mitbekommen oder einfach nur vergessen? Gerade als ich sah, dass Tifa etwas erwidern wollte, legte ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um ihr anzuzeigen, dass alles gut gehen würde, jedoch bekam ich als Antwort nur einen Schlag in den Magen, so wie Biggs gestern Abend von Barret.

Ich sackte also vor Schmerz etwas zusammen und bekam einfach nur ein „Verdammt, Tifa. Musst du immer so dolle zuschlagen?“ raus. Sie schaute mich verdattert an, da sie – vermutlich an meiner Stimme – erkannte, dass ich es bin und kein Zugwärter, als welchen ich mich tarnte. Aber so wusste ich wenigstens, dass es authentisch aussah.

„Jessie? Warum bist du so angezogen?“, fragte sie mich, wobei man die Verwirrtheit aus ihrer Stimme heraushörte. Sie hatte den Notfallplan tatsächlich vergessen, was aber nicht allzu schlimm war, denn sie musste einfach nur aus dem Zug raus. Im Hintergrund sah ich, wie Barret die Zugtür öffnete.

„Notfallplan“, antwortete ich ihr einfach nur auf ihre Frage, weil die Zeit immer knapper wurde. „Das ist jetzt aber auch egal, denn ihr solltet nun verschwinden, bevor die richtigen Zugwärter kommen.“ Sie nickte nur und sprang dann mit Cloud und Barret aus dem Zug, um den Plan weiter zu verfolgen. Biggs machte daraufhin wieder das Tor zu.

Als die Zugwärter in diesem Abteil ankamen, aber nichts Auffälliges erkennen konnten, zogen sie wieder ab, womit unser Plan aufging.

_Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit im Büro des ShinRa-Präsidenten:_

„Sir?“, hörte der Präsident seine Sekretärin sagen, die ungebeten in sein Büro kam und offensichtlicher Weise etwas von ihm wollte. Er selbst war wegen der Unterbrechung erzürnt, jedoch gab er ihr eine Chance, sich zu äußern, warum sie meinte, ihn stören zu müssen.

„Was gibt es? Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?“, fragte er sie nun deshalb, mit leicht wütender Stimme, was in den meisten Fällen ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

„I-ich weiß, wir sollten Sie nicht stören, aber ich w-wollte Ihnen mitteilen, dass die Agenten aus Sektor 7 zurück sind“, stotterte sie Angst habend. Der Präsident war manchmal unberechenbar, genauso wie sein Sohn Rufus ShinRa.

Auf die Aussage der Sekretärin hin lächelte Präsident ShinRa böse. „Ach ja? Sind sie das? Na dann, schicke sie herein“, befahl er ihr, woraufhin sie nickte und den übergroßen Raum verließ. Einige Sekunden später kamen die zwei Personen herein, die Tifa und Jessie verfolgt hatten. „Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr mit guten Nachrichten zurückkommt.“ Noch immer grinste der Präsident gehässig.

„Die haben wir, Sir. Die Terroristin, die wir beschatten sollten, war mit einer anderen Frau unterwegs, doch als sie uns bemerkten, rannten sie davon und waren plötzlich verschwunden. Jedoch haben die Anderen gesehen, wie sie in den Zug, der zu Sektor 5 fährt, eingestiegen sind. Wir vermuten, sie wollen den Reaktor sprengen“, erklärte einer der Männer die Situation.

„Ihr vermutet? Ihr kommt wegen einer Vermutung zu mir?“ Er erwartete keine Antwort darauf, was die Männer auch mitbekamen, weswegen sie schwiegen. „So sei es. Lasst mich nachdenken, ihr dürft gehen. Sagt unten dann Annette Bescheid, sie soll Scarlet hochschicken.“ Die beiden Männer äußerten noch ein „Jawohl“ und verschwanden dann auch wieder.

Einige Minuten später betrat Scarlet auch schon das Büro und sie wirkte sehr genervt, wahrscheinlich weil der Präsident sie von ihrer Arbeit abhielt. „Was wollen Sie, Präsident? Die Kanone wird nie fertig werden, wenn Sie ständig nach mir rufen lassen.“ Man hörte ihre Genervtheit deutlich heraus, was wiederrum den Präsidenten nervte.

„Scarlet. Was würdest du davon halten deinen Fehler von damals wieder gut zu machen und die Kleine aus dem Waffenladen zu foltern, wie auch immer du es dir wünschst?“

Die Frage des Präsidenten ließ ihr ihre Gereiztheit vergessen und sie begann zu lächeln. „Ich bin ganz Ohr, Herr Präsident.“

\--------------------

**Biggs POV**

Ich lief mit Wedge und Jessie nach dem Erfüllen unseres Parts der Mission wieder in Richtung Bahnhof, um wieder zum Versteck zu kommen. Jedoch war wieder etwas anders, genauso wie vorhin, als wir schon zum Bahnhof gelaufen sind. Zwei Männer - gekleidet wie Cloud, nur in einer anderen Farbe - verfolgten uns. Das bildete ich mir sicherlich nicht nur ein und es konnte auch kein Zufall sein, denn sie waren da, seitdem wir den Reaktor verlassen hatten. Aber nicht nur die zwei Soldiers verfolgten uns, da war noch eine andere Person - eine Frau. Sie hatte blonde Haare und ein rotes Kleid. Warte mal. Blondes Haar und rotes Kleid? Diese Beschreibung kannte ich doch schon irgendwo her. Aber wo habe ich sie schonmal gesehen? _Komm schon Hirn, arbeite_. Dann traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Das ist die Person, die Jessie in ihrer Erzählung beim Rotschopf erwähnt hatte. Die, die diesen Harry damals umgebracht beziehungsweise umbringen lassen hatte. Dann wandte ich mich an Jessie und flüsterte: „Wir werden von Soldiers und der blonden Frau, die du erwähnt hast, verfolgt. Die im roten Kleid.“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und das Entsetzen stand ihr regelrecht auf dem Gesicht geschrieben. Sie murmelte noch ein „Scheiße“ und ein „Lasst uns verschwinden“. Zumindest vermutete ich das, denn richtig hatte ich es nicht verstanden, was aber eigentlich egal war. Wedge, der die Bedrohung anscheinend ebenfalls bemerkt hatte an der Stimmlage von Jessie, rannte mit uns los. Wir bogen also an der nächsten Ecke ab und wurden aber schon erwartet, denn vor uns standen 2 andere Soldier. Zeit, umzudrehen und abzuhauen. Wir drehten uns deshalb alle fast zeitgleich um und wollten die Flucht ergreifen. Jedoch wurde uns auch hier der Weg versperrt und wir erkannten, dass wir umzingelt wurden und nicht mehr entkommen konnten, denn vor uns standen nochmal 3 Soldier – insgesamt waren es also 5.

Dann war erst ein lautes, hohes Lachen zu vernehmen und kurz darauf eine ebenso hohe Frauenstimme, die sagte: „Und ich dachte, euch zu schnappen, würde länger dauern und mehr Spaß machen.“ Nun war die Frau um die Ecke getreten, wobei sie weitersprach: „Ihr habt ja nicht mal versucht, euch zu wehren, ihr Ungeziefer. Das ist schon irgendwie traurig. Sind alle Mitglieder von eurer kleinen Gruppierung so schlecht wie ihr es seid oder bekommen wir da noch Herausforderungen?“ Jessie neben mir verschränkte daraufhin die Arme und machte einen abwertenden Ton. Das sah der Blondschopf vor uns anscheinend als einen Grund zu Lachen. „Kyahahahaha. Du bist also die kleine Schwester unseres Turks, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie gehässig. „Helfen wird er dir nicht können, denn er ist weg. Wahrscheinlich für ein oder zwei Tage. Aber er hätte es, selbst wenn er es wüsste, nicht verhindern können beziehungsweise er hätte dich nicht retten wollen.“

„Und das weißt du woher? Du siehst nicht aus wie jemand, der 'n Turk ist. Dafür bist du viel zu schwächlich. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass sich Reno so gerne mit dir abgeben wollen würde. Er hat nämlich das Gesicht verzogen, als ich dich erwähnt hatte“, entgegnete Jessie ihr leicht sauer und mit verachtenden Blick.

„Auf dem Mund gefallen, bist du schonmal nicht. Gefällt mir. Ob du auch so gesprächig sein wirst, wenn wir dir Informationen entlocken wollen?“, fragte die Frau, dessen Name ich nicht kannte, gehässig, woraufhin Jessie diesmal nichts antwortete. „Schau an. Plötzlich ist sie ja ganz still.“

„Wieso sollte ich auch auf deine Fragen antworten, wenn du nicht die meinen beantwortest“, entgegnete ihr Jessie dieses Mal. Da hatte sie allerdings recht. Aber es würde uns gut tun, wenn wir einen Fluchtplan hätten, denn einfach so zwischen 5 Soldier durchquetschen geht nicht, wenn die alle genauso stark waren wie Cloud, denn dieser war sehr stark, musste ich zugeben.

„Was für eine Frage denn?“, stellte die Blondhaarige uns gegenüber die Frage in den Raum.

„Wenn Dummheit mal wieder kickt“, erwiderte ich eher beiläufig und es war auch mehr ein Murmeln als normales Sprechen. Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht vor Wut genauso rot, wie ihr dämliches Kleid, wobei sie ein paar Schritte auf mich zukam, ich jedoch nicht zurückwich, weil sie keine Gefahr darstellte. Zumindest schien es nicht so. Sie blieb direkt vor mir stehen und hob ihre Hand – was mir vorkam, wie in Zeitlupe, was natürlich nicht übertrieben war -, um zuschlagen zu können. Ihren Arm wehrte ich mit Leichtigkeit ab, welchen ich nun griff und sie zu Boden schmiss.

Keine Sekunde später wurde ich von zwei der Soldier gegriffen und festgenagelt, genauso wie Wedge und Jessie, jene jedoch nur von einem. Okay, wenn wir bisher noch eine kleine Chance hatten, hier abzuhauen, dann wurde sie uns hiermit genommen. Die am Boden liegende blonde Frau stand nun auch allmählig auf und wollte sich den Dreck vom Kleid klopfen, jedoch schrie sie auf einmal laut auf, worauf ein „Was hast du mit meinem Kleid gemacht?“ folgt.

„Sah eh scheiße aus“, erwiderte ich ihr auf ihre Frage, ohne sie damit zu beantworten. Daraufhin wurde ihr Kopf wieder hochrot und schlug mir diesmal in Gesicht, da ich mich nicht wehren konnte, wegen den beiden Soldier, die meine Hände fixierten. Ehrlicherweise musste ich sagen, dass der Schlag nicht weh tat, woraufhin ich nur mit den Augen rollte und genervt ausatmete, was sie mitbekam, denn sie sah mich böse an und befahl dann dem anderen ShinRaPack, dass sie uns wegbringen sollten.

„Wohin sollen wir sie denn genau bringen, Scarlet?“, fragte einer der Männer. Sie schien wegen der Frage genervt zu sein. Oder einfach wegen unserem Verhalten.

„Offensichtlich erstmal ins HQ. Der Präsident entscheidet dann, was mit den beiden“, dabei deutete sie auf Wedge und mir, „geschieht.“

„Dein Name ist also Scarlet? Man füge ein ‚Woman‘ hinzu und es heißt Schlampe. Passt vom Aussehen und Charakter doch super“, hörte ich Jessie neben mir sagen und fing an zu grinsen. Das war so typisch sie. Immer provozieren, auch wenn es manchmal eher unangemessen ist. Aber lustig war es schon, das musste ich zugeben.

Die Frau ging nun erneut wütend auf Jessie zu und ich warnte sie: „Pass auf, Jessie. Sie macht gleich bestimmt wieder ihren Bitch-Slap.“ Wir beiden lachten auf und wurden dann weggeschaffen, genauso wie Wedge, der das ganze Szenario stumm betrachtete. Er war eher ein friedvoller Mensch – was ironisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass er Avalanche beigetreten ist – und ging Streit gerne aus dem Weg.

\--------------------

**Reno POV**

Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, war es komplett dunkel um mich, sodass ich für einen kurzen Moment dachte, sie wären noch geschlossen, verwarf den Gedanken aber recht schnell wieder, da ich doch nicht verrückt war. Aber dafür stellte ich mir andere Fragen. Wo zum Fick war ich und warum ist es so dunkel? Dann nahm ich wahr, wie sich der Boden unter mir bewegte. Immer auf und ab, sodass mein Körper die gleichen Bewegungen kopierte. Ich musste mich also in einem Fahrzeug befinden und von daher, dass es hier weiträumig und dunkel war, musste es sich um ein Transporter handeln. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte ich vorwärts, um zu einer der Wände zu kommen, was sich als ein wenig schwer erwies, als ich anfangs erwartete, denn sowohl Handgelenke und Füße waren aneinander gekettet. Aufgrund des Raschelns ging ich davon aus, dass sie mithilfe von Handschellen gefesselt wurden.

_Boing_

Ich stieß mit meinem Kopf gegen eine der Fahrzeugwände. „Au, das tat weh“, murmelte ich und rieb mir die Stelle, die leicht weh tat. Mit den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, saß ich nun auf dem Boden, um abzuwarten, dass sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit wenigstens ein bisschen gewohnt hatten, damit ich schauen konnte, ob es hier irgendwas gab, womit ich hier rauskam. Oder zumindest dass ich versuchen konnte meine Hände und Füße freizubekommen, damit ich irgendwas unternehmen konnte. Irgendwann mussten sie die Türen ja wieder auf machen.

Sogar schon nach einigen Sekunden fing ich an, etwas zu erkennen, auch wenn dieses Erkennen daraus bestand, nur etwas mir gegenüber wahrzunehmen. Ansonsten war hier nichts in diesem Raum. Ich ließ mich nun nach vorne fallen, damit ich wieder krabbeln konnte, nur dieses Mal zu dem Objekt mir gegenüber, was ich auch nur sah, weil etwas Weißes dabei war, was in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen war. Je näher ich meinem Ziel kam, desto klarer konnte ich einen Körper erkennen und als ich direkt vor ihm war, erkannte ich Tseng. Anscheinend wurde er auch mithilfe von Chloroform überwältigt. So musste ich mich wenigstens nicht schlecht fühlen, weil ich mich verschleppen lassen habe, da es ihn genauso erwischt hatte.

Ich kniete mich direkt vor ihn hin, griff sein Hemd und zog ihn so hoch, dass er saß, jedoch klappte sein Kopf gleich wieder nach hinten weg. Während ich seinen Oberkörper schüttelte, versuchte ich ihn wachzumachen, indem ich immer wieder seinen Namen sagte. „Komm schon, Boss. Wach auf. Wir müssen hier verschwinden.“ Ich hörte ein Grummeln, was von Tseng ausging und kurze Zeit später saß er aufrecht, wobei er mich beinahe umriss, da ich so schnell meine Hände gar nicht aus seinem Hemd bekam.

Nachdem ich mich wieder ordentlich aufgerichtet hatte, fragte ich Tseng: „Geht es dir gut, Boss?“ Man musste ja mal nachfragen, nicht, dass er gleich wieder zusammenklappte, denn bisher konnte ich nur vermuten, dass es ihm genauso ergangen ist, wie mir selbst, konnte mir aber nicht sicher sein. Genauso gut konnte er auch verprügelt worden sein, denn sehen konnte ich aufgrund der absoluten Dunkelheit nichts.

„Reno, bist du das?“, fragte er mit verwirrter Stimme. Er mag zwar ein sehr guter Turk sein, aber jeder Mensch brauchte eine gewisse Zeit, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, nachdem man bewusstlos war. Bei einigen dauerte es länger als bei anderen.

„Ja, natürlich. So leicht bekommst du mich nicht los“, antwortete ich ihm mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Außer er hätte plötzlich Mako in seinem Körper, dann könnte er es schon, was ich jedoch nicht vermutete. Er wird aber wahrscheinlich trotzdem gewusst haben, dass ich grinste, denn man hatte es bestimmt aus meiner Stimme rausgehört und er kannte mich ja nun schon ein paar Tage.

„Und hast du schon was rausbekommen?“, stellte er die Frage in den Raum und wirkte dabei schon etwas geordneter, was man an seinem langsam zurückkehrenden gewohnten Ton erkennen konnte.

„Außer, dass wir uns wohl in einem fahrenden Transporter befinden, nein. Da es hier so dunkel ist, habe ich meine Augen erstmal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und dich dann wachgemacht, als ich dich entdeckt hatte. Ich nehme an, du bist auch an Händen und Füßen gefesselt?“ Es folgte nur ein zustimmender Laut seitens Tsengs. „Okay. Dann sollte unser erstes Ziel sein, diese abzubekommen, da wir so mehr Handlungs- und Bewegungsfreiheiten haben.“

„Ja, sehr guter Plan“, antworte er mir mit einem gewissen Grad an Ironie in seiner Stimme, „Und wie willst du es schaffen, uns von den Handschellen zu befreien? Kannst du plötzlich zaubern? Ich denke die haben uns alles abgenommen, bevor sie uns hier reinverfrachtet haben.“ Er hatte recht, dass sie uns alles Mögliche abgenommen haben und am meisten trauerte ich meiner EMR nach, aber ich hatte noch etwas in der Hinterhand.

„Mit viel Glück“, fing ich an, beließ es dann aber dabei und fing an, meine Finger in meinen linken Schuh auf der Innenseite des Fußes zu stecken, was sich aber aufgrund der Handschellen als schwierig erwies. „Scheiße, man“, entfleuchte es mir und ich zog meinen Schuh aus, da es so einfacher war, an das ranzukommen, was ich suchte. „Aha, gefunden.“ Ich hielt zwei Büroklammern hoch.

„Was gefunden?“, fragte mich Tseng verwirrt. Anscheinend hatten sich seine Augen noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewohnt oder man konnte es wirklich nicht sehen. Ich tippte auf ersteres, denn sehen konnte ich sie. Zumindest erkennen.

„Hoffentlich unser Weg in die Freiheit. Oder zumindest aus den Handschellen. Zwei Büroklammern.“ Ich führte sie schon seit Jahren immer in meinen Arbeitsschuhe mit für genau solch einen Fall. Ich meine, niemand schaute nach sowas, sondern eher nach Waffen, Telefone und so weiter, obwohl es sinnvoll wäre eben nach jenen kleinen Dingen zu suchen. Wenn wir mal irgendwelche Leute gefangen nahmen, suchte ich sie immer nach sowas ab, wofür ich ab und zu schonmal komische Blicke zugeworfen bekam. „Gib mal deine Hände und Füße her.“ Ich befreite ihn zuerst aus seinen, da ich anscheinend schon mehr sehen konnte, als er und wir keine Zeit verlieren durften, da ich nicht wusste, wie lange wir noch fahren würden. Wenn wir so nämlich erwischt werden würden, hätten wir unsere vermutlich in naher Zukunft einzige Chance vertan.

„Du kannst ja doch manchmal mitdenken“, kam es von Tseng, als ich dabei war, die beiden Büroklammern aufzubiegen, damit ich sie benutzen konnte. Wenn ich ein bisschen stolz auf mich selber wegen dieser Idee gewesen bin, so war dieser nun verflogen.

„Das fasse ich nun einfach mal als eine Beleidigung auf“, antwortete ich auf seine Bemerkung, die er sich tatsächlich auch hätte sparen können. Ich bin doch gar nicht so schlecht, wie es manchmal den Anschein macht aufgrund meiner Nicht-Ernsthaftigkeit bei der Arbeit – natürlich nur, wenn wir nicht gerade mitten im Einsatz sind – aber ich war ja nicht umsonst der ranghöchste Turk. Nach Tseng natürlich.

Kurz nachdem ich ihn von seinen Handschellen befreit und er das Gleiche bei mir getan hatte, blieb der Transporter auch schon stehen, woraufhin wir uns direkt vor den Türen positionierten, damit wir gleich rausspringen konnten, sobald die Türen geöffnet wurden. Anders als erwartet setzte sich das Fahrzeug erneut in Bewegung und ich murmelte ein „Echt jetzt?“ und lehnte mich gegen die Wand links von mir und spielte etwas mit den Handschellen rum, die ich in den Händen hielt, nachdem ich die extra Zeit genutzt hatte, um meinen Schuh wieder anzuziehen.

Als das Fahrzeug eine Minute und 48 Sekunden später wieder anhielt und die beiden Türen fast zeitgleich aufgemacht wurden, stürmten Tseng und ich aus dem Transporter. Den ersten knockte ich mit einem einfachen Schlag gegen die Schläfe aus, benutzte jedoch die Handschellen als eine Art Schlagring. Als ich einen anderen stark gebauten Mann auf mich zukommen sah, nahm ich schon die anderen Enden der Handschellen, duckte mich unter dem kommenden Schlag ab und positionierte mich direkt hinter ihm, damit ich ihn würgen konnte. Er versuchte vergeblich diese von seinem Hals zu bekommen, indem er seine Finger zwischen Kette und Hals führte, was aber nichts brachte. Deshalb sah er vermutlich einen Schlag nach hinten mit seinem Kopf als einzigen Ausweg, den er leider auch traf, was aber nicht unwahrscheinlich war, den dieser Schlag verfehlte fast nie. Er traf direkt meine Nase, was ihm aber nicht viel brachte, denn ich ließ nicht locker und keine zwei Sekunden war er auch schon bewusstlos. Der Schlag auf die Nase war für ihn vielleicht nicht völlig umsonst, denn ich merkte, wie Blut aus jener begann zu fließen.

Es wurden immer mehr Männer, sodass es nach kurzer Zeit unmöglich für uns war, den Kampf für uns zu entscheiden. Jemand sprang von hinten auf mich drauf, weshalb ich zu Boden fiel und mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, da derjenige, der mich umgeworfen hat, sogleich von zwei Weiteren Unterstützung bekam, die meine Arme und Beine sowohl meinen Kopf fixierten. Dadurch war jeder Versuch sich zu bewegen oder zu befreien reine Kraftverschwendung. Das war dann wohl nichts, aber wenigstens hatten wir es versucht, denn ich sah, wie es Tseng nicht anders erging. Er lag nämlich auch schon auf dem Boden.

\--------------------

Nun saßen wir in einem recht großen, fast leerstehenden Lagerraum an Stühlen gefesselt – Hände hinter der Stuhllehne zusammengebunden und unsere Oberkörper an der Stuhllehne – und drei Männer standen vor uns. Komplett leerstehend war es nicht, da hier einige Kisten rumstanden. Außerdem konnte ich nicht sehen, was hinter den Wänden, die mir die Sicht auf das ganze Gebäude verdeckten, stand. Einer dieser Männer ergriff nach einiger Zeit der Stille mit seiner tiefen Stimme das Wort: „Es gibt zwei Wege, wie wir verfahren können. Entweder ihr beantwortet uns wahrheitsgemäß unsere Fragen oder wir werden sie aus euch herausprügeln müssen.“

Tseng und ich schwiegen daraufhin. Wenn sie wirklich dachten, sie könnten Informationen aus uns bekommen, dann lagen sie mit dieser Annahme falsch, denn das konnten sie nicht. Das konnte niemand. Nicht einmal mit der schlimmsten Folter, die es gab, denn das war ebenfalls Teil unserer Ausbildung zum Turk. „Anscheinend wollt ihr es auf die harte Tour. Verstehe ich das richtig?“ Erneut schwiegen wir, obwohl es mir persönlich schwerfiel, meinen Mund zu halten – wie auch so oft. Mein Gehirn machte sich immer Pläne, wie ich am besten provozieren könnte und sehr selten konnte ich da meinen Mund halten. Aber erst recht fiel es mir schwer, still zu sein, wenn ich schonmal angefangen hatte, mit provozieren. „Also die harte Tour“, schlussfolgerte er aus unserem Schweigen. Er hätte sich ja eigentlich denken können, dass wir nicht reden, denn sie werden wissen, wenn sie uns entführt haben, dass wir Turks sind. „Ich stelle dann mal meine erste Frage und es wäre nett, wenn du diese beantworten würdest, Reno.“ Als er meinen Namen aussprach kniff ich kurz meine Augen zusammen, jedoch nicht, weil es mich wunderte, dass er meinen Namen kannte, sondern weil er ihn falsch aussprach. Das ‚E‘ in Reno hatte er auch wie ein E gesprochen und nicht wie ein I, so wie man es aussprechen würde. Mein Zusammenkneifen der Augen deutete er anscheinend auch falsch, denn er fragte nun: „Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, warum ich weiß, wie du heißt, oder?“

„Nö. Eigentlich nicht“, antwortete ich mit gelassener Stimme, da ich es nun nicht mehr schaffte, meinen Mund zu halten und einfach zu schweigen. „Du hast lediglich meinen Namen falsch ausgesprochen. Denn man nennt mich Reno, nicht mit E“, erklärte ich meine Reaktion von gerade eben. „Ihr habt sicherlich unsere Ausweise gefunden, als ihr uns unsittlich berührt habt, weil ihr uns alles abnehmen wolltet, was wir bei uns trugen.“ Daraufhin kassierte ich den ersten Schlag für den heutigen Tag, woraufhin mein Kopf zur Seite schellte. Als ich ihn wieder ihn zu ihm drehte, bewegte ich meinen Unterkiefer hin und her, so wie es viele machen, wenn sie einen saftigen Schlag in die Fresse bekommen haben. „Und richtig zuschlagen, kannst du auch nicht“, war meine Antwort, woraufhin ich gleich noch einen kassierte und mein Kopf wieder in die gleiche Richtung schellte.

„Reno“, ermahnte mich Tseng dann. Das war aber mehr als nur eine Mahnung, denn er wollte, dass ich einfach nur schwieg. Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, jetzt wieder aufzuhören, wo ich einmal angefangen hatte. Ich verdrehte die Augen und schaffte es tatsächlich, meinen Mund zu halten. Irgendwie.

\--------------------

Wir wurden nun schon einige Minuten oder einige Stunden – ich wusste es nicht genau, weil ich nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte – immer und immer wieder geschlagen, weil wir nicht auf die Fragen des jungen Mannes vor uns geantwortet hatten. Er wollte die typischen Informationen, wie zum Beispiel „Wie lauten eure nächsten Missionen?“, „Wo findet man den Präsidenten demnächst?“ und so weiter und so fort. Da das hier nicht meine erste Entführung war, war ich solche Fragen schon gewohnt, hatte aber entweder nie darauf geantwortet oder nur mit dummen Antworten. „Wie fast jeder weiß, ist er meistens in seinem Büro“, war zum Beispiel eine der Antworten, die ich gerne auf die Frage gab, wann der Präsident wo war.

Da Tseng aber dabei war, verkniff ich mir jegliche Kommentare, die mir auf der Zunge brannten und nur darauf warteten, von mir laut ausgesprochen zu werden. Merkte man, dass ich es liebte, Leute zu provozieren und an der Nase herumzuführen? Ich wusste nicht warum, aber es machte einfach nur Spaß, zu sehen, wie sie verzweifelten, entweder weil ich sie nervte oder weil sie nicht wussten, was sie darauf antworten sollten. Da ich von Tseng nicht die Erlaubnis hatte zu reden, musste ich ihn also mit meinem unauslöschlichen Grinsen provozieren. Ich hätte auch gerne die anderen beiden Männer damit geärgert, aber diese sind schon vor einiger Zeit aus dem Lagerhaus verschwunden oder zumindest aus meinem Sichtfeld.

„Jetzt reicht es mir“, stieß der vor uns Stehende aus und zückte eine Schusswaffe, mit der er gleich auf mich zielte. _Okay. Das ging jetzt schnell. Hätte nicht damit gerechnet._ „Wenn ihr mir jetzt nicht meine Fragen beantwortet, dann knall ich ihn ab.“ Er richtete sich dabei an Tseng, der sich offensichtlich nicht davon beeindrucken ließ und stumm blieb. Anders als ich, denn jetzt war wieder die Zeit für Provokationen reif.

„Das würde ich nicht empfehlen. Wenn du mich abknallst, hast du nur noch eine Person von der du potentiell Antworten herausbekommen könntest. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass er“, dabei nickte ich mit dem Kopf in Tsengs Richtung, „überhaupt gewillt ist, irgendwas zu sagen, sobald er sich sicher sein kann, dass ich tot bin.“ Zumal er auch so oder so nichts sagen würde, aber das muss er ja nicht wissen.

„Dann werde ich halt ihn abknallen“, antwortete er nun noch wütender und schwenkte damit nun seine Waffe und zielte auf Tseng.

„Ebenfalls nicht empfehlenswert, denn es würde nichts anderes dabei rumkommen“, unterrichtete ich ihn. Dabei war dies aber offensichtlich und er müsste eigentlich wissen, dass man Soldier und Turks nicht so leicht zum Reden bekommt. Auch nicht, wenn ihr Leben davon abhängt, denn man verschreibt dieses ganz dem Konzern. Einige Leute waren aber eben dumm genug, zu glauben, uns zu entführen, würde etwas bringen.

„AAAARRRRGGGGH!!!“, stieß er dann lauthals aus und kam auf mich zu, fasste mir an das Hemd und zog mich an sich ran, sodass ich mitsamt des Stuhls nach vorne kippte. Ich grinste dem Gegenüber nur an, während er mich wütend musterte. Nach einigen Sekunden des inoffiziellen Anstarrwettbewerbs stieß er mich von sich wieder weg, wobei ich beinahe mit dem Stuhl nachhinten fiel, weswegen ich mein Gewicht so gut es eben ging nach vorne verlagerte, was mir zum Glück gelang. Die ganze Zeit auf den Händen zu liegen, nervt bestimmt nach einiger Zeit, worauf ich echt keine Lust hatte. Außerdem lässt es sich im Sitzen besser provozieren, da man so den Blickkontakt besser aufrecht erhalten konnte, was die ganzen Provokationen noch verstärken und auch für mich lustiger machte, da ich die Reaktionen so sehr gut verfolgen konnte.

Ich grinste ihn noch immer an und das obwohl er uns den Rücken zuwendete, was Tseng gleich auszunutzen schien, denn ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er sich bewegte, vermutlich um das Seil um seinen Oberkörper zu lockern, deswegen blieb ich noch einige Sekunden still, um ihm etwas mehr Zeit zu geben. Da es aber zu auffällig wäre, wenn ich plötzlich gar nichts mehr erwidern würde, machte ich weiter mit meinen Provokationen. „Das ist ja mal wieder typisch. Kaum haben sie keine Druckmittel mehr, schon werden sie still.“

Er drehte sich mit einem noch wütenderen Gesichtsausdruck - wenn dies denn überhaupt möglich war - wieder zu uns um, wobei Tseng zuerst das Wort ergriff, was mich tatsächlich überraschte. „Gaia, Reno. Hör bitte auf.“ Ich unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit dem Mann vor mir und schaute nun zu Tseng, der mich mit strengem Blick ansah. Er hatte tatsächlich ‚bitte‘ gesagt. Das hörte man nicht jeden Tag von ihm. Mit Glück einmal pro Monat. Ihm schien also was an meinem Leben zu liegen, er mochte mich also. Wie süß.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Nur weil dieser Typ dort“, dabei nickte ich zu diesem und schaute ihn dann auch wieder an, „eine Waffe hat, von der wir nicht mal wissen, ob sie geladen ist? Ach man Tsengilein. Du weißt doch, dass jeder Turk ersetzbar ist. Somit wäre es auch nicht schlimm, wenn er mich abknallen würde.“ Mein provokantes Lächeln kehrte nun wieder auf mein Gesicht zurück, was ihm gar nicht zu gefallen schien.

„Reno. Nicht. Lustig“, versuchte Tseng mich damit zu bremsen, obwohl er wissen müsste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Er kannte mich ja nun schon ein paar Tage und müsste es besser wissen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur Hoffnung, dass ich seinen Befehl, ich solle meinen Mund halten, beherzige.

Ich grinste noch immer den Mann vor mir an, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer wütender wurde, zumindest schlussfolgerte ich das aus seinem angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er gerade vor mir stand, könnte man auch meinen, er würde auf dem Klo sitzen und erstmal richtig fett scheißen. „Fresse jetzt! Ihr beide!“, schrie er uns an. „IHR NEHMT JETZT DIE BEFEHLE VON MIR ENTGEGEN!“, wurde er nun noch lauter als zuvor schon.

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. Als ob ich auf das hörte, was er mir sagen würde. Ich hörte offensichtlich ja gerade nicht einmal auf das, was mir mein Boss befahl. Also warum auf ihn hören? „Alter. Ernsthaft. Nimm mal ‘ne Baldrian. Oder am besten gleich 2.“ Anschreien lassen, musste ich mich hier auch nicht.

„RENO“, ermahnte mich Tseng ein weiteres Mal, doch das änderte nun auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich meinen Mund nicht halten konnte.

„Ich sagte: FRESSE JETZT!“

_Bang_

Er hatte die Waffe angehoben und geschossen, woraufhin er völlig geschockt zu mir schaute. Ich musste mich verbessern: Er schaute nicht direkt mich an, sondern fixierte eine Stelle, wobei man meinen konnte, dass er durch mich durchschauen würde. Ich schaute an mir runter und sah, dass sich mein normalerweise weißes Hemd bei meiner rechten Schulter nun rot gefärbte. _Warum setzt kein Schmerz ein?_ , fragte ich mich dabei selber, als plötzlich eben genannter Schmerz erst die getroffene Schulter, dann den Arm und einige Sekunden später den kompletten Oberkörper einnahm.

„Whoops“, entfleuchte es mir und ich schaute wieder zu dem vor mir stehenden Typen hoch. Lange stand er jedoch nicht mehr, denn Tseng hatte sich aus seinen Fesseln befreien können und schaffte es, dem Mann den Nacken zu brechen, wodurch sein Körper leblos in sich zusammenfiel. Damit kein erneuter lauter Ton entstand, legte er ihn leise auf den Boden, nahm die Waffe selber in die Hand und durchsuchte ihn danach weiter, wobei er den nun Toten sein Handy entwendete. Daraufhin kam er zu mir und half mir, mich meiner Fesseln zu entledigen. „Das war alles Teil meines Planes“, kam es leise aus meinem Mund, wobei ich den Schmerz, den ich verspürte, nicht aus meiner Stimme bekam.

„Laber nicht dumm rum“, antwortete mir Tseng darauf, während er sich an dem Seil an meinen Handgelenken zu schaffen machte. Recht schnell bekam er den Knoten auf, meine Arme fielen nach vorne und verweilten jeweils rechts und links neben meinem Körper

„Ich laber nicht dumm rum. Wenn ich mich nicht hätte anschießen lassen, hättest du keine Möglichkeit gehabt ihn zu töten.“ Er lief um mich rum, um den Knoten des Seils zu lösen, der meinen Oberkörper am Stuhl fixierte, und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

„Yo, Joe? Ist alles okay bei dir?“, ertönte nun eine Stimme vom Eingang des Lagerhauses, den ich von meiner Position aus nicht wirklich sehen konnte, aufgrund einiger Wände. Ich schaute zu Tseng und nickte in die Richtung einer der Wände, denn man konnte das dahinterstehende vom Eingang aus nicht sehen. Er verstand und versteckte sich dahinter mit der Waffe in der Hand. Ich fasste meine jeweils andere Hand hinter der Stuhllehne an, damit es so aussah, als wäre ich noch immer gefesselt, und ließ mein Kopf nach vorne runterhängen, damit der andere Typ, der gerade in unsere Richtung zu kommen schien, da ich näherkommende Schritte hörte, dachte, dass ich tot oder zumindest bewusstlos sei. „Joe?“, hörte ich ihn nochmal rufen und die Schritte wurden immer schneller. Als der Mann an der Wand vorbeilief, um zu seinem Kumpel zu kommen, sprang Tseng hervor und machte ihn mit einem Schlag mit der Waffe auf den Kopf bewusstlos.

„Die Luft ist rein“, sagte Tseng dann zu mir, woraufhin ich meine Arme wieder nach vorne fallen ließ, da es echt weh tat, sie dort hinten zu halten. Stattdessen nahm ich nun die linke Hand und presste sie auf die Wunde an der rechten Schulter, um die Blutung ein wenig zu stillen. Ich sah, wie aus dem Kopf des zweiten Mannes Blut floss. Vielleicht war er auch einfach tot. Tseng kam schnellen Schrittes wieder auf mich zu, nachdem er die Waffe, der er jetzt sein Eigentum nennen konnte, in seine Hose gesteckt und mir die Waffe des anderen Typen auf den Schoss gelegt hatte, um sich weiter daran zu machen, mich vom Stuhl loszumachen.

Ich nahm sie dann einfach in die rechte noch freie Hand und schaute Tseng dabei zu, wie er versuchte, den Knoten zu lösen, was ihm auch gelang. Sobald ich frei war, wollte ich aufstehen, doch Tseng hielt mich zurück. „Warte noch kurz.“ Er nahm seine Krawatte ab und band sie recht straff um meine Schusswunde. „In der Hoffnung, dass es etwas bringt“, kommentierte er seine Handlung. Er reichte mir seine Hand, die ich mit meiner linken ergriff, nachdem ich das daran klebende Blut grob an meinem Jackett abgewischt hatte. „Geht es?“, fragte er dann nach, als ich auf den Beinen stand, aber nur kurz etwas wankte.

Mir wurde zwar kurz schwarz vor Augen, konnte mich aber noch auf den Beinen halten, weshalb ich ihn angrinste und sagte: „Na klar doch.“

„Wenn nicht, dann musst du mir Bescheid sagen. Nicht, dass du abklappst und ich nichts davon mitbekomme.“ Ich nickte und wir gingen langsamen Schrittes vorsichtig auf den Lagerhauseingang zu, nachdem ich noch meine EMR an mich nahm, die ich an einer Wand angelehnt vorgefunden hatte.


	7. Urlaub im Forschungslabor

**Jessie POV**

Okay, genug Spaß gehabt. Langsam sollten wir wieder von hier verschwinden, schließlich sah ich schon den Truck, mit dem sie uns wegschaffen wollten. Zumindest dachte ich, dass es ihr Fahrzeug war, weil dort ein großes ShinRa-Logo drauf zu sehen war und wir genau auf ihn zusteuerten. Ich - und Biggs und Wedge wahrscheinlich genauso wenig – hatte keine Lust nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Präsidenten zu machen oder auch nur noch mehr Zeit mit dieser Schlampe zu verbringen oder mit den Soldaten.

Ich sah zu Biggs und Wedge rüber, welche rechts von mir liefen und sie schauten mich ebenfalls an. Die Mimik verriet, dass wir alle der selben Meinung waren. Einige kurze Sekunden später versuchten wir uns aus den Griffen der Soldaten zu befreien, was uns tatsächlich auch gelang, was aber vermutlich nur der Tatsache verschuldet war, dass sie überrascht waren, weil wir bisher kooperativ gewesen waren. Wir rannten, so schnell wir konnten, in die nächstbeste Gasse, um uns dort zu verstecken.

„Puh. Das war knapp“, sagte ich schon leicht außer Puste und luftholend.

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, antwortete mir Biggs daraufhin und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Mich hat es ja eh gewundert, dass wir es alle geschafft haben, von ihnen wegzukommen. Aber ich denke, wir sollten weiter, bevor sie uns wieder einholen.“

Wedge und ich stimmten dem zu und wir wandten uns um, damit wir auf der anderen Seite der Gasse wieder rauskamen. Plötzlich hielt auf der anderen Seite der Truck, weswegen wir uns schnell aus dem Staub machen wollten, doch es standen nun wieder zwei der Soldier vor uns. Als ich wieder nach hinten schaute standen dort die anderen plus diese Schlampe. Wenn wir trotzdem von hier wegwollten, dann jetzt und durch die zwei Soldaten durch.

Ein erneuter kurzer Blickaustausch mit Biggs und Wedge und wir rannten nach vorne und versuchten durch die beiden Soldaten durchzukommen. Bei dem Versuch blieb es aber auch, denn sie schafften jeden von uns so lange festzuhalten, bis sie Verstärkung von den Anderen erfuhren.

Erneut versuchten wir uns zu wehren, was dieses Mal aber erfolglos blieb. Der Griff war einfach zu stark. „Ihr seid aber sehr ungezogene Kinder“, sagte das blonde Arschloch vor uns und wandte sich dann den Soldaten zu. „Schickt sie ins Schlummerland. So können sie wenigstens nicht mehr abhauen oder es auch nur versuchen.“

„Jawohl, Ma’am“, hörte ich eine Männerstimme sagen, konnte aber nicht zuordnen, wer es von sich gab. Dann spürte ich plötzlich eine Hand um meinem Hals, die jenen zudrückte, sodass ich keine Luft mehr bekam und die Halsschlagader zugedrückt wurde. Kurz darauf wurde es auch schon komplett schwarz um mich herum.

\--------------------

Ich schreckte plötzlich hoch, weil ich aus der Schwärze herausgerissen wurde, und das erste, was ich mitbekam, war, dass ich komplett durchnässt war. Dann erkannte ich einen der Soldier von vorhin vor mir stehen, der einen Eimer in der Hand hielt. Ich musste wohl mit Wasser bekippt worden sein, damit ich aus meiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte.

Das zweite, was ich bemerkte, war, dass ich auf einen Stuhl gefesselt saß. Arme hinter der Lehne des Stuhls fixiert, die Fußgelenke an den Stuhlbeinen, Oberschenkel an der Sitzfläche und Oberkörper – da bemerkte ich auch, dass mir mein Brustpanzer fehlte - an der Stuhllehne. Sie wollten mir wohl sämtliche Bewegungsfreiheit nehmen, damit ich es gar nicht erst versuchen konnte, zu fliehen. Wollten wohl sicher gehen, dass ich auch schön hierblieb.

Ich hörte ein leises Kichern rechts hinter mir und aus der gleichen Ecke hörte ich dann die gleiche Frauenstimme sagen: „Du bist alleine und plötzlich bist du so still und gar nicht mehr mutig.“ Es war diese Schlampe Scarlet – ihre Stimme würde ich unter tausende erkennen, einfach nur, weil ich sie abgrundtief hasste – und sie kam um mich rumgelaufen. Sie blieb direkt vor mir stehen und am liebsten würde ich sie treten, wenn ich könnte. Oder mir die Ohren zuhalten, damit ich ihre Stimme nicht hören musste.

„Was hast du mit den Jungs gemacht?“, fragte ich sie daraufhin, weil ich sie nirgends in dem recht dunklen Raum sehen konnte. An den Wänden hingen zwar einige Lampen, die jedoch nicht weiß oder gelb leuchteten, so wie es normalerweise Lampen taten, sondern in einem blau-grünen Farbton. So wie Mako halt, nur dunkler. Ich dachte aber nicht, dass es Mako war, denn sie sahen aus wie ganz normale Lampen – abgesehen von der Farbe.

„Mit dem Fettwanst und dem Möchtegern-Ninja?“, fragte sie nach, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass ich sie meinte. „Tja, die machen gerade Urlaub im Forschungslabor.“ Im Forschungslabor? Was macht ShinRa da mit ihnen? Werden sie als Forschungsobjekte missbraucht? Trotz dem Streben danach zu wissen, was mit ihnen gemacht wurde, wollte ich ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben, nachzufragen. „Aber ist ja auch egal. Kommen wir nun also zum Wesentlichen. Du wirst uns alles über deine kleine Organisation namens Avalanche verraten, was du weißt. Ich sage schonmal im vornherein: Wenn du dich weigern solltest, wirst du die Konsequenzen dafür zu spüren bekommen.“ Daraufhin schlug sie mir demonstrativ ins Gesicht. „Haben wir uns da verstanden?“

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich irgendwen von ShinRa etwas über Avalanche verraten werde oder bist du wirklich so dumm, dass zu glauben?“ Aber genau deswegen war ich hier. Damit sie ihre Antworten bekam, egal auf welchem Wege. Und da ich ihr damals entwischt bin bei der Sache mit Harry, wird sie sich besonders auf mich fixieren. Deshalb war ich vermutlich hier und die Jungs im Forschungslabor.

„Deinem Bruder Reno würdest du doch bestimmt etwas erzählen wollen.“ Sie grinste mich überlegen an, woraufhin ich sie nur böse anfunkelte. Sie wusste also Bescheid. Und wenn sie es wusste, wusste es der Präsident bestimmt auch und was weiß ich wer nicht noch alles. „Aber gut. Wie du willst.“ Damit rückte sie wieder auf Abstand und wandte sich zu den beiden im raumstehenden Soldier. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir sie zum Reden bekommen. Wir geben ihr gleich das Wahrheitsserum. Und wenn ich hier nicht anwesend sein werde, macht mit ihr, was ihr wollt. Nur lasst sie nicht einschlafen. Essen gibt es nicht, nur ab und zu Trinken, damit sie uns hier nicht wegdehydriert. Verstanden?“

„Jawohl, Lady Director“, antworteten beide synchron, sodass man denken könnte, es käme nur aus einem Mund. Sie nickte dann in die Richtung einer Metallkommode, woraufhin der Soldier mit den recht kurzen und gekräuselten Haaren zu diesen schritt und dann mit einer Spritze in der Hand auf mich zukam. Ich versuchte mich erst gar nicht zu wehren, denn ich wusste, es würde nichts bringen. Er trat hinter mir und drehte einen meiner Arme gewaltsam um, sodass es weh tat und ich mein Gesicht verzog, damit er den Inhalt der Spritze in meinen Körper spritzen konnte. Ich hörte, wie Scarlet kurz auflachte und dann den Raum verließ.

\--------------------

**Biggs POV**

Ich schlug schnell meine Augen auf, nur um gleich erneut von der Dunkelheit erfasst zu werden. Trotz der Dunkelheit bemerkte ich, dass ich angekettet auf einem Stuhl saß. Durch Bewegungen versuchte ich die Ketten, die man nun rasseln hörte, irgendwie zu lockern, was mir aber nicht wirklich gelang, und mir entfleuchte deshalb ein „Verdammte Scheiße“. Kurz darauf hörte ich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme meinen Namen sagen. „Wedge? Bist du das?“, äußerte ich meine Vermutung, wer das mir gegenüber sein könnte, denn von dort aus habe ich die Stimme von eben wahrgenommen.

„Ja, ich bin es“, beantwortete mir Wedge damit meine Frage und bestätigte meine Vermutung. Aber wo waren wir hier? Und warum war kein einziges Licht an? Wegen Strom sparen kann es wahrlich nicht sein, denn der Konzern hatte genug Mako-Energie gefördert, damit sie diesen Drecksladen mit Strom versorgen konnten.

„Weißt du, wo Jessie ist?“, war meine nächste Frage. Da sie bisher noch nichts gesagt hat und ich auch nichts sehen konnte, konnte ich nicht sagen, ob sie mit hier im Raum war oder nicht.

„Ich- Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie noch nicht gesehen oder gehört oder was weiß ich, seitdem ich wieder bei Bewusstsein bin.“ Okay, entweder sie war gar nicht hier oder sie war hier und noch immer bewusstlos, denn ich hätte vermutet, dass sie etwas gesagt hätte – spätestens jetzt –, wenn sie hier und bei Bewusstsein wäre.

„Sie ist in ganz anderen Händen“, hörte ich auf einmal eine Stimme links von mir, die aber einige Meter entfernt zu sein schien. Plötzlich ging das Licht an, was eher spärlich war, und ich schaute in die Richtung, aus der gerade die Stimme kam und sah einen älteren Mann mit längeren schwarzen Haaren, die auf der Entfernung fettig aussahen, und weißen Kittel, ebenfalls trug er eine Brille auf der Nase. „Jessie, so wie ihr sie nennt, ist ein durchaus schöner Name.“ Meine Augen verengten sich, als er dies sagte, näher auf uns zu kam und ich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen sah. „Wir versuchen aus ihr Informationen über eure kleine Organisation herauszubekommen. Und das mit vielfältigen Methoden.“ Je näher er mir kam, desto ungepflegter kam er mir vor. _Warte, mit vielfältigen Methoden?_ _Was machen sie mit ihr verdammt?_

„Wer bist du? Wo sind wir und was macht ihr verdammt nochmal mit Jessie?“, fragte ich Kittelmann mit lauterer Stimme, man hätte meinen könne, dass ich sogar schrie.

„Ihr seid hier momentan im Forschungslabor der ShinRa-Company und ich bin Professor Hojo, der Leiter dieser Forschungseinrichtung. Eure kleine Freundin ist momentan bei Scarlet, die diese bearbeitet, um ihr Information zu entlocken, wie eben schon erwähnt.“ Er stand nun genau neben mir und grinste mich noch immer an.

„Und was hast du mit uns vor?“ Es musste ja schließlich einen Grund haben, warum wir hier bei ihm waren und Jessie bei Scarlet. Sie könnten uns doch genauso foltern. Also warum waren wir hier?

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, denn er legte seine Hand an sein Kinn und schloss dabei die Augen, während man ein „Hmmm“ hörte. „Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren“, beantwortete er mir dann meine Frage. Anscheinend hatte er überlegt, ob er uns sagen sollte, warum wir hier waren, oder nicht. „Aber denkt nicht, ich werde euch mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Ich behandle alle meine Subjekte gleich.“ Subjekte? Nannte er so etwa seine Versuchsobjekte? Wenn ja, dann hatte er indirekt gesagt, wir sind auch solche. Was hatte er nur gottverdammt nochmal mit uns vor?

„Halt doch einfach dein Maul“, fauchte ich ihn an, als er sich letztlich umwandte und wieder von uns wegdrehte, zu den Computern ging und einige Tasten auf der Tastatur betätigte, woraufhin drei Behälter mit Mako – zumindest sah die Flüssigkeit aus wie Mako – aufleuchten, in denen kleine Babys waren. War ShinRa wirklich so skrupellos und führte Experimente mit Babys durch? Das war einfach nur widerlich. „Aber warum sagst du uns nicht einfach, was du mit uns vor hast?“, fragte ich dann einfach, da ich nicht wusste, warum er uns nun den Inhalt der Behälter offenbarte. Zudem wollte ich wissen, was uns bevorstand, damit ich mich schon dafür bereit machen konnte. „Ich meine, abhauen können wie ja eh nicht, also könnten wir es auch niemanden sagen.“

„Da hast du natürlich recht, jedoch möchte ich euch die Überraschung nicht verderben. Hinzuzufügen wäre da aber noch etwas. Ihr lebt momentan nur noch, da wir eine Absicherung brauchen, falls das Experiment fehlschlägt oder eure Freundin nicht reden möchte. Dann müssten wir zu euch übergehen.“ Als er ‚Experiment‘ sagte, schaute er kurz zu den Behältern rüber. Hatte unser noch am Leben sein etwas mit diesen Kindern zu tun? Warum sollte es so sein?

„Pff“, entfleuchte es meiner Kehle. „Ihr werdet aus uns keine Infos bezüglich Avalanche bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu ShinRa-Mitarbeitern sind wir unserer Organisation und unseren Zielen gegenüber loyal. Ich erinnere ja nur an Genesis und Sephiroth.“ Da sie beide Soldaten erster Klasse waren und man viel von ihnen gehört hatte, wussten auch viele, dass sie ShinRa den Rücken gekehrt hatten.

„Sie waren lediglich nur gescheiterte Experimente.“

\--------------------

**Tseng POV**

Als wir am Eingangstor des Lagerhauses ankamen, lehnte ich mich an die Wand, Reno hinter mir, und ich schaute vorsichtig nach draußen. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, was mich schon stark wunderte. Möglicherweise eine Falle? Aber warum sollten sie uns eine Falle stellen, wenn sie doch gar nicht wussten, dass wir frei waren. Oder wussten sie es? Aber woher? Die beiden einzigen Personen von denen, die in dem Abteil waren, sind bisher nicht rausgekommen, denn sie waren tot oder bewusstlos. Einer von ihnen war auf jeden Fall tot.

„Was ist denn?“, hörte ich Reno ziemlich leise hinter mir flüstern. Ich musste mich anstrengen, damit ich überhaupt verstand, was er von sich gegeben hatte. Ob es daran lag, dass er einfach nicht wollte, dass man uns höret oder ob es wegen den Schmerzen in seiner Schulter war, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber ich vermutete, dass beides der Fall war. Ich hoffte einfach mal, dass er wenigstens so lange nicht abklappt, bis wir einen gewissen Abstand zu hier überwunden haben.

„Ich sehe einfach nur keine Menschenseele und bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir in eine Falle tappen würden, wenn wir auch nur einen Schritt raussetzten würden“, äußerte ich meine Bedenken im ebenfalls leisen Ton.

„Wir werden schon nicht in eine Falle tappen. Ich meine, die können gar nicht wissen, dass wir frei sind.“ Das ist genau das, was ich auch dachte. Aber wir wissen nicht, wie der Raum ausgestattet war. Dort hätten genauso gut Wanzen versteckt gewesen sein oder irgendwas anderes. Kameras konnte ich jedoch nicht erkennen. „Und selbst wenn: Sie wollen uns offensichtlich haben, um Informationen aus uns herauszubekommen. Sie brauchen uns also lebend. Wenn wir es versuchen, kann es sein, dass wir leicht hier rauskommen oder wieder gefangen werden. Wenn wir hierbleiben, werden wir auf jeden Fall wieder gefasst. Ich denke wir sollten es einfach versuchen.“ Er hatte Recht. Wir hatten nichts zu verlieren, wenn wir es versuchen würden. Außerdem musste Renos Wunde so schnell wie möglich versorgt werden und das ging nur, wenn wir von hier wegkommen.

Ich nickte und wagte erneut einen Blick nach draußen. Immer noch niemand zu sehen. „Na dann lass uns unser Glück mal herausfordern.“ Nun nickte mir Reno zu und ich huschte mit ihm im Schlepptau aus dem Lagerhaus. Ständig schaute ich mich nach anderen Wachleuten um, jedoch waren keine zu sehen. Die Transporter, mit denen wir hier her geschafft wurden, waren auch nicht mehr da. Warum war es hier auf einmal so menschenleer?

Als wir beinahe die Umzäunung hinter uns gelassen hatten, fiel mir ein anderer Mann auf. Das war der, der ebenfalls vorhin auch kurz bei uns war. Er lief in Richtung der Lagerhalle. Okay, wir mussten schnell von hier verschwinden. Nicht, dass er bemerkte, dass wir weg waren und wir noch hier in der Nähe verweilten, und er dann Verstärkung rufen würde.

Ein kurzer Blickaustausch mit Reno reichte und er verstand. Als wir uns sicher waren, dass er uns nicht hätte sehen können, rannten wir von diesem Grundstück runter und verschwanden im angrenzenden Wald.

Wir brachten einige hundert Meter, ich schätzte so auf 300, zwischen uns und der Lagerhalle, ehe wir stehen blieben. Reno lehnte sich an einen Baum, an welchen er dann auch herunterrutschte, um kurz zu verschnaufen, dabei hielt er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Schulter. „Geht es denn?“, fragte ich vorsichtshalber nach, da ich nicht wollte, dass er zusammenklappte.

„Ja, ja. Geht schon.“ Er wollte wieder aufstehen. „Wir sollten weiter gehen.“ Ich hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. Es würde keinen Sinn haben, jetzt gleich weiter zu gehen auch wenn wir erst 300 Meter weg waren.

„Verschnaufe ruhig noch. Ich werde in der Zeit versuchen Rude oder Elena zu erreichen, damit sie uns hier abholen und wir deine Wunde versorgen können. Es wäre sinnlos jetzt weiter ziellos durch den Wald zu laufen und noch haben wir einen Vorsprung. Außerdem kann so dein Körper sich mal kurz ausruhen und es hört vielleicht auf, so viel Blut aus der Wunde zu laufen.“ Ich sah nämlich, dass noch immer viel Blut durch seine Finger quoll. Wenn das so weiter geht, wäre er innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten tot. Ich zog also mein Jackett aus und hielt es ihm hin. „Drück es auf die Wunde. Vielleicht können wir so die Blutung stoppen.“ Er nahm es wortlos an und tat, was ich ihm sagte, während ich das abgenommene Handy nahm und wählte Rudes Nummer.

„Optional kannst du mich auch einfach hierlassen und selber verschwinden. Ist sicherer für dich und du musst dich nicht mehr mit mir rumplagen.“ Reno lächelte mich einfach nur an. Das konnte er sowas von vergessen, denn ihn hier zum Sterben zurücklassen, werde ich definitiv nicht machen. Der Präsident mag zwar predigen, dass jeder ersetzbar ist, jedoch sah ich das anders. Auch wenn Renos lockere und provokante Art manchmal nervte und an der falschen Stelle war, so ist er ein guter Turk mit super Fähigkeiten.

„Das kannst du jetzt sowas von vergessen.“ Dann hörte ich ein Knacken in der Leitung, weshalb ich anfing zu sprechen, bevor auch nur Rude irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Rude, hier ist Tseng. Orte dieses Handy und sag uns einen Platz, wo ihr uns mit dem Heli abholen könnt. Bringt Heilungsmateria und Verbandszeug und alles sowas mit.“ Denn dieses wurde uns ebenfalls abgenommen, wie ich vorhin schon recht schnell bemerkt hatte.

„Was ist los?“, hörte ich stattdessen Rude nur fragen. Verständlich, wie ich fand, denn er brauchte einige Informationen mehr.

„Einzelheiten gibt es später. Reno wurde angeschossen, Blutverlust ist fortgeschritten, ist aber noch bei Bewusstsein.“

„Tja, mich wird man eben nicht so schnell los“, unterbrach mich Reno dann, wieder mit seinem provokanten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Zumindest vermutete ich, dass es das sein sollte, denn es sah eher gequält aus.

Ich schüttelte auf diese Aussage hin nur den Kopf. „Ob uns jemand verfolgt, wissen wir nicht, jedoch konnten wir bisher noch keine Personen ausmachen und wir sind dort auch recht schnell weg. Lasst ebenfalls unsere Codekarten sperren. Sie wurden uns, wie alles andere, entwendet. Wie sieht es mit der Standortermittlung aus?“, fragte ich dann weiter nach, denn es war gefährlich, längere Zeit an ein und denselben Ort zu bleiben, wenn man potentiell verfolgt wurde.

„Moment. Elena ortet euch gerade noch. Okay, haben euch gefunden. Nordöstlich von euch ist eine Lichtung. Ungefähr noch 500 Meter sollten es sein. Bleibt am besten in der Leitung, dann können wir euch notfalls navigieren.“ Es war zwar ein Risiko das Handy weiterhin zu benutzen, weil es sein könnte, dass unsere Entführer das Handy ebenfalls orten könnten, jedoch blieb uns wohl nichts anderes übrig. „Elena, Helilandeplatz, jetzt. Nimm Heilmateria mit. Und ruf bei denen an, dass die uns ein Heli freihalten. Lasse danach Tsengs und Renos Codekarten sperren“, wandte er sich nun anscheinend Elena zu.

„Was ist denn los?“, hörte ich sie daraufhin fragen und Schubladen, die zugeknallt wurden.

„Unterwegs“, antwortete ihr Rude. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir in 20 Minuten da.“ An den Hintergrundgeräuschen hörte ich, dass sie in den Fahrstuhl einstiegen, ebenfalls war Elena zu hören.

„Gut okay. Wenn etwas ist, schrei einfach in den Hörer. Ich packe das Handy in meine Hosentasche, damit wir uns schonmal auf dem Weg zu der Lichtung machen.“ Es folgte ein zustimmender Laut und ich hielt Reno meine Hand hin, die er auch annahm, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Das Handy verschwand, wie angekündigt in meiner Hosentasche und ich fragte Reno: „Alles gut?“ Dieser nickte, nachdem er kurz etwas getorkelt ist und erstmal sein Gleichgewicht finden musste. „Dann lass uns gehen.“

\--------------------

Nach 400 Metern konnte man die Lichtung schon sehen oder beziehungsweise erahnen. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir einen dumpfen Knall, weswegen ich mich sofort umdrehte. Ich sah, wie Reno auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht mehr regte. Schnell eilte ich zu ihm hin und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. „Man Reno. Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst Bescheid geben, wenn es nicht mehr geht, damit genau das nicht passiert“, murmelte ich, während ich versuchte einen Puls an seinem Hals zu finden, was mir glücklicherweise auch gelang, weshalb ich erleichtert ausatmete.

Ich hob ihn so hoch, dass er saß, griff ihm dann unter die Achseln und zog ihn hinter den nächstbesten Busch, damit wir nicht gleich entdeckt werden würden. Gut okay, ich musste umdenken. Aus dem Telefon hörte ich Elenas Stimme rufen, die mich fragte, was den los sei. „Reno ist zusammengeklappt. Sind aber nur noch 100 Meter ungefähr von der Lichtung entfernt. Wir sollten also trotzdem pünktlich dort sein“, antwortete ich ihr, nachdem ich jenes Handy aus meiner Hosentasche geholt hatte.

„Geht es ihm denn gut?“, vernahm ich die neue Frage von Elena. Immer besorgt um andere. Das war typisch für sie. Ich lächelte deswegen kurz.

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber Puls ist noch vorhanden und die Atmung geht noch regelmäßig. Es sieht also noch gut aus. Aber ich werde jetzt erstmal versuchen müssen, die Blutung noch weiter einzudämmen. Melde mich also später wieder.“ Damit steckte ich das Handy wieder in meine Hosentasche, denn ich musste mich erstmal um Reno kümmern.

Ich lehnte ihn an einem in der Nähe stehenden Baum und nahm ihm die Krawatte ab, zog ihm sein Jackett ebenfalls aus, welches ich an der Hinterseite der Schulter hielt, da es ein glatter Durchschuss war, und presste dann mein Jackett, welches ich Reno zuvor gegeben hatte, auf die Wunde, die man von vorne sah, nahm dann beide Enden der Krawatte und knotete sie so fest ich konnte fest, damit hoffentlich die Blutung gestoppt wird. Dann zog ich ihn auf die Beine, was sich als schwerer erwies als gehofft, denn Renos Körper fiel immer wieder in eine Richtung, in die er nicht fallen sollte. Letzten Endes schaffte ich es irgendwie und er lag so auf meinem Rücken, sodass es aussah, als würde ich ihn einfach nur Huckepack nehmen.

Da ich gezwungenermaßen nun etwas langsamer laufen musste, kam ich mit Reno nach zwei Minuten bei der Lichtung an. Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, noch so lange, wie ich den Heli nicht hören würde, mich mit Reno im Wald versteckt zu halten, da wir direkt in der Lichtung gefundenes Fressen wären, wenn uns denn jemand auf der Spur ist. „Wir sind jetzt an der Lichtung angekommen“, sagte ich in das Mikrofon des Handys, nachdem ich es wieder aus meiner Tasche geholt hatte.

„Verstanden. Wir werden wohl noch 10 Minuten brauchen“, antwortete mir Elena durch den Hörer und ich hoffte einfach nur, dass mir Reno in der Zeit nicht abkratzen würde, denn viel könnte ich nicht unternehmen, wenn dieser Fall eintrat.

„Gut beeilt euch. Da wir nun hier sind, werde ich dieses Handy entsorgen, nicht, dass sie versuchen uns zu orten. War auch schon so Risiko genug.“ Bevor Elena antworten konnte, legte ich auf und platzierte Reno auf den Boden, erneut angelehnt an einem Baum. Ich stand auf und ging zu dem nächsten Stein, der etwas größer sein musste und schmetterte das Telefon auf diesen, sodass es kaputt ging. Nun konnte uns nun wirklich keiner mehr orten, denn das Handy war nicht nur aus, sondern komplett kaputt. Ich ließ es einfach auf dem Boden liegen und ging wieder zu Reno, dessen Puls ich nochmals suchte. _Leben tut er immer noch. Gut._

Nachdem ich nochmal den provisorischen Druckverband untersuchte, ob dort noch alles hielt, stellte ich mich hin und beobachtete die Umgebung. Falls nämlich irgendjemand kommen sollte, müsste ich also dementsprechend handeln. Aufgrund der vielen Bäume, war die Sicht etwas eingeschränkt und so konnte ich nur ungefähr 150 Meter weit schauen. Als ich jedoch nichts entdeckte, wandte ich mich kurzzeitig Reno wieder zu und versuchte ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu retten. Ich schüttelte an seinen Schultern, aber nur so dolle, damit er nicht auch noch mit seinem Kopf gegen den Baum knallte, wobei ich bei seiner verletzten Schulter aber besonders aufpasste. Das brachte nichts, also versuchte ich ihn mit leichten Schlägen ins Gesicht zu wecken. Aber auch dies war erfolglos. Ich seufzte und stand wieder auf. „Das bringt doch nichts“, entkam es meiner Lippen.

Nach acht Minuten hörte ich einen Helikopter und drehte mich zu Reno um, um ihn wieder hochzuheben. Dieses Mal trug ich ihn jedoch nicht auf meinen Rücken, sondern hob ihn in meine Arme, da dies schneller ging und der Weg auch nur einige Meter betrug. Die Bäume über unseren Köpfen wackelten stark aufgrund des Windes, der durch den Heli verursacht wurde. Als ich ihn dann auch sah, trat ich mit Reno in den Armen schnellen Schrittes auf die Lichtung und kam beim Heli an, als dieser von Rude gelandet wurde.

Die Tür wurde schon vor dem endgültigen Aufsetzten aufgemacht, weshalb ich Reno gleich in den Laderaum legte, den Elena gleich wegzog, damit ich gleich einsteigen konnte. Ich hörte sie etwas sagen, konnte jedoch nicht verstehen was, jedoch vermutete ich, dass es an Rude ging, der nämlich kurz darauf wieder losflog, weshalb ich die Tür hinter mir schloss. Elena und ich hoben Reno auf die Sitzfläche und sie hielt mir ein Paar des typischen Headsets hin, welches ich entgegen nahm und sogleich aufsetzte. „Elena, du hilfst mir“, sagte ich an sie gewandt.

„Ja, natürlich. Was soll ich machen?“, fragte sie mich, während ich mich daran machte, schonmal den Doppelknoten der Krawatte zu lösen. Ich erkannte, dass nicht mehr so viel Blut aus der Wunde flos, was ein sehr gutes Zeichen war.

„Gib mir die Heilmateria und Verbandszeug“, forderte ich sie auf, woraufhin sie kurz nach vorne verschwand und mit einem weißen Koffer und der Materia, die schon an dem typischen Reif befestigt war, in den Händen zurück. Sie gab mir zuerst die Materia, kniete sich dann wieder neben links von mir hin und öffnete den Verbandskoffer, um schonmal das wichtigste rauszuholen, während ich Reno das Armband umlegte und die Heilmateria aktivierte. Dadurch sollte sich die Wunde schneller schließen.

Ohne Aufforderung gab mir Elena einige Verbände und half mir, Reno aufzusetzen. Sie setzte sich selber hinter ihn, damit sie seinen Oberkörper so besser oben halten konnte. Ich zog ihm sein Hemd aus und schmiss es fürs erste einfach in irgendeine Ecke. Dann öffnete ich vom ersten Verband die Verpackung und nahm ihn raus. Gleich folgte auch schon der Zweite und Dritte, wobei ich Elena einen davon gab. Einen von ihnen drückte ich auf die Wunde von Reno und Elena tat das selber mit jener auf der Hinterseite, mit der anderen noch freien Hand, band ich den dritten Verband über die anderen beiden, damit diese fixiert waren.

Nachdem ich einen weiteren Verband genommen und ebenfalls um Schulter und Oberkörper – letzteres, damit es nicht verrutschte - gebunden hatte, war die Arbeit fürs erste erledigt. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt im HQ schon Bescheid gegeben, dass wir mit Reno in die Krankenstation kommen werden?“, fragte ich nach, damit die Ärzte sich schon gleich auf unsere Ankunft und die Versorgung Renos einstellen konnten.

„Natürlich“, kam es von Elena, die noch immer auf dem Platz saß, wohin sie sich gesetzt hatte, um Reno besser hochhalten zu können, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sein Kopf nun auf ihrem Schoß lag, den sie streichelte.

„Wann werden wir da sein, Rude?“, fragte ich nun unseren Piloten für diesen Flug, dessen Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„Ungefähr 10 Minuten.“ Da waren sie wieder. Das gleiche wurde vorhin auch gesagt, als ich mit Reno an der Lichtung ankam. Mein Blick wanderte zu jenem, der noch immer bewusstlos war. Ich hoffte inständig, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhielt, des das konnte ein schlechtes Zeichen sein. Da für mich hier hinten nichts mehr zu tun gab, und Elena, so vermutete ich, lieber hier blieb, ging ich nun vor zu Rude und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz beziehungsweise Beifliegersitz oder wie auch immer man das hier nennen mochte.


	8. Das ist die Sonne, Reno.

**Reno POV**

Ich war umhüllt von Schwärze, konnte aber Stimmen ausmachen, die ich jedoch nicht verstand und auch nicht zuordnen konnte, da die Umgebungsgeräusche zu laut waren. Dieses laute Geräusch kannte ich, wusste aber nicht woher. Ich spürte, wie irgendjemand irgendetwas an meinem Körper machte, wusste aber nicht was. Augen aufmachen, konnte ich nicht, hatte ich schon versucht gehabt. Genauso wenig konnte ich mich bewegen oder auch nur etwas sagen. Sämtliche Geräusche wurden immer leiser und immer leiser, so als würde ich mich von ihnen wegbewegen. Jetzt war nur noch die endlose Schwärze da.

Als ich das nächste Mal Stimmen hörte, sagte eine weibliche, mir bekannte Stimme, die ich als jene von Elena identifizieren konnte: „Hey, Leute ich glaube, wacht auf.“ Sie hatte recht, ich kam dem Licht immer näher und näher, bis es mich vollkommen umhüllte, und dieses Mal gelang es mir auch, meine Augen zu öffnen, die ich aber sehr schnell wieder schloss aufgrund der viel zu hohen Helligkeit.

„Macht das verdammte Licht aus. Das ist viel zu hell“, antwortete ich mit zugekniffenen Augen und den rechten Unterarm über meine Augen gelegt und ich merkte beim Reden, dass mein Mund extrem trocken war. Ich musste so bald wie möglich was trinken, ansonsten wird mir Reden bald ziemlich schwer fallen.

„Das ist die Sonne, Reno.“ Tseng war also anscheinend auch da, denn er war es, der gerade zu mir gesprochen hatte, woraufhin ich mein Gesicht – noch immer mit zugekniffenen Augen und Arm davor – in seine Richtung drehte.

„Sonne? Was für eine Sonne?“ Da war meine Zunge mal wieder schneller als mein Gehirn. Natürlich wusste ich, was eine Sonne ist, aber dafür wusste ich nicht, warum ich das gefragt hatte. Vielleicht war oder bin ich auch einfach noch nicht wach genug.

„Das ist der große, runde, gelb-leuchtende Ball am Himmel“, hörte ich nun wieder Elena sagen, die sich rechts von Tseng befand und ich somit mein Kopf weiter nach oben bewegen müsste, wenn ich sie anschauen wollen würde, was momentan aber aufgrund der zu hellen Sonne nicht ging, da ich mich weigerte meine Augen zu öffnen.

„Das ist mir bewusst“, auch wenn ich ja gefragt hatte, „Aber es wird hier doch bestimmt sowas wie ein Rollo oder sowas geben, was man runter machen kann, damit hier die Sonne nicht so rein scheint, oder?“ Kurz darauf hörte ich nur Schritte, die sich auf das Fenster zu bewegten, worauf recht leise Geräusche folgten und es im Raum dunkler wurde. Ich öffnete meine Augen, wobei ein „Vielen Dank“, meine Lippen verließ. Ich schaute in die Richtung der Fenster und erkannte Rude. „Yoo, Rude, du bist auch hier?“

„Offensichtlicher Weise ja“, antwortet er mir nur darauf und ging wieder zu unseren anderen beiden Turkkollegen. Ich hingegen versuchte mich aufzusetzen, was sich als keine gute Idee erwies, denn meine Schulter fing dadurch an, zu schmerzen. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht den rechtem Arm benutzen, um mich abzustützen.

„Du solltest vielleicht einfach liegen bleiben“, sagte Elena mit besorgter Stimme und Blick. Ich fasste mir an die Schulter, beendete mein Vorhaben und saß nun im Bett der Krankenstation im HQ. Kennen tat ich diese Räumlichkeiten ja schon, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hier aufgrund einer Mission landete.

„Ach passt schon“, antwortete ich auf Elenas Aussage hin. „Werde ich denn aufgeklärt, was passiert ist, nachdem ich abgeklappt bin?“ Ich drehte meinen kompletten Körper um 90 Grad, damit ich meine drei Kollegen besser anschauen konnte, die alle auf der linken Seite des Bettes standen, und setzte mich im Schneidersitz hin.

„Ich werde mich kurzfassen, erwarte also keine Details“, fing Tseng an, woraufhin mein Blick zu ihm wanderte und ich ihn nun anschaute. Er seufzte noch einmal kurz und begann dann mit seiner Erzählung. „Erst habe ich dich von dort, wo du zusammengebrochen bist, weggeschafft, hinter Büsche und Bäume, um erstmal die Blutung zu stoppen. Es folgte dabei ein kurzer Wortwechsel mit Elena über Telefon. Hab dich dann die restlichen 100 Meter zur Lichtung getragen. Hab dort mit dir auf die Ankunft von Rude und Elena gewartet. Als sie nach ungefähr 10 Minuten ankamen, habe ich dich im Heli verstaut und wir haben uns auf den Rückweg gemacht, auf welchem Elena und ich dich so gut es ging verarztet haben. Hier angekommen haben wir dich hier auf der medizinischen Station verfrachtet.“ Okay, das war wirklich sehr kurz gehalten, aber ich war vollkommen zufrieden damit und es beantwortete meine Frage ziemlich gut.

„Achso, okay. Danke auf jeden Fall an euch, dass ihr mich da mit rausgeholt habt.“ Ich hob meinen linken Arm so an, dass meine Hand meinen Hinterkopf berührte, wobei ich verlegen dreinschaute. Das musste einfach mal gesagt sein. „Das ist nicht selbstverständlich.“

„Natürlich ist das selbstverständlich“, korrigierte mich Elena. „Wir sind doch sowas wie eine kleine Familie, die zusammenhält und sich gegenseitig hilft.“ Ich schaute sie erst fragend an, was sie zu verunsichern schien, fing dann aber an lauthals los zu lachen. „Was ist denn so lustig?“, fragte sie nun verwundert. Aufgrund meines Lachanfalls bekam ich von den drei Personen vor mir nur skeptische Blicke zugeworfen und mir kam kein ordentliches Wort über die Lippen.

„Tut mir leid“, fing ich an, als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, „Aber so hat es tatsächlich noch niemand genannt.“ Ich grinste sie entschuldigend an. „Aber ich habe 3 Fragen. Erstens: Bekomme ich was zu trinken? Mein Hals und Mund sind so trocken wie die Corelwüste. Zweitens: Kann jemand dieses kack EKG ausschalten?“ Dabei zeigte ich mit meinem Daumen hinter mir. „Das Piepen geht mir hart auf’m Sack. Und drittens: Wie lange war ich weg?“

„Erstens: Können wir besorgen. Zweitens: Müssen wir einer Schwester oder einem Krankenpfleger Bescheid geben, die oder der das dann macht und dich vermutlich auch noch untersuchen wird. Drittens: Zum Glück nicht so lange. Nur ungefähr 2 1/2 Stunden.“ Auch dieses Mal hielt sich Tseng kurz, jedoch brauchte er dies nicht ausführlich erzählen. Wie sollte man das denn auch noch weiter ausführen. Das wäre dann auch nur dummes drumherum Gequatsche.

„Wie untersuchen? Mir geht es super.“ Ich war nicht der größte Fan von Ärzten, denn sie konnten es manchmal schon ziemlich vermasseln, auch wenn es bei mir momentan nicht so viel zu vermasseln gab. Mochte sie trotzdem nicht. Dabei hatten sie es bei mir noch nie vermasselt, also keine Ahnung, warum ich sie dennoch nicht mochte.

„Das wird halt so gemacht. Nicht, dass du abklappst, wenn das EGK weg ist und sie es nicht merken“, unterrichtete mich Tseng, was jedoch nichts Neues für mich war, denn natürlich wusste ich das. Aber ich hatte trotzdem keine Lust mich untersuchen zu lassen. Ich fühlte mich da immer so leicht belästigt, wenn Leute an mir rumhantierten.

Ich seufzte kurz. „Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss.“ Da ließ ich mich lieber nochmal durchchecken als dass ich die ganze Zeit dieses nervige Piepen hören müsste. Ich wunderte mich eh, wie das die drei die ganze Zeit aushalten konnten. Wie lange sie hier waren, wusste ich zwar nicht genau, doch mir wäre das selbst schon nach 5 Minuten zu viel gewesen. Zum Glück musste ich es selbst die ganze Zeit nicht hören.

„Elena, würdest du?“ Sie nickte daraufhin und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, nachdem ich mich wieder um 90 Grad gedreht hatte, und sah, dass es wohl noch eine Weile dauern würde, ehe es komplett dunkel sein würde. „Sag mal, Boss. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ Die Sonne neigte sich langsam schon dem Horizont zu, dass erkannte ich an den zusehenden Sonnenstrahlen, denn Rude hatte das Rollo nur so weit runtergekurbelt, sodass es nur die Sonne bedeckte, was ich sehr begrüßte. Es würde aber wohl noch ein paar Stunden dauern, ehe sie hinter diesem verschwunden sein würde. Dämmern tat es ja auch noch nicht.

„Kurz nach 16 Uhr“, antwortete er mir recht schnell. Er musste vermutlich nicht mal auf die Uhr schauen, sondern hatte es gewusst. Zumindest konnte man bei der Schnelligkeit seiner Antwort davon ausgehen. Sehen konnte ich es nicht, da ich nicht zu ihm schaute, sondern noch immer aus dem Fenster. Ich hörte auch keine Uhr ticken, also wird hier auch keine im Raum sein. Warum sollten die Krankenzimmer hier auch mit Uhren ausgestattet sein? Anders als noch vorhin, wo man einen wolkenfreien Himmel sehen konnte, war es nun etwas bewölkt. Aber es sah nicht nach Regen aus, zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht würde es abends oder in der Nacht noch regnen. Begrüßen würde ich es. Ich möchte den Regen irgendwie, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, warum.

Ich hörte wie sich die Tür wieder öffnete, woraufhin mein Blick zu jener glitt, nachdem ich meinen Kopf wieder um 180 Grad drehen musste, denn die Tür war direkt gegenüber der Fenster, und sah, dass zuerst Elena mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Glas den Raum betrat und ihr eine Schwester folgte. Elena kam gleich mit der Flasche Wasser zu mir und übergab es mir zusammen mit dem Glas, während die Schwester um das Bett ging und sich somit zwischen Bett und Fenster stellte. Ich beachtete sie jedoch erstmal nicht, denn ich wollte und musste erstmal etwas trinken, so öffnete ich die Flasche, kippte etwas der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in das Glas, stellte es auf dem Bett ab, in der Hoffnung es würde nicht umfallen, um die Flasche wieder zumachen zu können. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Herr Sinclair?“, wurde ich von rechts gefragt.

Ich nahm das Glas in die linke Hand, nachdem die Flasche zu war und weggelegt wurde – naja eigentlich hatte ich sie nur irgendwo auf die Decke geschmissen -, und antwortete der Schwester kurz: „Mir geht es super.“ Ich hob das Glas an, setzte es an meine Lippen an und trank den Inhalt mit einem Zug aus. Das tat gut. Super gut sogar. Mein Hals und Mund waren nicht mehr so trocken wie die Corelwüste und allgemein fühlte ich mich nun wacher, weil das Wasser angenehm kühl war.

„Ich werde mir Ihre Schusswunde nochmal anschauen müssen, ob es auch gut mithilfe der Materia verheilt“, offenbarte sie mir ihr Vorhaben. _Na, wenn es mehr nicht ist, soll sie’s machen. Ich komme hier eh nicht drum herum._ Das Armband mit der Heilungsmateria um meinem rechten Handgelenk ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.

„Ja ja. Können Sie da aber vorher nicht das nervige Piepen abstellen? Ich werd schon nicht abklappen.“ Sie seufzte und machte dann das, worum ich sie bat, denn sie drehte sich um, drückte irgendeinen Knopf an dem Gerät, woraufhin es verstummte und die Anzeigen ausgingen, drehte sich wieder zu mir und machte das komische Teil von meinem rechten Zeigefinger ab. Als sie das zum Gerät dazulegte und sich wieder mir zuwandte, machte sie sich an meinem Verband zu schaffen, um ihn zu lösen, nachdem sie mich gebeten hatte, ich solle mich ihr mehr zuwenden. So drehte ich mich um weitere 60 Grad und rutschte etwas weiter zum Bettrand. Das musste reichen. Ich fühlte mich leicht unwohl, weil ich mich hier so bemuttern ließ und meine drei Kollegen noch mit hier waren und das alles beobachteten. Warum auch immer sie noch hier blieben. Ich meine, mir ging es super und das Zeitliche segnen würde ich deswegen jetzt auch nicht mehr.

Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten, in denen ich einfach ohne jegliche Gedankengänge an der Frau vor mir vorbeischaute und stattdessen wieder aus dem Fenster sah, war die Schwester fertig, sagte mir dass alles gut war und gut verheilte und verband mich erneut mit einem neuen Verband. Hat sich ja richtig gelohnt und konnte ich ja auch nicht selber machen oder so. Als sie mit dem verbinden fertig war, nahm sie das Gerät in die Hand, wünschte mir noch gute Besserung und verließ dann den Raum mit dem hinter sich her ziehenden EKG.

„Das war ja mal absolut nervig“, sagte ich in die Stille hinein, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war und ich drei Sekunden verstreichen ließ, während ich die Flasche wieder aufdrehte und das Glas erneut füllte, um gleich noch was trinken zu können.

„Ach komm. So schlimm war das doch nicht“, hörte ich dann Elenas fröhliche Stimme, woraufhin mein etwas böser Blick vom Glas zu ihr wanderte, jedoch antwortete ich nicht, sondern trank das Glas erneut aus. Dieses Mal stellte ich aber beides auf den verschiebbaren Krankenhaustisch, der neben dem Bett stand, denn es ging meiner Kehle und Mund wieder sehr gut.

„Du solltest dich jetzt nochmal hinlegen und schlafen“, sagte Tseng plötzlich. Schlafen gehen? Warum? Es war gerade erstmal kurz nach um 4 und müde war ich nun auch nicht wirklich. Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen oder einfach nur erschöpft. Beides war möglich.

„Schlafen kann ich, wenn ich tot bin“, antwortete mein Mund darauf, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass ich das sagen wollte. Aber es stimmte schon und schlafen wollte ich jetzt noch nicht. Konnte ich auch einfach heute Abend machen. Hab ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, morgen wieder den ganzen Tag müde zu sein, nur weil ich zu viel geschlafen hatte.

„Und gestorben wärst du auch fast“, antwortete Tseng auf meine Aussage mit einem etwas wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Was hatte er denn schon wieder so plötzlich? Ist er plötzlich schwanger und hat deswegen Stimmungsschwankungen? „Du hast recht viel Blut verloren. Deshalb wärst du beinahe verblutet. Hätten Elena und Rude noch länger gebraucht, hätte es schlecht für dich aussehen können.“ Dass ich sehr viel Blut verloren hatte, das stimmte schon, allein durch die zwei Wunden und wegen dem Laufen, aber es war doch nicht so viel, dass ich beinahe verblutet wäre, oder?

„Da hatte ich ja nochmal Glück, dass der Typ nicht richtig zielen konnte.“ Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er zuvor schonmal mit einer Waffe gefeuert hatte oder auch nur angefasst. Mich wunderte es ja, dass er sie, bevor er geschossen hatte, entsichert hat. Hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wusste, dass man sowas machen muss.

„Aber du wurdest doch schwer verletzt?“, kam es verwirrt von Elena, die mich genauso auch ansah. Sie hatte recht, aber sie war nicht dabei und hat nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob Tseng es auch mitbekommen hatte.

„Joa. Das stimmt schon vielleicht.“ Ich mochte es schon nie, zuzugeben, dass ich bei einigen Mission schwer verletzt wurde, weil sich das für mich immer so anfühlte, als wäre ich zu schlecht und zu inkompetent. „Aber der hat auf meinen Kopf gezielt.“ Oft hatte ich einfach nur großes Glück, wie mit diesem Typen, dass er nicht zielen konnte. Ich hätte schon so oft einfach draufgehen können. Es trat eine Stille ein, in der ich von meinen drei Kollegen nur komisch angeschaut wurde. „Zumindest sah es so aus.“ Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was sich sehr schnell als ein Fehler erwies, denn stechende Schmerzen durchzuckten diese und einen Teil meines Armes.

„Aber trotzdem solltest du dich ausruhen“, kam Tseng nun wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, was ich eigentlich umgehen wollte. „Du siehst nämlich immer noch ziemlich fertig aus. Außerdem brauchen wir einen volleinsatzfähigen Reno. Da hilfst du verletzt auch niemanden.“ Ehrlich gesagt, fühlte ich mich auch etwas ausgelaugt und ich musste zugeben, dass er recht hatte mit der Annahme ich müsse so schnell wie möglich wieder einsatzfähig werden. Aber wollte ich das wirklich? Ich hatte tatsächlich Angst, dass der Präsident mir den Auftrag gibt, meine Schwester umzubringen. Für so grausam hielt ich ihn tatsächlich. Natürlich würde ich das dann nicht machen, denn es gab immer einen zweiten Weg. Verdot konnten wir schließlich auch verstecken und sagen, er wäre tot und uns wurde es geglaubt.

Ich seufzte. „Hast recht. Besser wäre es vermutlich.“ Aber anstatt mich hinzulegen, stand ich auf, was zum Glück unkommentiert blieb. Da ich beim Aufstehen auch kein Schwindel spürte, ging ich davon aus, dass es meinem Körper schon wieder recht gut ging. Dank der Hilfe meiner Kollegen und der Materia. Ich ging zu dem Fenster, um das Rollo wieder hochzumachen, da sich meine Augen schon seit einigen Minuten an die Lichtverhältnisse angepasst haben. „Kann ich dann wenigstens nach Hause oder muss ich hier bleiben?“

„Ich fürchtete, dass sie dich mindestens für diese Nacht zur Überwachung hierbehalten müssen.“ Ich seufzte erneut. Na toll, jetzt musste ich auch noch hier bleiben. Ich hasste die Betten hier, auf welches ich nun zuging. Die waren so hart und ungemütlich. Harte Matratzen sollen zwar gut für den Rücken sein, aber ich bin einfach weiche gewohnt.

„Yay. Darauf freut man sich doch“, stieß ich ironisch aus, während ich mich wieder auf mein heutiges Bett setzte und die dünne Decke über meine Beine zog. Bis auf meine Unterwäsche hatte ich nichts mehr an, weshalb es etwas frisch an jenen Beinen und erst recht Füßen war. Warum auch immer sich gedacht wurde, man müsse mir meine Hose auch ausziehen. Vielleicht war sie ja auch voll mit Blut. Das wäre zumindest möglich. „Habe ich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich die Matratzen hier hasse?“

„In der Vergangenheit schon“, antwortete mir Tseng auf meine Frage. „Des Öfteren. Aber lenke jetzt nicht vom Thema ab und gehe schlafen.“ Entweder er wollte nur das Beste für mich und dem Konzern oder er wollte mich einfach nur loswerden. Beides hielt ich für wahrscheinlich. Manchmal konnte ich nämlich schon ziemlich nervig sein.

„Na gut. Du bist der Boss.“ Ich legte mich also tatsächlich hin – auf die linke Körperseite - und warf die Decke auch noch über den Rest meines Körpers. Elena und Rude verließen daraufhin den Raum, wobei mir Elena noch gute Besserung wünschte und Rude mir kurz zuwinkte. Tseng stattdessen setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch. „Und warum bleibst du jetzt noch hier? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?“

„Es gehört mit zu meinen Aufgaben, für die Gesundheit und Sicherheit meine Mitarbeiter zu sorgen. Außerdem will ich sichergehen, dass du keine Dummheiten anstellst.“ Ernsthaft jetzt? Ich brauchte doch keinen Babysitter.

„Dummheiten? Was für Dummheiten? Mache ich doch nie“, antwortete ich ihm scheinheilig und empört. Ich denke, er wollte einfach nur sicherstellen, dass ich mich auch wirklich schlafen legte und nicht gleich durch das HQ geisterte oder sonst irgendwas machte. Vielleicht meinte er auch genau das mit Dummheiten.

„Genau das meine ich.“ Ich war kurz etwas erschrocken, konnte mich dann aber selbst schnell überzeugen, dass Tseng keine Gedanken lesen konnte. Das wäre mir zumindest neu, auch wenn es manchmal den Anschein machte, als könne er es.

Da ich zwar erschöpft war, aber nicht so sehr, dass ich gleich hätte einschlafen können, redete ich noch einige Minuten mit Tseng - stets mit geschlossenen Augen, damit ich es überhaupt schaffen konnte, einzuschlafen – bis ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

\--------------------

**Jessie POV**

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon hier war, aber es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Die beiden Soldaten, die vorhin schon da waren, als ich nass gemacht wurde, waren noch immer im Raum, nur Scarlet fehlte, denn sie ist vor einiger Zeit gegangen. Der Soldier, der mich aus meiner Bewusstlosigkeit geholt hatte, war, soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, die ausführende Gewalt. Der andere saß die meiste Zeit nur auf einem der Stühle, die an der Wand mir gegenüber standen, und schaute dem anderen zu. Solange Scarlet nicht im Raum war, konnten sie mit mir machen, was sie wollten, was sie auch ausnutzten. Der vor mir stehende Soldier schlug mich nämlich immer, wenn ich ihn provozierte oder seine Fragen nicht beantwortete.

Seit einer Weile fror ich, da es mir so vorkam, als würde es immer kälter im Raum werden, was anfangs vermutlich am Wasser lag, versuchte mir aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Wenn du nicht gleich mit der Sprache rausrückst, stellen wir dich unter Drogen“, drohte mir der Soldat vor mir stehend. Drogen? Was für Drogen denn? Und was sollte das bringen? Ich meine, das Wahrheitsserum, was sie mir anscheinend verabreicht haben, hatte ja schon nichts gebracht, zumal man davon eh nur kommunikativer wurde.

„Drogen? Immer her damit“, provozierte ich den Mann vor mir weiter, denn ich hatte keine Lust, dass er dachte, er könne mich damit kleinbekommen. Ich werde ihm definitiv nicht das verraten, was er wissen wollte, da halfen auch keine Drohungen und Erpressungen.

„Keine von denen, wovon du high wirst.“ Hätte ich tatsächlich auch nicht erwartet, denn das würde das Ganze für mich ja nur verharmlosen. Ich hielt ShinRa nicht für solche, die einem die Folter erleichtern, zumal das unsinnig wäre, weil man mit Folter jemandem ja Leid zuführen wollte. Da wären verharmlosende Drogen echt fehl am Platz. „Wir werden dir doch keinen Gefallen tun, du Ratte.“ Genau das hatte ich gemeint.

„Ratte? Ich schätze, ich bin ein Mensch. So wie du und dein Freund dort hinten. Zumindest sehe ich nicht, wie eine Ratte aus. Also keine Ahnung, wo du das her hast. Außer du siehst dich selbst als Rattengesicht.“ Dafür kassierte ich mal wieder einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, wodurch mein Kopf zu Seite schellte. Als ich wieder zu dem Mann schaute, sagte ich mit gespielt trauriger Stimme: „Das tat weh“, wobei ich meine Unterlippe vorschob.

„Anscheinend noch nicht dolle genug.“ Damit schlug er mich erneut und mein Kopf glitt wieder zur Seite. Da hörte ich, wie sich die Tür öffnete, weshalb ich zu jene aufsah, die diagonal links von mir war, und erblickte Scarlet, die in den Raum kam. Mir kam sogleich eine Idee in den Sinn: Warum nicht die Situation ausnutzen und beide gleichzeitig provozieren?

„Och maaaaaan. Hör doch auf, mich zu schlagen. Dir habe ich doch gar nichts getan. Dich habe ich nicht angespuckt“, denn das hatte ich vorhin gemacht, was ich sehr genossen habe. Den Ekel in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, war einfach nur göttlich. Leider war ihr Make-Up wasserfest beziehungsweise rotzfest, weshalb ich da keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Sie war noch nicht mal richtig im Raum und war schon wieder wütend wegen meiner Anmerkung. Mein Ziel hatte ich also erreicht.

„Sie nervt“, sagte der Soldat, der mich die ganze Zeit schlug, zu ihr. Was er damit erreichen wollte, dass er es ihr sagte, wusste ich nicht, jedoch hatte ich deswegen ein gutes Gewissen. Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht, ihn zu nerven.

„Ich weiß“, antworte Scarlet ihm darauf, wobei man die erneut aufkommende Wut aus ihrer Stimme schon raushören konnte. Auch ohne, dass sie etwas hätte sagen müssen, hatte ich es gewusst, denn man sah es ihr an. Jedoch nicht so sehr, wie vorhin außerhalb des Hauptquartiers, als sie uns geschnappt hatten. Denn da war ihr Gesicht so rot wie eine Tomate.

„Also ich finde das ganze Spektakel recht witzig“, hörte man nun den sitzenden Soldaten sagen. Klar, dass er es als witzig empfand, denn ihn betraf es nicht. Er bekam ja keine Provokationen von mir ab. Zumindest noch nicht. Sobald er sich hier einmischen würde, würde ich ihn ebenfalls nerven. Und da nicht zu knapp.

Die Schlampe im roten Kleid drehte sich zu ihm um, ich konnte aber nicht sehen, wie sie ihn ansah. „Mache dich lieber mal nützlich und gehe das Nervengift von Hojo abholen.“ Damit schenkte sie ihm keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit mehr, sondern wandte sich wieder zu mir um und hatte plötzlich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Es wird Zeit, so richtig loszulegen, du Göre.“ Der Soldier hinter den beiden vor mir stehenden Personen stand nun auf und verließ den Raum, um dem Auftrag von Scarlet nachzukommen, schätzte ich.

„Das wird Reno gar nicht gefallen“, kam es mir dann über die Lippen. In der Zeit, in der ich schon hier gewesen bin, hatte ich herausgefunden, dass sie irgendwas von Reno wollte. Sie stand also auf ihn oder sowas in der Art. Genau deswegen hatte ich das eben aufgeführt, um sie weiterhin zu nerven und zu provozieren.

„Reno?“, fragte sie mich verwirrt. Entweder sie wusste wirklich nicht, worauf ich anspielen wollte, oder sie versuchte zu vertuschen, was ich längst schon wusste. Aber in gewisser Weise konnte ich sie schon verstehen, denn Reno war ein gutaussehender junger Mann im zarten Alter von 23.

„Du stehst doch offensichtlicher Weise auf ihn. Er aber nicht auf dich, denn im Vergleich zu ihm bist du eine alte Schachtel.“ Ob das stimmte, wusste ich nicht genau. Sie sah zwar relativ jung aus, vielleicht so Anfang 30, aber der Schein konnte trügen, so viel Make-Up wie sie auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. Ich hoffte einfach mal, dass Renos Frauengeschmack nicht so verkorkst ist, und er sie charakterlich attraktiv fand. Optisch sah sie halt wirklich nicht so scheiße aus, wie ich es ihr gerne mal gegen den Kopf warf, aber charakterlich war sie wirklich einfach nur stinkende Scheiße. Zumindest mir gegenüber.

„Du kleines Miststück“, kam es ihr über ihre Lippen und sie schlug mich, was jedoch nicht mal ansatzweise so sehr weh tat, wie die Schläge des Soldier. Im Vergleich dazu waren ihre Schläge Streicheleinheiten. Auch, wenn es kaum weh tat, so machte mein Kopf erneut eine Bewegung nach links, da die Wucht des Aufpralls trotzdem noch da war. Zwar war es nicht so eine große wie vom Soldier, aber dennoch war sie da.

„Oh nein. Das tat jetzt aber weh“, stieß ich ironisch aus, um sie weiterhin zu provozieren. Ich war ziemlich froh, wenn ich meine Peiniger provozierte und sie so wütend machte, denn, wenn ich das nicht machen würde, würde ich seelisch vermutlich einfach nur kaputt gehen und sie könnten mich brechen.

Anstatt mich nochmals zu schlagen, fing sie nun an mich zu würgen. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen, was du machst und sagst. Ich kann nämlich mit dir machen, was ich will.“ Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgemacht, wodurch sie von mir abließ und ich endlich wieder ordentlich Luft holen konnte. Ich sah, dass der Soldier, dessen bisherige Aufgabe in diesem Raum war, einfach nur rumzusitzen, wieder den Raum betrat und Scarlet sogleich eine Spritze übergab.

„Hojo meinte, du sollst mit der Dosierung nicht übertreiben, wenn du noch Antworten aus ihr herausbekommen willst. Es soll wohl noch nicht komplett ausgereift sein. Und besonders vorsichtig sollten wir sein, da das Wahrheitsserum vermutlich auch noch nicht abgeklungen ist. Da weiß er nicht, wie sich das miteinander verträgt“, erzählte ihr der Soldier, was sie sichtlich wenig zu interessieren schien.

Stattdessen fand wieder ihr boshaftes Grinsen den Weg auf ihr Gesicht. „Du kannst dich jetzt entscheiden. Entweder du sagst mir jetzt, was ich wissen will, oder du bekommst das hier auch noch in deinen Körper.“ Da ich definitiv ihr keine Informationen rausgegeben hätte, musste ich wohl oder übel das Nervengift nehmen, auch wenn ich deswegen verrecken konnte, wenn es stimmt, was der Soldat ihr sagte. Ich war auf jeden Fall kein Kameradenschwein.

„Wohoo. Nervengift ahoi“, schrie ich aus, aber nicht, weil ich mich darauf freute, sondern weil ich meine Angst davor verstecken wollte. Ich wollte Scarlet und den Soldaten nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass sie sahen, was ich wirklich dachte und fühlte.

„Sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht rumzappelt, wenn ich ihr das Zeug verabreiche“, richtete sie sich offensichtlich an die beiden Soldaten, ohne sich zu den beiden rumzudrehen. Hielt sie anscheinend nicht für nötig. Arrogantes Stück Scheiße.

„Sollten wir nicht doch lieber warten, bis das andere Zeugs abgeklungen ist?“, fragte dann der Soldier mit den gekräuselten Haaren, woraufhin sich Scarlet schnell zu ihm umdrehte.

„Warum sollte ich damit warten?“, fragte sie mit wütender Stimme. Ihre Mimik konnte ich nicht erkennen, da ich nur ihren Rücken sah. Ihr Kleid bedeckte nicht mal ansatzweise die Hälfte ihres Rückens. Wen wollte sie den in so einem Aufzug imponieren? 

„Weil es so sein könnte, dass sie uns wegstirbt, wenn das andere Zeugs noch nicht abgeklungen ist“, antwortete der gleiche Soldier auf ihre Frage. Warum ist es ihm denn so wichtig, ob ich zum Planeten zurückkehre oder nicht? Ich meine, er war schließlich der, der so viel Spaß hatte, mich leiden zu sehen. Das konnte vielleicht der Grund sein. Er wollte nicht, dass es schon vorbei war. „Außerdem haben wir doch alle Zeit der Welt oder irre ich mich da?“

„Na schön“, antwortete sie ihm. „Dann geh runter zu Hojo und frag, wie lange das Zeug noch wirkt“, befahl sie, wobei der Soldier schon ihrem Befehl nachkommen wollte, jedoch aufgehalten wurde, von dem anderen Soldaten.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Hojo meinte, dass das Wahrheitsserum wohl noch um die 3 Stunden wirken sollte. Er hat mir ebenfalls die Warnung mitgegeben, dass sich die Chemikalien in beiden Lösungen nicht vertragen.“

„Noch 3 Stunden? Ohh Shiva. Ich gehe solange was anderes machen.“

Damit verließ sie auch schon wieder den Raum, nachdem sie die Spritze auf einen der Metallkommoden gelegt hatte, und kurz bevor sie die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, rief ich ihr hinterher. „Tschö mit Ö.“ Deswegen fing ich mir gleich wieder eine und wurde von dem gleichen Soldaten geschlagen und angeschrien, ich solle ruhig sein. „Ich wollte doch nur nett sein“, kommentierte ich seinen Schlag und Befehl gespielt traurig.

„Spar dir deine Schauspielerei.“ Er war vielleicht doch nicht so doof, jedoch war es nun auch nicht so schwer zu erraten, dass ich es nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Ich wusste nicht, wie er sich mit Chemie auskannte, aber ich hatte noch etwas in der Hinterhand, wenn er es nicht tat.

„Ich habe Wahrheitsserum intus. Lügen kann ich also nicht, so wie es der Name des Gemisches schon sagt.“ Ich hatte wirklich Glück, dass man wegen dem Zeug nicht wirklich die Wahrheit sagen musste, sonst hätten sie schon längst alle Antworten, die sie wollten und ich wäre vermutlich schon tot – Biggs und Wedge vermutlich auch.

„Sei jetzt still, ansonsten stopfe ich dir meine Socke in den Mund.“ Okay, das war nun wirklich ekelhaft. Was weiß ich, wie sehr er in seinen Socken schwitze. Die Schuhe sahen zumindest ziemlich fußerwärmend und luftundurchlässig aus. Trotz der ekelhaften Bedrohung konnte er mich nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

„Ach komm schon, Soldierboi. Du hast keine Lust hier zu sein, genauso wenig wie ich. Also lass uns zusammen etwas die Zeit vertreiben und miteinander reden.“ Der andere Soldat, dessen Aufgabe bisher nur aus rumsitzen und das Nervengift holen bestand, setzte sich wieder hin und lächelte vor sich hin. Er empfand es wohl als lustig, wie ich seinen Kollegen nicht ernstnahm und stattdessen provozierte. Oder er erinnerte sich an einen Witz, den er vor Kurzem gesagt bekommen hat.

„Ich könnte dich auch einfach die nächsten drei Stunden nach Lust und Laune verprügeln.“ Mit mir reden wollte er also anscheinend nicht oder er war einfach zu schüchtern, um es zuzugeben. Ich tippte aber eher auf Ersteres.

„Langweiler“, brachte ich deswegen raus. Zum einen, weil er nicht mit mir reden wollte, und zum anderen, weil: „Schläge und Tritte sind jetzt schon ziemlich Mainstream geworden.“ Darauf wurde ich erneut geschlagen, während sein Kollege lachte, weil ich den vor mir stehenden Mann beleidigt hatte, so gesehen. Wenn er weiter so machen würde, dann bricht er mir bestimmt irgendwann mal noch den Kiefer. Dann wird reden noch schwerer und sie bekommen erst recht keine Informationen von mir. „Eyy. Ich habe doch nichts gemacht.“

„Ja und?“, fragte er daraufhin nur.

„Das ist Körperverletzung.“ Ich schaute in gespielt traurig mit meinem Hundeblick an und der andere Mann in diesem Raum kann sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen. Zumindest klang es so.

„Mädchen. Du sitzt hier, weil du in terroristischen Aktivitäten involviert bist und wir die Information aus dir herausbekommen wollen, die wir brauchen. Wir sind dazu berechtigt mit dir zu machen, was wir wollen. Sprich wir dürfen dich nach Lust und Laune verprügeln.“

„Du kannst es auch einfach lassen.“ Das wird zwar nichts bringen, aber versuchen konnte man es ja mal. Vielleicht wird auch einfach ein Wunder passieren und er lässt es wirklich. Unwahrscheinlich aber nicht unmöglich.

„Du kannst auch einfach aufhören zu nerven“, ahmte er meinen Satzbau in den Grundzügen nach. Aufgrund dessen und seiner Stimmlage, konnte man sagen, dass ich ihm wirklich auf den Sack ging. Wenigstens etwas Gutes.

„Könnte ich, aber dann wäre es langweilig für dich und für mich.“ _Und ich würde zugrunde gehen_ , fügte ich in Gedanken zu.

„Mir wird schon nicht langweilig“, er grinste mich an, während er das sagte, drehte sich dann aber weg. Als er sich mir einige Sekunden später wieder zuwandte, hielt er die gleiche Waffe in der Hand, wie Reno sie bei unseren Begegnungen dabei hatte. Ich dachte, das wäre eine Waffe der Turks, wenn er sie gehabt hatte. Wenn es wirklich so war, warum hatte der Soldier dann eine? „Ich werde schon meinen Spaß hiermit haben.“ Er kam damit noch immer grinsend auf mich zu und ich musste schlucken.

Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Was ist das denn eigentlich? Ich meine Reno hatte so eine auch.“ Ob es mir gelang, meine Angst komplett aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen, wusste ich nicht und konnte ich mir auch nicht beantworten.

„Dies ist eine sogenannte EMR.“ Er präsentierte sie mir. „Eigentlich eine Waffe der Turks. Da sie aber in der Waffenentwicklung entwickelt wurde, ist es für Scarlet ein leichtes gewesen, an eine ranzukommen, falls du dich gefragt hast, warum hier eine im Raum lag. Es ist sowohl eine gute Waffe als auch ein tolles Folterinstrument.“ Das Grinsen, was aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, während er mir das erzählt hatte, fand nun wieder seinen Weg auf des Soldaten Gesichtes. „Hiermit werde ich bestimmt keine Langeweile haben.“ Er kam immer näher zu mir und in meinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, jedoch versuchte ich dem Soldaten unentwegt in die Augen zu schauen. Er hielt das Ende der Waffe gegen meinen Körper und drückte den herausstechenden roten Knopf. Schmerzhaft presste ich meine Augen zu und biss mir auf die Lippen, damit mir kein Laut entglitt, während er die Elektrizität durch meinen Körper schickte.


	9. Ich muss auf's Klo

**Reno POV**

Aufgrund der vernehmbaren Stimmen im Zimmer, die nicht mal ansatzweise versuchten, leise zu reden, wurde ich aus meinem Schlaf gerissen, hielt aber dennoch meine Augen geschlossen. Nach einigen Sekunden, die mein Gehirn brauchte, um ordentlich zu arbeiten, erkannte ich, dass der Präsident höchstpersönlich in diesem Raum stand und mit Tseng sprach. Neben diesen beiden, war auch noch eine andere Person hier, die fast direkt neben meinem Bett stand, aber nichts sagte. Ich spürte nur dessen Präsenz und konnte deswegen nicht ausmachen, um wem es sich handelte.

„Und ab wann wird er wieder einsatzfähig sein?“, hörte ich die Stimme des amtierenden Präsidenten fragen. Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass er so etwas wissen wollen würde, jedoch hätte er das genauso gut mit Tseng über Telefon machen können beziehungsweise ihn einfach zu sich bestellen lassen. Warum war er also hier? Gab es dafür einen triftigen Grund oder war es eher zufällig, weil der Präsident gerade in der Nähe war?

„Die Ärzte sagen, dass er ab morgen hier schon raus darf und es ihn körperlich schon recht gut geht, da er schnell behandelt werden konnte. Ich denke, dass er vielleicht ab morgen schon wieder einsatzfähig wäre. Aber ich sage mal so: Letzten Endes müsste Reno sagen, ob er sich selbst bereit dafür fühlt. Es würde nichts nützen, wenn er Aufträge bekommt, diese dann aber aufgrund der Verletzung nur schlecht ausführen kann. Ich werde Reno einfach fragen, sobald er wach ist und werde Ihnen die Nachricht übermitteln, wenn es für Sie so okay wäre.“

„Da hast du natürlich recht, Tseng. Ich denke das wird in Ordnung gehen, wenn ich es morgen erst erfahre, da der Auftrag, den ich für ihn hätte, kaum Vorbereitung braucht.“ _Ein neuer Auftrag? Das hört sich doch gut an. So werde ich nicht den ganzen Tag Büroarbeit machen müssen._ „Ich werde Anette Bescheid geben, dass sie dir den Bericht geben soll. Wenn es mit ihm nicht gehen sollte, musst du eben einen anderen Turk auf diese Mission schicken.“ _Was? Nichts da. Ich will das machen._

„Jawohl“, hörte ich dann Tseng sagen, woraufhin ich kurz darauf eine sich öffnende Tür hörte. Ich schätzte einfach, dass der Präsident das Zimmer verlassen wollte.

Dieser hielt aber inne, bevor er heraustrat und sprach in den Raum hinein: „Kommst du?“ Damit hörte ich neben mir sich bewegende Kleidung und Schritte, die sich entfernten und in Richtung der Tür gingen. Um wem handelte es sich?

Die mir unbekannte Person und der Präsident verließen den Raum und die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen. Plötzlich und unverhofft hörte ich Tsengs Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr, weshalb ich leicht erschrak. „Du kannst auch gerne deine Augen wieder öffnen. Der Präsident ist weg.“ Wann war er denn bitte neben mich getreten? Ich habe ja wirklich absolut nichts gehört. Vielleicht war Tseng ja insgeheim eine Katze in Menschenform. Ich meine, ich hatte weder Schritte noch andere Bewegungen gehört.

Nach einigen hin und her überlegen, entschloss ich mich dazu, nicht länger den Schlafenden zu mimen, denn er hatte offensichtlicher Weise eh schon mitbekommen, dass ich wach war. Er würde nicht bluffen. Ich öffnete also meine Augen und schaute zu Tseng auf. „Du hast gewusst, dass ich wach bin?“ Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, wobei ich nicht genau wusste, warum. Vermutlich, weil ich von ihm ertappt wurde.

„Wäre es nicht so, hätte ich doch bestimmt nicht gefragt, oder?“, formulierte er die Gegenfrage. Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht, obwohl es nicht sein musste, dass er es wusste, denn genauso gut konnte es sein, dass er es nur vermutete.

„Möglich“, antworte ich ihm dabei nur, woraufhin eine kurze Stille entstand. „Sag mal, wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“ Da es in diesem Raum immer noch keine Uhr gab – zumindest keine, die ich sehen und hören konnte –, konnte ich nicht wissen, wie spät es war. Die Sonne war immer noch nicht untergegangen, sondern stand noch immer über dem Horizont, und es war noch immer ziemlich hell. Allzu spät konnte es also noch nicht sein.

Tseng schaute auf sein Handy, um vermutlich auf die Uhrzeit zu schauen. Kurz darauf steckte er es wieder weg und antwortete mir, während er mich wieder ansah: „Fast vier Stunden.“ Also müsste es jetzt gegen 20 Uhr sein bezeihungsweise kurz nach 20 Uhr, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte. „Ich war mal so frei und habe aus deiner Wohnung einen neuen Anzug und noch andere Sachen geholt. Du kannst ja schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit halb nackt hier rumrennen. Außerdem -“

Ich unterbrach ihn. „Das ist ja voll nett und zuvorkommend von dir, Boss.“ Ihn mal wieder angrinsend, richtete ich mich auf, da ich keine Lust mehr auf Liegen hatte, und saß nun in meinem Bett für diese Nacht.

„Außerdem“, machte er scheinbar unbeirrt weiter, ohne auf das einzugehen, was ich gerade sagte. _Nicht sehr höflich, Boss._ „Habe ich dir einen Laptop mitgebracht, da du vor morgen hier nicht wegkommen wirst und es ja hasst, nichts zu tun zu haben. Da kannst du dich schonmal an das Schreiben des Einsatzberichtes machen.“ Meine Mundwinkel befanden sich nun einige Stockwerke weiter unten. Es war ja klar, dass er so etwas machen würde. Aber er hatte recht. So hatte ich wenigstens was zu tun, wenn ich hier schon nicht wegkam. Würde ein dringender Einsatz reinkommen, dann würde ich hier auch einfach verschwinden können, aber so würde mir Tseng wohl die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich es versuchen würde, und das, obwohl es mir eigentlich schon wieder echt gut ging.

Ich seufzte kurz und schaute dann zu dem Laptop. „Na gut. So habe ich es dann wenigstens weg.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob ich mich vom Bett und ging zu dem Tisch, der im Zimmer stand und worauf sich der Laptop befand. Ich nahm ihn plus dem Ladekabel in die Hand und ging damit zum Bett zurück, um ihn darauf zu legen. Das Ladekabel steckte ich in eine der Steckdosen neben dem Bett, aber anstatt mich wieder auf jenes zu setzen, klappte ich den Laptop nur auf, schaltete ihn ein und ging vom Bett weg.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte mich Tseng, als ich an ihm vorbeilief, weshalb ich mich beim Laufen umdrehen musste, damit ich ihm antworten konnte. Höflichkeit und so.

„Ich muss pissen. Oder willst du mitkommen und mich dabei auch noch kontrollieren, damit ich keine Dummheiten machen kann, was auch immer solche auf dem Klo sind?“ Ich grinste ihn an, bekam aber keine Antwort, die ich auch gar nicht erwartet hatte, weshalb ich mich wieder in Laufrichtung drehte und meines Weges in das angrenzende Bad ging.

\--------------------

Nachdem ich mein Geschäft verrichtet und mich etwas frisch gemacht hatte, indem ich mir einfach Wasser ins Gesicht geworfen und damit den Boden nass gemacht habe, weil die Hälfte daneben ging, verließ ich das Bad wieder und musste feststellen, dass Tseng noch immer da war, was mich tatsächlich ein Wenig verwunderte.

„Willst mir noch irgendwas sagen oder mich wirklich die ganze Zeit kontrollieren, weshalb du noch hier bist? Ich meine, es ist 20 Uhr und du bist noch hier. Hast du nichts anderes zu tun und wenn nicht, warum gehst du nicht einfach nach Hause?“, fragte ich aus genau dieser Verwirrtheit heraus. Schließlich sollte er doch wissen, dass es mir nun wirklich langsam wieder besser ging oder zumindest sah ich nicht mehr so aus, als wäre das Gegenteil der Fall. Das konnte ich nämlich im Bad sehen, das mit einem Spiegel ausgerüstet war. Ich sah wieder ganz akzeptabel aus und nicht irgendwie kränklich oder Sonstiges.

Er verfolgte meinen Schritt zum Bett mit seinen Augen, auf welches ich mich setzte, als ich dort ankam, während er mir erklärte, warum er noch hier war. „Nein, eigentlich will ich nichts mehr von dir.“ Beziehungsweise nicht erklärte, denn die Erklärung blieb aus, warum er dann noch immer hier war, weshalb ich erneut nachfragte.

„Und warum bist du dann noch hier und beobachtest gefühlt jede meiner Bewegungen genau? Und komm jetzt nicht mit der Antwort, dass du sicherstellen willst, dass ich keine Dummheiten mache. Das zieht dieses Mal nicht.“ Dieses Mal habe ich ja was zu tun und es ist schon Abend, da werde ich ja wohl nicht durch die Gänge der medizinischen Abteilung oder gar durchs HQ spuken.

„Gut möglich, dass ich mich um diese Uhrzeit darauf verlassen kann, dass du die Abteilung nicht verlässt, sondern mal hier bleibst, wie es dir empfohlen wird“, griff er meinen Gedankengang auf, den ich unmöglich laut geäußert haben konnte. „Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, warum ich noch hier bin.“ Damit setzte er sich auf einen der zwei Stühle, die im Zimmer am Tisch standen und schaute mich an.

Er wusste es selbst nicht? Dabei ist doch er derjenige, der auf fast alles eine Antwort hatte. Aber vielleicht war er auch noch nicht so ganz davon überzeugt, dass es mir schon besser ging. Offensichtlich lag ihm etwas an mir, aber das ist ja nun auch nur eine Schusswunde gewesen, die schon wieder recht gut aussehen musste, wenn ich der Schwester von vorhin Glauben schenken darf. „Naja. Mir soll es egal sein. Von mir aus kannst du noch hier bleiben oder auch gehen. Aber mal was anderes: Es ist nicht reinzufällig was Essbares in der Nähe, oder? Ich fürchte nämlich, dass mein Magen bald anfängt zu knurren. Hab ich heute überhaupt schon was gegessen?“ Ich wusste es tatsächlich gerade nicht. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre im Hotel gewesen. Oder bei der Tankstelle. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere habe ich im Hotel nichts zum Frühstück gegessen, sondern nur einen Kaffee getrunken, und bei der Tankstelle war Tseng bezahlen.

„Nein, hast du nicht“, beantwortete Tseng dann meine zuletzt gestellte Frage. „Zumindest habe ich es nicht mitbekommen. Und wenn du mal links von dir schaust, steht da was.“ Mein Blick ging zum Tischchen neben mir, wo auch das Glas und die Wasserflasche standen, von denen ich vorhin getrunken habe, und sah tatsächlich ein blaues Tablett mit Essen drauf. Warum war mir das vorher nicht aufgefallen? Ich meine, ich stand genau daneben, als ich den Stecker des Laptopladekabels in die Steckdose gemacht habe. „Wurde her gebracht, als du im Bad warst.“ Das erklärte, warum es mir vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

„Ohh, achso.“ Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja ans Bericht schreiben machen, jedoch war essen jetzt erstmal wichtiger - mit leerem Magen ließ es sich bekanntlich schlecht konzentrieren – also nahm ich das Tablett und stellte es auf ddem Bett ab. Ich wusste, dass an dem Rolltischen neben mir noch ein extra Brett dran war, jedoch hatte ich keine Lust das alles umzuräumen, weil ich es nach dem Essen wieder in den jetzigen Zustand bringen müsste. Dadurch würde viel zu viel Zeit vergehen. Naja okay, vielleicht eine Minute. Auch, wenn das Essen nur aus zwei Brötchen mit dazu gehörigem Belag und einem Jogurt bestand, war es immerhin besser, als nichts zu essen.

\--------------------

**Jessie POV**

Nachdem er fürs Erste fertig war, mich mit diesen komischen Stock zu elektroschocken, entschied ich mich dazu, wieder etwas zu sagen, was sich in den letzten Minuten – oder Stunden, konnte es nicht sagen – als schwer erwies, denn ich hatte versucht, still zu sein und keinen Laut meinen Mund entkommen zu lassen, was mir mehr oder minder gelang. „Ey, soll ich dir mal was verraten? Es geht um Avalanche“, grinste ich ihn an.

„Avalanche? Schieß los.“ Wenn er nur wüsste, was jetzt noch kommt. Aber er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, ich würde irgendetwas ausplaudern. Obwohl es möglich war, dass er dachte, ich würde jetzt reden, weil ich die Schmerzen nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

„Wir sind alle viel schöner als ihr.“ Noch immer grinste ich ihn an. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte er absolut nicht damit gerechnet, denn er schaute ziemlich bedeppert drein, während sein Kumpel oder Kollege oder was auch immer hinter ihm mal wieder anfängt zu lachen. Dabei war das nicht Mal als Witz gemeint, denn ich meinte das tot ernst.

„Ernsthaft? Das wolltest du mir jetzt unbedingt mitteilen?“ Okay, er schien sich von seiner Überraschung losgelöst zu haben und schaute mich nun wieder böse an. Ich konnte gar nicht verstehen und mir auch nicht erklären, warum. Ich war schließlich immer lieb zu ihm.

„Du wolltest doch unbedingt Informationen zu Avalanche. War es nicht so?“ Ich begann an den Fußfesseln zu rütteln, weil ich schon seit einiger Zeit ziemlich dringend auf Toilette musste und ich es echt kaum noch anhalten konnte. Ich werde zwar eh nicht loskommen, aber ich wollte nichts unversucht lassen.

„Halte deine verdammten Beine still“, befahl er mir, worauf ich aber natürlich nicht hörte. Ich würde dem verehrten Herren doch nie einen Gefallen machen.

„Aber ich muss auf’s Klo“, meinte ich schon fast mit verzweifelnder Stimme – wie auch immer das zustande kommen konnte. Vielleicht war ich wirklich ein Wenig verzweifelt, denn es drückte echt schon ziemlich hart.

Plötzlich wurde wieder die Tür aufgerissen und Scarlet betrat den Raum. „Und? Gibt es was Neues?“, fragte sie und die Tür wurde laut zugeschmissen – besser gesagt, zugezogen. Sie hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Von mir aus kann sie wieder in ihr Loch zurückkehren, von wo auch immer sie herkam. Hier will sie niemand haben. Zumindest ich nicht.

„Ich muss auf’s Klo“, beschwerte ich mich nun auch bei ihr, obwohl es wahrscheinlich nur auf taube Ohren treffen wird. Mein Zustand interessierte Scarlet nun wirklich nicht und dass hatte sie auch oft genug gezeigt und mich spüren lassen.

„Ruhe“, wandte sie sich kurz zu mir um, bevor sie dann wieder zu den beiden Soldiern sah.

„Aber es ist ziemlich dringend.“

„Dann piss dir in die Hose.“

„Aber das ist unangenehm nach einiger Zeit. Und es stinkt dann nach Urin. Das könnt ihr doch sicherlich nicht wollen.“

Das letzte Fünkchen an Aufmerksamkeit, die sie mir schenkte, gab sie nun wieder dem agierenden Soldaten. „Gib mir das Nervengift“, befahl sie ihm. Nervengift? Und ich dachte, ich wäre erstmal weg davon. Falsch gedacht anscheinend.

Der Lockenkopf schien etwas verwirrt zu sein, von Scarlets Befehl. „Aber Hojo hat ges-“, fing er an, wurde jedoch von der Blondine unterbrochen. Der sitzende Soldier schaute sie jedoch auch etwas verwirrt an. Anscheinend hielten sie nichts von dem Plan, was mich ja ziemlich wunderte.

„Willst du etwa Befehle missachten?!“ Und da wurde sie wieder lauter. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme wieder hochschraubte, was nie wirklich lange dauerte. Ob es an mir lag oder daran, dass sie einfach 24/7 genervt von allem ist, oder vielleicht aus einem ganz anderen Grund, wusste ich nicht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortete der Lockenkopf, dessen Namen ich noch immer nicht wusste, mich aber mal interessieren würde. Dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, warum.

„Er hat keine Lust auf dich, Scarlet.“ Vielleicht konnte ich sie so von ihrem Vorhaben ablenken und sie spritzt mir nicht dieses komische Nervengift rein. Auch wenn ich vielleicht nach außen hin so wirke, als wäre es mir egal, zumindest versuchte ich, es so wirken zu lassen, so wusste ich doch auch, dass es mir nicht völlig egal war und ich ziemliche Angst davor hatte.

Meine Hoffnungen wurden zerstört, als sie wieder anfing mit Reden und mich dabei völlig ignorierte. „Das Gift. Sofort.“ Der Soldier gab es ihr, ohne weiter widersprechen zu wollen. Der zweite blieb auch still, so wie fast die ganze Zeit, denn er war eher der Stille Beobachter oder der laute Lacher. Scarlet kam nun mit dem Gift in der Spritze auf mich zu und trat hinter mich, weshalb ich wieder anfing, rumzuzappeln. „Halte still oder willst du unbedingt, dass ich dir 10 Mal daneben steche?“, fragte sie an mich gewandt.

„Dafür müsstest du mich überhaupt erstmal treffen, du Schlampe“, forderte ich sie heraus und zappelte weiter, so gut es eben ging, was nicht gerade viel war.

Ich hörte hinter mir ein wütendes Schnaufen, worauf ein „Haltet sie fest“ folgte, was höchst wahrscheinlich an die beiden Soldier gerichtet war, denn an mich ging es nicht und andere Personen waren nicht im Raum, außer hinter mir wären noch die ganze Zeit welche gewesen. Die beiden Soldier kamen auf mich zu, traten ebenfalls hinter mich, so wie diese Schlampe schon vor einigen Sekunden.

„Schaffst du es etwa nicht, alleine gegen ein übermüdetes, gefesseltes und gefoltertes Mädchen anzukommen?“ Ich lachte kurz auf. „Das ist schon irgendwie traurig.“ Das hielt die Soldier aber nicht davon ab, mich trotzdem zu fixieren und meine Bewegungen der Arme zu unterbinden. „Ihr seid ziemlich böse, wisst ihr das? Ihr helft ihr und das, obwohl wir uns so gut verstanden haben. Wie heißt du eigentlich, Lockenkopf?“ Ich wollte es unbedingt wissen. Wenn er einen lustigen Namen hatte, konnte ich ihn wenigstens damit ärgern, nerven und provozieren. „Ich bin übrigens Jessie.“

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, wie dein Name lautet. Und jetzt halte still“, hörte ich seine Stimme hinter mir, die anzeigte, dass er mal wieder oder immer noch genervt von mir war.

„Mache ich erst, wenn du mir sagst, wie du heißt.“ Auch, wenn sich das Bewegen durch die beiden namenlosen Soldier erschwert wurde, so konnte ich wenigstens noch ein wenig zappeln, was vollkommen ausreichte, wenn er noch extra sagen musste, ich solle still halten.

Es herrschte kurze Stille, auf welche ein Seufzen und ein „Kunsel“ folgte. „Und jetzt halte still.“

„Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht lügst?“

„Warum sollte ich lügen?“

„Haltet beide eure Klappe. Ihr beiden seid Soldier mit Mako und Jenovazellen in euch. Da solltet ihr doch keine Probleme haben, sie mal ordentlich festzuhalten, damit sie nicht mehr zappelt.“

Daraufhin wurde der Griff um meine Arme verstärkt. „Dann mach aber auch mal schneller.“

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Ich gebe hier die Befehle und ihr führt sie aus. Nicht andersherum.“ Es folgte ein Stich in meine Ellenbeuge und ich merkte, wie sie das Nervengift in meinen Arm spritzte, woraufhin dieser schon kurz darauf anfing, zu schmerzen. Ein schmerzverzerrtes Verziehen des Gesichtes konnte ich dabei nicht unterdrücken, aber es konnte zum Glück noch niemand sehen, weil alle drei im Raum anwesenden Personen – ausgenommen von mir – hinter mir standen.

„Na, haben wir Schmerzen?“ Okay, falsch gedacht. Natürlich hatte sie es gesehen. Scarlet ging wieder um mich drum und stellte sich direkt vor mein Gesicht hin, während sie mich gehässig angrinste.

„Ein bisschen. Die Blase drückt nämlich immer noch.“ Komplett gelogen war es nicht, denn ich musste noch immer ziemlich dringend auf die Toilette, aber das war nicht der Grund, weswegen ich das Gesicht verzogen hatte, sondern die Schmerzen, die sich langsam ihren Weg durch meinem Arm und dann meinem restlichen Körper bahnten.

„Das ist dann wohl dein Pech. Aber soll ich dir mal erzählen, was das Schöne ist?“ _Nein._ „Die Symptome vom Gift werden mit der Zeit aufgrund des Makos in diesem immer stärker. Wenn du dich also dazu entscheidest, nicht zu reden, wirst du wohl unertragbare Schmerzen in Kauf nehmen müssen.“

„Schön und gut. Nur wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, werde ich wohl oder übel irgendwann vor Schmerzen gar keinen vernünftigen Ton mehr rausbekommen können.“ Ich hatte bisher noch nie so große Schmerzen, dass ich nicht mehr reden konnte, aber ich glaubte, dass es sowas schonmal gab.

„Zur Not hätten wir auch noch den Möchtegern-Ninja und den Fetten.“ Sie machte eine kurze Kunstpause. „Weißt du, du könntest alles so einfach haben. Alles, was du tun musst, ist, ein paar Informationen rauszurücken und ich würde dir sofort das hier verabreichen.“ Dabei zeigte sie auf eine andere Spritze. _Ein weiteres Gift?_ Ich schaute sie fragend an, denn ich wusste nicht, was sie mir damit sagen wollte. „Das ist das Gegenmittel für das Nervengift.“ _Das Gegengift? Warum gibt es sowas?_ Ich schaute dem Ganzen ziemlich misstrauisch gegenüber. Warum sollte sie ein Gegengift haben, wenn es ihr Ziel war, mir so viele Schmerzen wie möglich zuzufügen.

„Aber wenn du deine Informationen hast, die du haben möchtest, braucht ihr uns nicht mehr und werdet uns töten.“

„Letzte Chance. Wenn nicht, musst du mit den Schmerzen klar kommen, bis du stirbst.“ Ich musste zugeben, dass sich das Angebot ziemlich verlockend anhörte, aber so wird sie mich nicht überzeugen können. Nein, sie wird mich – egal was sie versucht – nicht überzeugen können.

„Niemals“, kam es deshalb nur schneidend aus meinem Mund.

„Wie du willst.“ Damit zerstörte sie die Spritze, indem sie diese auf den Boden warf. Mit einem Klirren zerbrach diese und der Inhalt verteilte sich über den Boden in einem Umkreis von 20 Zentimeter, so schätzte ich, um die Aufprallstelle.

„Darf ich dann jetzt auf’s Klo?“, fragte ich mit gleichgültiger Stimme, denn ich werde ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben, wegen dem über dem Boden verstreutem Gegengift zu trauern oder Sonstiges. Außerdem musste ich immer noch.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“

„Und warum nicht?“

„Ich werde dich doch nicht auf Toilette lassen. So weit kommt es wohl noch.“

„Aber mit einer geleerten Blase könnte ich mir überlegen, ob ich euch etwas erzähle von dem, was ihr wissen wollt.“

Sie wandte sich an den Soldaten, der sich mir als Kunsel vorgestellt hatte. „Begleite sie zu einer Zellentoilette.“ Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das was bringen würde und dass sie einknicken würde. Und erst recht nicht, dass es so einfach werden würde. Man sollte also nichts unversucht lassen. Der Angesprochene kam nun erneut auf mich zu, denn er und sein Kollege sind im Wortgefecht mit Scarlet auch wieder vor mich getreten, und begann mich loszumachen. „Und pass mir ja auf, dass ihr unterwegs nicht auf Reno – dem rothaarigen Turk – trefft. Bei dem würden sonst alle Sicherungen durchbrennen.“

„Der liegt momentan eh im Krankenbett in der medizinischen Abteilung.“ _Was? Reno ist in der medizinischen Abteilung?_ Biggs hatte mir zwar gesagt, Reno würde auf einer Mission sein, aber was war passiert, dass er verletzt wurde? _Ist er schwer verletzt oder nur leicht? Oder vielleicht sogar lebensbedrohlich?_

„Ach ja? Und woher weißt du das?“, fragte Scarlet, während ich noch in meinen Gedanken gefangen war.

„Bin vorhin hinter zwei Turks gelaufen, die davon geredet haben. Da habe ich es aufgeschnappt“, erklärte Kunsel, wenn er denn wirklich so hieß und mich nicht belogen hatte.

„MEDIZINISCHE ABTEILUNG?!?!?!“

„Schrei hier nicht so rum oder du bleibst gleich hier“, meckerte Scarlet genervt vor mir rum.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Griff um meinen Arm, der mich hoch auf meine Beine und dann hinter sich herzog, „Beruhige dich. Er soll wohl stabil sein.“ Wir verließen den Raum. „Er wird wohl nur etwas Ruhe brauchen.“ Ich hoffte sehr, er log mich nicht an, um mich nur zu beruhigen, damit ich nicht weiter nerven würde.

„Weißt du, was mit Reno passiert ist?“, fragte ich ihn daraufhin, in der Hoffnung, er hat es auch aus dem Gespräch herausgehört, weil ich wollte das unbedingt wissen. Ich meine, anscheinend ging es Reno wieder halbwegs gut, aber ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was passiert war.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe nur gehört, wie sie über seinen Zustand geredet haben.“ Er blieb plötzlich vor einer Tür stehen. „Hier ist die Toilette. Beeil dich, wenn du nicht noch mehr Stress möchtest.“ Damit ließ er mich auch endlich los und ich betrat vorsichtig den Raum, hinter der geschlossenen Tür, nachdem ich diese geöffnet hatte.

\--------------------

Nachdem ich meine Blase geleert hatte und wir wieder auf dem Rückweg waren, beklagte ich mich schon ein weiteres Mal. „Ich bin müde.“ Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie spät es war, aber es musste schon dunkel draußen sein, denn sonst wäre ich jetzt bestimmt nicht schon müde. Klar, der Tag war zwar anstrengend, aber nicht so sehr, dass ich mitten am Tag müde werden würde.

„Ich weiß, aber wir dürfen dich nicht schlafen lassen. Anweisungen von Scarlet. Haste ja selbst gehört.“

„Und wenn sie nicht im Raum ist?“

„Kameras.“

„Ausmachen.“

„Egal, wie du es drehst und wendest, aber wir können dich nicht schlafen lassen. Und jetzt Schluss mit der Diskussion.“

„Ach komm schon. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch mit menschlichen Bedürfnissen.“ Ich konnte aber echt froh sein, dass sie mich wenigstens auf Toilette gelassen haben, denn damit hatte ich echt nicht gerechnet. Aber da das funktioniert hatte, hatte ich die Hoffnung, sie würden mich auch schlafen lassen. Zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Das redete ich mir zumindest ein.

„Mag sein. Trotzdem nein.“ Okay, Schlaf sah wohl eher schlecht für mich aus. „Ich habe auch meine Befehle, an die ich mich halten muss. Das ist also nicht für dich drine. Zumindest können wir dich nicht schlafen lassen, so lange du nicht redest.“

„Würdet ihr auch so nicht. Ihr seid alle gleich und rennt dem Präsidenten wie Schoßhündchen hinterher. Dabei ist das, was er von sich gibt völlig paradox.“ Erst im Nachhinein fiel mir auf, dass ich so gesehen Reno auch in diese Schublade gesteckt hatte. Aber vielleicht rannte er dem Präsidenten ja auch nach. Ausschließen konnte ich es zumindest nicht. Er konnte sich in all den Jahren ziemlich verändert haben und ich könnte nicht sagen, wie, weil ich ihn bisher nur zweimal recht kurz wieder gesehen hatte.

„Was soll daran denn paradox sein?“, fragte mich der Soldier, der mich zur Toilette gebracht hatte.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich. Er redet vom Frieden, führt aber immer noch Krieg mit Wutai, auch wenn es kein blutiger ist, so wie vor vielen Jahren.“ Plötzlich spürte ich wieder, wie ein stechender Schmerz meinen Körper durchzuckte, weswegen ich mein Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog und auch kurz stehen blieb, was sich als schwer erwies, denn dieser Kunsel hielt, wie auf dem Hinweg, wieder meinen Arm fest.

„Was ist?“, fragte er, als er bemerkt hatte, dass ich stehen geblieben bin und er selber auch inne hielt und mich anschaute.

„Nichts.“ Um nicht zu zeigen, was los war, obwohl er es höchst wahrscheinlich schon mitbekommen hatte, ging ich einfach weiter und er folgte mir. „Du kannst mich auch loslassen.“

„Damit du versuchen kannst abzuhauen, obwohl du eh nicht weit kommen würdest? Nichts da, kannst du vergessen.“ Ich versuchte mich zwar von seinem eisernen Griff zu lösen, was mir jedoch keineswegs gelang. Er ließ nicht mal ein Wenig locker. Und da kamen wir auch wieder bei meinem neuen Zuhause an, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, und betraten den Raum.

Das Erste, was mir auffiel, war, dass hier ein weiterer Soldier drine war. Dieser stand fast regungslos neben der Tür. Warum nun noch ein weiterer hierher beordert wurde, konnte ich mir nicht erklären, denn der andere, andauernd nur rumsitzende Soldier hatte auch nichts zu tun. Das Zweite, was mir auffiel, war, dass die zerbrochene Spritze mit dem angeblichen Gegenmittel nicht mehr auf dem Boden war, sondern anscheinend weggewischt wurde beziehungsweise die Glasscherben aufgelesen wurden. Ich wurde gleich zu dem Stuhl dirigiert und auf diesem wieder festgemacht.

„Also dann rede mal“, kam Scarlet gleich auf mich zu. Stimmt ja. Ich hatte ja gesagt, ich würde mir überlegen, mit der Sprache rauszurücken, wenn ich auf Toilette gehen darf. Sie hatte doch aber nicht wirklich gedacht, ich würde reden, oder?

„Ich werde nach wie vor nichts sagen. Ich bin kein Verräterschwein, so wie ihr es vielleicht denkt.“ Von mir werden sie definitiv nichts über Avalanche und co erfahren. Ich konnte meine Freunde nicht in Gefahr bringen.

Sie wandte sich wieder von mir ab und dafür den zwei schon vorher im Raum gewesenen Soldaten zu. „Holt die beiden von Hojo ab. Dann können wir die auch bearbeiten und versuchen, Informationen aus sie herauszubekommen. Vielleicht sind sie gesprächiger, als sie hier.“ _Was? Nein, nicht Biggs und Wedge._ Dabei war es doch die ganze Zeit mein Ziel, sie hier rauszuhalten. Sie sollten nicht ständig Zeit mit dieser Schlampe und den beiden Soldiern verbringen. Das wollte ich ihnen eigentlich ersparen.

„WAS? NEIN!“, schrie ich und ließ meinem Unmut somit freien Lauf.

„Dann rede“, stellte Scarlet ihre Bedingung auf, auf welche ich schon gewartet habe, denn das war das, was sie damit erreichen wollte: mich zum Reden zu bringen. Sie wird wissen, dass sie eine Schwachstelle bei mir darstellten, und wenn sie es nicht wusste, dann ab diesem Zeitpunkt, denn ich hatte so meine Schwachstelle preisgegeben.

„Na schön“, willigte ich ein und sie begann schon, zu grinsen. „Unter einer Bedingung.“ Und ihr kleines Grinsen verschwand wieder.

„Du solltest wissen, dass du nicht in der Position bist, Bedingungen oder Forderungen zu stellen.“ Da hatte sie natürlich recht, aber ich hatte es auch schon geschafft auf die Toilette gehen zu dürfen, unter der Bedingung, dass ich dann reden würde, was ich noch immer nicht getan hatte. Vielleicht funktionierte es auch dieses Mal und Scarlet würde darauf eingehen.

„Ich werde nur reden, wenn ihr auf meine Bedingung eingeht.“ Man sollte eben nichts unversucht lassen: Das predigte ich ja schon seit einigen Stunden ziemlich gerne. Und damit werde ich bestimmt nicht einfach so aufhören. Es erwies sich ja schon als hilfreich.

Ich sah, wie sie mit ihren Augen rollte und kurz etwas stockend – wenn man es denn so nennen wollte – ausatmete. _Beißt sie an?_ „Und was wäre das für eine?“ Ich war auf einem guten Weg. Vielleicht würde sie darauf eingehen.

„Ihr lasst die beiden Jungs in Ruhe“, beantwortete ich ihre Frage im selbstbewussten Ton und genauso schaute ich sie auch an. Ich durfte ihr keinen Zweifel daran geben, ich könnte lügen, was ich natürlich tat, sonst würde sie nicht darauf eingehen. Ihre linke Augenbraue rutschte ein bisschen nach oben und sie schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Zuerst gibst du uns die Informationen, die ich möchte und dann überlege ich es mir.“ Mein selbstsicherer Blick ging nun in einem böse anfunkelnden Blick über. „Das ist meine Bedingung.“ Es war irgendwie klar, dass sie auch eine aufstellen würde, doch ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. „Und wenn wir merken, dass du lügst, sind die beiden, die du zu beschützen versucht, schneller hier, als du dich darüber beschweren könntest. Ist das klar?“

Ich nickte kurz, während ich sie noch immer böse anschaute. „Na dann stelle mal deine Fragen.“ Okay, jetzt musste ich hier durch. Ich kam jetzt nicht mehr drum rum, sondern musste anfangen mit erzählen. Jedoch werde ich ihr definitiv nicht die Wahrheit verraten, auch wenn das riskant war, aber ich musste es einfach nur gut rüberbringen.

„Wie viele Mitglieder hat Avalanche? Wer ist euer Anführer? Wo ist euer Versteck?“, stellte sie mir gleich drei Fragen mit einmal. Verhörtechnisch konnte das wahrlich keine gute Strategie sein, so vermutete ich – ich wurde bisher ja noch nie verhört beziehungsweise habe ich selbst noch nie eins geführt – aber so konnte man keinen seelischen Druck aufbauen, indem man auf jede einzelne Frage explizit einging. Das ging mit dieser Taktik schlecht.

„Viele. Der große Mogry. Midgar.“ Also gelogen war das nun nicht wirklich. Wir waren viele in Avalanche, jedoch sind wir in der Splittergruppe. Das dürften sie aber eigentlich nicht wissen. Barret war zwar nun kein Mogry, aber dafür echt ziemlich groß. Schließlich war er beinahe 2 Meter groß, aber dafür auch bestimmt einen Meter breit. Und große Hände hatte er. Ich wunderte mich noch heute, wo er dafür Handschuhe in einer solchen Größe gefunden hatte. Und dass in Midgar unser Versteck lag, war auch nicht gelogen. Sie hatte nur nicht gesagt, wie genau sie es haben wollte.

„Anzahl? Name? Genauer Standort?“ Tolle Fragen, die sie da hatte. Und so schön ausformuliert. Naja, ich sollte mich nicht beschweren. Meine Antworten waren selbst nicht besser gewesen, aber mir konnte man es verzeihen, schließlich hatte ich mehrere Chemikalien im Körper, die mir sicherlich nicht gut taten. Das Zeug, was sie mir vor einigen Minuten gespritzt hatten, nannten sie bestimmt nicht umsonst Nervengift.

„Mehr als 3. B.A. vom A-Team und irgendwo in Midgar.“ A-Team war schon eine ziemlich geile Serie, die ich immer wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder schauen konnte. Ich habe sie schon des öftern mal mit Biggs und Wedge geschaut. Oder auch alleine. Ich wusste nicht was genau, aber irgendwas faszinierte mich an dieser Serie. Vielleicht einfach nur der Fakt, dass Barret aussah wie B.A. Zumindest ein wenig. Auch wenn es Barret immer wieder abstritt. Das konnte zumindest eine Möglichkeit sein.

„Holt die beiden von Hojo ab.“

„NEIN!“, schrie ich laut aus. Vielleicht war ich ein bisschen zu weit gegangen.

„Dann rede. Und verarsch mich nicht.“ Ich sollte mir jetzt wohl besser gute Lügen ausdenken und nicht einen auf Clown machen, ansonsten sind Biggs und Wedge wirklich in den nächsten Minuten hier, was ich mit aller Kraft verhindern wollte.

Komplett etwas aus der Nase zu ziehen, was glaubhaft wäre, bekäme ich nicht hin, deswegen entschied ich mich dazu, einen Funken Wahrheit in meiner Lüge einzubauen. „Avalanche ist in ganz Midgar verteilt, aber wir sind nur eine Art Splittergruppe. Den Oberanführer kenne ich nicht und wie viele wir sind, weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Also gibt es eine Hauptgruppe und euch. Habe ich das so richtig verstanden?“ Ich nickte kurz und versuchte ihr dabei nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Es war tatsächlich so, dass wir uns von der Hauptgruppe abgespalten hatten. „Aber du kannst mir doch sicherlich etwas über die Splittergruppe sagen. Ich meine, da bist du ja anscheinend zugehörig.“ Natürlich musste das jetzt kommen. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, sie würde nicht weiter nachhaken. Aber das wird vermutlich so sein, weil wir ja nur hier sind, weil sie Informationen aus uns wollen. „Wie viele seid ihr in der Splittergrupe?“

„Wir sind nur zu dritt.“ Ich spürte ihren Blick auf mir – wie er mich wortwörtlich durchdrang. Und dass sie dann mit ihrem Gesicht auch noch näher kam, machte das Ganze auch nicht besser.

„Ist das auch die Wahrheit?“ Ich wich ihrem Blick aus, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie meine Lüge anhand meines Blickes durchschauen konnte. Als Antwort auf ihre Frage nickte ich einfach nur kurz, man hätte sogar meinen können, es wäre zaghaft gewesen. „Schau mich dabei gefälligst an.“ Shiva, wie ich sie hasste.

Ich hob also meinen Kopf soweit, dass ich sie anschauen konnte, versuchte dabei normal zu schauen und nickte nochmal. „Es ist die Wahrheit“, untermalte ich mein Nicken mit diesem Satz.

Sie schaute mich nun noch intensiver an, weswegen ich ihrem Blick wieder auswich. Auch, wenn es mir weitaus mehr Spaß gemacht hätte, sie zu provozieren, so stand gerade sehr viel auf dem Spiel. Ich wollte meine beiden besten Freunde unbedingt hier raushalten, also wären Provokationen wohl viel zu riskant. „Woher habt ihr die Bomben? Selbst gebaut oder vom Schwarzmarkt?“ Ich wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand.

„Ich habe sie gebaut.“ Bevor sie fragen konnte, wer sie gebaut hatte, lieferte ich ihr gleich die Informationen. Zudem war das ja auch die Wahrheit und ich werde definitiv nicht irgendwem anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben für meine Fehler.

„Woher hast du die Utensilien?“

„Vom Schrottplatz.“

„Und den Sprengstoff?“

„Waffenladen.“

„Was für einen Waffenladen?“

„Harrys.“

„Wer ist Harry?“

„Der Besitzer vom Waffenladen, den du vor ein paar Jahren umbringen lassen hast.“

Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ach der…“ War ja irgendwie klar, dass sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte beziehungsweise nicht ohne meiner Denkhilfe. Er war vermutlich nur ein weiteres Opfer von ihr. Leider. Und ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Noch immer hasste ich mich dafür, dass ich nichts gemacht hatte, sondern mich einfach nur versteckte.

„Ja. Der“, stieß ich wütend aus und schaute sie ebenso wütend an. Ich konnte nichts gegen seinen Tod unternehmen, aber wenigstens werde ich jetzt versuchen Biggs und Wedge zu beschützen. Dieses Mal werde ich mich nicht einfach verstecken und gleich darauf wegrennen, was eh nicht so leicht wäre wegen den Fesseln.

„Was ist euer nächstes Ziel?“, stellte sie die nächste Frage. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, sie würde mit dem Frage-Antwort-Spiel aufhören.

„Weiß ich nicht. Wollten wir nach der Mission in Reaktor 5 ausmachen.“ Geplant war tatsächlich noch nichts, jedoch wussten wir nur, dass es einer der anderen Reaktoren hier in Midgar gewesen wäre. Naja, vielleicht explodiert ja wirklich bald noch einer, weil Barret weitermacht. Ich würde es aber eigentlich nicht so cool finden, wenn es wirklich so wäre, denn dann würde die Lüge auffliegen. Andererseits geht es um das Wohl des Planeten. Aber Biggs war von uns der Stratege. Ich meine, Barret würde zwar auch eine Mission auf die Beine gestellt bekommen, aber er durchdachte das alles nicht so gut, wie Biggs es tat.

Scarlet kam plötzlich schneller auf mich zu gestürmt als ich es realisieren konnte – auch wenn ich eh nichts dagegen hätten machen können – und würgte mich. „LÜG MICH NICHT AN.“ Sie war wütend und laut.

„Mit Verlaub“, hörte ich Kunsels Stimme nur nebenbei, „Sie wird so nicht antworten können.“ Manchmal fragte ich mich schon, auf wessen Seite er stand. Er konnte das größte Arschloch sein, aber auch ziemlich nett, wenn man bedenkt, dass er mich foltern soll, um Informationen aus mir rauszubekommen.

„Mit Verlaub“, äffte Scarlet ihn nach, „dann hätte sie nicht lügen sollen.“ Dabei war das eine der wenigen Wahrheiten. Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte ich mich ziemlich an der Wahrheit gehalten und nicht so viel gelogen, wie ich es anfangs dachte, dass ich es machen werde.

„Vielleicht war es nicht gelogen.“ Es herrschte kurz Stille und Scarlet ließ von meinem Hals ab, woraufhin ich gleich nach Luft schnappte. Sie hatte zwar nicht allzu sehr zugedrückt, aber immer noch genug, um mir das Atmen zu erschweren. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?“ Ich schaute zu ihm auf und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Und die anderen beiden wissen es auch nicht?“ Erneutes Kopfschütteln meinerseits.

„REDE GEFÄLLIGST!“, schrie mich Scarlet wieder an und die kurze Ruhe war zerstört.

„Nein, Scarlet. Bis zu unserer Entführung hatten wir nichts geplant. Hättet ihr uns noch einige Zeit gelassen, hätten wir vermutlich schon unser nächstes Ziel gehabt§, antwortete ich ihr überheblich und mit einer gewissen Ironie in der Stimme.

„Du hast doch sicherlich Komplizen.“ Ja natürlich habe ich welche. Ich hatte doch vorhin gesagt, wir wären zu dritt.

„Offensichtlich“, antwortete ich ihr darauf aber nur kurz angebunden, denn ich wollte sie nicht darauf hinweisen, nicht dass sie wieder plötzlich austickte.

„Namen“, forderte sie genauso, wie meine Antwort noch kurz vorher war.

„Für was brauchst du die? Was würde dir das bringen?“ Ich wusste nie, was das bringen sollte. Auch nicht in Filmen, wo Leute gefoltert wurden. Es erschloss mir einfach nicht.

„Namen.“ Sie ging gar nicht auf meine Frage ein, sondern ignorierte das einfach gekonnt.

Was konnte sie schon damit anfangen. Zudem waren sie eh schon in ShinRas Obhut. Irgendwo nach Informationen zu ihnen zu erfragen, wäre also auch eher kontraproduktiv. „Biggs und Wedge.“

„Wo finden wir sie?“ So langsam ging mir das Frage-Antwort-Spiel echt auf die Nerven. Mit Kunsel konnte man sich noch wenigstens unterhalten.

„Wenn deine Informationen richtig sind, die du mir gegeben hast, machen sie bei Hojo im Forschungslabor Urlaub.“ Ich wusste, dass sie damit nicht gelogen hatte. Sie hätte gar keinen Grund dazu gehabt, aber dennoch hatte ich es nicht anders formulieren wollen.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass 3 Leute, die nicht mal richtig kämpfen konnten, alleine einen Reaktor gesprengt haben?“ _Naja, eigentlich waren es ja zwei._

„Jo“, antwortete ich auf ihre rhetorische Frage, einfach um sie wenigstens ein wenig nerven zu können, zumindest erhoffte ich mir das mit dem kurzangebundenen ‚Jo‘.

„Wer von euch hatte das Kommando?“

„Ich.“

„So so.“ Sie grinste mich an, worauf ich ihr nur einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Was hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder vor? Wenn sie so grinste, konnte das wahrlich nichts Gutes bedeuten. Dann schlug sie mich noch einmal und ließ dann von mir ab und ging zur Tür. „Hast erstmal kurz Ruhe.“ Damit verließ sie den Raum und es wurde still. Es konnte wirklich nichts Gutes sein, was sie ausheckte, wenn sie fröhlich den Raum verließ. Bisher ist sie nämlich immer nur gegangen, wenn ich sie zu sehr genervt oder provoziert hatte.

„Pff. Von wegen Ruhe.“


	10. Regen ist einfach super

**Biggs POV**

Schon seit einiger Zeit saßen Wedge und ich hier, ohne dass irgendwas passierte. Kaum eine Menschenseele kam hier vorbei und diesen Hojo hatten wir auch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ich fragte mich, wie es wohl Jessie ging. Sie war ja bei dieser blondhaarigen Frau und ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was sie mit ihr anstellte. Mir und Wedge ging es erstaunlicherweise ziemlich gut, da man sich um uns nicht kümmerte. Wedge war sogar gerade am Schlafen und ich musste deswegen lächeln. Es war einfach typisch er.

„Hojo, wo bist du?“, hörte ich plötzlich die blonde Frau von vorhin – Scarlet – rufen. Wenn sie hier war, konnte das nichts Gutes verheißen. Da kam sie auch schon angelaufen mit zwei Gardisten im Schlepptau. Durch ihren Ruf ist Wedge zum Glück wach geworden, denn ich wusste nicht, aus welchem Grund sie hier war, aber sicherlich nicht, um nur mal kurz Hallo zu sagen.

„Was willst du hier, Scarlet?“, hörte ich dann die Stimme von diesem Hojo hinter mir und Schritte, die die Treppe heruntergelaufen kamen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf so gut es ging nach hinten und sah, wie er auf uns zukam, genauso wie die Frau mit den 2 Gardisten von der anderen Seite.

„Ich muss deine beiden Gäste mal entführen.“ So etwas in der Art konnte ich mir schon denken, wenn sie nicht alleine hierher kam. Angreifen konnten wir sie ja nun nicht. Jetzt war nur die Frage, warum sie uns brauchte. Das beste Szenario, was mir in den Sinn kam: Jessie redete nicht und deswegen wollte sie nun uns ‚befragen‘. Das schlimmste: Jessie ist tot. Ich hoffte einfach, dass Letzteres nicht der Fall war, ansonsten würde ich hier gleich Amok laufen und innerlich selber sterben.

„Und warum das?“ _Ja, das frage ich mich auch._ Ich schaute zu Wedge rüber, der das Ganze wohl eher nicht so toll fand, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen. Er schaute ziemlich ängstlich aus, auch wenn er versuchte, es zu verstecken. Aber ich kannte ihn nun schon einige Jahre und konnte seine wahren Gefühle sehen.

„Die kleine Made möchte nicht reden beziehungsweise sie redet zu viel, sagt jedoch nicht das, was wir wissen wollen. Stattdessen versucht sie uns irgendwelche Lügen aufzutischen. So kommen wir nicht voran.“ Nochmal Glück gehabt, wenn es stimmte, was sie sagte und Jessie nur nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte. Zumindest hatte sie nicht erwähnt, sie wäre tot.

„Und da musst du unbedingt beide mitnehmen?“, fragte Hojo und Scarlet nickte daraufhin. „Kannst du mir dann wenigstens die andere hochbringen, damit ich wenigstens irgendjemanden zum Bearbeiten habe?“

„Kannst du vergessen. Die beiden hier“, damit deutete sie auf mich und Wedge, „sind ihr anscheinend ziemlich wichtig. Wenn wir beide jetzt auch noch foltern, ist die Chance größer, dass einer der drei endlich mal sagt, was wir wissen wollen. Außerdem, wenn ich das so richtig sehe, bearbeitest du die hier auch nicht, also warum sollte ich dir diese Made überlassen?“

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“ Mit diesen Worten ging dieser Hojo wieder dorthin, von woher er auch gekommen war. Scarlet gab derweil den Befehl an die beiden Gardisten, sie sollen uns losmachen, was sie auch unverzüglich taten. 

\--------------------

Wir sind nun gezwungenermaßen einige Stockwerke mit dem Fahrstuhl runtergefahren und liefen nun durch die Etage. Gewehrt hatte ich mich nicht, denn ich wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Und selbst wenn wir es geschafft hätten, freizukommen, hätten wir erstmal die komplette Etage nach Jessie absuchen müssen, denn wir wären definitiv nicht ohne sie gegangen. Ehe wir sie gefunden hätten, wären wir wieder gefangen genommen worden, da es hier sehr viele Kameras gab und somit alles gut bewacht war. Logisch, wenn wir hier auf den oberen Etagen waren. Hier waren, wenn ich es richtig verstanden hatte, die wichtigeren Etagen. Unbemerkt wäre unser Ausbruchsversuch also nicht verlaufen.

So wie es aussah, war dieses Stockwerk jenes, wo die von ShinRa Gefangengenommenen hinverfrachtet wurden. Warum Wedge und ich jetzt erst hierhergebracht wurden, wusste ich nicht und konnte es mir auch nicht denken. Vielleicht dachten sie, sie bräuchten nur einen von uns und die anderen könnten als Forschungs- und Versuchsobjekte hinhalten. Und weil Jessie nicht reden wollte, musste man uns nun benutzen, um entweder sie zum Reden zu bringen, oder sie werden versuchen die Informationen aus uns herauszubekommen. Das wäre zumindest das Einzige, was mir spontan als Grund einfallen würde und dabei sollte es auch bleiben, denn ich hatte keine Lust weiter darüber nachzudenken, weil wir offensichtlich an unserem Ziel ankamen.

Wir blieben kurz vor einer Tür stehen, die von Scarlet dann schwungvoll geöffnet wurde. Sie war vermutlich die einzige Person, die sich darüber freute, dass sie uns nun auch mit hierher nehmen durfte. „Ich bin wieder dahaa“, rief sie freudig in den Raum hinein, während sie diesen auch fast fröhlich springend betrat. Die Gardisten, die uns festhielten, folgten ihr mit uns. „Hast du mich vermisst?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, hörte ich Jessie mit gelangweilter Stimme sagen. _Puh, sie lebt also noch_. Ich musste sagen, ich hatte schon etwas Angst in diesem Raum zugehen. Aber nicht wegen dem, was auf mich zukommen wird sondern wegen Jessie. Ich hatte Angst davor, zu sehen, wie sehr ihr zugesetzt wurde.

„Dabei war ich so nett und habe dir Gesellschaft mitgebracht.“ Als sie den Satz beendet hatte, betraten wir auch schon den Raum und mein Blick glitt automatisch zu Jessie. Mir stockte der Atem. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwartete hatte, aber definitiv nicht ein solches Ausmaß. Sie hatte komplett zerstrubbelte Haare, war voller blauer Flecken und Schrammen und zudem noch übelst blass. Ihr stand die Müdigkeit schon richtig ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Biggs? Wedge?“, hörte ich Jessies ungläubige Stimme, nachdem ihr Blick zu uns geglitten ist und erkannt hat, um wem es sich bei dieser Gesellschaft handelte. Sie sah nun Scarlet mit wütendem Blick an. „DU HAST GESAGT, DU LÄSST SIE IN RUHE!“

„Ich habe gesagt, ich überlege es mir, wenn du nicht lügst“, kam es nur von der blondhaarigen Frau mit gleichgültiger Stimme. Jessie hatte doch nicht wirklich gedacht, solche ShinRa-Leute würden sich an das halten, was sie versprachen, wenn es sich um ihre Feinde handelte.

„ICH HABE NICHT GELOGEN“, schrie Jessie weiter rum und fing nun noch an, an den Fesseln wie eine Verrückte zu ziehen. Ich schätzte jetzt einfach mal, dass es nicht viel brachte, an diesen herumzuzerren. Sie werden sie schon ordentlich angekettet haben, damit sie auch erst gar nicht versuchen konnte, zu fliehen. Ich meine, sie war an den Füßen, an den Beinen, am Oberkörper und an den Händen gefesselt. Sie sind wirklich auf Nummer sicher gegangen.

„Doch hast du. Spätestens als du meintest, ihr wärt zu dritt alleine im Reaktor gewesen.“ Zu dritt im Reaktor? Sie hatte also versucht, die Anderen zu schützen, indem sie sagte, dass wir drei alleine dort waren. _Hast du ihr gesagt, dass nur wir drei zu Avalanche gehören? Ist es das, Jessie?_

„DAS WAR KEINE LÜGE!“

Scarlet hob ihre Hand und schlug Jessie damit ins Gesicht. „Ruhe jetzt!“ Am liebsten würde ich jetzt einfach auf sie zustürmen und sie selbst verprügeln. Doch das war wohl keine so gute Idee, denn das würde ich dann zehnmal so dolle zurück bekommen. Oder schlimmer: Sie lassen es an Jessie oder Wedge aus. Zudem sind hier zwei der Soldaten von vorhin und da wissen wir nur zu gut, wie stark sie eigentlich sind. Sehr weit würde ich dann also nicht kommen.

„Was sollen wir mit den beiden machen?“, hörte ich den Gardisten sagen, der Wedge festhielt. Derweil versuchte ich Jessies Blick einzufangen, die Scarlet noch immer wütend ansah.

„Ihn dahin und ihn dahin.“ Ich schätzte, sie hatte den Gardisten mit Gesten angezeigt, wohin sie uns bringen sollten, jedoch hatte ich es nicht gesehen, da ich noch immer Jessie anschaute. Ich spürte, wie der Gardist, der mich transportierte, Kraft gegen mich aufwandte, damit ich mich bewegte, was ich auch tat, denn Widerstand wäre noch immer sinnlos.

Plötzlich löste Jessie den Blick von der anderen Frau in diesem Raum und schaute zu uns. Ich lächelte sie kurz aufmunternd an und sprach: „Wir werden hier schon irgendwie rauskommen. Ich verspreche es.“

Daraufhin vernahm ich das schrille Lachen von Scarlet. „Mache ihr doch keine falschen Versprechungen.“

„Tu ich nicht.“

Sie lachte erneut kurz auf. „Wenn du meinst.“

\--------------------

**Jessie POV**

Ich könnte dieser Schlampe die Augen auskratzen. Ich dachte echt, sie würde Biggs und Wedge in Ruhe lassen, aber anscheinend hatte sie irgendwie mitbekommen, dass ich gelogen habe. Laut ihrer Aussage hatte sie es mitbekommen, als ich sagte, wir wären zu dritt gewesen. Also werden sie vermutlich im oder um dem Reaktor Kameras haben, mit denen sie gesehen haben, dass Cloud und Barret mit uns waren. Ich musste mir dafür eine gute Lüge ausdenken und versuchen, Scarlet von den Jungs abzulenken, damit sie ihnen nichts tat. Sie sind nun hier – daran konnte ich leider auch nichts mehr ändern - aber ich konnte wenigstens versuchen, sie trotzdem so gut es ging hieraus zu halten.

„Denkst du, du kriegst mich damit klein?“, hörte ich dann plötzlich Biggs‘ Stimme, weshalb mein Blick schnell zu ihm glitt. Scarlet kam mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu und er schaute sie mit bösen Blicken an. „Du kannst mich ruhig fast zu Tode foltern“ _Nein, das kann sie nicht, Biggs,_ „und ich werde nicht reden.“ Ich schaute kurz zu Wedge, der seinen Blick abgewandt hatte. _Was hat sie vor?_ Plötzlich sah ich ein Messer in ihrer linken Hand. _Wo hatte sie denn auf einmal dieses verdammte Messer her?_

Scarlet lachte kurz auf. „Das werden wir ja sehen.“ Sie wechselte das Messer in die rechte Hand und legte es auf Biggs‘ Oberkörper. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Scarlet drückte mit immer mehr Kraftaufwand auf das Messer, sodass es sich in seine Haut vergräbt, und zog es dann einmal von links nach rechts.

„LASS IHN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL IN RUHE, DU SCHEISS SCHLAMPE!“ Ich fing wieder an, an meinen Fesseln zu ziehen. Biggs kniff kurz seine Augen etwas zu und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, vermutlich um nicht gleich losschreien zu müssen, und sein Blut begann schon, sein T-Shirt rot zu färben.

Sie drehte sich mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zu mir um. „Du hast deine Chance zu reden verpasst.“ Damit drehte sie sich, noch immer grinsend, wieder zu Biggs um und hob wieder die Hand mit dem Messer.

„NEEEIIIIIIN!“ Ich zappelte noch mehr als zu vor schon und hoffte einfach nur, dass es irgendeine Wirkung zeigte. Und das tat es auch.

Scarlet drehte sich erneut um, schaute dieses Mal aber zu den beiden Soldaten im Raum – die Gardisten sind schon wieder abgehauen – und sprach zu ihnen: „Bringt sie zum Schweigen.“ Damit drehte sie wieder um und der andere Soldat kam nun auf mich zu. Das war nicht die Wirkung, die ich erreichen wollte. Ich fühlte mich schon wieder so machtlos wie damals bei Harry. Warum bekam ich es denn nie hin, die Leute zu beschützen, die mir am liebsten sind?

Ich zappelte weiter rum und zerrte an den Fesseln, in der Hoffnung, es würde noch irgendeine andere Reaktion seitens Scarlet kommen, damit sie von Biggs ablassen würde, aber stattdessen trat nur der Soldat neben mir und schlug heftig zu, damit ich still blieb. Kurzzeitig gelang es auch. „LASS SIE IN RUHE, DU ARSCHLOCH!“, hörte ich dann Biggs schreien und ich fing wieder an zu zappeln, woraufhin ich gleich wieder geschlagen wurde.

„Erst, wenn du redest, lassen wir sie und euch in Ruhe. Die einzige Bedingung ist: Es muss die Wahrheit sein. Wenn ich merke, du lügst, wird es schlimme Konsequenzen mit sich bringen. Also tisch mir hier keine Lügen auf.“ Mein Blick glitt zu Biggs, der mich ebenfalls ansah und ich schüttelte den Kopf, um ihm zu sagen, er solle sich nicht einlullen lassen.

Biggs schien einmal kurz durchzuatmen. „Was willst du wissen?“ Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder? Er wird doch jetzt nicht etwa die Wahrheit sagen? Oder wird er lügen? Aber was sollte er ihnen denn sagen?

„Wie viele seid ihr und wo ist euer Versteck?“

„Wir sind 3.“ Warte, drei? Woher wusste er, was ich vorhin gesagt hatte? Oder wusste er es nicht, sondern erfand nun seine eigene Lüge und es war nur Zufall, dass wir die gleiche Taktik oder besser gesagt Lüge benutzten.

„Versteck?“ Glaubte sie ihm das etwa? Wenn ja, warum mir nicht? Vielleicht war es auch einfach, weil wir beiden eben das gleiche meinten. Aber würde sie wirklich so dumm sein und es ihm glauben? Ich hoffte es, denn dann würde sie uns vielleicht endlich in Ruhe lassen. Unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich.

„Haben keins.“

„Dann frage ich mal anders: Wo wohnt ihr?“

„Zu Hause.“

„Gib mir gefälligst anständige Antworten oder ihr werdet es bereuen.“ Damit hob sie wieder ihre Hand mit dem Messer und setzte es wieder an seinem Oberkörper an.

„BIGGS!“ Daraufhin wurde mir eine auf den Mund gedrückt, damit ich still blieb.

Das „Ruhe“ von dem Soldaten, dessen Namen ich noch nicht wusste – ich werde bei Gelegenheit mal nachfragen müssen – bestätigte meine Annahme, dass er das hier nur tat, damit ich still blieb. Wenn er wirklich dachte, ich würde das einfach mit mir machen lassen, hatte er sich geschnitten. Ich biss ihm ihn die Hand und er zog diese deswegen weg. Aber anstatt seine Hand wieder auf meinem Mund zu legen oder mich zu schlagen, was ich erwartet hätte, fing er an, mich zu würgen. „Ganz schlechte Idee.“

„Lass sie in Ruhe, du Bastard!“ hörte ich Biggs gefährlich leise sagen. Oder vielleicht kam es mir nur leise vor. Was wusste ich schon. Aber Biggs sollte aufhören sie zu provozieren. Das würde er nämlich zurückbekommen.

„Weiter machen“, sagte Scarlet und ich konnte ihr ihr gehässiges Grinsen schon anhören. „Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?“ Ich schaffte es, meinen Kopf etwas zu drehen, damit ich Biggs ansehen konnte. Ich fing seinen Blick ein, so wie ich es gehofft hatte, und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, um ihm anzuzeigen, dass er ihr nichts sagen solle.

Es schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn er schloss kurz die Augen und ich hörte ihn leise seufzen. „Nein, habe ich nicht“, antwortete er mit leiser und niedergeschlagener Stimme.

„Wie du willst. Lange wird sie jedenfalls nicht mehr leben. Höchstens ein paar Tage noch.“

Der bisher immer passive Soldat ließ von meinem Hals ab. „Du solltest vielleicht nicht so aufmüpfig sein. Sonst bist du eher tot als dir lieb ist“, sagte dann Kunsel, der hinter seinem Kammeraden stand. Mir fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sie ihre Positionen gewechselt hatten. Jetzt war Kunsel nämlich eher der stille Beobachter.

Auf meinen Lippen zeichnete sich nun ein Lächeln ab. „Hast du sie denn nicht gehört? Ich bin eh spätestens in ein paar Tagen tot.“

\--------------------

**Reno POV**

Es war nun schon fast 23 Uhr abends und ich war noch immer nicht fertig mit dem Bericht, jedoch hatte ich zum Glück nicht mehr viel vor mir. Tseng war immer noch nicht gegangen, stattdessen saß er am Tisch mit einem eigenen, privaten Laptop vor ihm und schien selbst zu arbeiten. Zumindest hämmerte er die ganze Zeit auf der Tastatur rum.

Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte es angefangen zu regnen und als ich das mitbekommen hatte, bin ich gleich zum Fenster gehastet und habe es angeklappt. Bin dann aber nicht gleich zurück zum Bett gegangen, sondern blieb noch einige Minuten wie angewurzelt stehen. Tseng hatte dazu nichts gesagt. Er wusste, ich mochte den Regen. Ich dachte zumindest, dass er es wusste. Gesagt hatte ich es ihm nie, aber allzu schwer war es auch nicht, dass zu erkennen. Erst recht nicht für einen Turk.

Bei meiner Beobachtung wurde mir klar, warum ich den Regen überhaupt so liebte. Ich mochte einfach den Geruch von Sommerregen, dadurch wirkte die Luft so frisch – so roch es auf jeden Fall immer. Außerdem hat das Plätschern eine beruhigende Wirkung. Bei Regen konnte ich mich einfach ziemlich gut entspannen. Besonders toll ist es aber, nachdem es aufgehört hatte, zu regnen, rauszugehen, denn dann war es meistens angenehm kühl und nicht so - wie an den meisten Sommertagen - unerträglich schwül und warm.

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten, an denen ich einfach nur am Fenster stand und dem Regen zu schaute, bin ich wieder zu dem Bett gegangen, hatte das Fenster aber immer noch offengelassen. Tseng sagte nichts dazu, es schien ihn also nicht zu stören und ich war ziemlich froh drüber. Aber hätte es ihn gestört, hätte er auch einfach gehen können. Er wurde ja nicht für diese Nacht hier her verbannt.

Es regnete noch immer und der frische Duft vom Regen hatte schon den kompletten Raum eingenommen. Man hörte nur das friedliche Plätschern und das Tastaturengeklimper, was sowohl von mir als auch von Tseng ausging. Ich wollte einfach nur noch mit diesem beschissenen Bericht fertig werden, denn so langsam hatte ich echt keine Lust mehr. Vielleicht war Tseng auch einfach geblieben, um zu schauen, ob ich den Bericht auch wirklich zu ende schrieb, aber er sollte eigentlich wissen, dass ich meine Arbeit immer machte. Berichte schreiben zwar eher halbherzig, aber ich schrieb sie.

Nachdem ich den letzten Satz mit einem Punkt beendet habe, so wie es sich gehörte, ließ ich mich einfach seufzend nach hinten ins Kissen fallen, was mir meine Schulter keine Sekunde später wieder dankte. Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht aufgrund der Schmerzen, die meinen Körper wegen des leichten Aufpralles durchzuckten.

„Bist du fertig?“, wurde ich von Tseng gefragt, der die Stille zwischen uns, die seit ungefähr 1 1/2 Stunden zwischen uns herrschte, unterbrach, jedoch nicht zu mir schaute, sondern weiter fröhlich weiter tippte. Ich fragte mich schon die ganze Zeit, was er da schrieb. Vielleicht schrieb er selbst den Bericht, aber er predigte immer, dass er so schnell wie möglich geschrieben werden sollte, und deswegen hätte ich gedacht, er hätte diesen schon geschrieben als ich noch im Land der Bewusstlosen oder im Land der Träume war. Da er schneller im Tippen war als ich, stand die Möglichkeit, er wäre einfach noch nicht fertig, außer Betracht. So wie ich ihn kannte, waren seine Berichte durchaus detaillierter, weswegen er oft mehr schrieb, aber das wurde durch eben diese Schnelligkeit wieder wett gemacht.

Ich nahm mir die Flasche vom Rolltischchen links neben mir und schraubte diese auf. „Ich hoffe es doch stark. Hab nämlich keine Lust mehr.“ Ich setzte die Flasche an und trank zwei große Schlucke. Erst was ins Glas zu füllen, wurde mir langsam zu anstrengend und außerdem war ich eh die einzige Person, die aus dieser Flasche trank, deswegen war da auch nichts Verwerfliches dran. „Soll ich das dann einfach morgen ausdrucken und dir geben, sobald ich von hier entlassen wurde?“, fragte ich dann, als ich die Flasche wieder zudrehte und wegstellte. In dieser Abteilung wird es nämlich bestimmt keinen Drucker geben oder zumindest keinen, den ich mal eben schnell benutzen könnte.

„Du kannst es mir auch einfach eben per Mail schicken und dann drucke ich es für dich aus.“ So würde es natürlich auch gehen.

„Ach musst du nicht“, antwortete ich ihm darauf, „Ich meine, du willst bestimmt auch bald nach Hause und so müsstest du dann nochmal auf unsere Etage hoch, nur um das auszudrucken.“ Er musste sich ja nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen, als er auch schon hatte. Man sah ihm die schlaflosen Nächte nämlich an, auch wenn er letzte Nacht doch ziemlich lange geschlafen hatte. Also so im Vergleich mit anderen Tagen. Des Öfteren war ich nämlich selbst zu später Stunde – oder besser gesagt früher Stunde - hier im Tower und des Öfteren bin ich Tseng dann auch über dem Weg gelaufen.

„Ich muss so oder so nachher nochmal hoch und dann kann ich das ja auch gleich noch machen. Dauert ja keine Stunden. Also alles gut. Schick es mir einfach rüber.“ Ich seufzte einmal und starrte dann an die Decke.

Bevor er es in ein Befehl umwandeln musste, beschloss ich also, einfach nachzugeben. „Na gut. Ich werde dich eh nicht davon abbringen können, hab ich recht?“ Ich schaute kurz zu ihm und konnte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen. Noch immer schaute er auf den Bildschirm und tippte etwas in den Laptop ein. Das Lächeln war seine Antwort auf meine Frage und ich deutete es einfach mal als ein ‚Ja‘. Ich setzte mich also schwunghaft wieder auf, speicherte das Dokument und öffnete dann das E-Mail-Programm von ShinRa, bei welchem ich mich einloggte. Schnell war Tsengs Adresse in der Empfängerzeile, der Bericht als Datei angehangen – ich hatte noch eine kurze ironisch nette Nachricht dazu geschrieben, denn das konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen – und die Mail wurde verschickt.

Keine Sekunde später hörte man den Nachrichtenton von Tsengs Laptop. Anscheinend hatte er sie gleich geöffnet und gelesen, denn er schaute mich nun skeptisch an. „Hier hast du meinen wunderschön verfassten Bericht für meinen wunderschönen Boss“, zitierte er meine Nachricht und es hörte sich schon ziemlich komisch an, wenn man es laut aussprach. Aber das musste einfach sein. „Das konntest du dir echt nicht verkneifen, oder?“

„Du kennst mich doch, mein wunderschöner Boss.“ Okay, vielleicht sollte ich aufhören, sowas zu sagen, nicht dass er noch irgendwas hineininterpretierte, obwohl ich es extra mit sarkastischer Stimme ausgesprochen hatte. Das klang nämlich langsam echt ziemlich komisch. Ich meine, klar, er sah schon nicht schlecht aus, aber einfach nicht mein Typ. Eher so ein Blondhaariger Typ. Am besten sollte er noch der Vizepräsident sein. Ich lächelte in mich hinein.

Ja, ich hatte einen Crush auf dem Vizepräsident Rufus ShinRa. Wir waren bis vor einiger Zeit ziemlich gut befreundet und wie sollte es auch anders kommen: Ich hab mich Hals über Kopf in ihn verknallt. Doch dann kam der Kontaktabbruch. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

Ich seufzte leise und hoffte, Tseng würde es nicht bemerken. Er tat es nicht. Oder kommentiere es einfach nicht. Fast zwei Jahre war es nun schon her, als ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, abgesehen von kurzen Begegnungen, die eben nicht auszuschließen waren, wenn man im gleichen Gebäude arbeitete, auch wenn dieses ziemlich groß war, und wenn er uns mal wieder einen Auftrag gab, aber selbst dann rief er meistens nur Tseng an. Wir unterstanden zwar direkt Heidegger, aber Rufus gab uns manchmal eben auch Aufträge. Bei all unseren – wenn auch kurzen – Begegnungen hatte er sich so verhalten, als würden wir uns kaum kennen, was ich zum Teil begrüßte. Natürlich war sowas immer blöd, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie ich reagieren würde oder müsste, wenn er sich mir gegenüber noch genauso wie noch vor 2 Jahren verhalten würde. Zudem wüsste ich nicht mal, ob ich ihn noch immer duzen oder wieder siezen sollte.

Ich schaute auf die kleine Uhr am Laptop. 23:12 Uhr. Mein Blick ging wieder zum Fenster, an dessen Scheibe noch immer die Regentröpfchen dran prallten, jedoch waren es nun weniger als noch vor fünf Minuten. Der Himmel schien langsam aufzuklaren, es würde also bald aufhören, was den jetzt wenigeren Niederschlag erklären würde. Ich hörte ein leises und dumpfes Klacken und mein Blick glitt nun vom Fenster zu der Geräuschquelle. Tseng hatte seinen Laptop wieder zugeklappt und packte ihn in seine Tasche. Wollte er jetzt gehen?

Von daher, dass ich mit dem Bericht fertig war und den Laptop deswegen nicht mehr braucht, machte ich es Tseng gleich und klappte den Laptop zu, nachdem ich diesen ausgeschalten hatte. „Willst du ihn dann eigentlich gleich wieder mitnehmen oder soll ich den morgen mit wegbringen?“ Ich stand vom Bett auf, um den Stecker aus der Steckdose zu ziehen und das Ladekabel dann wieder aufzurollen.

„Ich kann es gleich wieder mit runternehmen, wenn du ihn nicht mehr bauchst.“

„Na klar brauche ich ihn noch, deswegen räume ich den jetzt auch zusammen.“ Er schüttelte einfach nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf, als er sich seinem Ladekabel zuwandte.

Als er fertig mit einpacken war, schaute er mich an. „Ich erwarte dich morgen um 9 oben in meinem Büro.“ Ich nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass ich ihn verstanden und er meine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Wenn du dich bis dahin für einsatzfähig hältst, übergebe ich dir dann den Auftrag. Mit viel Glück haben wir bis dahin auch schon neue Handys.“ Ach stimmt. Unsere wurden uns ja entwendet. Arschlöcher. Aber irgendwo hatte ich die Männer, die Tseng umgelegt hatte, schonmal gesehen. Aber mir fiel verdammt nochmal nicht mehr ein, woher. Aber es musste schon einige Zeit vergangen sein, als ich sie gesehen hatte. Auf jeden Fall bekamen die höhergestellten Angestellten – zu den wir Turks auch gehörten – von ShinRa Firmenhandys gestellt. Natürlich könnte man sich ein eigenes, privates dennoch jeder Zeit zulegen, was aber verschwendetes Geld wäre, denn sowas wie heute konnte jeder Zeit passieren und das Geld für ein neues privates Handy bekamen wir natürlich nicht vom Konzern zurück. Außerdem was sollte man schon mit zwei Handys anfangen. Eins würde völlig ausreichen.

Ich war ziemlich froh, dass ich in dieser Lagerhalle meine EMR gefunden hatte. Ihr hätte ich vermutlich am meisten nachgetrauert, denn ich hatte meine jetzige echt lieb gewonnen und uns verbanden gemeinsame Erinnerungen. Aber sehen, konnte ich sie nicht. Nicht, dass ich schon danach gesucht hätte, denn brauchen tat ich sie momentan nicht, nicht so lange ich noch hier verweilen durfte, aber ich hatte plötzlich doch schon leicht Angst, ich hätte sie verloren, als ich zusammengeklappt bin, und Tseng hätte sie liegen gelassen.

„Dann bekommst du auch deine EMR wieder.“ Okay, so langsam beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht doch Gedanken lesen konnte. Das konnten einfach keine Zufälle sein. Oder er hat gesehen, wie ich mich suchend umgeschaut habe und hatte dann darauf geschlossen. Auch eine Möglichkeit. Jedenfalls werde ich definitiv keinen Außeneinsatz ohne meine EMR bestreiten. Da konnte ich auch gleich den Auftrag abgeben. „Ich habe sie in meinem Büro verstaut, weil ich es unsinnig fand, sie hier zu lassen.“

Er hätte sie auch einfach auf meinen Schreibtisch legen können, doch ich sprach es nicht aus. Und von daher, dass ich so oder so morgen zuerst zu Tseng ins Büro musste, hatte ich auch kein Problem damit, dass er sie so lange aufbewahren würde. Von dort wegkommen konnte sie auch nicht beziehungsweise es war sehr unwahrscheinlich und auf jeden Fall unwahrscheinlicher als von hier, denn auf die medizinische kam man auch mit nur einem Besucherpass, denn die Etage lag weit unter den für normalen Bürger unerreichbaren, oberen Etagen.

„Achso. Und ich hatte schon Angst, ich hätte sie dort irgendwo verloren und du hättest sie liegen gelassen“, äußerte ich meine Bedenken und Ängste über einen möglichen Verlust meiner EMR. Naja, eigentlich Nicht-Verlust, weil Tseng sie ja hatte, aber es wäre eben möglich gewesen, dass er sie liegen gelassen hätte. Ich wusste ja nicht genau, was passierte, als ich abgeklappt bin. Hätte ja genauso gut sein können, dass die uns auf den Fersen waren oder nur die eine Person, weil mehrere waren ja nicht mehr da oder sie waren einfach nur versteckt, was aber sinnlos gewesen wäre.

„Als würde ich einfach so deine Waffe liegen lassen, wenn es nicht dringend notwendig gewesen wäre.“ Es gäbe ja keinen Grund. Außerdem ist das ShinRa-Technologie und es wäre fatal, wenn es in die Hände von den falschen Leuten kommen würde. „Außerdem hattest du sie nicht verloren. Sie war noch immer in deiner Hosentasche, wo du sie hingepackt hattest. Sie ist nur mal eben rausgerutscht, als du schon im Heli warst, aber ansonsten nicht, was mich doch schon ziemlich stark gewundert hatte. Aber besser ist es so.“ Ich nickte ihm noch zu, als er seine Sachen nahm und dann zu meinem Bett kam, um sich den Laptop mitsamt Ladekabel zu nehmen. Er blieb noch vor mir stehen und schaute mich an. „Bis morgen, Reno.“ Damit wandte er sich von mir ab und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Ja, bis morgen, Boss.“ Entgegen meiner Erwartungen verließ er aber nicht gleich den Raum, sondern hielt noch kurz inne, bevor er überhaupt die Tür aufgemacht hat.

„Und geh nicht so spät ins Bett. Wir wissen beide, dass du gerne mal verschläfst.“ Er grinste mich an und ich fühlte mich leicht bemuttert. Allzu häufig kam es nämlich nicht vor, dass mir jemand sagte, ich solle früh ins Bett gehen. „Zudem kommt ja noch dazu, dass du weder Handy noch eine andere Art von Wecker hast.“

„Ja, ja. Keine Sorge. Ich bin morgen pünktlich um 9 in deinem Büro.“ Ich grinste ihn an, während ich mich an das Krankenbett hinter mir lehnte, was augenblicklich anfing zu rollen, weshalb ich kurz nach hinten stolperte. „Welches inkompetente Stück Scheiße hat bitteschön vergessen, die kack Bremsen anzuziehen“, meckerte ich vor mich hin, während ich das Bett wieder in die ursprüngliche Position brachte und selbst die Bremsen betätigte.

Er ignorierte meinen kleinen Ausraster. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Ich möchte dich nicht erst morgen hier abholen müssen.“ Damit betätigte er die Türklinke und verließ das Zimmer, nachdem wir uns mit einem Nicken verabschiedet hatten.

Nun war ich also alleine und wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen. Jetzt schon schlafen zu gehen wäre möglich, aber ich hatte keine Lust dazu und außerdem war ich auch nicht wirklich müde, was vermutlich dem zu verschulden war, dass Tseng 16 Uhr meinte, ich solle mich hinlegen und eine Runde schlafen. Vier Stunden mögen zwar nicht lang sein, aber wenn man vom späten Nachmittag bis zum Abend schläft, ist man nachts einfach kaum noch müde. Und zu allem Überfluss wird es in den nächsten paar Minuten vermutlich auch noch aufhören zu regnen. Zumindest nieselte es nur noch ganz leicht und man konnte kein Plätschern mehr hören. Ich ging zum Fenster und Wolken bedeckten noch immer den Himmel, aber es waren eben keine Regenwolken mehr. Leider. Auch wenn es nicht mehr plätscherte, schloss ich die Fenster nicht, denn frische Luft tat immer gut. Und von daher, dass es noch immer Sommer war, wurde es in den Nächten auch nicht eisig.

Auf den Straßen von Midgar konnte man noch vereinzelt einige Auto sehen, die fröhlich durch die Gegend fuhren, vermutlich nach Hause. Oder in eine Bar, aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Recht wenige Leute gingen sich in der Woche besaufen im Vergleich zu der Anzahl am Wochenende.

Ich entfernte mich wieder von Fenster, ging zum Bett und schmiss mich drauf. Dann werde ich wohl Fernsehen schauen müssen, denn was anderes konnte ich nicht machen so ganz ohne Handy. Es wird vermutlich eh nichts anderes als Müll laufen, aber man konnte es zumindest mal probieren und so nahm ich die Fernbedienung vom Rolltischchen und schaltete den TV an.

Der erste Sender der anging, war natürlich erstmal Trash-Programm, wie sollte es auch anders sein, denn was anderes brachte der Sender nie. War zwar gut, um sich berieseln zu lassen, und wenn man etwas schauen wollte, wo man nicht nachdenken musste, aber darauf hatte ich momentan nicht allzu viel Lust, also schaltete ich weiter.

Nachrichten. Keine Lust darauf. Ich hörte noch „Die Ökoterroristengruppe Avalanche kooperiert mit Wutai“, als ich wegschaltete. Würde das überhaupt jemand glauben? Bestimmt. Denn das, was der alte Shinra sagte, war natürlich immer richtig. Aber vielleicht war es ja wirklich so. Ich meine, möglich wäre es, denn sowohl Avalanche als auch Wutai waren gegen ShinRa und es wäre ein kluger Schachzug, wenn sie kooperieren würden. Ich schaltete nicht zurück. Mir war relativ egal, für was Avalanche gehalten wird.

Eine Quiz-Show lief beim dritten Sender und da ich nicht dachte, ich würde etwas Besseres finden, blieb ich einfach bei dem Sender. So konnte ich mein Allgemeinwissen mit Glück wenigstens etwas aufbessern. Wenn ich Pech hatte, würden nur Fragen kommen, dessen Antworten ich selbst schon kannte. Es war noch recht am Anfang der Sendung beziehungsweise der Runde, denn die Dame, die gerade an der Show teilnahm, war noch bei der 1000-Gil-Frage, die gleich gestellt werden würde. Gerade redeten sie noch über Gott und die Welt. Die Fragen waren noch nicht so schwer, um nicht zu sagen, echt einfach.

„Kommen wir nun zur nächsten Frage, Mrs. Taylor. Wer ist der Abteilungsleiter für städtische Entwicklung bei ShinRa? A Martin Lopez. B Avan Carter. C Reeve Tuesti. D Eliot Smith.“ Leichter ging die 1000.Gil-Frage aber echt nicht. Selbst wenn man es nicht wusste, drei von den vier Auswahlmöglichkeiten hatte man noch nie gehört. Oder zumindest ich nicht, sodass ich dachte, es wären einfach irgendwelche Namen gewesen, die keine höhere Position irgendwo hatten.

Diese Mrs. Taylor schien echt zu überlegen. Das durfte ich Reeve nicht sagen. Nicht, dass er sich noch gekränkt fühlen würde. „Ich nehme C.“ Noch schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn sie die falsche Antwort gegeben hätte. Das hätte ihn vermutlich komplett zerstört. Obwohl. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht immer von mich auf andere schließen.

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?“ Wäre sie es nicht, hätte sie es wohl nicht so selbstbewusst einloggen lassen, Mr. Moderator, dessen Namen ich vergessen habe. Es folgte ein Nicken und kurzes Ja ihrerseits und da kündigte der namenlose Moderator schon die Werbung an. „Ob die Antwort richtig oder falsch ist, erfahren Sie nach der Werbung.“ Na toll. Genau aus diesem Grund hasste ich Werbung. Immer wird das laufende Programm unterbrochen und man muss sich in der Zwischenzeit eine andere Beschäftigung suchen, bis es wieder losgeht.

 _Und was soll ich jetzt bitteschön machen?_ Ich seufzte, stand auf und nahm dann mein Portmonee, was auf dem Rolltischchen lag. Hat Tseng vermutlich dorthin gelegt oder irgendwer anders, damit ich mir im Zweifelsfall, der gerade eintrat, etwas kaufen konnte. Gerade als ich das Portmonee in meine Hosentasche stecken wollte, fiel mir auf, dass ich noch immer nur meine Boxershorts trug. Also wurde das Portmonee von mir wieder weggelegt und ich ging auf den anderen Tisch zu, an welchen Tseng zuvor noch saß. Ich nahm die Hose des Anzuges, den er mir vorhin gebracht hatte, zog sie über und nahm letzten Endes noch das Hemd, was ebenfalls überzog, darauf bedacht die Schulter nicht allzu sehr zu bewegen. Jedoch bemerkte ich schnell, dass es nicht mehr so sehr weh tat, wie noch vor einigen Stunden. Vielleicht würde ich morgen gar nichts mehr spüren, was ich sehr begrüßen würde.

Ich machte mir nicht mal die Mühe das Hemd zuzuknöpfen, sondern ging wieder zum Rolltischchen, um mir mein Portmonee erneut zu nehmen und ging - es dieses Mal wirklich in die Hosentasche steckend – zur Tür und verließ den Raum.

Mein Ziel war der Snackautomat auf dieser Etage, den es auf jeder Etage gab. Diesem Fakt verschuldet, ist mir irgendwann der Gedanke gekommen, dass die Firma einen Großteil des Vermögens durch leeren des Geldes der Automaten bekam. Wirklich auf jeder – ausgenommen der des Präsidenten – gab es auf jeder Etage mindestens einen Automaten.

Um zum Automaten zu kommen, musste ich an der Rezeption vorbei, an welcher Tseng stand und noch zu reden schien. Ich lief einfach ganz normal dran vorbei, in der Hoffnung, Tseng würde mich nicht bemerken, ansonsten müsste ich mich wieder rechtfertigen. Oder zumindest würde er fragen, wohin mich mein Weg führte. Aber meine Hoffnung wurde zerstört, als ich gerade an ihm vorbeilief und er sich dann bedankte und verabschiedete von der Schwester, die hinter dem Rezeptionstresen stand.

„Dachtest du wirklich, du kannst dich einfach an mir vorbeischleichen?“ Seine Stimme klang ernst, aber ich wusste nur zu gut, dass nicht so ernst war, wie es eben klang. Er kam mir hinterher, das hörte ich an seinen Schritten, weswegen ich kurz stehen blieb, damit er zu mir aufschließen konnte.

„Ich hatte es gehofft“, gestand ich und lief dann mit ihm weiter in Richtung Fahrstühle und Automaten. Tseng hatte normalerweise einen schnellen Gang, jedoch passte er sich mir an und lief langsamer, weil ich gemächlichen Schrittes ging. Ich musste mich ja nicht beeilen. Ich wollte mich ja nicht mal beeilen, sondern so viel Zeit wie möglich vergeuden, damit ich nicht mitten in der Werbung wieder im Zimmer ankam.

„Und wohin des Weges?“

„Wollte nur mal eben zum Automaten. Als du weg warst hab ich den TV angemacht und keine 5 Minuten später war Werbung und jetzt muss ich ja irgendwie die Zeit totschlagen“, erklärte ich ihm und erzählte ihm so mehr, als er eigentlich wissen wollte. „Hab ja kein Handy oder so, womit ich mich in der Zwischenzeit hätte beschäftigen können. Wurde uns ja abgeknöpft.“

„Und dann gehst du zum Automaten, ohne Hunger zu haben? Ich meine, Trinken hattest du ja noch.“ Hunger hatte ich zwar nicht, da hatte er recht, aber ich hatte Appetit auf was Süßes. Ich meine, wenn man nicht komplett satt ist, kann man doch immer noch was essen.

„Jap. Irgendwas muss ich machen.“ Ich beließ die Erklärung so und führte sie nicht weiter aus. Es war einfach nicht nötig. Naja, vorhin war es zwar auch nicht nötig, aber man konnte es ja nicht allen rechtmachen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich dazu, dass du mal den Fernseher einschaltest?“, kam die nächste Frage von Tseng und wir blieben beide stehen, weil wir nun an den Automaten ankamen. Ich drehte mich zu dem mit Snacks um und holte dabei schonmal mein Portmonee raus.

„Ich schaue gar nicht so selten TV.“ Deswegen wusste ich auch, auf welchen Sendern nur Trash-Programm kam. „Aber meistens auch nur, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich mit mir anfangen soll. So wie heute.“ Ich hatte etwas im Automaten erspäht und nahm die passenden zwei Gil aus meinem Portmonee, um sie in den Geldeinwurfteildingens – wie auch immer es hieß – zu werfen, und drückte daraufhin die Tastenkombination 5 und 2, um mir ein KitKat geben zulassen. Ich wusste nicht genau, warum, aber ich mochte es. „Außerdem solltest du doch wissen, dass selbst ich mir manchmal die Nachrichten anschaue.“ Meistens hörte ich sie eher mit Radio und schaute sie eher weniger. Als Turk musste man eben über die momentane Lage informiert sein und musste sich deswegen manchmal mit den News zufrieden geben, wenn man nicht die ganze Zeit Berichte lesen wollte, und deswegen kam man auch nicht drum herum, nicht so wichtige News mitzubekommen, wie letzte Woche ein Waldbrand in der Näher von Junon. Es war nicht sehr spektakulär, denn es war echt nur ein kleiner Brand, da die Feuerwehr diesen schnell unter Kontrolle bringen konnten. „Und schlafen kann ich jetzt auch noch nicht. Bin noch nicht müde genug. Besser gesagt, ich bin noch gar nicht müde, dank deinem Befehl ich solle mitten am Tag schlafen.“

„Ja, das stimmt.“ Er ging nur auf das zuerst gesagte ein und ignorierte gekonnt meine Beschuldigung. Meine bestellte Schokolade fiel nun in das Auffangbecken – wenn man es denn so nennen wollte – und ich holte es dort heraus. Mein Portmonee verschwand wieder in meine Hosentasche und ich öffnete die Verpackung, nachdem ich die Schokolade durchgebrochen hatte.

„Willst du auch ein Stück?“, bot ich Tseng an und hielt ihn die Packung hin.

„Nein, danke.“ Stimmt ja. Er war ja nicht der größte Schokoladenesser. Das hat er mir mal gesagt, als ich ihm vor Jahren das erste Mal was angeboten hatte. Vielleicht hatte er es auch abgelehnt, weil er keine Hand frei hatte und es deswegen nicht hätte nehmen können. Nur weil er nicht der größte Fan von Schokolade war, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er nie welche aß. Mir huschte ein „Na gut“ über die Lippen und nahm mir dann selbst ein Stück, von dem ich gleich genüsslich abbiss. „Na dann, ich mache mich dann mal weiter.“ Damit drehte sich Tseng um und ging seines Weges. 

„Ja, bis morgen um 9, Boss.“ Damit drehte ich mich ebenfalls um und ging wieder in Richtung meines Zimmers für die Nacht.

Ich hatte das KitKat aufgegessen und noch ein bisschen die Quizshow weiterverfolgt, bis sich die erste Müdigkeit gezeigt hatte und ich den Fernseher ausschaltete und schlafen ging.


	11. Heidegger kommt zu Besuch

**Reno POV**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich aus meinem traumlosen Schlaf gerissen, weil jemand meinte, anzuklopfen und keine Antwort abwartend in das Zimmer kam. Es war eine Krankenschwester, die mir Frühstück brachte, jedoch war es eine andere als die, die gestern hier reinkam, um sich meine Schusswunde anzuschauen. Diese wirkte irgendwie unsympathisch, vermutlich weil sie nicht zum Lächeln veranlagt war. Solange sie mich nicht irgendwie dumm machte, war es mir auch egal, was für eine Laune sie hatte. Mir fiel zwar kein Grund ein, warum sie es machen sollte, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. „Guten Morgen“, brabbelte sie und wirkte dadurch nicht mal ansatzweise sympathischer, eher war das Gegenteil der Fall.

Da sie jetzt ins Zimmer kam, musste es ungefähr halb 8 sein. Zumindest war es bisher immer so gewesen, dass es um diese Uhrzeit essen gab. „Morgen“, antwortete ich ihr mit neutraler Stimme. Ich setzte mich auf, während sie mit dem Tablett mit dem Essen darauf zu mir kam und es letzten Endes dort abstellte und wieder gehen wollte, ich hielt sie jedoch auf. „Wissen Sie, wie spät es ist?“ Ich wollte mir sicher sein, dass ich noch genug Zeit hatte und schön gemächlich machen konnte. Schließlich hatte ich Tseng gestern mehrmals gesagt, ich würde pünktlich um 9 bei ihm im Büro sein. Da konnte ich jetzt nicht einfach zu spät kommen und da es hier keine Uhr gab und ich geschlafen habe, ist mein Zeitgefühl komplett für’n Arsch.

Ich meine, klar, sie bringen normalerweise das Frühstück halb 8, aber es konnte doch genauso möglich sein, dass sie die Zeiten verändert haben. „Kurz nach halb 8, Sir“, antwortete sie mir auf meine Frage. Somit waren alle Gedanken, die ich mir soeben gemacht habe, umsonst gewesen. Aber lieber einmal mehr die Möglichkeiten abwägen, als dann böse überrascht zu werden. Ich nickte ihr als Dank zu und sie verließ wieder den Raum. Naja, fast.

„In ungefähr einer halben Stunde wird noch jemand kommen, der Sie noch einmal untersucht.“ Ich schaute sie ungläubig an, was sie jedoch nicht sah, weil sie sich weiter auf den Weg machte, den Raum zu verlassen. Ernsthaft? Schon wieder? Gestern sah es doch gut aus, warum sollte es dann jetzt anders sein? Ich meine, die Heilmateria war die ganze Nacht aktiv. Da wird es kein schlimmes Erwachen geben. Es wird vermutlich darauf hinauslaufen, dass sich das jemand anschaut und dann sagt: „Es ist alles in Ordnung und es ist gut verheilt.“ Aber so schlimm war das nun auch nicht, denn ich hatte ja noch ca eineinhalb Stunden Zeit, ehe ich bei Tseng auf der Matte stehen musste. So konnte wenigstens noch etwas Zeit vergehen und somit musste ich mich weniger langweilen, obwohl ich nicht wusste, was ich die halbe Stunde machen sollte, bis dieser Jemand herkam. Essen und mich anziehen würde jetzt nicht so lange dauern.

Ich ließ mich seufzend zurück ins Kissen fallen, was sich als eine sinnlose und unüberdachte Aktion herausstellte, denn ich wollte ja eigentlich was essen. Deswegen setzte ich mich sogleich wieder auf und wollte schon das Tablett mit dem Essen nehmen, jedoch meldete sich meine Blase ganz plötzlich. Also doch erst auf’s Klo und dann erst essen. Auch gut.

Ich sprang also schnell auf und sprintete ins Bad, weil es plötzlich doch ziemlich dolle drückte, was mich verwunderte, denn bis vor einigen Sekunden hatte ich noch nichts gemerkt. Als ich im Bad ankam und mich auf dem Klo platzierte – keine Sekunde zu früh – entleerte ich mich auch schon. Eigentlich war es logisch, dass ich auf’s Klo musste, weil ich seit gestern 20 Uhr nicht mehr war und seitdem fast einen Liter Wasser getrunken hatte.

Nach Erledigen meines Geschäftes und natürlich Hände waschen, ging ich wieder auf das Bett zu und platzierte meinen Arsch auf die Matratze, während ich das Essenstablett vor mir auf jene stellte. Es gab das Gleiche wie gestern Abend schon, nur dass es nun Brötchen waren und es gab noch eine Banane dazu. Belag und Jogurt waren die Selben. Konnte aber damit leben. Besser als nichts.

\----------------------

Nach dem Essen und der erneuten Untersuchung, die genau das ergeben hatte, was ich mir im Vorhinein gedacht hatte und ich nicht mal einen neuen Verband brauchte, fuhr ich zu mir nach Hause, um die Sachen, die mir Tseng vorbeigebracht hatte, damit ich nicht die ganze Zeit nur mit Shorts rumrennen würde, wieder zurück zu bringen. Hab ich aber trotzdem gemacht, außer zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich kurz beim Automaten war. Selbst als ich von meinem kurzen Ausflug wieder zurück kam, hab ich gleich wieder Hemd und Hose ausgezogen. Außerdem wollte ich unbedingt nach Hause, um duschen gehen, meine Haare wieder richten und Zähne putzen zu können. An Sachen, die ich nicht angezogen habe, hatte er gedacht, aber nicht an Zahnputzzeug oder einen Kamm. Oder er wollte, dass ich vorher nochmal nach Hause fuhr, um zu duschen. Ich merkte gestern nämlich schon, dass ich leicht gestunken habe und ihm wird es wohl auch nicht entgangen sein.

Oder vielleicht hatte es auch einen komplett anderen Grund. Anders als augenscheinlich Tseng konnte ich keine Gedanken lesen.

Als ich mich wieder schick gemacht habe, nicht mehr stank und Zähne geputzt hatte, fuhr ich also wieder zum Hauptquartier – noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit habend, bevor ich eigentlich da sein müsste. Ich hatte in meiner Wohnung nichts zu tun gehabt und rumsitzen wollte ich auch nicht sinnloserweise, weshalb ich mich dazu entschieden habe, jetzt schonmal zu schauen, ob Tseng schon da war oder besser gesagt im Büro anzutreffen war. Im HQ war er auf jeden Fall, denn normalerweise fing für uns um 8 die Arbeit an, aber erstens war er immer schon früher da und zweitens hatte er immer recht viel im Büro zu tun, weswegen man ihn dort sehr häufig antreffen konnte. Wenn ich ihn also suchte, ging ich immer zuerst zu seinem Büro. Oder ich rief ihn einfach an und fragte, wo er sich befand, wenn es denn persönlich sein musste. Wenn es nur eine normale Frage war, stellte ich sie ihm auch einfach gleich per Telefon.

Als ich vor seiner Tür stand und anklopfen wollte, kam er von hinten an mich heran getreten – er war anscheinend gerade mal nicht im Büro gewesen – und sprach mich an. „Ich schätze, es ist noch nicht um 9.“ Er war leise wie eh und je und ging an mir vorbei, um in sein Büro mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu gehen. Ach deswegen war er wohl nicht hier gewesen und ist stattdessen einfach hinter mir aufgetaucht.

Ich folgte ihm in sein Büro und schloss hinter mir die Tür, weil ich wusste, dass es Tseng so lieber hatte, als dass sie sperrangelweit offen stand. An dieser lehnend stand ich also nun in seinem Büro rum, in der Hoffnung, er hatte den Einsatzbericht schon geholt. „Dabei war ich schon zu Hause und war duschen und alles. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich mit der Zeit anfangen sollte, die noch übrig blieb. Also dachte ich mir, ich komme schonmal hier her. Wärst du noch länger nicht hier gewesen, hätte ich mich einfach an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und hätte mich da irgendwie beschäftigt“, sprudelte es aus mir heraus. Dabei war ich nicht der große Redner, weswegen es mich schon wunderte, warum ich mich nicht einfach kurzgefasst hatte und stattdessen alles Mögliche, was mir in den Sinn kam, gesagt hatte, obwohl er nicht mal gefragt hatte, warum ich schon hier war. Er hatte es einfach nur angemerkt.

„Ich habe mir vorhin schon den Bericht abgeholt für den seltenen Fall, dass du schon früher hier bist und um selber reinzuschauen.“ Und dieser seltene Fall ist eingetreten. Er setzte sich auf seinen Bürostuhl und stellte die Kaffeetasse neben sich ab, um mir dann den Bericht zu geben. Es war neben einer anderen die einzige Mappe, die auf seinem Tisch lag. Und wieder wurde mir einmal klar, was für Welten zwischen uns beiden lagen. Würde man seinen Schreibtisch mit meinem vergleichen, fiel einem gleich die Stapel an Mappen, die ich noch abarbeiten müsste, und loser Blätter auf, die überall auf meinem Tisch lagen. Und wenn man genauer hinschauen würde, würde einem auch die Kaffeeränder bei mir auffallen, die man bei Tseng nicht sah beziehungsweise nicht fand, auch wenn man den Tisch ganz genau unter die Lupe nahm. Nicht, dass ich das schon einmal getan hatte. Entweder er hinterließ nie welche oder er machte sie immer gleich weg.

Ich nahm die Mappe entgegen, die er mir hinhielt, und schlug sie auf. Das erste, was mir ins Auge stach, war das Bild, was in der Akte mit einer Büroklammer festgemacht wurde. Auf diesem zu sehen, war Aerith Gainsborough – die letzte Nachfahrin des alten Volkes. Allein wegen des Bildes wusste ich, was mein Auftrag sein wird. Dazu brauchte ich nicht den dazugehörigen Text zu lesen.

„Ich soll also Aerith überzeugen, wieder herzukommen?“, stellte ich an Tseng die Frage, obwohl es eher einer Feststellung glich, und schaute ihn an. Er nickte nur kurz, denn er hat sich den Bericht vorher auch angesehen. Schließlich musste er über alle Missionen Bescheid wissen. „Und warum jetzt auf einmal wieder? Ich meine, die letzten Monate hatten wir diesbezüglich doch auch nichts unternommen.“ Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von uns losgeschickt wurde, um Aerith wieder hierherzubekommen, aber es war diesbezüglich echt ziemlich lange Zeit still.

„Der Präsident möchte jetzt zum verheißenen Land“, klärte mich Tseng mehr oder minder auf. Da ich aber keine Lust hatte noch weiter nachzufragen, beließ ich es dabei und überflog kurz den Bericht. Mir standen Gardisten zur Verfügung, die ich mitnehmen konnte, was ich auch sehr gerne tun würde. Dazu müsse ich mich nur bei Heidegger melden, damit er mir welche zuteilte. Wir bekamen sogar einen Heli, mit dem wir zur Kirche hinfliegen konnten. Und falls sie da nicht sein würde – was ziemlich kurios wäre, denn sie war da ziemlich oft, wie wir in der Vergangenheit festgestellt hatten – würden wir so schneller zu ihrem Haus kommen beziehungsweise zum Stadtzentrum der Sektor 5 Slums.

„Weißt du, ob Heidegger schon hier ist?“, fragte ich stattdessen weiter. Da wir eigentlich direkt Heidegger unterstanden und Tseng eben der Boss von uns Turks war, wusste er das vielleicht besser, als ich es tat.

„Theoretisch müsste er schon im Hause sein.“ _Und praktisch?_ „Aber sag mal, Reno. Geht es deiner Schulter denn wieder gut?“ Das fragte er mich, nachdem er mir den Bericht und somit den Auftrag übergegeben hatte? Was würde er machen, wenn ich jetzt ‚Nein‘ sagen würde? Mich vermutlich von der Mission abziehen. Aber er wusste genauso gut, beziehungsweise er müsste es wissen, dass ich das nicht mit mir machen lassen würde.

„Ja klar.“ Ich machte das, was ich vorhin auch schon vorm Duschen gemacht habe, um herauszufinden, ob noch irgendwas irgendwie weh tat, was zum Glück aber nicht der Fall war: Ich bewegte die Schulter und meinen Arm in alle möglichen Richtungen. Und das alles nur, um ihm zu versichern, dass er mich ruhigen Gewissens losschicken kann. Selbst wenn es noch weh tun würde, hätte ich einfach noch eine Potion getrunken.

Tseng nickte kurz und griff dann nach dem Hörer seines Bürotelefons und plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein. „Ich werde bei Heidegger anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du gleich runterkommst.“

Noch bevor er die Nummer fertig eingetippt hat und er anrufen konnte, unterbrach ihn in seinem Handeln. „Sag mal, gibt es schon neue Handys für uns?“ Er meinte gestern Abend ja, dass wir heute vielleicht schon welche bekommen würden und es machte alles um einiges leichter, wenn wir erreichbar waren.

Entgegen meiner Hoffnungen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Noch nicht da. Aber sie sollten bald hier sein. Vermutlich, wenn du wieder hier bist. Außer es kommt natürlich zu Verzögerungen.“ Und hoffentlich kommt es zu denen nicht. Ich fühle mich so Unerreichbar, was ich ja auch bin, und uninformiert ohne Handy. Was würde ich machen, wenn es einen Notfall gab? Da müsste ich mir wohl eins von irgendwem leihen lassen und ganz lieb ‚Bitte Bitte‘ machen, damit ich dann auch eins bekam, wenn ich nicht unbedingt auf Gewalt übergehen möchte.

Tseng tippte die letzten beiden Ziffern ein und betätigte den Anrufknopf, während ich mich seufzend umdrehte und in Richtung der Tür stiefelte, um sein Büro zu verlassen. Noch einmal kurz zu Tseng geschaut und ein „Bis später, Boss“ äußernd verließ ich also sein Büro und ging in Richtung Fahrstuhl, um in Heideggers Abteilung zu fahren.

\--------------------

**Jessie POV**

Scarlet hatte uns vor einiger Zeit – ich schätze mal, dass es einige Stunden waren, vermutlich war es nachts, weil selbst diese Schlampe irgendwann mal schlafen musste - schon verlassen und die Soldaten ließen uns auch größtenteils in Ruhe. Natürlich bekamen wir einige Schläge zu spüren, wenn wir dabei waren, einzunicken, oder einfach, wenn sie darauf Lust hatten, was zum Glück nicht allzu häufig vorkam. Vielleicht waren sie ja doch etwas menschlich. Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Zumindest waren es nur Schläge und eventuell auch Tritte, aber nichts, was, darüber hinauslief, was zum Glück nicht so sehr weh tat, wie wenn sie andere Methoden angewandt hätten.

Beschweren konnte ich mich schonmal nicht, denn das war mehr, als ich mir erhofft hatte. So hatten die Jungs wenigstens mehr Ruhe und weniger Schmerzen. Das konnte ich von mir ja nicht so behaupten. Nervengift und so. Andauernd spürte ich in irgendwelchen Körperteilen Schmerzen, die sich wie viele kleine Messerstiche anfühlten. Aufgrund der plötzlich aufkommenden Schmerzen, die man leider nicht voraussehen konnte, zuckte die betroffene Stelle beziehungsweise das betroffene Körperteil manchmal zusammen und bewegt sich deswegen.

So auch gerade. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte mein linkes Bein, wodurch mein Bein wieder zuckte wegen dem Schmerzreflex und ich das Gesicht verzog. „Geht’s dir gut?“, hörte ich dann Biggs sagen, wodurch er die seit Stunden herrschende Stille unterbrach, und mein Blick glitt zu ihm. Wie sollte es mir denn schon gehen, Biggs? Ich hab schließlich Nervengift in meinem Körper schon seit vielen Stunden und laut der Schlampe wird es von Minute zu Minute immer schlimmer. Aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen. Da waren Biggs und Wedge noch gar nicht hier. Deswegen nahm ich ihm die Frage auch nicht übel, zudem machte er sich ja auch nur Sorgen.

„Bestens“, log ich dann also, „Hab ja sogar einen neuen Kumpel.“ Ich deutete mit einem Nicken in Richtung Kunsel. Ich wusste ja nicht, was für eine Antwort Biggs sich erhofft hatte, aber ich konnte ihm ja nicht sagen, dass es mir absolut scheiße ging, zumal er eh nichts dagegen machen könnte und da wollte ich ihn nicht noch verunsichern, indem ich es einfach aussprach. Denn es war doch mehr als offensichtlich, dass es uns wohl nicht so gut ging.

„Nein, hast du nicht“, antwortete mir dann Kunsel und schaute mich böse an. Es war so lange still, da wird es doch mal in Ordnung gehen, wenn wir ein bisschen Smalltalk führen, ohne dass ich gleich böse Blicke zugeworfen bekomme.

„Doch, du bist doch mein neuer Kumpel.“

„Nein, bin ich nicht“, betonte er jedes einzelne Wort extra. „Geht das nicht in deinen Kopf?“ _Doch, schon. Aber ich möchte dich nur wieder ein wenig provozieren. So langsam solltest du mich doch kennen, Kumpel._

„Nee. Bin auf Drogen.“ Wenn man Nervengift denn als Droge bezeichnen konnte. Das Wahrheitsserum sollte wohl schon abgeklungen sein, denn wäre das nicht der Fall, hätte ich unterbewusst wohl die letzten Stunden das Bedürfnis gehabt, zu reden und hätte dies auch gemacht. Hatte ich aber nicht.

„Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen.“

„Wie wäre es mit dem Gegenmittel?“ Fragen schadet ja nicht. Zumindest momentan nicht, denn die beiden Soldaten sind faul geworden in den letzten Stunden. Die Chancen stehen also hoch, dass sie nicht so schnell wieder handgreiflich werden, wenn ich dumme Fragen stellte oder einfach nur wieder irgendwelche Scheiße labberte. Das wurde aber schwieriger, seitdem das Wahrheitsserum abgeklungen ist, denn mit der Wirkung dessen, hat mein Mund meistens einfach von selbst geredet und ich musste kaum nachdenken, damit mir was Neues einfiel.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Vergiss es‘?“, äffte er mich nach, weswegen ich ihn kurz leicht böse mit halbzugekniffenen Augen und gespitzten Lippen anschaute.

Diese Mimik verschwand aber recht schnell wieder und ich grinste ihn an. „Na dann bist du mein Kumpel.“ Die Aussage war genaugenommen unlogisch, weil warum sollte man mit jemandem befreundet sein wollen, wenn er einen das Gegengift nicht gab. Er wird die nichtvorhandene Logik auch begriffen haben. Aber vermutlich hat er genauso begriffen, dass ich ihn einfach nur wieder nerven und provozieren wollte.

„Na wenn du das sagst“, gab er nun genervt klein bei und ich wusste, dass ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Es herrschte für einige Sekunden Stille, bis mir wieder einfiel, was ich schon seit langer Zeit wissen wollte. „Jo, Kunsel, mein Kumpel. Wie heißt denn dein Freund neben dir?“ Naja mehr oder weniger neben ihm. Er saß nämlich wieder auf dem Stuhl und Kunsel auf einem der ca 1 Meter hohen Metallkommode und diese beiden Möbelstücke standen nun nicht wirklich auf einer Höhe.

„Geht dich nichts an“, antwortet der für mich noch namenlose Soldat, woraufhin Kunsel ihn mit einem Blick anschaute, der ausdrücken soll ‚Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?‘. Ich vermutete, weil Kunsel mir seinen Namen verraten musste, er sich aber querstellte. Er schien den Blick zu spüren und schaute nun zu ihm rüber.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte ich dann mit gespielt trauriger Stimme.

Das gepaart mit dem Blick von Kunsel schien ihm zu reichen, denn er gab mit einem genervten Stöhnen und Augenrollen nach. „Meine Fresse, ich heiße Roche.“ Zu allem Überfluss verschränkte er noch seine Arme und rutschte mit seinem Arsch auf der Sitzfläche ein Stückchen nach vorne. So sah er aus wie ein kleines bockiges Kind, dass seinen Willen nicht bekam.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und das hatte zwei Gründe. Erstens: Es sah komplett bescheuert aus, wie er dasaß. Hat die ganze Zeit den großen Mann gespielt und jetzt sah er aus wie ein kleines Kind, eben nur im Körper eines Erwachsenen. Zweitens: Mir fiel gleich eine neue Provokation ein. „Roche“, nuschelte ich nachdenklich, „Ist das dein richtiger Name oder nur der Spitzname von Rochold?“ Ich grinste ihn an.

Er funkelte mich böse an, stand auf und kam auf mich zu, nur um mich zu schlagen. Okay, anscheinend mochte er es nicht, wenn man Späße über seinen Namen machte. Gut zu wissen. „Lass sie in Ruhe“, knurrte Biggs. _Dein ernst jetzt?_ Da nehme ich das hier alles extra auf mich, damit sie denen nichts taten und sich stattdessen auf mich konzentrierten und er machte alles wieder zunichte.

„Dann mache ich eben bei dir weiter.“ Dieser Roche – bei ihm konnte ich mir zu 90 Prozent sicher sein, dass es sein richtiger Name war, da er eben ausgerastet ist, als ich Witze über seinen Namen gemacht habe - ging auf Biggs zu.

„Pff. Bitte mach. Meinst du nicht, ihr habt ihr schon genug Leid zugefügt?“

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht.“

„Bastard.“ Ihm schien die Beleidigung nichts auszumachen, warum sollte es auch. Stattdessen stachelte es ihn nur noch mehr an und er war vermutlich froh, einen Grund mehr zu haben, Biggs leiden zu lassen, auch wenn er keinen Grund gebraucht hätte. Er und Kunsel konnten alles mit uns machen, was sie wollten, um Informationen aus uns zu bekommen, außer vielleicht uns zu töten. Oder zumindest schätzte ich, dass sie es nicht durften, so lange sie nicht die Erlaubnis vom Befehlshaber haben. In diesem Falle ganz klar Scarlet. Aber vielleicht hatte über Scarlet noch jemand das sagen. Klar, der Präsident, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er sich um uns scherrte.

Ich konnte es nicht einfach so stehen lassen, dass er die Beleidigung seitens Biggs als Kompliment – oder was weiß ich – auffasste und es als Anstachelung nahm, Biggs nur noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen zu können. „Ey, Biggs. Er heißt nicht Bastard. Sondern Rochold.“ Und ganz schnell lag seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mir, so wie ich es gehofft hatte.

„Nicht. Hilfreich.“ Okay, Biggs schien die Idee, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich gelenkt hatte, wohl nicht so toll. Naja, musste er jetzt durch. Wenn ich sie schon mit hier reingezogen habe, dann musste ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass ihnen so wenig wie möglich passierte, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass ich dafür das Angriffsziel blieb.

„Ich weiß.“ Ich lächelte ihn an und hoffte, dass er langsam mal hinter meine Technik kam, auch wenn er sie niemals für gut heißen würde. Er wird sehen, wie sehr ich schon zugerichtet wurde und denkt, dass es mehr als genug für mein ganzes restliche Leben ist, was laut Scarlet ja auch nicht mehr allzu lange war, und würde es deswegen bevorzugen, dass er selbst das Opfer ihrer Angriffe wird. Und das wiederrum würde ich nicht gut heißen. Ich hoffte einfach mal, dass es nicht soweit ging, dass wir eine Art Wettkampf veranstalten würden, wo wir mit Provokationen darum kämpften, wer das Angriffsziel von Kunsel oder Roche sein wird.

„Ruhe jetzt. Oder ich sorge dafür, dass du ruhig bist.“ Er war wohl eher der Typ, der die Stille vorzog. Oder er hatte einfach keine Lust auf unser dummes Gequatsche. Das war auch möglich.

„Darf ich dann schlafen?“

„Was glaubst du denn?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage. _Ich glaube, dass ihr beiden entweder vollkommene Arschlöcher oder einfach nur von Shinras Propaganda geblendet seid und deswegen den Befehlen blind folgt._ Aber das sprach ich nicht aus.

„Dass du ‚Ja‘ sagst“, antwortete ich stattdessen. Mein Gedankengang wäre zwar vielleicht die bessere Option gewesen, aber jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen und außerdem wollte ich doch provozieren.

„Falsch gedacht.“

„Nein. Geglaubt“, stellte ich richtig. Er hat schließlich gefragt, was ich glaubte, was die Antwort auf meine Frage wäre und nicht was ich dachte. Ist zwar fast das selber, aber vielleicht nahmen sie es bei Soldier nicht so mit der Genauigkeit.

Aufgrund meiner Richtigstellung schlug er mich noch einmal und zischte ein „Fresse“ dazu, um mich erneut aufzufordern, meinen Mund zu halten. Aber ich wollte nicht. Wollte reden. Wollte provozieren.

„Nö, kann nicht.“ Ich konnte sehr wohl, weil das Wahrheitsserum auf jeden Fall schon abgeklungen sein musste.

„Dann sind wir wohl dazu gezwungen, deinen Freunden sehr, sehr weh zu tun“, versuchte er so sein Glück und es verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Naja. Zum Teil zumindest.

„Nö“, wiederholte ich einen Teil meiner vorherigen Antwort.

„Ich hasse gerade meinen Job“, seufzte Roche beziehungsweise, wie ich ihn ja gerne nannte, Rochold und ich verspürte etwas Stolz, dass ich ihn dazu gebracht habe, seinen Job scheiße zu finden. Zumindest für den einen, kurzen Moment.

„ShinRa ist halt scheiße.“

„Habt ihr es dann mal?“, brachte sich Kunsel nun in unser Gespräch ein. Er wirkte irgendwie leicht gereizt und seine Gestik und Mimik unterstrichen seine Laune förmlich. Er saß noch immer auf der Kommode mit dem Rücken an der dahinterstehenden Wand gelehnt, nun jedoch die Arme verschränkend und böse zu uns rüber funkelnd. Ihm konnte man es aber auch nicht recht machen.

„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte ich mit einem Lächeln nach, mit dem Wissen, dass es eh nicht so sein wird. Kunsel wird wohl eher der Fakt nerven, dass ich noch immer über alles Mögliche redete, aber nicht das erzählte, was sie wissen wollten. Die beiden sollten aber auch wissen, dass wohl niemand von uns etwas sagen würde.

„Halt die Klappe.“ Würde ich nicht wissen, dass er nicht eifersüchtig ist, würde ich vermutlich denken, das wäre ein Versuch gewesen, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit niemand weiß, dass es wirklich so war. Stattdessen sagte er es, weil ich ihn gehörig auf den Sack ging.

„Selber.“ Ich steckte ihm wie ein kleines Mädchen die Zunge raus und schloss dabei meine Augen.

„Ich glaube, du solltest sie nicht so provozieren, Jess.“ Och Wedge. Musste das sein? _Die ganze Zeit warst du still und jetzt weckst du ihre Aufmerksamkeit?_ Dachtest du, ich wüsste es nicht selber, dass es das Beste wäre, einfach nichts zu sagen, anstatt sie die ganze Zeit zu provozieren?

„Aber dann wird mir langweilig.“

„Jessie, bitte hör auf“, bat mich Biggs mit strengem Blick. Vergebens.

„Aber dann wird mir langweilig“, wiederholte ich mich und schaute dabei gespielt traurig, indem ich meine Unterlippe vorschob.

„Jetzt haltet alle eure Fressen.“ Vielleicht hatte Kunsel Hunger, weswegen er so übergeschnappt reagierte. Er sollte vielleicht mal ein Snickers essen, dann wäre er wenigstens keine Diva mehr.

Ich wollte schon wieder „Aber dann wird mir langweilig“ an seinem Gesagten dranhängen und somit seinen Befehl missachten, jedoch wurde ich in meinem Handeln unterbrochen, denn die Tür wurde mal wieder geöffnet und ich ahnte schon, wer den Raum wieder betreten wird. Scarlet. Aber zu meiner Verwunderung kam sie nicht alleine, sondern ihr folgte ein Mann, der größer war als sie und einen Vollbart hatte. Zudem trug er eine Art rot-grüne Jacke. Als die drei Soldaten ihn sahen und erkannten, um wem es sich handelte, standen sie keine Sekunde später kerzengerade da. Der Präsident konnte es nicht sein – außer er hatte sein Aussehen komplett geändert – denn ihn kannte ich aus dem TV. Aber ihn hier hatte ich zuvor noch nie gesehen. Aber aufgrund der Reaktionen von Kunsel, Roche und Soldierboi No3 musste es wohl ihr direkter Vorgesetzter sein, denn als Scarlet in der Vergangenheit den Raum betreten hatte, hatten sie nicht so reagiert.

„Guten Morgen, mein liebes Ungeziefer“, begrüßte uns der Mann mit seiner tiefen und rauen Stimme. Ich sah ihn und mochte ihn schon gleich nicht. Das gleiche war bei Scarlet der Fall. Aber so hatte ich gleich noch eine Person, bei der ich ausprobieren konnte, wie er auf Provokationen reagierte.

„Aufgrund der Reaktionen von Kunsel, Rochold“, ich benutzte diesen Namen mit Absicht, was ihn wohl ziemlich störte, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, „und Soldierboi No3 gehe ich davon aus, dass du Heidegger bist.“ Da er definitiv nicht der Präsident war und die Soldaten eben so reagierten, wie sie es taten, konnte es nur Heidegger sein, der Leiter der Abteilung für Allgemeine Sicherheit, und somit der Befehlshaber der 3 Spackos. „Ich würde ja gerne aufstehen und dir die Hand zur Begrüßung geben, aber“, ich machte eine kurze Sprechpause in denen ich mit einem Kopfnicken auf meine Fesseln deutete und an diese zog, sodass sie kurz Geräusche machten, „dies ist leider nicht möglich. Du weißt schon.“ Ich duzte ihn mit Absicht. Nicht, weil ich keine Manieren hatte, sondern weil ich nur die Leute siezte, vor denen ich Respekt hatte. Und vor ihm und vor Scarlet hatte ich definitiv kein Respekt. Genauso wenig wie vor den 3 Soldaten hier im Raum.

„Spar dir deine Reden, Mädchen.“ Es schien ihm wohl nicht allzu sehr zu gefallen, dass ich so viel redete. Dann sollte er sich mal fragen, wie es wohl seinen Untertanen damit ging, denn die saßen hier schon mehrere Stunden fest und mussten mich ertragen. Er wandte sich nun um zu Scarlet. „Was habt ihr bisher mit ihnen gemacht?“

„Versprechen nicht gehalten“, unterbrach ich sie, bevor sie überhaupt anfangen konnte zu sprechen.

„Es hat nie ein Versprechen gegeben“, brabbelte sie mit gleichgültiger Stimme und verschränkte die Arme, während sie ihr Gewicht auf das rechte Bein verlagerte. Da hatte sie tatsächlich recht, denn versprochen hatte sie es wirklich nie, dass sie Biggs und Wedge auf jeden Fall und unter allen Umständen in Ruhe lassen würde.

Ich spuckte Scarlet an, was ich auch nur geschafft habe, weil sie, als sie reingekommen war, in meiner Nähe zum Stillstand kam. Sie wischte sich meinen Speichel mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Tuch weg und funkelte mich danach einfach nur böse an. Das war es mir absolut wert.

„Scheint so, als würde es euch noch zu gut gehen“, äußerte Heidegger seine Bedenken und hat es bestimmt nur ausgesprochen, weil es ein indirekter Befehl an Scarlet und den Soldaten war, sie sollen mal ein bisschen mehr Druck machen. „Und was habt ihr bisher herausgefunden?“

„So gut wie nichts. Sie hat die ganze Zeit versucht, uns irgendwelche Lügen aufzutischen, weswegen wir die beiden“, sie deutete auf Biggs und Wedge, „von Hojo runtergeholt haben, um Informationen aus ihnen rauszubekommen, was bisher noch nicht gelang.“

„ICH HAB NICHT GELOGEN!“ Okay, vielleicht ein Wenig. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr, aber wenn sie wussten, wie es wirklich war, warum fragten sie uns auch deswegen noch aus? Vielleicht wirklich um herauszufinden, ob wir gelogen haben oder eben nicht. Wenn das der Fall war, ist ihr Plan aufgegangen.

„Halt die Fresse.“ Andauernd wollen sie, dass ich leise bin. Wenn ich es dann aber mal bin und sie gerade mal wieder Informationen haben wollen, ist das auch wieder falsch.

„Nö.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dir dieses Ungeziefer auf der Nase herumtanzt, Scarlet.“ Da hattest du recht, das tat ich. „Ich hätte mehr Autorität von dir erwartet.“ Uhh, da wurde sie einfach gedisst. Es fiel echt nicht leicht, nicht gleich laut loszuprusten, denn ihr verdatterter Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu göttlich.

„Sie ist lediglich etwas aufmüpfig“, sprach sie aus, als sie sich von diesem kurzen Schock erholte.

„Seht zu, dass ihr endlich die Informationen bekommt, die wir haben wollen. Ansonsten wird der Präsident wohl nicht mehr so gut auf dich zu sprechen sein, wenn das hier noch länger dauert.“

„In einem unbekannten Land“, fing ich an zu singen, „vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit. War eine Biene sehr bekannt, von der sprach alles weit und breit. Und diese Biene, die ich meine, nennt sich Majaaaaa.“ Ich wusste nicht genau, warum, aber ich hatte plötzlich Lust, zu singen und das war das erste Lied was mir einfiel, dessen Text ich auch ordentlich drauf hatte. Ich habe diese Serie als Kind immer mal wieder gerne geschaut, auch wenn das nicht so häufig der Fall war, da wir nicht allzu oft Fernsehen schauen konnten und wenn doch, dann wurde das immer weggeschalten, weil Reno Biene Maja nicht gemocht hatte.

Doch sie störten sich nicht an meiner Gesangseinlage, sondern ignorierten mich einfach. Echt nicht nett von ihnen, mich auch noch zu ignorieren, wenn ich mir schon die Mühe machte für sie zu singen. Sie konnten froh sein, dass ich dafür kein Geld verlangte. „Ich hoffe, die finanziellen Mittel, die du dafür vom Präsidenten bekommen hast, sind nicht umsonst.“

„Natürlich nicht.“

„Doch, natürlich. Denn aus uns bekommt ihr nichts raus.“

Plötzlich hörte ich von irgendwoher einen Handyklingelton. Anscheinend wurde einer der hier Anwesenden angerufen und dieser jemand war Heidegger, denn er zog daraufhin sein Handy aus seine seiner äußeren Jackentasche, tippte etwas auf diesem, weswegen der Klingelton verstummte, und hielt es sich ans Ohr. Er meldete sich mit seinem Namen und fragte daraufhin: „Was gibt es, Tseng?“ Es blieb einige Sekunden still – fast zumindest, denn man hörte den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung reden, doch ich konnte echt nicht, verstehen was – bis er wieder das Wort ergriff und sagte. „Okay, ich geh runter.“ Er schien kurz darauf aufzulegen und steckte das Handy wieder weg. „Ich würde mich noch liebend gerne mit euch unterhalten, aber dein Bruder braucht mich gerade.“ Er grinste mich an und verschwand wieder.

Reno brauchte ihn also?


	12. Bin ich wirklich besser?

**Reno POV**

Mein Auftrag war es also, die letzte Nachfahrin des Alten Volkes ausfindig zu machen und zu ShinRa zu bringen. Sie war zwar nicht vollblütig eine Nachfahrin des Alten Volkes, aber anscheinend reichte das wohl vollkommen aus, um den Präsidenten zum Verheißenen Land zu führen. Er war eigentlich ein kleines Arschloch – klein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn er war nur um die 1,65 Meter groß – denn wer wollte schon jemanden freiwillig in Hojos Obhut bringen?

Jahrelang hatte Tseng es schon irgendwie verhindern können, dass Aerith wieder zu ShinRa geschleppt wurde. Er selbst pflegte eine besondere Beziehung zu ihr, was natürlich auch logisch war, denn er kannte sie von klein auf, wenn ich das so richtig verstanden hatte. Ich war auch schon lange bei den Turks, so um die 10 Jahre, und kannte sie schon einige Zeit, aber definitiv nicht so lange wie Tseng, zumal ich mit ihr um einiges weniger Begegnungen hatte als eben unser Boss.

Wir, sprich ich mit einigen Gardisten, die mir zur Verfügung standen, wurden neben dem Sektor 5 Slums Bahnhof auf dem dortigen Helikopterlandeplatz abgesetzt und waren nun auf dem Weg zur Kirche, die im unbewohnten Teil der Slums des Sektors stand und in Mitten von leerstehenden selbstgebauten Häusern stehen – natürlich kümmerte sich der Präsident nicht um die Slums und somit auch nicht um deren Infrastruktur oder Unterkünfte für die Slumbewohner. Alles, was man hier unten sah, hatten die Bewohner selbst aufgebaut.

„Sir? Wie sieht der Plan aus?“, wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute den Befehlshaber der Gardisten, der mich gefragt hat, an. Er hatte zu mir aufgeholt, er musste es machen, wenn er mich nicht von hinten ansprechen wollte, denn ich lief die ganze Zeit vorneweg und sie trotteten mir lediglich hinterher.

„Wir, und damit meine ich mich, werden versuchen, sie zu überzeugen, mit uns mitzukommen.“ Natürlich könnten wir sie auch mit Gewalt mit uns nehmen, was wir wohl auch machen werden müssen, wenn sie nicht freiwillig mitkommen möchte, aber zuerst sollen wir versuchen, es ohne Gewalt hinzubekommen. Optional wäre es, wenn sie freiwillig mitkommen wollen würde, denn schließlich musste sie ja Shinra den Weg zum Verheißenen Land zeigen und es wäre eben nicht sinnvoll, sie zu uns zu zwingen, denn dann würde sie den Weg auch nicht zeigen und verschweigen, wo es war, wenn es denn sowas wie das Verheißene Land wirklich gab. Ich persönlich glaubte ja nicht wirklich daran, aber wen interessiert schon, was ich dachte.

„Und warum wurden wir dann damit beauftragt, mit Ihnen mitzukommen?“ Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage. Ich und vermutlich auch niemand anderes hatte ihnen gesagt, warum sie den Auftrag hatten, mich zu begleiten. Und meine eben gegebene Antwort ließ auch nicht darauf schließen.

„Ihr greift ein beziehungsweise helft mir, falls es irgendwelche Probleme geben wird oder wir zu Gewalt übergehen müssen. Natürlich nur auf mein Kommando, damit das klar ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendeiner von euch eigenwillig handelt und dann die Mission fehlschlägt oder was weiß ich. Und bevor irgendeiner auf die Idee kommt, die Zielperson zu töten“, ich machte eine kurze Pause, „Vergesst es. Sie wird lebend gebraucht. Wer auch immer sie tötet, wird wohl die Ehre haben, höchstpersönlich von Präsident Shinra getötet zu werden. Und der Rest von uns wird wohl auch die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Was ich damit sagen möchte: Sie ist wichtig für ShinRa und wir brauchen sie definitiv lebend.“ Ich beendete meine kurze Rede mit einem „Verstanden?“ und schaute dabei halbherzig zu dem neben mir herlaufenden Gardisten.

„Jawohl, Sir.“

Damit wurde es wieder still in der Runde und man konnte nur noch unsere zahlreichen Schritte vernehmen. Da anscheinend niemand etwas einzuwenden hatte und nichts sagte – der Gardist verlangsamte nun auch wieder seinen Schritt, damit er wieder hinter mir laufen konnte. Er wollte also auch nichts mehr von mir. Ich konnte nun also wieder meinen Gedanken nachgehen, aus denen ich vor einigen Sekunden herausgerissen wurde.

Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ich wusste es nicht mehr genau. Aber ich persönlich hielt nicht allzu viel von der Mission. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich eine tiefe Beziehung zu Aerith pflegte, so wünschte ich doch niemanden, zu Hojo zu müssen. Ich, genauso wie alle anderen wichtigeren und höher gestellten Personen der Firma wussten, was für unmenschliche Experimente in der Forschungsabteilung stattfanden, und ich wünschte wirklich niemanden, dass er dort landete. Und trotzdem war ich nun auf dem Weg zu ihr, um sie eben dorthin zu bringen.

Dementsprechend war ich auch froh, dass ich nie Soldat stattdessen Turk wurde. So musste ich nämlich niemals wegen irgendwelchen Experimenten oder Untersuchungen zu Hojo, sondern höchstens nur, weil irgendwelche Monster ausgebrochen sind und die eliminiert werden mussten, damit dem Präsidenten nichts passierte. Wer dachte aber auch, es wäre eine gute Idee, die Forschungseinrichtung von Hojo direkt unter dem Büro des Präsidenten zu erbauen. Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir schon genug zu tun, da brauchten wir nicht auch noch ausbrechende Monster, die das Leben des Präsidenten riskierten.

Ich persönlich war der Meinung, dass Hojo einfach nur ein kranker Bastard und Psychopath war, der absolut nichts in einer Forschungseinrichtung zu suchen hatte. Man sollte ihn einfach nur in eine Psychiatrie schicken. Aber ich musste schon sagen, man sah ihm den verrückten Forscher schon an, wenn man ihn sah. Allgemein sah er schon ein bisschen dolle ekelhaft aus. Ich meine, seine Haare waren gefühlt 24 Stunden 7 Tage die Woche fettig, so dass man meinen könnte, er würde sich wirklich niemals die Haare waschen. Da fragte ich mich auch, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich eine Frau zu angeln und mit ihr sogar im Bett zu landen. Ich würde ihn nicht mal mit einer Pinzette anfassen wollen.

Ich würde mir nicht anmaßen zu sagen, ich wäre ein besserer Mensch als Hojo, da ich genauso wie er Menschen – und das nicht gerade wenige – auf dem Gewissen hatte. Aber anders als er, geile ich mich damit nicht auf. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er hätte einen Fetisch dafür, Menschen oder auch einfach andere Lebewesen zu quälen und zu töten. Wenn ich aber nun jemanden tötete, fühlte ich gar nichts. Weder fühlte ich mich glücklich noch verspürte ich Reue oder hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber machte mich das wirklich besser als ihn?

Meine Gedankengänge wurden erneut unterbrochen, jedoch dieses Mal nicht von einem der Gardisten, sondern von dem Fakt, dass wir nun direkt vor der Kirche standen. Ich blieb vor jener stehen und schaute sie einmal von unten bis oben hin an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hier zu der Kirche gehen musste, aufgrund von vorherigen Versuchen, Aerith zurück zu holen. Zwar war das letzte Mal auch schon einige Jahre her, aber dennoch konnte ich mich noch gut daran erinnern, denn sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hier gewesen, sondern zu Hause und darum hatte sich Rude gekümmert. Genauso würde es sich heute verhalten, wenn sie nicht hier sein würde. Ich müsste ihm dann nur per Handy mitteilen, dass es seine Zeit war, zu glänzen. Und damit meinte ich nicht seine Glatze.

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Gardistengefolge um, um ihnen nun die genaueren Anweisungen zu geben. Der Befehlshaber, der mich vor kurzem angesprochen hatte, und zwei weitere Gardisten sollten mich nach drinnen begleiten. Die anderen vorsorglich draußen Wache stehen, damit wir nicht in irgendeiner Weise überrascht werden.

Nachdem das auch geklärt war, drehte ich mich wieder in Richtung des Zielobjekts und ging die paar Stufen hoch, um dann die Türen mit einem Ruck schwungvoll zu öffnen. Ich hörte Aerith etwas sagen, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was es war. Dafür war die Tür zu dick. Aber das hieß, dass sie hier in der Kirche sein musste.

Die EMR schon in der Hand – sie lag schon seit wir den Heli verlassen hatten auf meiner Schulter, denn man konnte ja nie wissen, wann von irgendwoher ein Angriff folgte, sei es von Menschen oder Monster, außerdem mochte ich es so rumzulaufen – betrat ich also mit den drei Gardisten die Kirche. „Ich hoffe, ich störe doch nicht“, erkundigte ich mich eher halbherzig und erkannte dann erst, dass Aerith nicht alleine hier in dem Gebäude war, abgesehen von mir und den drei Gardisten. Neben ihr stand ein blondhaariger Typ, der mich genauso wie sie musterte. „Und wer bist du?“, richtete ich mich an den Mann, denn ich kannte ihn nicht und er kam mir auch nicht bekannt vor.

Ich blieb ungefähr drei Meter vor ihm stehen, damit ich rechtzeitig reagieren konnte, falls er meinte, irgendeinen Angriff starten zu wollen. Das war gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, denn er schien Kampferfahrungen zu haben. Zumindest könnte man das aufgrund des riesigen Schwertes auf seinem Rücken denken, welches ich aber so, wie wir momentan standen, nicht richtig sehen konnte. Er trug zwar eine Soldier-Uniform, die für die 1st Class Soldier, jedoch kam er mir keineswegs bekannt vor, dabei waren diese normalerweise im Konzern bekannt oder zumindest waren sie mir bekannt. Aber ihn hatte ich zuvor noch nie gesehen.

„Er ist mein Bodyguard. Und ein Soldat. Ziemlich cool, nicht wahr?“, antwortete mir Aerith anstatt der von mir Angesprochene. Plötzlich kam mir etwas in den Sinn. Ich kannte ihn doch. Bin ihm nur vorher nie persönlich begegnet. Er war bei dem Anschlag auf dem Makoreaktor 1 mit dabei. Ich hatte ihn auf einem der Überwachungsbänder gesehen. Er steckte also mit Avalanche unter einer Decke?

„Ein Soldat?“ Klar, er sah aus, wie einer, aber ich konnte mich echt nicht an ihn als Soldaten erinnern.

„Ex-Soldat“, stellte er richtig, aber das machte es keineswegs besser. Ich kannte ihn einfach nicht als Soldaten erster Klasse. Vielleicht hatte er vor seinem Abgang einfach eine solche Uniform mitgehen lassen. Und vor meiner Zeit konnte er auch nicht bei ShinRa gewesen sein. Er war nämlich niemals älter als ich und wenn doch, dann nicht allzu viel älter. Höchstens ein oder zwei Jahre.

„Nunja, du hast wenigstens Mako-Augen.“ Das war ein Fakt, der dafür sprach, dass er bei Soldat gewesen sein musste. Und das wiederrum bedeutete, dass er recht stark sein musste, denn neben Mako hatten die Soldaten auch Zellen von Jenova in sich, die sie nochmal stärker machten. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte, sah es wohl schlecht für mich aus. Ich würde nicht so weit gehen, zu sagen, ich wäre schlecht in Kämpfen, aber Soldaten waren da schon eine andere Liga. Sie wurden so verändert, dass sie übermenschliche Stärke besaßen und dagegen anzukommen war ziemlich schwierig. Schwer, aber dennoch nicht unmöglich.

„Das machst du doch bestimmt, oder? Also mein Bodyguard sein. Als Söldner machst du doch sowas sicherlich, oder etwa nicht?“ Söldner also. Er wird also kein Mitglied von Avalanche sein, so wie ich es zuerst gedacht hatte. Sie werden ihn wohl nur für die Missionen angeheuert haben. Verschonen müsste ich ihn also nicht, falls es zum Kampf kommen sollte, um bei Jessie nicht schlecht dazustehen. Eigentlich müsste mir das egal sein, aber es war nun mal nicht so. Ich konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum, aber Tseng durfte das nicht erfahren, ansonsten dürfte ich mir wieder eine ellenlange Predig anhören und darauf hatte ich eher keine Lust.

Anscheinend hatten sie sich noch nicht über einen Preis für die Söldnerarbeit geeinigt, was sie unbedingt jetzt tun mussten, aber ich hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Aber von daher, dass Aerith ihn als Bodyguard einstellen wollte, kamen wir wohl nicht um einen Kampf drumherum, damit wir überhaupt an sie herankommen konnten.

Ich kam immer noch nicht darauf klar, dass der Typ vor mir ein Soldat erster Klasse gewesen sein soll, deswegen fragte ich nochmal extra nach, nachdem sie sich augenscheinlich darauf geeinigt haben, was denn der Preis sein sollte für die Arbeit, auch wenn der Herr Soldat noch nicht zugestimmt hatte. „Ein echter Soldat, ja? Welcher Rang?“ Das interessierte mich nun wirklich.

Er kam einen kleinen Schritt auf mich zu und stellte sich aufrecht hin, vermutlich um Stolz auf das zu wirken, was nun wohl kommen mag, oder einfach um sich als stark darzustellen. „Erster.“

Ich lachte kurz auf, konnte nicht mal genau sagen warum. Okay, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass er tatsächlich sagen würde, er wäre 1st Class gewesen. „Wenn du mich verarschen willst, dann versuche wenigstens glaubwürdig zu sein. Du machst dich gerade nämlich echt lächerlich. Du und Rang 1?“ Ich grinste ihn breit und provokant an.

Das schien ihm wohl nicht zu gefallen, denn er zog sein Schwert und kam auf mich zugestürmt. Er führte einen Schwerthieb von über seinem Kopf aus, dem ich gekonnt auswich, indem ich einfach nur einen Schritt nachhinten ging. So einfach würde ich mich nicht treffen lassen. Ich sprang hoch und gab ihm ein Tritt hinterher, den er jedoch mit seinem Schwert blockte. Aber es reichte, um ihn wieder auf Abstand zu bringen. Der Kampf hatte wohl begonnen.

Er schickte Aerith auf Abstand, was ich ziemlich begrüßte, denn sie durfte ja nicht verletzt, geschweige denn getötet werden. „Tretet ja nicht auf die Blumen“, warnte sie uns.

„Ihr habt sie gehört“, wandte ich mich an die Gardisten, die noch immer hinter mir standen und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung an, dass es ihre Zeit war, zu scheinen. Zwei der Gardisten stürmten an mir vorbei und fingen an, auf den Herrn Soldaten zu schießen. Dies blockte er jedoch gekonnt mit seinem Schwert und kam auf beide zu. Zwei Schwerthiebe reichten, um beide zu treffen und nach hinten zu werfen, wodurch die Bänke, die in der Kirche standen, zu verschieben und damit die Kampffläche größer zu machen. Konnte mir nur recht sein. Viel Platz beim Kämpfen zu haben, begrüßte ich.

Der Befehlshaber der Gardisten stürmte nun ebenfalls rechts an mir vorbei und schoss auf unseren Gegner, der der Feuersalve mit einer Rolle auswich. „Das wird nicht lange dauern.“ Er dachte wohl, er wäre der Beste überhaupt. Ganz schön arrogant der Typ.

Die Gardisten konnten sich ruhig um ihn kümmern und falls sie es nicht schafften, ihm auch nur einen Kratzer zuzufügen, wäre das auch nicht so schlimm, dann konnte ich das wenigstens machen und ich hätte dann genug Zeit gehabt, seine Art zu kämpfen zu analysieren. Ich sprang hoch auf eine der Säulen, um eine bessere Sicht auf das Kampfgeschehen zu haben und um nicht anvisiert zu werden, damit ich beim Beobachten nicht gestört werden konnte.

Schnell lagen die drei Gardisten auch schon besiegt auf dem Boden. „Hey, schickt mal Verstärkung rüber.“ Ich hoffte, dass nicht alle anderen Gardisten noch mit reingestürmt kamen, dann ich hatte vorhin extra gesagt, ich möchte immer mindestens einen draußen stehen haben, der Wache halten sollte. Drei weitere Gardisten kamen durch die Kirchentüren gestürmt. Das musste heißen, dass ein weiterer noch draußen geblieben ist, so wie ich es auch wollte.

Aber auch diese wurden mit einigen Schwerthieben besiegt. Nun war es wohl meine Zeit, mein Können zu beweisen, und ich sprang runter. „Jämmerlicher Haufen.“ Aber was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet? Ihnen wurde weder Mako noch Zellen von Jenova eingepflanzt, wie es bei Soldaten der Fall war, was wohl unser Gegner ebenfalls war, noch hatten sie eine spezielle Ausbildung genossen, so wie es damals bei uns Turks gewesen ist.

\-------------------

**Jessie POV**

„Ey, Kunsel. Musst du nicht auch irgendwann mal schlafen?“, fragte ich in die eingetretene Stille ein, nachdem Scarlet den Raum verlassen hatte und der andere Dude auch wieder weg war. Optional hätte ich natürlich auch weiterhin leise sein können, aber darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Außerdem interessierte mich das, da keiner von den Dreien weg war oder hier geschlafen hat, und es schon wieder nächster Morgen oder Mittag oder was weiß ich sein müsste. Irgendwann müssten sie ja auch mal schlafen.

Zuerst schaute er mich fragend an, weil er vermutlich nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet hatte, beantwortete meine Frage nur mit einem einfachen „Nö“.

„Aber du bist doch auch nur ein Mensch mit menschlichen Bedürfnissen?“, stellte ich die Frage, die aber aufgrund der Wortstellung eher einer Aussage glich. Schlafen, essen und trinken sind eben diese Bedürfnisse, die jeder Mensch hatte. Essen und trinken taten die beiden zwischen durch auch, aber das auch nicht so viel, wie es normalerweise nötig wäre.

„Und Mako im Körper.“ Ich brauchte eine kurze Zeit, ehe ich begriffen hatte, dass er lediglich meine fragende Aussage erweitert hatte.

„Ja, schön. Aber irgendwann musst du doch auch mal schlafen.“ Cloud war ja ebenfalls Soldier und hatte dementsprechend auch Mako im Körper, genauso wie die drei anderen Soldaten hier im Raum. Und dieser musste auch schlafen, zumindest war er schlafen, als er bei uns in der Bar übernachtet hatte.

„Wenn es soweit ist, wechsel ich mich mit Roche ab.“ Achso, ja. Machte Sinn. Aber trotzdem war doch bestimmt jetzt auch schon seit mehr als 24 Stunden wach. Da musste man doch so langsam auch mal müde werden trotz Mako im System. Aber sie sahen alle noch ziemlich fit aus. Sie hatten weder Augenringe noch gähnten sie.

„Und was ist dann mit Soldierboi No. 3?“ Der war ja auch noch da, auch wenn er nur die Tür anscheinend bewachte. Aber anstatt einer Antwort bekam ich von Kunsel und Roche nur einen komischen und zugleich fragenden Blick zugeworfen. „Guckt nicht so dumm, ihr Idioten.“

Ich bekam von Roche nur ein Augenrollen, aber wenigstens war Kunsel so nett, dass er mir antwortete und somit das Gespräch aufrecht hielt. „Hör einfach auf zu reden, wenn wir dir keine Fragen stellen.“ Zudem sagte er das ziemlich energielos, da er wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich dachte, dass ich leise sein würde. Naja, er wollte es anscheinend vielleicht doch nicht aufrecht erhalten. Ziemlich böse von ihm. Ich will hier nur nett sein und mit ihm reden und dann kam nicht mal ein ‚Danke‘ sondern nur Ignoranz.

„Okay“, willigte ich ein und hörte tatsächlich auch auf zu reden, was die beiden vor mir stehenden Soldaten zu verwirren schien. _Habt wohl nicht damit gerechnet, was?_ Aber anstatt komplett ruhig zu sein, fing ich nun an zu pfeifen. Er wollte ja nur, dass ich nicht mehr redete.

Zuerst bekam ich keine Reaktion – zumindest keine verbale. Man sah nur, wie Roche es anscheinend ziemlich nervte, denn er schloss genervt seine Augen und rieb sie sich. „Halt die Fresse.“ Ich verstummte kurz, weswegen er seine Augen wieder öffnete und mich weiterhin böse anfunkelte. Den Augenkontakt standhaltend grinste ich ihn an und fing dann an, noch lauter und um einiges schiefer zu Pfeifen. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Fresse halten.“ _Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast, Idiot. Bin zwar auf Nervengift, aber schwerhörig bin ich nun wirklich noch nicht._

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Fresse halten. Böböböböböböböö“, imitierte ich ihn schlecht. Aber die erwartete Reaktion – nämlich mal wieder eine Tracht Prügel – blieb aus, stattdessen drehte er mit den Rücken zu und schmiss sich wieder auf den Stuhl, die Arme verschränkend.

„Ich brauche unbedingt eine Gehaltserhöhung. Das hier kann man sich doch nicht freiwillig antun wollen.“ _Tja, dann geh doch einfach hier raus und verschwinde._

„Die bekommst du aber nicht“, spielte ich auf das Erstgesagte daraufhin, „Du bist ganz unten angelangt. So weit unten, dass du auf Terroristen aufpassen musst und du wirst niemals aus diesem tiefen Loch, in das du gefallen bist, herauskommen. Muhahahahaha.“ Okay, das war jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen zu melodramatisch, aber egal. Ich habe Roche – und Kunsel eigentlich auch, genauso wie Soldierboi No.3, auch wenn ich ihn nicht direkt damit angesprochen habe – runtergemacht und das reichte mir.

Er stöhnte genervt auf und Blickte gen Decke. „Das ist genau das, was ich meine.“

„Was denn? Ihr wisst doch genau, dass ich recht habe.“ Und ich pfiff wieder munter weiter. Aber, ob es wirklich stimmte, dass die beiden ganz unten angekommen waren, weil sie auf uns aufpassen mussten und foltern durften, wusste ich nicht. Sie sahen es vermutlich als ein Privileg an, weil ausgerechnet sie für diesen Job ausgesucht wurden. Wenn sie schon nicht im Krieg kämpfen und in die Schlacht ziehen konnten, weil es eben momentan keinen Krieg gab, waren sie vermutlich dennoch froh, gegen Feinde von ShinRa vorgehen zu können. Wenn auch auf einer etwas anderen Art.

„Naja“, fing Roche wieder an, anscheinend nicht mehr so verzweifelt wie eben noch, und stand auf. Was würde jetzt wieder kommen? „Wenn du meint, nicht auf uns hören zu müssen, wenn wir dir Leid zufügen, dann müssen wir es eben mit deinen Freunden machen.“

Und plötzlich hörte ich auf mit pfeifen. „Was? Nein!“ Ich schaute ihn böse an. So langsam sollten sie eigentlich ja wissen, dass sie mich damit zum Schweigen bringen konnten, denn das hatten sie schon oft genug geschafft. Naja, mehr oder weniger. Hatte dann ja immer wieder angefangen und wir waren gefühlt wieder bei null angekommen. Man könnte sogar meinen, sie wären lernresistent. Aber gerade wollte Roche seine Warnung wahr machen, das sah man ihm an. Ich musste versuchen wieder auf diese heilige Null zu kommen. Oder zumindest versuchen, ihn von den Jungs wegzubekommen. „Ich hör jetzt auf euch zu nerven.“

„Du hast es ein wenig zu weit getrieben, Mädchen.“ Roche grinste mich gehässig an. Ich hasste ihn gerade echt. Ich fing an, an den Fesseln zu ziehen und zu drecken. „Hör auf an den verdammten Fesseln zu ziehen.“ Er wirkte wieder wütend, deswegen unterließ ich es wieder, damit er hoffentlich Biggs und Wedge in Ruhe ließ. „Warum nicht gleich so?“ Aber meine Hoffnung wurde im Keim erstickt, als er auf Biggs zu ging, der Roche böse anfunkelte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe“, schrie ich ihm entgegen und es half tatsächlich für kurze Zeit, denn er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um, um mich anschauen zu können.

Doch lange hielt das nicht an, denn er kündigte mit einem „Nein, du hast mich zu sehr genervt“ an, dass er Biggs nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Dies unterstrich er auch noch, indem er weiter auf ihn zu ging, jedoch rückwärts und langsam laufend, und wandte sich nun an Kunsel, bevor er sich umdrehte und normal weiterlief. „Kümmer dich um die Nervensäge.“

Roche kam bei Biggs an und bevor er etwas tun konnte, widersetzte sich Kunsel dem Befehl von Roche. „Seit wann hast du das Recht, mir Befehle zu erteilen?“ Roche drehte sich genervt wieder zu ihm um und Kunsel grinste ihn nur provozierend an. Aber wo er echt hatte. Kunsel trug die gleiche Soldieruniform, wie Cloud es tat und er hatte mir mal gesagt, das wäre jene für Rank 1. Darüber gab es nichts, das wusste ich schon selbst. Also musste Roche ein niederrangiger Soldat sein, da er eine andere Uniform anhatte.

Durch seine Uniform sah es auch so aus, als hätte Roche viel zu kurze Beine, weil sein Soldiergürtel so weit unten und die Hose gefühlt 30 Zentimeter tiefer hing, als sie eigentlich sein müsste. Dafür sah es bei Cloud so aus, als hätte er gefühlt Meter lange Beine, was noch immer besser aussah als das Outfit von Roche. Kunsel war so ein gesundes Mittelmaß zwischen Roche und Cloud. Zu Soldierboi No.3 konnte ich nichts sagen, denn er saß die ganze Zeit nur auf dem Stuhl neben der Tür und deswegen konnte ich ihn nicht komplett sehen. Zu dem kam auch noch, dass ich ihm kaum Beachtung schenkte, weil er eben kaum was unternahm – eigentlich machte gar nichts, außer rumzusitzen.

Aber das Alles sprach ich nicht laut aus, denn Roche jetzt zu provozieren, wo er direkt vor Biggs stand und nur darauf wartete, endlich loslegen zu können – was er bestimmt auch gleich getan hätte, hätte Kunsel nicht widersprochen.

„Mach es einfach oder ich fessel dich genauso an einen Stuhl.“ Das konnte er doch nicht machen. Der einzige noch freie Stuhl war der, auf dem Roche häufig saß. Er konnte seinen Lieblingsstuhl doch nicht einfach so Kunsel geben. „Falls ich dich dran erinnern darf: Unser Auftrag hier ist es, Informationen aus denen herauszubekommen. Wir haben in fast einem Tag fast nichts rausbekommen und das wirkt sich bestimmt nicht gut auf unsere Karriere aus.“ Immer diese Karrierenschweine. Karriere hier. Karriere da. „…und so ist es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass sie mit der Sprache rausrückt.“ Ich merkte jetzt erst, dass ich so sehr in Gedanken war, dass ich nicht mitbekam, was Roche sonst noch so gesagt hatte.

„Ist es das? Ich meine, wir haben ihr Wahrheitsserum und Nervengift gespritzt und beides hatte eine Zeit lang gleichzeitig gewirkt. Sie müsste die Schmerzen des Todes haben“, und die hatte ich auch, „aber sie rückt einfach nicht mit der Sprache raus.“ _Warum sollte ich euch Arschmaden von ShinRa auch was erzählen?_

„Deswegen kümmer ich mich auch zeitgleich um ihn hier.“ Er deutete mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter zu Biggs. „Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, liegt ihr viel an den beiden und sie möchte mit aller Kraft versuchen, sie zu beschützen. Du verstehst?“ Er schien hinter meine ‚Taktik‘ gekommen zu sein und will quasi die Jungs dazu benutzen, um mir Informationen zu entlocken.

„Ich werde euch nie sagen, was ihr wissen wollt.“ Und das meinte ich genauso, wie ich es sagte. Auch, wenn ich den Jungs Leid ersparen könnte, wenn ich es einfach tat, aber das würden sie mir wohl übel nehmen und ich würde mich dadurch auch nicht besser fühlen, denn ich hätte dann Barret, Tifa und auch Cloud verraten.

„Ohh doch, das wirst du.“ Gleich nachdem er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen und somit den Satz beendet hatte, führte er einen Schlag mit seinem Ellenbogen nach hinten aus, ohne hinschauen zu müssen, wo er hinzielen müsste, und traf Biggs direkt in den Bauch. Es entkam ihm ein kurzer schmerzerfüllter Ton, den er versucht hatte, zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht allzu gut gelang. Dafür war seine Mimik umso mehr schmerzverzerrter.

„BIGGS“, schrie ich in die eingetretene Stille rein.

Sein Blick glitt zu mir und er lächelte mich an – zumindest dachte ich, es sollte ein Lächeln darstellen, denn es sah eher aus wie eine Grimasse. „Mir geht es gut, Jessie. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Er wusste genauso gut wie ich, dass ich ihm das nicht abkaufen würde, doch trotzdem versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. So einen Ellenbogen in den Bauch gerammt zu bekommen, war schon schmerzhaft genug. Aber von daher, dass er dank Scarlet ja auch aufgeschlitzt wurde und die Wunden definitiv noch nicht wieder zu waren – das ging ohne Heilmateria nämlich nicht so schnell -, musste es ihm noch mehr wehgetan haben.

Ich schaute an Biggs runter, der noch immer an der Wand hing, und sah, dass neues, frisches Blut sein T-Shirt weiter rotfärbte. Dank dem Schlag von Roche, fingen die Wunden nämlich wieder an zu bluten und ich hoffte einfach, dass er dieses Mal nicht so viel Blut verlieren würde, wie noch vor einigen Stunden, ansonsten würde es ziemlich schlecht für ihn aussehen.

Und ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

\--------------------

„Was gibt’s Neues?“, fragte Scarlet, als sie erneut den Raum betrat. Sie hätte auch liebend gerne wegbleiben können. Sie brauchte niemand. Kunsel, Roche und Soldierboi No.3 reichten schon aus, um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Naja, ich reichte vermutlich auch schon aus, um sie alle zu nerven. Haben sie aber nicht anders verdient.

„Keine weiteren Infos. Sie beharren immer noch darauf, dass sie alleine zu dritt den Reaktor gesprengt haben und sie die Führung für die Mission hatte.“ Sie hatten uns nochmal gefragt, aber wie er schon gesagt hat: Wir blieben bei unserer Meinung. Sie hatten sogar Wedge gefragt, der sich aber dem angeschlossen hatte, was wir sagten.

„Gib die Scheiße her.“ Sie streckte die Hand in Richtung Kunsel aus und wollte offensichtlich die EMR haben, die er wieder in der Hand hatte, weil Roche der Meinung war, Kunsel wäre zu weich mit uns gewesen. Deswegen meinte Roche, er soll mal ein bisschen mehr dafür tun, uns Informationen zu entlocken. Trotzdem hatte er nichts gemacht, denn er hatte diskutiert und dann kam auch schon Scarlet rein.

_„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Befehle von einem niederrangigen Soldaten entgegen nimmst“, blabberte ich munter drauf los, als Kunsel die EMR nahm, nachdem Roche es ihm befohlen hatte. „Bist du wirklich so armselig?“ Ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, Kunsel so sehr provozieren, wo er mich und die Jungs doch eigentlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte? Das wird sich wohl bald zeigen._

_Er kam mit der EMR in der rechten Hand auf mich zu. „Lasst sie in Ruhe, ihr Schweinehunde.“ Biggs, bitte sei einfach leise. Er wurde von Roche heftig gegens Schienbein getreten und er grinste ihn gehässig an, soweit ich es sehen konnte, denn ich konnte nicht mal die Hälfte seines Gesichtes sehen. Als er sich aber wieder zu Kunsel umdrehte, konnte man sein Grinsen klar und deutlich erkennen._

_„Ich hoffe, du hast vor, es mit Strom zu machen“, richtete er sich an Kunsel, der in seiner Bewegung innehielt, als Roche Biggs getreten hatte und er auch direkt vor mir ankam._

_Er schaute ihn nur verwirrt an. „Sicher? Nicht, dass sie uns noch abklappt, weil da zu viel Strom drauf ist. Ich hab eben nicht so viel Ahnung von diesen Dingern. Sind schließlich Waffen für die Turks.“_

_„Das kann uns doch egal sein. Schließlich haben wir die beiden ja noch.“ Er deutete auf Biggs und Wedge. Arschloch. „Wir hätten dann zwar eine potentielle Informationsquelle weniger, aber was soll’s.“_

_„Aber Hojo könnte sie noch brauchen“, äußerte er seine Bedenken. Man könnte meinen, er würde mir nicht noch mehr Leid zufügen wollen und würde deswegen Zeit schinden wollen. Aber das war sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich. Aber denken konnte man es trotzdem, bei dem Verhalten, was er an den Tag legte._

_„Wozu braucht dieser Bastard Jessie?!“_

_„Was weiß ich denn?“_

_Das gehässige Grinsen von eben war aus Roches Gesicht verschwunden, stattdessen schien er genervt zu sein. „Jetzt mach schon, Kunsel. Und bitte mit Strom. Muss sich ja schließlich lohnen.“_

_Und gerade, als er sich mir zuwandte, kam Scarlet rein. Wenn es wirklich der Fall war, dass Kunsel mir nichts mehr tun wollte, so war das seine Erlösung_

„Und was ist, wenn die Spannung zu hoch ist?“, äußerte auch Kunsel Scarlet gegenüber seine Bedenken, als er um eine EMR ärmer wurde. Er dachte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass es Scarlet interessieren würde, ob ich nun tot oder lebendig war. Vielleicht würde sie mir ein wenig nachtrauern, da es sie anscheinend ziemlich aufgeilt, mir Leid zuzufügen. Wenn sie irgendwas bei den Jungs machte, hatte sie nicht diesen befriedigten Blick drauf. Oder zumindest nicht so sehr, wie es bei mir der Fall war.

„Dann ist es halt so?!“ Damit bestätigte sich meine These, dass es ihr eigentlich relativ egal war, was mit mir passierte. Aber andersherum war es mir auch egal, was mit ihr geschah. Von mir aus konnte sie auch vom 70. Stockwerk – wenn ich mich recht erinnerte hatte das ShinRa-Hauptquartier 70 Etagen – runterspringen. Mir würden dann nur die Leute Leid tun, die dieses Spektakel und den entstandenen Brei – ehemals Menschenkörper – sehen müssten. Den Anblick würde ich eigentlich jedem ersparen wollen. Ich selbst würde ihn auch nicht sehen wollen. Stellte ich mir ziemlich ekelhaft vor. Also sollte sie es vielleicht lieber mitten in der Nacht machen, wenn keiner mehr draußen rumlief.

Scarlet schaute nun zu mir und grinste mich überlegen an. Sie hatte etwas vor, dass sah man ihr klar und deutlich an. Sie holte mit dem rechten Arm, in dessen Hand sie auch die Waffe hielt, und schlug damit auf mich ein.

Ich kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zu und hörte rechts von mir sich bewegende Ketten. Das musste Biggs sein. Zumindest kam es aus seiner Richtung. Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als ich ihn schreien hören konnte. „Lass sie in Ruhe, du dumme Schlampe.“ Kurz darauf verstummte aber das Rascheln, als ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut von ihm aus kam. Ich schätzte er wurde mal wieder von Roche geschlagen. Aber auch Scarlet hörte auf, mich zu schlagen, weshalb ich einen Blick in ihr Gesicht riskierte.

Ich sah, wie sie zu Biggs schaute und ihn angrinste, so wie mich zuvor, und sich dann wieder zu mir drehte, noch immer mit dem dreckigen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Von ihren Augen konnte man ablesen, dass ihr wohl eine neue Idee in den Sinn kam, die sie auch gleich umsetzten wollte. Sie wandte sich an Kunsel, der auf dem Stuhl saß – wann auch immer er sich dorthin gesessen hatte – auf den Roche sonst immer saß. „Hol mal einen Eimer Wasser. Und nehme ruhig kaltes Wasser.“ Ich ahnte, was sie vorhatte.

Kunsel stand wortlos auf, entweder weil er nicht wusste, was sie machen wollte oder weil er wusste, dass jeglicher Protest sinnlos gewesen wäre und im Sand verlaufen würde. Oder es interessierte ihn nicht, was sie machen würde. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und es wurde kurz still.

„Was hast du vor?!“, hörte man leise von Biggs, jedoch nicht wissend, ob er leise sprach aufgrund der Schmerzen, die er höchstwahrscheinlich verspüren musste, oder er wollte es bedrohlich klingen lassen, was ihm auch zum Teil gelang, falls er es denn so geplant hatte.

„Das wirst du schon früh genug erfahren.“

\--------------------

Kunsel kam mit einem blauen Wischeimer gefüllt mit Wasser wieder in den Raum und zog die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Scarlet ging schon auf ihn zu und hielt ihm die EMR hin, die er auch wortlos entgegennahm. _Hat er etwa in den letzten Minuten irgendwann seine Zunge abgebissen und verschluckt oder warum ist er von jetzt auf gleich so still gewesen?_

„Gib mir den Eimer.“ Sie hielt den rechten Arm, mit dem sie Kunsel gerade die EMR übergeben hatte, noch immer ausgestreckt und erwartete nun, dass er ihr den Eimer gab.

„Er könnte aber schwer sein“, antwortete er ihr, als er den Eimer übergab. Er konnte also doch noch sprechen. Seine Zunge hatte er also nicht verschluckt. Ausgesprochen schade.

Mich wunderte es ja, dass Scarlet einen 10 Liter Eimer gefüllt mit Wasser mit ihren Spaghettiärmchen überhaupt tragen und sogar damit laufen konnte, ohne auf eine Seite zu kippen. Noch erstaunter war ich, dass sie den Eimer bis auf Brusthöhe heben konnte. Sie nahm die linke Hand als Unterstützung und platzierte sie unter dem Eimer.

Sie entleerte den gesamten Inhalt des Eimers, indem sie das Wasser auf mich kippte und mich schon wieder so dämlich grinsend anschaute. Jetzt konnte ich mir sicher sein, was sie vorhatte, und meine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Ich sah, wie sie den Eimer wieder Kunsel gab und dafür die Waffe wieder an sich nahm. Sie kam wieder auf mich zu und ich schaute nach unten auf meine Knie, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, wie ich schon vorsorglich wieder meine Augen zusammen kniff und mir auf die Unterlippe biss, damit auch kein Laut meine Lippen verließ. Das hier würde noch schlimmer werden, als alles andere zuvor. Da konnte ich mir sicher sein.

Sie hielt das Ende der EMR an meinen Oberkörper und ich machte mich schon auf die kommenden Schmerzen gefasst. „Geh verdammt nochmal von ihr weg!!“, rief Biggs in die angespannte Stille hinein und durchbrach sie damit.

Von Scarlet hörte man nur noch ein überhebliches „Hmpf“ und schon war das leise Surren der EMR zu hören, was mir verriet, dass die Spannung auf dem Ding erhöht wird. Und keine Sekunde – nicht mal eine viertel Sekunde – später spürte ich auch schon, wie die Elektrizität meinen Körper komplett durchzuckte.

Ich biss mir noch mehr auf die Lippe und schmeckte den Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund, bis ich in die endlose, erlösende und willkommende Schwärze abdriftete.

Hier war es wenigstens schön friedlich.

\--------------------

**Biggs POV**

Ich wusste nicht, was gesehen war. Naja, ich wusste schon was geschehen war, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das passieren würde. Jessie war bewusstlos, damit hatte ich tatsächlich schon gerechnet, denn es wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich gewesen, wenn sie mit Wasser übergibt elektroschockt geworden wäre und dann nicht bewusstlos gewesen wäre. Sie könnte natürlich auch… Aber darüber wollte ich gar nicht erst nachdenken. Ich konnte von hier aus nicht sehen, welcher Fall eingetreten war. Sie saß einfach nur kopfhängend auf dem Stuhl.

Was mich jedoch überrascht hatte, war der Fakt, dass Scarlet ebenfalls bewusstlos war und nun sich nicht bewegend auf dem Boden lag. Zuerst konnte ich mir nicht erklären, warum, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte ich erkennen, dass sie im Wasser gestanden haben muss und somit die Elektrizität auch durch ihren Körper geschickt hatte, als sie es mit Jessie getan hatte.

Es herrschte komplette Stille und keiner rührte sich, sondern schaute nur auf die beiden Bewusstlosen mitten im Raum. „Was zur Hölle?!“, hörte ich den Typen, der mit Jessies Hilfe als Roche identifiziert wurde, im gedämpften Ton sprechen – man könnte meinen er wolle niemanden aus dem Schlaf aufwecken – jedoch konnte man auch seine Verwirrtheit aus seiner Stimme hören.

Er blickte anscheinend noch nicht durch und konnte nicht erahnen, was nun passiert war. Anders als sein Partner, Kumpel, Kollege oder was auch immer. „Ich glaube, sie stand im Wasser, als sie sie elektroschockt hat“, sprach er meinen Gedankengang von vor einigen Sekunden laut aus und deutete auf die am Boden liegende oder auf das Wasser. Von meiner Position aus konnte ich es nicht richtig erkennen und deuten. „Aber wenn du schon so da stehst, kannst du dich ja gleich um Scarlet kümmern.“

„Du bist hier der 1st Class. Also mach du.“

„Genau, ich bin der 1st Class und habe deswegen das Kommando, wenn Scarlet nicht da oder verhindert ist.“ Stritten die beiden gerade wirklich darüber, wer sich um ihre – wenn ich das so richtig verstanden hatte – momentane Chefin kümmern sollte? Da hatte sie ja die richtigen Untergebenen. Ich konnte mir aufgrund dessen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was zum Glück ungesehen blieb. „Du meintest doch vorhin, dass du eine Gehaltserhöhung willst. Ich kann veranlassen oder besser gesagt vorschlagen aufgrund meines Ranges, dass genau das Gegenteil davon passiert.“

„Du solltest aber als gutes Beispiel voran gehen, Kunsel.“ Als gutes Beispiel voran gehen? Für wen denn? Wedge und mich? Es war doch eh ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass wir hier wieder irgendwie rauskamen – außer die anderen würden uns retten kommen, aber woher sollten sie wissen, wo wir waren? – also war es doch ziemlich sinnlos, dies als Argument zu verwenden.

Ein genervtes Stöhnen entsprang der Kehle des noch immer auf dem Stuhl sitzenden. „Du sollst doch einfach nur schauen, ob sie noch lebt.“

Roche schaute Scarlet an. „Jop. Sie atmet.“ Das hatte er vermutlich nicht gemeint. Ich meine, das hätte Kunsel dann wohl auch selber sehen können, denn er war näher an den beiden Bewusstlosen dran als Roche es war. Dieser schaute dann auch hoch zu Jessie. Was wollte er nur jetzt wieder machen? „Sie übrigens auch.“ Was? Jessie lebte? Da war ich aber beruhigt. Also doch kein Amoklauf meinerseits.

„So war das nicht gemeint“, bestätigte Kunsel meine Vermutung von gerade eben, „Du kannst auch gerne näher an Scarlet rangehen und den Puls fühlen, um zu schauen, ob wirklich alles okay ist.“

„Ich gehe doch nicht näher ran. Ich rieche ihr dezentes Parfüm schon von hier aus und das reicht mir schon. Aber wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, ob es ihr gut geht, kannst du ja schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ich mache das definitiv nicht. Ich will mir meinen Geruchssinn nicht verderben. Also viel Spaß.“ Er deutete eine einladende Geste an und deutete so auf die Blondhaarige.

„Nein. Danke. Ich verzichte.“ Die beiden waren schon echt komische Affen.

„Wenn ihr sie anscheinend nicht mögt, warum befolgt ihr dann ihre Befehle?“, hörte ich mich selbst fragen, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass ich es sagen wollte.

Noch bevor ich eine Antwort oder überhaupt eine Reaktion bekam, wurde schon die Tür aufgerissen und dieser komische Professor Hojo kam rein, hinter sich die Tür schließend. Ich war zwar so um die 5 Meter entfernt, denn die Tür war in der Wand mir gegenüber, aber trotzdem konnte man aus dieser Entfernung schon das fettige Haar von diesem Mann sehen. Mir war es schon vorher aufgefallen, als der Abstand geringer war. Mich wunderte es ja, dass das Fett nicht schon runtertropfte und er somit eine Schleimspur hinterließ, wohin auch immer er ging.

Also entweder er hatte sich 20 Jahre schon nicht mehr gewaschen oder er steckte täglich seinen Kopf in die Fritteuse von Frittenferdinand – so nennen wir den Inhaber eines kleinen Imbisses in den Sektor 7 Slums. Ich war aber ziemlich froh, dass ich ihm bisher noch nicht so nah kommen musste, dass ich mitbekam, wie er roch. Das wollte ich vermeiden, ansonsten würde ich meinen Geruchssinn verlieren so wie Roche, wenn er näher an Scarlet gehen würde. So wie Hojo nämlich aussah, konnte man sich schon denken, dass er nicht unbedingt nach Rosen roch.

Als er die auf dem Boden bewusstlose Person sah, schaute er fragend zu den beiden Soldaten auf. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen und kam weiter in den Raum hinein. _Tja, offensichtlich war sie zu dumm, um zu foltern und ohne sich dabei selbst ins Land der Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken._

„Das war eigene Dummheit“, antwortete ich spöttisch, ohne dass ich gefragt wurde. Aber ich hatte den natürlichen Drang, dies auszusprechen.

Aber meine Antwort wurde verbal ignoriert und ich bekam von Roche nur einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. Da er damit beschäftigt war, mich anzuschauen, antwortete Kunsel an seiner Stelle. „Sie hat sie“, damit deutete er auf Jessie, „mit Wasser überkippt, damit sie bei der Nutzung der EMR mehr Schmerzen haben würde. Zu Scarlets Leidwesen stand sie selbst in der Wasserpfütze, die sich vor dem Stuhl beim Überkippen gebildet hatte und hat sich somit selbst einen Stromschlag verpasst.“

 _Ich sag ja. Dummheit._ Diesen Gedanken konnte ich gerade noch zurückhalten, musste aber auf meine Zunge beißen, damit mein Mund gar nicht auf die Idee kam, es laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen grinste ich einfach nur in mich hinein.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich hier, Professor?“ Roche durchbohrte mich nun nicht mehr mit seinem Blick, sondern drehte mir wieder den Rücken zu, um zu Hojo zu schauen.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es meinen zukünftigen Subjekten geht. Der Präsident hat mir zugesichert, sie zu bekommen, sobald ihr mit ihnen fertig seid und ShinRa die Informationen hat, die benötigt werden.“ Als Subjekt von Hojo möchte ich echt nicht enden. Das hier war schon schlimm, aber das stellte ich mir noch schlimmer vor. Vor allem wenn wir da nie wieder rauskommen würden. Ne, darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Lieber würde ich mich da selber umbringen. Wenn ich ihn richtig einschätzte, hatte er weniger Emotionen als ein Stein.

„Aber was ist jetzt mit ihr hier?“, unterbrach er meine Gedankengänge. Er deutete auf Scarlet und schaute dann wieder die beiden Soldaten nacheinander an. _Was soll mit der sein? Die ist offensichtlich – zurecht – bewusstlos._

„Was soll mit ihr sein?“, äußerte dieser Roche meinen Gedankengang. Könnten die bitte damit aufhören, meine Gedanken andauernd laut auszusprechen. Das nervte langsam etwas.

„Offensichtlich habt ihr nichts gemacht, was ihr helfen könnte. Und das, obwohl sie momentan eure Vorgesetzte ist. Habt ihr denn wenigstens in der medizinischen angerufen?“ Selbst das hatten sie bisher noch nicht gemacht. Lieber hatten sie sich gestritten, wer sich um sie kümmern musste.

Nur betretendes Schweigen war die Antwort, was ganz natürlich war, wenn sie nicht mal auf eine solch simple Idee kamen. Dieser Professor Hojo seufzte nur kurz, bevor er kopfschüttelnd wieder den Raum verließ und uns wieder alleine ließ. Die Stille hielt nach der kurzen Unterbrechung der zufallenden Tür an, bis ich einen der beiden Soldaten seufzen hörte, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, von vom genau es kam. Den Einzigen, den ich ausschließen konnte, war Wedge, denn er saß links von mir – somit zwischen mir und Jessie – und das Seufzen kam von vor mir.

„Das lief ja wohl mehr schlecht als recht“, hörte ich dann Kunsel sagen und beschloss, dass das Seufzen von ihm gekommen sein musste, denn das Ausgesprochene kam nicht mal eine Sekunde später. Und bei näherer Überlegung hatte es die selbe Stimmlage, wie das Seufzen zuvor. Zu der Stimme von Roche hätte es auch eher weniger gepasste. „Aber würdest du dann wenigstens bei der Medizinischen anrufen, wenn du schon so nicht auf das hörst, was ich dir sage?“

„Ja, ja. Ich mach ja schon.“ Damit verließ er den Raum.

\--------------------


	13. Sephiroth's Wiederauferstehung

**Reno POV**

Hier war ich mal wieder. Auf der medizinischen. Ist schon ziemlich lange her gewesen, dass ich hier war. Ganze dreieinhalb Stunden. Das war selbst für mich ein neuer Rekord und das hatte auch noch kein anderer Turk vor mir geschafft, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte.

Ich wäre gar nicht hierher gekommen, wenn Elena mich nicht dazu gedrängt hätte. Sie wollte, dass die Ärzte sich die kaum vorhandenen Verletzungen mal anschauten. Dabei hatte ich gleich nach Verlassen der Kirche die Heilmateria aktiviert, weshalb sich meine Wunden kontinuierlich recht schnell wieder schlossen und verheilten. Aber wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, hätte mich Elena bestimmt solange genervt, bis ich den Weg angetreten hätte. Sie war einfach viel zu überbesorgt.

Aber was tat man nicht alles für Elena. Ich musste schon sagen, sie war mir über die letzten Monate, in denen sie schon in unserer Abteilung arbeitete, ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen. Deswegen – und weil ich keine Lust hatte, dass sie mich die ganze Zeit nervte – ging ich ihr zuliebe zur Medizinischen. Ich hätte natürlich auch einfach nicht hierher kommen können, stattdessen einfach irgendwo anders hin, aber ich wusste erstens nicht wohin ich sonst hätte gehen sollen – der Tower war zwar groß, aber es gab kaum etwas, wo man einfach mal so hingehen und chillen konnte – und zweitens konnte Elena auf all die Kameras im Tower zugreifen und hätte mich kontrollieren können. Dann hätte ich unnötig Zeit verschwendet, weil sie dann gesagt hätte, ich solle dieses Mal wirklich zur Medizinischen. Vielleicht hätte sie dann sogar noch darauf bestanden, mitzukommen. Darauf hatte ich keine Lust, zumal mich Tseng dann vermutlich auch noch ausgemeckert hätte, weil ich mir so viel Zeit gelassen hatte.

Nachdem sich eine Schwester meine kaum noch vorhandenen Verletzungen angesehen und mir gesagt hatte, ich konnte gehen, weil es nichts Schlimmes war, machte ich dies auch gleich und bedankte mich höfflicher Weise. Tseng hatte ich schon Bericht erstattet, bevor ich hier runter gekommen bin und bevor ich auf Elena getroffen bin, die mich hergeschickt hat. Natürlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich einen Bericht für die Mission, weshalb ich mich auch schnellen Schrittes auf zum Fahrstuhl machte, der mich hoffentlich schnell und ohne Unterbrechungen nach oben auf die Turks-Etage fuhr.

Als ich eben bei Tseng im Büro war, hatte er mir auch freudig mitgeteilt – naja, so wie er eben seine Freude ausdrückte oder vielleicht habe ich meine Freude auch einfach nur auf ihn projiziert, weshalb ich im Nachhinein dachte, er hätte es mir freudig erzählt – dass die neuen Firmentelefone ankamen und hat mir eins gleich in die Hand gedrückt.

Da ich auf dem Rückweg von der Kirche offensichtlicher Weise noch kein Handy zur Verfügung hatte, musste ich mir tatsächlich eines der Gardisten ausleihen, um meinen Partner anzurufen, dass er übernehmen musste, weil ich es verkackt hatte. So wortkarg wie eh und je erklärte er mir dann, dass er übernahm. Auf dem Flug zurück zum HQ kam er uns auch mit einem anderen Helikopter entgegen. Zumindest schätzte ich einfach, dass er der war, wo er selbst drine saß, weil so häufig kam es nicht vor, dass ein ShinRa-Heli in den Slums umherflog. Und ein noch größerer Zufall wäre es – wenn eben nicht Rude drine wäre, dass er auch noch hier über Sektor 5 flog und genau in die Richtung, aus der wir kamen. 

Aber der blondhaarige Ex-Soldat hatte schon was auf dem Kasten. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen. So gut, wie er war, hätte er wirklich mal Soldat erster Klasse sein können, aber ich kannte ihn wirklich nicht. Dabei dachte ich, ich kannte jeden. Sobald ich wieder am PC bin, werde ich mal schauen müssen, ansonsten beschäftigt mich das Tage und lässt mich nicht los. Wenn ich es richtig gehört hatte, hatte Aerith ihn ‚Cloud‘ genannt, als dieser mich tatsächlich sogar töten wollte. Arroganter Bastard. Falls ich die Ehre haben sollte, Aerith nochmal zu begegnen, musste ich mich bei ihr bedanken, dass sie diesen Möchtegern-Soldaten davon abgehalten hatte, mich zu töten. Werde ich vermutlich eh nicht machen, aber man konnte es sich ja schonmal vornehmen.

Aber dieses Schwert, was der Typ hatte, kam mir dafür umso bekannter vor, konnte spontan aber echt nicht sagen, woher. Auf unserer Etage angekommen, ging ich gleich zu meinem Platz. Beziehungsweise ich wollte dorthin gehen, doch Elena hielt mich auf. „Warst du auch wirklich in der medizinischen Abteilung und hast dich untersuchen lassen?“ Sie schaute mich prüfend an, vermutlich jedes Detail meiner Mimik und Gestik aufsaugend, um herauszufinden, ob ich log oder wirklich die Wahrheit sagte.

„Ja, ich war dort. Es wurde gesagt, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist, so wie ich es dir vorhin schon gesagt habe. Was hätte auch großartig passieren sollen, wenn ich gleich die Heilmateria eingeschalten habe? Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dass ich da war, kannst du ja gerne in den Videoaufnahmen Einsicht nehmen.“

„Ne, ne. Alles gut. Ich glaube dir schon.“ Also entweder sie hatte wirklich genau auf meine Mimik geschaut und so erkannt, dass ich nicht gelogen habe, oder sie glaubte mir so oder so oder sie hatte es schon gemacht. Wäre Zweiteres der Fall hätte ich echt was anderes in der Zwischenzeit machen können. Aber sowas wusste man vorher ja nie. Also war es wahrlich die beste Entscheidung es zu machen, nicht dass meine Befürchtungen wirklich in Erfüllung gegangen wären.

Ich seufzte und setzte dann meinen Weg zu meinem Platz weiter fort. Ich schmiss mich auf meinen Bürostuhl, der aufgrund dessen ein Stückchen nach hinten rollte. Ich zog mich an wieder an den Tisch ran und schaltete den PC ein. Das konnte jetzt wieder einige Sekunden dauern. Die technische Ausstattung war nun wirklich nicht die schlechteste, aber dennoch brauchten alle Geräte eine gewisse Zeit, bis sie hochgefahren sind.

„Hey, Elena“, schrie ich durchs halbe Büro. „Weißt du schon, dass ich endlich ein neues Telefon habe?“ Man könnte die Zeit ja so rumbekommen, dass ich ihr dann die neue Nummer gab. Das Hochfahren des Computers konnte man eh nicht beschleunigen.

„Ja, weiß ich. Tseng hat mir auch schon seine und deine neue Nummer gegeben.“

Ach man. Also musste ich mir doch was anderes suchen, um die Zeit rumzubekommen. „Achso.“ Ich hörte den Start-Sound des PCs. „Okay, das ging schnell“, murmelte ich zu mir selbst und gab mein Passwort ein. Ich ging schnell in die Datenbank von ShinRa und suchte diesen Cloud. Jedoch gab es über ihn keinen Eintrag bei Soldat.

 _Naja, wie auch immer. Erstmal den Bericht schreiben und später kann ich immer noch nachforschen._ Ich öffnete mit einigen schnellen Klicken ein leeres Word-Dokument, um anzufangen, den Bericht zu schreiben. Je schneller ich das erledigt habe, desto weniger Zeit musste ich daran verschwenden.

Also machte ich mich schnell daran, den Bericht zu verfassen.

\--------------------

Ich war schon fast mit dem Bericht fertig, als Tseng aus seinem Büro kam, was ich nur aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte, und zu mir an meinem Tisch getreten kam. „Was gibt es?“, fragte ich ihn, ohne dabei aufzuhören zu schreiben. Wenn es irgendwas Wichtiges ist, was es vermutlich auch sein wird, sonst wäre er nicht hierher kommen, werde ich ihm schon meine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbringen.

„Du und Rude sollt beide punkt 18 Uhr im Büro des Präsidenten sein.“ Okay, es schien wichtig zu sein, also beendete ich schnell den Satz, indem ich die letzten beiden Wörter eintippte und einen Punkt setzte, und lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück und schaute nach oben in Tsengs Gesicht.

„Was will denn der Präsident von uns?“ Vermutlich einen Auftrag, wenn Rude und ich hoch sollten, jedoch war es ziemlich selten, dass der Präsident uns die Aufträge persönlich mitteilte und nicht über Tseng und Heidegger. Dann wird es wohl ziemlich wichtig sein.

„Einen Auftrag“, bestätigte er meine Vermutung, „Aber worum es geht, wünscht der Präsident euch es persönlich mitzuteilen.“ Tseng lehnte sich gegen meinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme. Er wusste also auch schon Bescheid, was es sein wird, durfte es aber noch nicht sagen.

„Ja, okay. Aber Rude ist doch selbst noch auf Mission und 18 Uhr ist es doch schon in ungefähr einer Stunde. Ich bin mir echt nicht sicher, wie lange er noch braucht“, äußerte ich meine Bedenken, da der Abschluss des Auftrages abhängig von einigen Begebenheiten ist, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. So zum Beispiel, wann Aerith zu Hause ankam. Sein Auftrag war es nämlich, zu ihr nach Hause zu gehen und sie dort abzufangen. Da konnte er nicht den kompletten Sektor absuchen, nur weil sie gerade mal nicht da ist, denn dann wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er sie verpassen würde.

„Deswegen wirst du ihm auch Bescheid sagen, damit er dann hier ist. Der Präsident weiß selbst, dass er gerade auf Mission ist, meinte aber, er solle herkommen, da das wichtiger ist.“ Okay, ich war mir nun ziemlich sicher, dass es wichtig war, wenn er sogar in Kauf nahm, dass wir Aerith nicht mitbrachten und dass, obwohl Tseng vorhin noch zu mir meinte, er will unbedingt jetzt zum Verheißenen Land geführt werden.

„Okay, ich werde ihm Bescheid geben.“ Ich hatte ja jetzt ein neues Handy, worüber ich ihn kontaktieren konnte. Selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hatte jeder von uns noch ein Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch stehen, worüber ich ihn erreichen hätte können.

„Gut.“ Tseng stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging wieder in Richtung seines Büros, während ich das neue Handy nahm und gleich Rudes Nummer wählte.

Es klingelte nicht lang, da ging er schon ran. „Yo, Partner. Schwing deinen Arsch hierher. Der Präsident erwartet uns 18 Uhr in seinem Büro. Anscheinend ist ihm Aerith doch etwas egaler, als vorerst angenommen. Das hier hat Priorität, also komm gefälligst her. Und bevor du fragst, nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das für ein Auftrag sein wird. Dafür musst du schon selbst herkommen.“

„Verstanden“, kam es nur kurz von ihm, um mir mitzuteilen, dass er bald hier sein wird, und das reichte auch völlig aus. Daraufhin legte er auch auf und somit war das Gespräch beendet.

Bis wir zum Präsidenten mussten, war noch genügend Zeit, um den Bericht zu Ende zu schreiben. Deswegen legte ich das Handy neben der Tastatur ab und schrieb schnell weiter. Schließlich kam es selten vor, dass ich so motiviert war, einen Bericht zu schreiben.

\--------------------

Pünktlich 18 Uhr standen Rude und ich im Büro des Präsidenten. Ich hatte nach 23 Minuten, nachdem Tseng bei mir gewesen war, den Bericht fertig geschrieben und mein Partner kam 10 Minuten später an. Da war ich aber schon beim Automaten gewesen und habe mir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und einen Kaffee geholt. Es war ein Schokoriegel – vielleicht sollte ich aufhören, immer Schokolade zu essen, wenn ich nicht zunehmen wollte – und der Kaffee war gegen die Müdigkeit da. Nicht, dass ich müde war, aber wenn wir zu so später Stunde noch einen Auftrag bekamen und dann auch noch vom Präsidenten persönlich, dann werden wir ihn in der Nacht beziehungsweise am Abend ausführen müssen. Und da ich nicht wusste, wie lange das gehen sollte, war es reine Vorsorge. Rude hat sich letzten Endes dann selbst auch noch einen geholt.

Dass der Präsident uns selbst einen Auftrag erteilte, war nicht besonders verblüffend nur eben recht selten. Aber der Fakt, dass Reeve schon bei Shinra – also dem Präsidenten nicht die Firma – war, verwunderte mich echt. Heidegger war zwar auch hier, aber er war ja die rechte Hand des Präsidenten und der direkte Vorgesetzte von uns Turks, also war das nicht allzu überraschend.

Reeve schaute nicht besonders glücklich drein eher bedrückt und ich fragte mich zunehmend, was wir wohl erledigen werden müssen. Es hatte einen Grund, warum er noch immer hier war, während wir unsere Mission erhalten sollten. Da er dafür verantwortlich war, wie Midgar heutzutage aussah – ich finde man konnte Midgar sogar als sein Kind ansehen, was er selbst ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt großgezogen hatte – musste es irgendwas mit der Stadt an sich zu tun haben.

Rude und ich blieben stumm stehen und warteten, dass jemand anfing, uns zu erklären, was wir denn nun machen sollten, und von selbst anfangen zu reden, wäre respektlos dem alten Shinra gegenüber. Nicht, dass mich das großartig interessieren würde, aber ich wollte durch sowas nicht auffallen, denn ich war vermutlich bei ihm und Heidegger schon unten durch, weil ich Jessie nicht ausgeliefert hatte.

„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid“, fing Heidegger nach einigen Sekunden der Stille an, die mir wie Minuten vorkamen. Der Präsident schien es anscheinend nicht selbst nötig zu haben, mit uns zu sprechen. Stattdessen schaute er uns still mit vor dem Gesicht gefalteten Händen an. „Hat Tseng euch schon erzählt, um was es sich bei eurer Mission handeln wird?“

„Nein, Sir“, beantwortete ich seine Frage. Da ich höhergestellt war, als Rude es war, lag es an mir, zu antworten. Das kam Rude vermutlich entgegen, denn jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass er ziemlich wortkarg war. Aber wenn es nötig war, konnte er auch recht viel reden. Wäre er also an meiner Stelle 2nd in Command, müsste er reden und das hätte er dann auch getan. Er hätte sich zwar auf das Wichtigste beschränkt, aber er hätte es getan. „Er meinte nur, dass es uns noch mitgeteilt werden würde.“

„Gut. Dann werde ich euch nun sagen, was ihr zu tun habt. Diese Nacht um 22 Uhr werdet ihr zum Stützpfeiler von Sektor 7 fliegen und ihn zum Detonieren zu bringen.“ Warte, WAS?! Wir sollen den Stützpfeiler sprengen und haufenweise Menschen töten, nur um Avalanche zu besiegen? Zumindest denke ich, dass Avalanche das Motiv sein wird. Warum sonst sollten sie Sektor 7 plattmachen wollen? Einen anderen Feind außer Wutai hatte ShinRa momentan nicht und Wutai lag nun wirklich nicht in Midgar.

Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum Reeve hier war. Sie hatten es vermutlich mit ihm abgeklärt, ob dadurch die Stabilität der anderen Sektoren gefährdet war. Denn keiner kannte Midgar so gut wie Reeve, der sie zum größten Teil mit aufgebaut hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er war dafür bekannt, dass er meistens nicht viel von ShinRas Herangehensweise hielt und so wird es auch dieses Mal sein. Anders als den meisten Leuten in einer Führungsposition, die auch wussten, wie ShinRa wirklich war, lagen ihm die Bevölkerung Midgars wirklich am Herzen. Auch wenn er Vieles nicht unterstützte, blieb er bei dieser Firma. Mir war nicht wirklich klar, warum, denn er konnte theoretisch jeder Zeit gehen. Vielleicht dachte er, er würde beziehungsweise könnte etwas verändern, wenn er blieb.

„Damit dieses Avalanche-Pack endlich ausgelöscht wird.“ Heidegger fing an zu grinsen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Blicke auf mir lagen. Aber es war wirklich nur das Gefühl, denn lediglich der Präsident und Heidegger schauten mich abwartend an. Sie warteten auf eine Reaktion meinerseits, doch diese blieb aus, weswegen Heidegger nach kurzer Zeit der Stille unbeirrt fortfuhr.

„Das Ziel ist es, die ganze Bevölkerung weiter gegen Avalanche aufzuhetzen und sie dafür verantwortlich zu machen.“ Warum Avalanche vernichten wollen und dann es ihnen noch in die Schuhe schieben? Das machte doch eigentlich keinen Sinn. Naja, sie wollten nur die Weste von ShinRa weiß und rein halten, zumindest sollte es so für den normalen Bürger aussehen, dass ShinRa der große Retter in der Not ist und einen weiteren Krieg mit Wutai verhindern wollte. Dabei waren sie es doch, die Wutai provozierten, indem sie sagten, sie arbeiteten mit Avalanche zusammen, um die Company zu Fall zu bringen.

„Sprich, ihr werdet es so aussehen lassen müssen, als wäre Avalanche dann Schuld, dass der Sektor einstürzt und ihr es nur verhindern wolltet. Bevor ihr da seid, werden einige Gardisten das alles ins Rollen bringen.“ Die Gardisten wussten, so wie der Großteil der Mitarbeiter von ShinRa, nicht wirklich, wie der große Drache ShinRa wirklich war und was seine Absichten waren. Für sie musste es also auch so aussehen, als würden sie den Pfeiler beschützen und nicht dabei helfen, ihn zu sprengen. „Den Detonierungscode bekommt ihr von Tseng auf dem Weg zum Stützpfeiler.“ Sie sagten ihn uns nicht mal jetzt gleich. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, wir würden ihn ausplaudern oder was weiß ich. Selbst wenn wir es tun würden, keine Ahnung, was dann andere damit anfangen konnten. Vielleicht war der Detonierungscode der Selbe, wie der, der die Explosion auffällt.

Die beiden sich vor mir Befindenden schauten mich immer noch prüfend an. Noch immer auf eine Reaktion wartend. Aber die bekamen sie nicht. „Ihr werdet mit Tseng noch den genauen Ablauf planen und bereden. Das war’s also von unserer Seite. Ihr könnt gehen.“ Beziehungsweise wir sollten gehen. Rude und ich nickten, machten kehrt und verließen das Büro. Auf dem Weg kurz vor der Tür hörte ich noch: „Du kannst auch gehen, Reeve.“ Die Türen des Büros öffneten sich und hinter uns beiden waren Schritte zu vernehmen. Er folgte uns also.

Im Fahrstuhl angekommen, warteten wir bis Reeve auch hier ankam, denn wir wussten ja, dass er das Büro ebenfalls verlassen sollte. Ich lehnte mich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand des Fahrstuhls, als Reeve diesen erreichte. Er drückte den Knopf seiner Etage und Rude machte es ihm gleich eben nur mit unserer Etage, da ich ja beide Hände nicht zur Verfügung hatte.

Einige Sekunden später schlossen sich auch schon die Türen und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung. „Die sind doch jetzt vollkommen bescheuert geworden, oder?“, fragte ich rhetorisch, ohne dabei in irgendeiner Weise meine Mimik zu verändern. In den ganzen Aufzügen hier im Tower sind ebenfalls Kameras montiert. Sprich, wenn sie wollten, könnten sie auf die Kamera hier zugreifen und sich die Aufnahmen anschauen. Die Zugriffsdaten hatten sie ja. Einfach nichts riskieren und stattdessen sich nachher im Heli auslassen. Da gab es nämlich keine Kameras.

Aber vielleicht war ich auch einfach nur zu paranoid und sie hatten gar nicht vor, mich zu prüfen. Aber wir redeten hier vom Präsidenten und Heidegger. Den beiden ist das definitiv zuzutrauen. „Einen kompletten Sektor zu zerstören ist einfach zu viel des Guten“, hörte ich Reeve sagen, der nun wieder den Boden ziemlich interessant fand. Jedoch sah er recht schnell wieder auf und warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Ich schaute ihn fragend an, weil ich nicht wusste, was er meinte, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute aus dem Fenster auf Midgar hinunter.

Recht hatte er aber. Sie hätten uns einfach losschicken können und die einzelnen Mitglieder einsammeln oder gleich töten lassen. Dann würde man nicht tausende an Unschuldige töten. Aber was nahm Shinra nicht alles in Kauf, nur um die erwünschte Propaganda zu machen.

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich, nachdem der Aufzug zum Stillstand gekommen war, Reeve verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken und verließ den kleinen Raum. Die Türen schlossen sich und der Fahrstuhl fuhr noch einige Etagen runter.

„Reeve schien auch nicht viel von dem Ganzen zu halten“, durchbrach Rude die eingetretene Stille mit seiner recht tiefen Stimme.

„Wer mit einem vernünftigen Menschenverstand hieß das auch für gut?“, stellte ich ihm die Frage, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, die ich auch nicht bekam, da der Fahrstuhl nun auf unseren Etage hielt.

\--------------------

**Biggs POV**

Schon eine ganze Weile war Jessie nun bewusstlos. Schon eine ganze Weile versuchten die beiden Männer weitere Informationen aus uns herauszubekommen – naja, größtenteilig aus mir. Ich schätzte, sie wollten uns nacheinander bearbeiten. Aus Jessie bekamen sie momentan nichts raus, also versuchten sie es bei mir. Wenn es mir so ergehen würde wie Jessie, konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie versuchen würden, etwas aus Wedge zu quetschen.

Im Raum war eine Akte, die im Laufe der letzten Stunden irgendwann her gebracht wurde, in denen Bilder von uns aus Mako Reaktor 1 enthalten waren. Ich wurde gefragt, wer die anderen beiden waren – Cloud und Barret. Aber ich nannte ihre Namen nicht. Zuerst wollte ich gar nichts sagen, was auch einige Minuten gut ging, aber dann meinte dieser Roche, dass, wenn ich nicht reden würde, Jessie weiter verletzt wird. Das gleiche, wenn ich log. Also versuchte ich mir in Sekundenschnelle etwas aus zu denken, was man hoffentlich nicht als Lüge identifizieren konnte.

Ich erzählte ihnen, dass Cloud und Barret, ohne ihre Namen zu nennen, beide nur angeheuerte Söldner waren, was bei Cloud ja eigentlich der Fall war, und dass sie nach dem Einsatz wieder abgehauen waren, wir sie jedoch für Reaktor 5 nochmal aufgesucht und angeheuert haben.

Vor einigen Minuten kam dann nochmal die gleiche Person rein, die schon die erste Akte gebracht hatte, mit einer neuen, die dieser Roche auch gleich entgegengenommen hatte. Er ließ für kurze Zeit von mir ab, um den Inhalt der Akte anzuschauen.

Er kam wieder auf mich zu, mal wieder grinsend, vermutlich weil er neue Informationen zu den Anschlägen hatte, worüber er mich ausquetschen konnte. Beim Gehen fischte er ein weiteres Bild aus der Akte und hielt es mir vor das Gesicht, als er bei mir ankam. „Wer ist diese Frau?“

Auf dem Bild waren Cloud, Barret und Tifa im inneren des Reaktors zu sehen. „Meine Freundin“, sagte ich nur kurz angebunden, denn er würde mir nicht glauben, wenn ich sagen würde, sie wäre auch eine Söldnerin. Da hätte ich sie auch schon vorher erwähnen können und außerdem sah sie nun nicht wirklich wie eine solche aus.

„Ihr Name? Und von den beiden Söldnern?“ Er sprach das letzte Wort so komisch aus, dass es implizieren sollte, dass er mir augenscheinlich nicht glaubte, dass es Söldner waren. Naja, Cloud war einer. Aber das war auch die einzige Wahrheit, die ich ihm erzählt hatte, denn Barret wr kein Söldner und Tifa nicht meine Freundin. Zumindest nicht diese Art von Freundin.

„Ihr Name ist Alice. Die beiden Söldner heißen Jake und Bill“, erzählte ich ihm kurz angebunden, so wie ich es schon die letzten Antworten tat.

„Nachnamen?“

„Alice Baxter. Die von den Söldnern weiß ich nicht.“ Mir fiel auf die Schnelle nur keine weiteren Nachnamen ein, doch das musste er ja nicht wissen. Außerdem war es gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, dass man die kompletten Namen der Söldner nicht wusste, denn man heuerte sie schließlich an, damit sie ihre Arbeit erledigten, wofür sie bezahlt werden, und nicht damit man sich mit ihnen anfreundete.

Er entfernte sich von mir, ging an den schlafenden Soldaten namens Kunsel – er hat sich vor einiger Zeit auf den Stuhl gesetzt, um zu schlafen – vorbei, legte die Akte auf eine der beiden Metallkommoden und ging zu Jessie. Was hatte er jetzt wohl vor? „Lass sie in Ruhe, du Bastard!“ Er schaute grinsend zu mir rüber, hob sein Bein an, sodass seine Schuhspitze die Unterseite der Sitzfläche berührt, damit der Stuhl anfängt zu kippeln. „WAS WIRD DAS? ICH HAB DIR GESAGT, WAS DU WISSEN WOLLTEST.“

Der Stuhl und Jessies Kopf schlugen mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden auf und es bildete sich eine Blutlache. Jessie wird vermutlich eine Platzwunde haben. Ich vernahm ein Gähnen von diagonal rechts von mir, weswegen ich in diese Richtung schaute. Er ist anscheinend aufgewacht.

„Du hast gelogen. Und die Bedingungen waren, dass wir sie in Ruhe lassen, wenn du reden und dabei nicht lügen würdest.“

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich gelogen habe?“ Soweit ich mich entsinnen konnte, was ich gesagt hatte, gab es keine Unstimmigkeiten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf die Idee kam, dass ich gelogen haben könnte.

„Du hast es mir erzählt.“

„Und das ist das, was du doch wolltest.“

„Ja, nur hat keiner von euch mit der Sprache rausgerückt. Zumindest nicht mit der Wahrheit, wie wir in der Vergangenheit festgestellt haben. Deswegen bin ich der Meinung, du hast gelogen.“

„Ich habe geredet und gesagt, was du wissen wolltest, weil due Jessie bedroht hast!“

„Ja, sehr ehrenhaft von dir.“ Er kam auf uns zu, ging aber hinter Wedge und begann seine Fesseln zu lösen. Was würde nun kommen? Roche schien wohl gerade seine sadistische Ader komplett ausleben zu wollen. Es hatte einen Grund, warum er das tat, was er gerade tat.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte ich, dieses Mal aber mit leiserer Stimme und nicht schreiend, um ihn nicht noch mehr anzustacheln.

„Das wirst du noch sehen“, antwortete er noch immer grinsend, auch wenn ich das Grinsen nicht sah, sondern nur hören konnte. „Da du ja jetzt wach bist, Dornröschen, kannst du mir ja sicherlich mal eben die EMR bringen.“

„So lange habe ich jetzt auch nicht geschlafen, dass du das Recht hast, mich Dornröschen zu nennen.“ Trotz seiner Anmerkung, die er nicht gerade begeistert von sich gegeben hat, stand er auf und nahm die EMR.

„Du hast drei ganze Stunden geschlafen.“ Das war mehr, als wir zu dritt in den letzten Stunden oder Tagen hatten. Aber zum Glück war Jessie während der Zeit, als er schlief, nicht ansprechbar. Ansonsten hätte sie vermutlich wieder versucht ihn und Roche zu provozieren, was nicht gut ausgegangen wäre. Und so hatten die beiden sie wenigstens für relativ kurze Zeit in Ruhe gelassen.

Der Soldier 1st Class kam bei Roche und Wedge an und noch immer konnte ich mir nicht zusammenreimen, was Roche vorhatte, welche nun fertig damit war, Wedge loszumachen. Kunsel hielt ihm die EMR entgegen, jedoch schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf. „Gib unserem Gast die EMR.“ _WAS?!_ Er schaute ihn auch nur fragend an. „Vertrau mir. Ich hab einen Plan.“

Gesagt, getan, übergab Kunsel Wedge die Waffe, welche er aber nicht entgegen nahm, sondern nur skeptisch anschaute. Er ist noch nicht mal aufgestanden und hat die Möglichkeit genutzt, sich mal eben ein wenig bewegen zu können. Aber ich an seiner Stelle hätte es vermutlich nicht anders getan.

Roche, der noch immer hinter Wedge stand, legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern und flüsterte von hinten in sein Ohr, jedoch laut genug, dass ich dennoch verstehen konnte, was er sagte. „Du wirst jetzt die EMR entgegennehmen und damit deine kleine Freundin wach machen.“

„DAS KANNST DU NICHT VERLANGEN, DU ARSCHLOCH!“, schrie ich ihm entgegen, doch ich bekam keine Reaktion darauf und er redete einfach normal weiter.

„Wenn du es nicht machst, wird sie nie wieder aufwachen. Und das kannst du doch bestimmt nicht wollen.“ Ich schaute erschrocken zu Wedge, dann zu Jessie und wieder zurück und sah, dass Wedge anfing, leicht zu zittern. Das konnten sie doch nicht verlangen.

Er schaute ängstlich zu mir und es wurde angefangen, von drei an abwärts zu zählen. Als Roche bei null ankam, erwartete er eine Antwort, ob er es machte oder, ob sie Jessie töten sollten. Seine angehende Antwort ließ auf sich warten und gerade, als er anfangen wollte, zu sprechen, unterbrach ich ihn. „Lasst mich das machen.“ Ich hatte einen Plan, auch wenn es riskant war.

„Nein“, war nur die kurze Antwort, die meinen Plan komplett zunichte machte.

„Und warum nicht?“, fragte ich weiter nach, in der Hoffnung er würde es mich vielleicht doch machen lassen.

„Weil ich entschieden habe, dass er es machen soll.“ Kunsel hielt ihm wieder die EMR hin, während Roche weiterredete. „Wie hast du dich nun entschieden? Machst du es oder machst du es nicht?“

Wedge schluckte noch einmal, nahm die EMR aber mit zittrigen Händen in seine rechte, schaute auf sie hinab und dann wieder hoch, direkt in Kunsels Gesicht. Hatte er etwa das vor, was ich auch getan hätte, wenn sie mich gelassen hätten? Tatsächlich. Wedge holte plötzlich mit der EMR aus und schlug auf Kunsel ein. Besser gesagt, er hätte auf ihn eingeschlagen, wenn er nicht den ersten Schlag schon geblockt hätte und Wedge wieder entwaffnet hätte.

„Ich hatte sowas erwartet“, hörte ich dann diesen Roche grinsend sagen.

„Und deswegen hast du dich hinter den Stuhl versteckt, damit ich mich darum kümmern konnte.“ Roche nickte noch immer grinsend. Ich an Wedges Stelle hätte vielleicht nicht Kunsel sondern Roche attackiert, alleine nur weil Kunsel sich schon die ganze Zeit etwas zurück hielt und uns etwas verschnaufen ließ. Vielleicht hätte er nicht eingegriffen. Aber andererseits kann ich auch Wedges Entscheidung nachvollziehen, weil erstens er direkt vor ihm stand und zweitens er der ranghöhere Soldat ist und somit mehr Erfahrungen hatte.

Roche ging nun zu Jessie und stellt ihr seinen Fuß auf den Kopf. Das hatte er doch jetzt nicht wirklich vor, oder?

„GEH VON IHR WEG, DU BASTARD!“

„Du kannst dir auch mal bessere Beleidigungen ausdenken. Immer kommt von dir das Selbe. Bastard hier, Bastard da. Aber damit hast du gar nicht mal so unrecht. Ich bin so gesehen ein Bastard, Hybrid, Mischling – nenne es wie du willst – alleine durch den Fakt, dass ich Jenova-Zellen in mich trage.“ Damit wollte er mich eindeutig provozieren, was auch gelang.

„HALTS MAUL!“

„Nö.“

Kurz darauf hörte ich ein Flüstern, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, woher und von wem es kam. „Ohh. Du bist wach.“ Roche beugte sich leicht zu Jessie runter und hatte wieder dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Aber warum sollte ich von deinem Gesicht runtergehen?“

„Warum solltest du nicht?“, hörte ich endlich wieder Jessies Stimme, welche aber echt brüchig klang, was dem Ganzen trotzdem einen faden Beigeschmack gab.

„Nerv mich nicht, ansonsten bist du gleich wieder weg vom Fenster.“ Ich sah, wie er weiter sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte, sprich auf seinen Fuß, der auf Jessies Kopf steht.

„Ihr wolltet, dass sie wach ist, also lasst sie jetzt verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!“

„Ich mache, was ich möchte. Du bist nicht in der Position, irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen.“ Angeheizt durch meine Aussage, trat er noch etwas doller zu.

„Roche, ich glaube, es reicht.“ So langsam wusste ich echt nicht mehr, auf welcher Seite dieser Kunsel stand. Er schien genauso verwirrt zu sein, wie ich es war, was er auch nicht versteckte. „Ich wollte damit sagen, dass ich mal deine Hilfe bräuchte.“ Weitere Stille und ein fragender Blick folgte. „Schließlich können wir ihn nicht“, Kunsel deutete auf Wedge, „einfach so hier stehen lassen.“

Es folgt ein lautes, genervtes Stöhnen seitens Roche, der Jessie tatsächlich wieder hinstellte und dann auf Kunsel und Wedge zu ging. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, warum man zwei Personen für ihn brauchte, da er vermutlich auch so ihren Aufforderungen nachgekommen wäre, aber das shienen sie noch nicht gecheckt zu haben. Oder zumindest Roche nicht, da ich mir echt nicht sicher war, wie Kunsel zu uns stand. Er kam eben so friedlich im Vergleich zu vor einigen vielen Stunden rüber. Vielleicht interpretierte ich auch einfach viel zu viel hier hinein und es war gar nicht so sondern lediglich nur Wunschdenken.

„Hinsetzen“, war der kurze Befehl von Roche, als dieser fast bei den beiden ankam. Wedge tat widerstandslos und ohne zu meckern, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Gerade als Roche damit beginnen wollte, ihn wieder so wie vorher zu fesseln, wurde die Tür mal wieder schwungvoll aufgerissen, so wie es schon des Öfteren der Fall war. Hojo betrat den Raum und ich konnte die Anspannung schon förmlich spüren. Was machte er denn hier?

„Was machen Sie hier, Professor?“, fragte der ranghöhere der beiden Soldaten und Roche hatte auch mit seiner Arbeit aufgehört.

„Der Präsident hat anscheinend, die Informationen die er braucht.“ Es bildete sich ein breites, gehässiges, widerwärtiges, gestörtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Deswegen ist eine Folter eurerseits, um Informationen zu bekommen, nicht mehr nötig. Der Präsident hat mir zugesichert, ich bekommen die drei dann als Versuchsobjekte.“

Ich hatte schon geahnt, das etwas in dieser Art mit uns passieren würde, wenn sie die Infos hätten, die sie brauchten. Entweder sowas oder einfach töten. „Woher hat der Präsident die Infos?“, fragte Kunsel weiter nach.

„Soweit ich weiß von Corneo.“ Don Corneo vom Wall Market. Wie ich diesen schmierigen Typen hasste. Ich bin ihm zwar noch nie begegnet, wie sollte ich auch, er kam ja gefühlt nie aus seiner Villa raus, aber dennoch hörte man so einige Geschichten. Wie, dass er sich für jede Nacht immer eine neue Frau suchte, mit der er diese verbringen konnte. Einfach widerwärtig. „Er hatte seine Männer die anderen Avalanchemitglieder beschatten lassen, wodurch sie zu ihrem Versteck geführt wurden.“

Ein dritter Soldat mit der gleichen Uniform wie Roche kam in den Raum und Hojo befahl ihm und den anderen beiden, sie sollen uns losmachen, was sie auch gleich in Angriff nahmen.

\--------------------

**Reno POV**

„Yo, Rude“, sprach ich meinen Partner im Heli, in welchem wir gerade saßen, an. Wir sind vor ungefähr fünf Minuten losgeflogen und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Stützpfeiler von Sektor 7. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild gegen meinen Brustkorb und ich wusste auch ganz genau, warum. Sowas hatte ich noch nie vor einem Auftrag, aber dass hier war eben ein besonderer. Zum Einen, weil es unser Auftrag war, mehrere unschuldige Zivilisten zu töten – sowohl auf der Unter- als auch auf der Oberstadt – und zum Anderen, weil eben Jessie zu der Gruppe gehört, weswegen wir das hier überhaupt machten. Ich hoffte einfach nur, dass sie momentan nicht in Sektor 7 ist, auch wenn sie mich für die Ausführung der Mission hassen wird. Aber Hauptsache sie stirbt nicht.

Von Rude bekam ich nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zugeworfen, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder komplett nach vorne drehte. Er flog den Helikopter, denn er bestand da drauf, bevor wir losgeflogen sind. Warum, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber da ich keine Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte, stimmte ich recht schnell zu, und ich fragte auch nicht nochmal nach.

Rude wartete still darauf, dass ich weitersprach. „Was hältst du von der Ganzen Sache?“ Er schaute mich dieses Mal ordentlich an, zumindest für ein paar Sekunden, denn dann schaute er wieder nach vorne, um sich auf den Flug zu konzentrieren, so schätzte ich seine Intention ein. Aber er war kein schlechter Flieger und man konnte, während man einen Helikopter steuerte, locker noch was anderes machen.

„Das alles ist ein bisschen zu übertrieben. Selbst für ShinRa.“ Da stimmte ich ihm voll und ganz zu. ShinRa mag zwar in vielen dreckigen Sachen drine stecken – die wir Turks meistens erledigen durften – aber dass sie sowas von uns verlangen zu tun, geht einfach zu weit meiner Meinung nach. Vielleicht würde ShinRas Plan vorerst aufgehen und sie könnten es Avalanche in die Schuhe schieben, aber früher oder später würde es die Bevölkerung bestimmt herausfinden, weil immer irgendwas durchsickerte. So entstanden die meisten Gerüchte.

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, in denen wir unseren Gedanken nachgingen, als Rude wieder das Wort ergriff. „Du hast also eine Schwester?“ Ich lachte kurz leise auf , weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Rude das anspricht und dann auch noch so spontan, und lehnte mich die Hände im Nacken verschränkend in den Sitz zurück. Die Information hatte ihn also auch schon erreicht. Elena also bestimmt auch schon. Nun war nur die Frage, von wem sie es wussten. Entweder von Tseng, Heidegger oder es kursierte schon ein Gerücht umher, dass ausgerechnet ein Turk eine Schwester hatte, die Mitglied bei Avalanche war. Das ist die Sensation des Jahrtausends. Aber möglich, dass das eine Top Secret Information war, einfach nur weil es ShinRa schlechter da stehen ließ. Es gab in der Vergangenheit auch schonmal so einen ähnlichen Fall. Nur hatte der damalige Boss der Turks eine Tochter beim alten Avalanche und das wurde von der Firma auch geheim gehalten, sodass keine Informationen nach draußen dringen konnte.

„Du bist ja gut informiert, Kumpel“, entkam es nur meiner Kehle.

„Du willst das hier gar nicht machen wegen ihr, nicht wahr?“ Rude hatte mich komplett durchschaut, was aber vermutlich nicht so schwer war. Erst recht nicht für ihn. Schließlich arbeiteten wir schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zusammen und erzählten uns viel. Naja, ich erzählte recht viel, wenn auch nicht von meiner Familie. Rude war ja schon immer recht still, was jedoch schonmal um einiges schlimmer war. Aber zum Glück hatte es sich über die letzten paar Jahre wieder etwas gebessert. Vielleicht war es ja, weil ich ihn immer volllabberte und ihn mit Fragen überhäufte, damit er wieder etwas mehr redete und aus sich rauskam.

„So sieht’s aus. Aber selbst wenn die Situation eine andere wäre, würde ich das alles hier komplett übertrieben finden.“ Es würden dabei schließlich haufenweise Zivilisten sterben, die rein gar nichts damit zu tun hatten, und unter ihnen waren auch ShinRa-Mitarbeiter.

„Willst du erzählen, was damals vorgefallen ist?“ Ernsthaft, Rude? Wann hast du mich schonmal über Familie sprechen gehört? Na gut, vielleicht hatte ich schonmal die ein oder andere Sache im Suff gesagt, aber nichts Weltbewegendes. Und das hatte auch seine Gründe.

„Nah. Jetzt nicht. Ich erzähl‘s dir später.“ Ich hatte keine Lust, Mitleid oder so zu bekommen oder mit solch komischen und vielsagenden Blicken durchlöchert zu werden. Bei Rude wäre das vermutlich eh nicht der Fall. So wie ich ihn kannte, würde er vermutlich einfach nur still zuhören und auch nie wieder darauf zurückkommen. Aber trotzdem hatte ich gerade nicht das Bedürfnis darüber zu reden. Einfach nur weil es eben ist, wie es ist und daran konnte man nichts ändern. „Außerdem sind wir gleich da.“

„Wie du wünschst.“ Ich dankte ihm innerlich, dass er nicht versuchte, mir Informationen zu entlocken, so wie es vermutlich Elena an seiner Stelle getan hätte und von ihr hätte ich definitiv die nicht erwünschten mitleidigen Blicke zugeworfen bekommen.

Ich nickte ihm dankend zu und er machte es mir gleich. Und somit war das Thema auch abgehakt, was gar kein schlechter Zeitpunkt war, denn wir waren wirklich so gut wie am Pfeiler, was mein Herz wieder kräftiger Schlagen ließ. Während des Gespräches mit Rude hatte es sich wieder etwas beruhigt, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrgenommen hatte und mir erst gerade wieder aufgefallen ist.

Tseng gab uns noch den Detonierungscode für den Pfeiler durch, als wir schon fast angekommen waren. Schon als wir unter der Platte ankamen, konnte man von Weitem schon einige Explosionen wahrnehmen. Es waren immer mehr geworden, wie näher wir ihm kamen.

\--------------------

Jetzt hieß es Showtime. Drei Avalanchemitglieder hatten es tatsächlich bis auf die oberste Plattform geschafft und versuchten uns noch immer aufzuhalten. Da Rude noch immer den Helikopter flog, musste ich mich um die Drei kümmern und ich ging zum hinteren Ausgang des Helis. Ich schob die Tür auf und bemerkte, dass ich meine EMR habe vorne liegen lassen, weshalb ich Rude darauf aufmerksam machte. Er schmiss sie mir wortlos zu und ich fing sie gekonnt auf, bevor ich einmal in die Luft geschlagen hatte und sie in voller Länge ausfahren ließ. Ich würde sie brauchen, denn sie würden mich nicht einfach kampflos durchlassen.

Einer der drei Mitglieder war dieser Cloud, mit dem ich in der Kirche schon Bekanntschaft machen durfte. Von Rude wusste ich, dass er auch gegen ihn gekämpft hatte und ich diesen unterbrochen hatte, als ich ihn anrief. Aerith konnte ich hier oben nicht entdecken, also musste Soldierboy sie wohl in Sektor 5 gelassen haben und das war auch gut so für uns. So konnten wir sie nicht ausversehen töten.

Jessie hatte ich hier auch nirgends gesehen, also konnte es auch gut möglich sein, dass sie gar nicht in Sektor 7 war. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Wunschdenken. Aber Rude hatte sie auch nicht gesehen, er meinte nämlich, nachdem Tseng uns den Code gegeben hatte, er würde mit Ausschau halten und ich hatte ihm innerlich dafür gedankt. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach hier irgendwo in Sektor 7, schließlich schien sie hier zu leben, und evakuierte die Menschen. Man sah nämlich schon vom Helikopter aus, dass die Bewohner hektisch wie Ameisen umherliefen. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass ein großer Teil der Slums um den Pfeiler brannte.

Die anderen beiden, die mit hier oben waren, kannte ich bisher nur von den Aufnahmen aus den Reaktoren und bin ihnen noch nie begegnet. Ihre Namen kannte ich aber auch nicht. Sie waren bei ShinRa nicht bekannt.

Ich sprang aus dem Heli und meine Waffe traf gleich auf jene von diesem Cloud. Ich landete ebenfalls auf jene, machte mich dann aber auf dem Weg zum Steuerpult. Jetzt wurde es ernst.

\--------------------

Ich wachte auf und das Erste, was ich sah, war die sterile, weiße Decke über mir. Mir fiel auf, dass ich in einem Bett lag und ich schaute mich um. Das Zimmer, in dem ich lag wurde von einem türkis-grünen Licht leicht erhellt, was von dem Mako aus dem Reaktor kam, was oben rauskam. Ich kannte diese Art von Zimmern. Schon wieder bin ich also auf der Medizinischen gelandet. Das dritte Mal an einem Tag.

Ich setzte mich auf, warf die dünne Decke zum anderen Bettende, schwang meine Beine über den Bettrand und stand auf. Mein Hemd und mein Jackett lagen auf einem der Stühle und meine anderen Sachen wie Handy und Waffe lagen auf dem Tisch. Ich zog mich an, schnappte mir mein Handy und wählte Jessies Nummer, da ich unbedingt wissen wollte, was mit ihr war.

Mit zitternden Händen suchte ich ihre Nummer raus und rief sie an. Es fing nicht mal an mit klingeln, sondern es ging gleich die Mailbox ran. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Ganz und gar nicht.

Noch einige Male versuchte ich es, aber an der Situation änderte sich rein gar nichts. Ich wollte schon aus Frust mein Handy einfach auf den Boden pfeffern, aber ich besann mich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, was gar nicht so leicht war. Ich zog mir schnell meine Sachen drüber, knöpfte mein Hemd nur teilweise zu, nahm meine restlichen Sachen an mich und verließ schnellen Schrittes dieses Zimmer.

Vor der Zimmertür stand Tseng und unterhielt sich mit einer der Schwestern. Er unterbrach das Gespräch und schaute mich an, während ich seinen Blick stumm erwiderte. „Gute Arbeit“, sagte er einfach nur, ohne jegliche Emotionen in Stimme und Mimik, was das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„GUTE ARBEIT? ERNSTHAFT, TSENG?!WILLST DU MICH EIGENTLICH KOMPLETT VERARSCHEN? DIR IST KLAR, WAS ICH GEMACHT HABE, ODER?!“, schrie ich darauf los, ohne dass ich daran gedacht habe, wo wir hier eigentlich sind und welche Uhrzeit es überhaupt war. Aber das war mir in diesen Moment so egal gewesen. Aber ich konnte mich wenigstens noch bremsen, denn beinahe wäre mir noch was zu der eigentlichen Mission rausgerutscht. Die Allgemeinheit sollte ja denken, dass Avalanche die Schuld an der ganzen Sache trug.

Er umfasste mein Handgelenk – wäre die Situation eine andere, hätte ich mir jetzt einen Scherz daraus gemacht – und zog mich schweigend hinter sich her. Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, was mir aber misslang. Vermutlich war ich einfach noch zu ausgepowert vom Kampf. „Was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist?!“, fragte ich Tseng nun nicht mehr schreiend, sondern nur in etwas höheren Lautstärke, aber noch immer genauso wütend wie eben.

Wir kamen an dem kleinen Extraraum für die 6 Fahrstühlen an und Tseng ließ mich endlich los. Er schaute mich schon wieder ohne jegliche Emotionen an, was mich gleich wieder wütend machen ließ. Ich griff ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand, was mir nur gelang, weil er sich nicht dagegen wehrte. In meinen jetzigen Zustand hätte ich nicht mal Elena von der Stelle rücken können.

„ICH HABE HÖCHSTWAHRSCHEINLICH MEINE SCHWESTER GETÖTET UND ZAHLREICHE UNSCHULDIGE ZIVILISTEN UND DU SAGST EINFACH NUR ‚GUTE ARBEIT‘?! DU WILLST MICH DOCH WIRKLICH KOMPLETT VERARSCHEN, ODER?!“ Ich schmiss ihm nun das an den Kopf, was ich auf der Medizinischen schon machen wollte, mich aber letztlich doch dagegen entschieden hatte. Hier war aber keine Menschenseele, die vielleicht etwas hören könnte, was sie gar nicht hören sollte.

„Was deine Schwester anbetrifft“, fing er an in seiner gewohnten monotonen und professionellen Stimmlage zu sprechen, was mir schon wieder reichte. Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß an den Schultern, sodass er nochmal leicht mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.

„Ach halt doch dein Maul.“ Ich ging in Richtung der Fahrstühle und rief diesen. Tseng blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, was ich durchaus begrüßte, denn ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf den Typen und seiner Gleichgültigkeit. Der kann mich mal.

Die Türen öffneten sich recht schnell, ich stieg ein und fuhr ins Foyer, in dem verhältnismäßig wenige Menschen anzutreffen waren, was mich aber durchaus nicht störte. Mein Weg führte mich zu der Tiefgarage, in der eines der Dienstwagen stand, was ich mir nahm, um nach Hause zu fahren. Die Garage verlassen und auf dem Weg zu Sektor 5 trieb es mir die Tränen in den Augen, die ich noch immer krampfhaft versuchte, zurückzuhalten, was mir aber immer weniger gelang.

 _Scheißdreck_. Da hatte ich nach 10 langen Jahren endlich Jessie wieder gefunden und ich bekam den Auftrag, sie und auch unzählige andere Menschen zu töten.

Zu Hause angekommen knallte ich die Haustüre hinter mir zu und ich ging in die Küche. Die Tränen liefen mir nun schon seit einigen Minuten ohne Halt die Wangen hinunter. Ich nahm mir ein Glas und eine Flasche Whiskey und ging damit in die Stube. Beide stellte ich auf dem Tisch ab, zog mir mein Jackett aus und warf es unachtsam in eine Ecke, bevor ich mich auf die Couch setzte und mir etwas von der braunen Flüssigkeit ins Glas einschenkte.

Ich exte das Glas aus, was voller war, als es normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre, wobei ich hoffte, es würde die inneren Wunden desinfizieren. Es half sogar und ich konnte einmal tief durchatmen, aber länger als ein Atemzug hielt der Zustand auch nicht an. Ich vernahm die Wärme des Alkohols, die sich langsam aber sicher in meinem Körper ausbreitete, nur um sich dann wieder in meinem Gesicht zu sammeln.

Mir trieb es wieder die Tränen in die Augen und ich schmiss aus Frust das Glas, welches ich noch in der Hand hatte, einfach unachtsam gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ich brauchte es nicht mehr. Ich würde einfach aus der Flasche trinken.

\--------------------

**Biggs POV**

Wedge und ich saßen jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit in so einer Art Zelle, wobei ich nicht sagen konnte, wie lange es genau war, da hier weder eine Uhr oder sonst ein Anhaltspunkt war. Jessie war nicht mit hier, da Hojo irgendwas mit ihr machen wollte. Er hatte sie gleich von den Soldaten auf so einen Metalltisch fixieren lassen und meinte sowas wie, dass er untersuchen wollte, wie Mako auf einen weiblichen Menschenkörper reagierte, da er bisher nur männliche Versuchsobjekte hatte.

Wir wussten nicht, wie es ihr ging und was genau er mit ihr machen wollte und das ließ mich verrückt werden. Jessie hatte die letzte Zeit auch so schon genug abbekommen, da musste sie nicht noch mehr erleiden müssen. Das reichte eigentlich schon für ein ganzes Leben. Und dazu kommt auch noch das ganze Theater mit ihrem Bruder, was sie seelisch wohl auch ziemlich mitnehmen musste. Avalanche und ShinRa waren verfeindet genauso wie Wutai und ShinRa es schon seit einiger Zeit waren.

Kurzzeitig – kurz nachdem wir hier eingebuchtet wurden – wurde auch noch ein anderes Mädchen in die Zelle gesperrt. Sie stellte sich als Aerith vor und heilte sogar meine Wunden, was ich erst gar nicht wollte, aber Wedge hatte sie und mich dazu gedrängt. Nicht länger als schätzungsweise 10 Minuten blieb sie bei uns, sondern wurde wieder von einem Soldaten abgeholt.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Jessie wurde mit in diese Zelle reingeschmissen. Schnell wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen, damit wir nicht mal versuchen konnten, zu fliehen, jedoch hatte ich gerade andere Dinge im Kopf, als eine eventuelle Flucht: Jessie. Sie rührte sich nämlich kein Stückchen.

Ich ging, so schnell ich konnte, zu ihr, ließ mich neben ihr auf den Boden fallen und nahm sie in meine Arme. Sie hatte nicht auf meinen Ausruf reagiert, sondern lag nur regungslos da. Ich schaute auf Jessie herab, die nun mit halbgeöffneten Augen in meinen Armen lag. Aber es schien, als würde sie nichts anschauen, sondern durch alles hindurch. Ihre Augen sahen so unfassbar leer aus… und sie waren blau, wie ich eben bemerkte. Zwar war es nicht so intensiv, wie es zum Beispiel bei Cloud oder anderen Soldaten der Fall war, aber dennoch hatten sie ihre Farbe geändert. Dieser Bastard hatte ihr doch tatsächlich Mako eingeflößt.

„Was ist mit ihr?“, hörte ich Wedge hinter mir leise und mit einem besorgten Unterton sagen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach hinten, um ihn so anschauen zu können, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und antwortete ihm dann, während ich wieder zu Jessie runter schaute: „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Ich hob sie auf und ging mit ihr wieder hinter zu Wedge an eine der Zellenwände.

Das Mako wird wohl Schuld an ihrem Zustand haben, was anderes konnte es gar nicht sein. Es schien, als wäre sie bewusstlos, aber wenn man bewusstlos war, hatte man die Augen doch eigentlich geschlossen, oder etwa nicht? Man könnte auch einfach meinen, sie würde vor sich hinträumen. Da starrte man ja auch in die Ferne, aber das war bei ihr definitiv nicht der Fall. Würde man tagträumen, war es ja meistens so, dass man wieder aus seinen Gedanken raus geholt werden konnte, wenn man einfach die Person ansprach oder vor ihrem Gesicht mit der Hand rumwedelte. Das alles war bei Jessie aber nicht der Fall.

\--------------------

Plötzlich hörte ich Schüsse und ich rüttelte Wedge wach, weil ich genau wusste, von wem die Schüsse kamen. Ich hatte sie schon des Öfteren gehört. „Wedge, wach auf!“ Er öffnete verwirrt die Augen und ich drückte ihm Jessie in die Hände, die ich bisher immer noch in meinen Armen gehalten hatte. Er schaute mich verwirrt und fragend an, jedoch rannte ich in Richtung Tür und hielt mein Ohr gegen diese.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Wedge verständlicher Weise noch nicht ganz bei der Sache, denn es war wieder still und man hörte keine Schüsse mehr. Allzu nah waren sie auch nicht gewesen, aber trotzdem vernehmbar.

„Ich habe gerade Schüsse gehört, die von Barret’s Waffe kamen.“ Oft genug hatte ich sie schon gehört und konnte sie somit unter vielen erkennen und ausmachen. „Und bevor du hier irgendwas anzweifelst, ich bilde mir das nicht nur ein.“ _Denke ich._ „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er es hier rein geschafft haben soll, aber es ist nun mal so.“

„Bist du dir da wirklich sich-“, fing er zweifelnd an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„BIGGS, WEDGE, JESSIE, SEID IHR DA DRINE?“, hörte ich dann Barrets Stimme direkt hinter der Tür. Woher wusste er, wo wir waren?

„JA, WIR SIND HIER“, schrie ich zurück, immer noch verwundert, wie er hier reinkam und warum er hier war. Hatte er gewusst, dass wir hier waren? Aber woher hätte er es wissen sollen? Höchstens wenn jemand, der uns kannte, uns gesehen und ihnen Bescheid gesagt hätte.

Barret sagte mir beziehungsweise uns wir sollen von der Tür weggehen, was ich auch tat. Einige Sekunden später ertönten wieder die selben Schüsse wie eben schon, was meine Vermutung noch mehr bestätigte, dass sie aus Barrets Waffe kamen, wobei ich mir aber eh schon vor wenigen Augenblicken sicher war. Kurz darauf flog die Tür auch schon in den kleinen Raum hinein. Barret musste sie wohl eingetreten hatten und vor der Tür sah ich Barret, Tifa, Cloud und das Mädchen von vorhin namens Aerith stehen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, fragte ich Barret, da er am weitesten vorne stand, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich war echt froh, dass sie hier waren und wir nun endlich die Möglichkeit hatten, aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Gleichzeitig taten mir meine Wunden auch noch weh, auch wenn sie zum größten Teil - dank Aerith - verheilt waren. Aber eben nicht komplett, wofür sie sich auch entschuldigt hatte, was aber nicht nötig war, denn sie hatte mir auch so schon sehr geholfen und das, obwohl sie mich kaum, eigentlich gar nicht, kannte.

Er wollte gerade, zur Erklärung ansetzen, als er hinter mich sah und Wedge und Jessie erblickte. Er kam in den Raum gestürmt und ging schnellen Schrittes zu Jessie, der man von Weitem schon ansehen konnte, dass es ihr wohl nicht so gut ging. „Was ist mit Jessie?!“

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und schaute auf den Boden. „Wir wissen es nicht. Sie wurde in diesem Zustand wieder zu uns gebracht. Wir haben nicht mitbekommen, was der Bastard an Professor genau gemacht hat. Aber er meinte, er wolle ihr Mako injizieren, um zu schauen, wie weibliche Menschen darauf reagieren.“

„Vielleicht eine Makovergiftung?“, kam es von hinter den Dreien noch außerhalb des Zimmer Stehenden. Alle schauten nun das Tier an, was dort auf dem Boden saß. Ich hatte es bisher noch nicht mitbekommen und ich konnte nicht sagen, was für eine Art Tier es war, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es nicht mal üblich war, dass tierische Wesen sprechen konnten.

„Makovergiftung?“, fragte ich dümmlich. Der Name sagte ja eigentlich schon, was es war. Aber

„Es gibt Berichte darüber. Man soll es wohl bekommen, wenn man zu viel Mako in kurzer Zeit eingeflößt bekommen hat. Die Symptome, so wie ich es erkennen kann, sind die selben.“ Er, ich schätze einfach es war ein Er, schien sehr gebildet zu sein und durch seine ruhige Art machte es auch den Anschein, als würde er die Wahrheit sagen. Zu dem kam auch noch, dass es Sinn ergab. Aber wenn es wirklich stimmte, dann musste Hojo ihr ja wirklich sehr viel Mako in relativ kurzer Zeit eingeflößt haben. Oder vielleicht war es wie bei Alkohol, dass der eine mehr vertrugt als andere und Jessie gar nicht so viel abbekommen hatte. So oder so – Hojo war ein Bastard.

„Wir sollten erstmal von hier verschwinden, bevor jemand hiervon Wind bekommt“, schlug Tifa vor und wir stimmten dem zu.

\--------------------

Wir waren nun alle in Aerith’s altem Zimmer, wie sich herausstellte und sie hatte einiges über sich und ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Wenn ich es so richtig mitbekam, kannte Cloud Aerith schon etwas länger als Tifa und Barret es taten. Wir kamen auf die Erzählstunde, weil ich gefragt hatte, wie sie überhaupt gewusst haben, dass wir in diesem Raum gewesen waren. Die Antwort hätte mir auch selber einfallen können, aber in diesen Moment hatte ich eben nicht daran gedacht.

Als Aerith kurzzeitig bei uns in der Zelle gewesen war, hatten gemeint, wir wären von Avalanche, als sie gefragt hatte, wie es dazu kam, dass wir bei Hojo gelandet sind. Da sie mit Cloud, Tifa und Barret wohl, kurz bevor sie hier her kam, zusammen war, wusste sie auch, dass sie von Avalanche waren und hat ihnen deswegen gesagt, dass wir hier waren. Ich hatte zuerst Zweifel, ob es denn eine gute Idee wäre, ihr davon zu erzählen, doch die Zweifel wurden damit beiseite geschoben und ich dankte Aerith dafür, dass sie dazu beigetragen hat, uns hier rauszuholen.

„Und wie gehen wir jetzt weiter vor?“, stellte Tifa die Frage der Fragen. Erstmal mussten wir hier nämlich ungesehen rauskommen. Aber wenn sie anscheinend ungesehen hier reinkamen, konnten wir es bestimmt auch schaffen, ungesehen wieder rauszukommen. Wir waren nun zwar eine weitaus größere Gruppe, aber trotzdem könnten wir es mit dem richtigen Plan schaffen.

„Ich will den Präsidenten einen Kopf kürzer machen. Wir sind nun schonmal hier im Hauptquartier von ShinRa. Wir werden bestimmt nicht noch einmal eine solche Chance bekommen. Oder zumindest ihn dazu zu bringen, den Namen von Avalanche wieder reinzuwaschen“, schlug Barret vor und argumentierte seinen Vorschlag.

„Schlechte Idee“, antwortete Tifa nun wieder. „Klar, es würde vielleicht einige Probleme lösen, wenn wir ihn töten würden, aber genauso gut könnte es danach noch schlimmer werden. Außerdem schau dir die drei an.“ Damit deutete sie auf mich, Wedge und Jessie. „Wir sollten mit ihnen so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.“

„Dann gehe ich eben alleine hoch und töte ihn, während ihr von hier abhaut.“

„Und dann wirst du gefangen genommen. Das können wir nicht machen. Das ist zu riskant“, äußerte nun ich meine Bedenken. „Außerdem müssten wir dann irgendwo auf dich warten, bis du wieder da bist, was wiederrum auch wieder gefährlich werden könnte, weil uns Leute von ShinRa auflauern könnten. Also entweder lassen wir es bleiben oder wir gehen alle hoch.“

\--------------------

Letzten Endes hatten wir uns dazu entschieden alle hochzugehen. Als wir jedoch oben angekommen sind, haben wir den Präsidenten schon tot vorgefunden. In ihm steckte das Schwert des berüchtigten Helden des Wutaikrieges Sephiroth und Cloud hatte uns erklärt, es war sehr schlecht, dass Sephiroth wieder aufgetaucht war.

Schnell hatten wir uns dann auf dem Weg gemacht, damit wir aus dem HQ endlich rauskamen und verschwinden konnten. Wir hatten uns Fahrzeuge geschnappt und sind über dem Highway abgehauen und mussten gegen die verschiedensten Gardisten und Maschinen kämpfen. Naja, Cloud hatte größtenteils das Kämpfen übernommen und Barret hatte ihn im Fernkampf unterstützt.

Nun standen wir außerhalb von Midgar und berieten uns darüber, wie wir nun weiter vorgehen sollten. Cloud meinte, Sephiroth konnte nichts Gutes im Schilde führen und man müsse ihn aufhalten, was auch immer er vorhatte.

So hatten wir beschlossen, einfach von Stadt zu Stadt zu ziehen und Informationen zu ihm und seinem eventuellen Aufenthaltsort zu sammeln. Die nahegelegenste Stadt von Midgar war Kalm, also führte unser Weg zuerst dort hin.

\--------------------

**Reno POV**

_Ich schlug meine Augen auf und fand mich in meinem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch wieder, wo ich auch eingenickt war. Ich war aus meinem traumlosen Schlaf aufgeschreckt und wusste nicht genau, warum. Noch immer müde und definitiv nicht ausgeruht setzte ich mich auf und ließ meinen Blick durch die Stube gleiten._

_„Guten Morgen, Reno“, hörte ich von der Tür und ich schaute in diese Richtung, dazu bereit gleich aufzuspringen, denn eigentlich sollte keiner in meiner Wohnung sein, doch zu meiner Überraschung stand dort nicht irgendeine fremde Person sondern meine Schwester, Jessie._

_Ich stand langsam auf, noch immer in ihre Richtung schauend. „Jessie?“ Sie schaute mich fragend an und meine Stimme stockte. „Du… du lebst?“ Mit langsamen und kleinen Schritten ging ich auf sie zu, doch es kam mir vor, als würde ich mich keinen Meter bewegen. Der Abstand schien immer der gleiche zu bleiben, obwohl ich mich auf sie zubewegte._

_„Natürlich lebe ich. Warum sollte ich auch nicht.“ Sie fing plötzlich an, breit zu grinsen. „So leicht wirst du mich nicht los, wie du vielleicht dachtest. Ich bin so leicht nicht unterzukriegen. Schließlich habe ich mehrere Jahre in den Slums gelebt und weiß, wie ich mich zu verteidigen habe.“ Ich lächelte sie trotz ihres eindeutigen Vorwurfs an, weil ich einfach froh war, dass der Planet sie sich nicht schon zu sich geholt hatte._

_Jessie hob ihre Hand leicht und schaltete das Zimmerlicht an. Es brannte in meinen Augen, weswegen ich die Augen etwas zukniff und mein Blick kurz von Jessie abglitt und ich ihn in Richtung Boden richtete._

_Als sich meine Augen nach einigen Sekunden an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse angepasst hatten, schaute ich wieder zu Jessie, die nun um einiges kleiner war als es noch eben der Fall war. Nein, sie war nicht nur kleiner. Sie wird immer jünger. Was war hier los?_

_„Was hast du denn plötzlich, Reno?“ Ihr breites Grinsen verschwand, stattdessen schaute sie mich fragend an, während sie auf mich zukam. Ich selber hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich stehengeblieben war und konnte auch nicht sagen, wann das war._

_„Hab ich… dich nicht getötet?“, fragte ich noch immer irritiert darüber, dass sie immer jünger wurde._

_„Nein, hast du nicht. Warum solltest du das auch tun?“ Das war eine gute Frage. Warum sollte man seine einzige Familie töten wollen? „Du bist doch schließlich mein Bruder.“_

_Jessie blieb vor mir stehen und hatte wieder ihr breites Grinsen von eben auf dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, wie ich dich wieder aufmuntern kann. Wir spielen jetzt Fange. So wie wir es fast jeden Tag machen. Du bist.“ Sie tippte mich an und rannte dann in das unendliche Weiß, was mir auch eben erst auffiel. Wir befanden uns nicht mehr in meinem Wohnzimmer sondern in der endlosen, weißen Leere._

_Allmählich konnte man Konturen im Weiß ausmachen und je deutlicher sie zu erkennen waren, desto bekannter kam mir auch die Umgebung vor. Es war unser Elternhaus, vor dem ich gerade noch immer perplex stand. Wir befanden uns plötzlich in Kalm._

_Ich spürte plötzlich neben mir einen kleinen lachenden Windzug und schaute nach unten. Das, was den Luftzug verursacht hatte, war ich nur in jung. Also so wie bei Jessie._

_Klein-Reno rannte Jessie lachend hinterher, die ebenfalls lachend vor ihm wegrannte. Ich spürte, wie ich anfing zu lächeln. Es war schon eine schöne Zeit gewesen, abgesehen von den Ausrastern unseres Vaters._

_Noch eine ganze Weile schaute ich den beiden lächelt beim Spielen zu, so wie es Mom manchmal gemacht hatte. Ich habe es immer gemocht, sie lächeln zu sehen. Meistens hatte sie es gemacht, wenn wir uns gefreut hatten. Das Klingeln meines Handys riss mich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken und meine Hand glitt automatisch zu meiner Hosentasche. Ich wollte es nehmen und den Anruf entgegennehmen, aber das Handy war nicht in der Tasche, wo ich sonst immer verstaute. Ich tastete meine ganzen Taschen an Hose und Jackett ab, doch fand das Handy nicht._

_Ich schaute mich suchend um, doch alles, was ich erkennen konnte, war, dass die Umgebung langsam anfing dunkel zu werden. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!“, schrie ich in die eingetretene Schwärze rein, bevor ich gar nichts mehr spürte._

\--------------------

Blitzschnell öffnete ich meine Augen und starrte schnellatmend an die Zimmerdecke. Ich tätigte ein paar Atemzüge, während ich mich langsam aufsetzte, um mich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Es war also alles nur ein Traum. Bei näherem Nachdenken hätte man es schon vorm Aufwachen erkennen können, aber wer konnte einen Traum schon identifizieren, während man noch schlief? Ich wusste, dass man das mit einem bestimmten Training, oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, machen konnte, aber welcher normale Mensch machte sowas schon?

Mein Handy fing wieder an, zu klingeln und zu vibrieren, und mir fiel dabei auf, dass es der gleiche Klingelton war, wie der, den ich im Traum wahrgenommen habe. Also hatte mich das Drecksteil aufgeweckt. Ich griff nach dem auf dem Tisch liegenden und noch immer klingelnden Handy und schaute aufs Display. Tseng. Was wollte er denn jetzt von mir?

Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust, ranzugehen, weil ich momentan absolut keine Lust auf ihn hatte, aber wenn er mich schon mitten in der Nacht anrief, wird es wohl was Wichtiges sein. Also musste ich rangehen. Das war so gesehen meine Pflicht.

Das machte ich auch. „Was gibt es, Tseng?“ Ich konnte die Müdigkeit, die Niedergeschlagenheit und die Wirkung des Alkohols nicht komplett aus meiner Stimme verbannen, was ich eigentlich vorhatte.

„Hauptquartier. Sofort“, war nur Tsengs kurzer Befehl und ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, warum.

„Warum? Was ist denn los?“ Ich stand schon langsam auf, weil ich wusste, er meinte es definitiv ernst und irgendwas musste vorgefallen sein. Damit machte er nämlich keine Scherze. Auch, wenn ich noch nicht wusste, was es war, aber anhand der Art, wie Tseng den Befehl gegeben hatte, war es wohl ein etwas schwerwiegenderes Problem, was die drei nicht alleine hätten lösen können. Ich kannte Tseng nun ja schon einige Jahre und wusste somit auch anhand seiner Stimme, wie er drauf war. Andersherum war es nicht anders, denn er wusste, wann ich schlecht gelaunt war und wann er mir lieber keine Standpauke halten sollte.

Ich hob mein Jackett vom Boden auf und zog es mir an, während ich in Richtung Haustür ging, um noch meine Schuhe anzuziehen. „Erklär ich dir, wenn du hier bist. Rude wird unten auf dich warten. Beeil dich.“ Er legte auf. Damit war das Gespräch wohl beendet und noch immer wusste ich nicht, was Sache war.

Ich ließ mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden, machte noch meine Schuhe zu und nahm Haus- und Autoschlüssel mit. Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee noch immer alkoholisiert Auto zu fahren, aber Tseng meinte, ich solle mich beeilen. Außerdem war Auto fahren im alkoholisierten Zustand gar nicht so schwer und gefährlich, wie es immer dargestellt wird. Zumindest hatte ich nie Probleme damit.

\--------------------

Wie Tseng gesagt hatte, erwartete Rude mich im Foyer des HQs wie immer mit eiserner Miene und Sonnenbrille. Ich musste gestehen, ich hatte Rude nie ohne Sonnenbrille gesehen oder zumindest nicht länger als eine Minute, denn er nahm sie echt nie ab. Ich wusste nicht, warum, hatte bisher aber auch nicht nachgefragt. Er hatte bestimmt seine Gründe dafür.

Als ich fast bei ihm ankam, wandte er sich schon um und ging in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Ich rannte den letzten Stück des Weges, um zu Rude aufzuschließen. Ich wusste ja noch immer nicht, weswegen ich überhaupt her musste. Tseng meinte, er würde es mir sagen, sobald ich hier wäre, aber wenn es mir Rude jetzt schon sagen würde, würden wir Zeit sparen.

„Was ist denn überhaupt los?“, fragte ich, als ich aufgeschlossen hatte und nun in normaler Geschwindigkeit neben ihm herging.

„Sephiroth war wohl hier gewesen und hat den Präsidenten getötet.“ _Warte, was?!_

„WAS?!“, schrie ich, woraufhin Rude kurz das Gesicht verzog. „Hast du irgendwie gesoffen oder so? Sephiroth ist doch seit 5 Jahren tot.“ Wir kamen am Fahrstuhl an und Rude betätigte den Schalter, damit die Türen aufgingen. Rude ließ mit seiner Antwort warten, bis wir eingestiegen und er die Taste für die 69. Etage gedrückt hatte.

„Das dachte wohl jeder.“ Die Türen schlossen sich und der Aufzug fing an, sich zu bewegen.

„Schön und gut, dass er hier war und den Präsidenten getötet hat“, ich machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter. „Oder auch nicht schön und gut. Je nachdem wie man es sehen wollte. Aber wenn er schon tot war, warum musste ich dann jetzt hierher?“ Der einzige Grund, der mir spontan einfallen würde, ist, dass Sephiroth noch immer hier war, aber dafür war viel zu wenig Soldier- und Gardistenbetrieb im HQ. Allgemein war gar nichts los. Aber es war ja auch mitten in der Nacht und da war nie viel los, weil sich die Besucherzeiten auf die Tageszeiten legte und nicht die Nachtzeiten mit einschloss. Man erwartete also keinen Besuch in der Nacht und selbst wenn jemand ins Foyer kommen würde, würde er ohne Zugangskarte diesen Bereich eh nicht verlassen können, außer er würde eben wieder durch den Haupteingang oder der Tiefgarage rausgehen.

„Der VP beziehungsweise nun ja Präsident möchte mit uns Turks reden.“ Rufus. Ich hatte ihn nun schon einige Zeit nicht gesehen. Mein Herz fing gleich an, schneller und stärker zu schlagen, jedoch ließ ich mir nichts anmerken.

„Achso und was ist mit Sephiroth? Wo ist er hin?“, fragte ich, um vom Thema Rufus abzulenken und weil es eigentlich eine Frage ist, worauf ich die Antwort gerne hätte wissen wollen. Da aber Rude nicht gestresst rüber kam – in solch einer Situation würde man bei ihm auch Emotionen sehen können – wird er wohl nicht mehr im Haus sein. Da man im Foyer zumindest auch wirklich niemanden außer Rude sehen konnte, keine Zivilisten, kein Militär, wird er wirklich nicht mehr da sein.

„Wissen wir nicht. Wir haben ihn nie gesehen.“

„Warte. Ihr habt ihn nie gesehen? Wie könnt ihr dann wissen, wie der Präsident gestorben ist?“ Eine berechtigte Frage.

„Sein unverkennbares Schwert steckte noch im Körper des Präsidenten, als wir ankamen. Da es nur ein Schwert dieser Art gibt, waren wir der Meinung, es müsse Sephiroth sein, auch wenn wir dachten, er wäre tot. Aber es ist eben Sephiroth. Du weißt, was er drauf hat, also wäre es auch möglich, er ist vor 5 Jahren gar nicht gestorben.“ 5 Jahre war die ganze Sache also schon her? Wie schnell die Zeit manchmal verflog.

Das machte durchaus Sinn, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was ich darüber denken sollte, dass Sephiroth wohl doch noch lebte. Wir wussten, dass er damals in Nibelheim herausgefunden hat, dass er das Ergebnis eines bizarren Experimentes war. Gesehen wurde er aber nicht mehr und deswegen wurde davon ausgegangen, dass er wohl tot war. Vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch einfach irgendwo versteckt und hat sich auf den heutigen Tag vorbereitet. Er hatte den Präsidenten getötet. Er konnte also nichts Gutes im Schilde führen.

„Und was will Rufus von uns?“ Eigentlich wollte ich vorhin ja extra vom Thema ablenken, aber ich wollte es wissen. Vielleicht würde er wollen, dass wir Sephiroth ausfindig machen, auch wenn er eigentlich kein großer Fan seines Vaters war und ihm deswegen wohl nicht so sehr nachtrauern würde. Es wäre also kein Akt der Rache.

„Das hat Tseng nicht gesagt. Entweder er wusste es selber nicht oder er hatte es uns einfach nur noch nicht gesagt.“ Naja, dann werde ich wohl warten müssen, bis wir oben ankamen und Rufus uns es selber erzählte.

Oben angekommen, stand vor der Bürotür des Präsidenten schon Elena und schien zu warten. „Wir müssen noch kurz warten. Der Präsident spricht gerade noch mit den oberen Führungskräften.“ Sprich mit Heidegger, Scarlet, Hojo, Palmer und Reeve. Warum auch immer Palmer noch so wichtig zu sein scheint. Er war der Abteilungsleiter für Weltraumforschung, aber das geplante Projekt wurde schon vor Jahren abgeblasen.

„Wo ist Tseng?“, fragte ich, denn er war hier nirgends zu sehen. Elena nickte in Richtung der Tür. Er war also schon mit im Büro. Genaugenommen war Tseng ja auch ein Abteilungsleiter, aber wir unterstanden dem direkten Befehl von Heidegger. Also hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, er würde schon mit im Büro sein. Zumal er ja meinte, er würde mir noch sagen, warum ich herkommen sollte, was ja nun Rude übernommen hatte.

\--------------------

Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens glitten auch schon die Türen zum Büro auf und die ganzen Abteilungsleiter kamen herausgetreten. Fast alle gingen wortlos an uns vorbei und beachteten uns auch kaum, aber Scarlet – ausgerechnet sie – blieb vor mir stehen. Ich schaute sie einfach wortlos an, da sie ja irgendwas von mir wollte, wenn sie vor mir stehen blieb, und nicht anders herum. Also wartete ich die paar Sekunden, ehe sie zu sprechen begann. „Wenn du hier fertig bist, kommst du dann mal bitte kurz in die Waffenentwicklung?“

„Okay“, war meine kurze Antwort und ich hoffte, dass es das war und sie nun ging. Und das tat sie auch. Ich hatte nämlich eigentlich keinen Nerv dafür, weil ich gerade weitaus größere Probleme hatte. Erstens steht nämlich gleich die erste Begegnung mit Rufus seit ungefähr zwei Jahren bevor und ich nicht wusste, wie ich mich verhalten sollte und zweitens die Ungewissheit, was mit Jessie war – ob sie verschont blieb oder nicht.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und atmete noch einmal leise tief durch. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, glitten die Türen erneut auf, nur dass Tseng dieses Mal dort stand. Er nickte einmal in die Richtung des Büros als Zeichen, wir könnten nun reinkommen. Er ging den selben Weg zurück, den er gerade gelaufen war, und wir folgten ihm.

Tseng blieb vor dem Schreibtisch in einigem Abstand stehen und wir reihten uns neben ihn auf. Rufus saß derweil auf seinen neuen Thron mit ineinander verschränkten Fingern, die seinen Kopf stützten. Er schien einen nach dem anderen von uns zu mustern, wobei ich das Gefühl hatte, sein Blick lag länger auf mir als bei den anderen. Aber vermutlich kam es mir einfach nur so vor und es war gar nicht so. „Avalanche hat soeben Midgar in nordöstlicher Richtung verlassen. Ich möchte, dass ihr herausfindet, was genau sie vorhaben. Sobald ihr irgendwas wisst, möchte ich, dass ihr unverzüglich Bericht erstattet.“ Was wollte Rufus jetzt von Avalanche? Und hatten wir sie nicht plattgemacht?

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Tseng nickte und kurz darauf entkam ein „Jawohl, Sir“ seinem Mund. Ich fragte mich, warum er wusste, wo sie gerade waren. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, der mich irgendwas überhören lassen hatte oder sowas in der Art, aber ich musste gleich auf jeden Fall mal nachfragen, was alles in den 3 Stunden passiert war, in denen ich zu Hause war.

„Ihr könnt selbst entscheiden, wie ihr bei der ganzen Sache vorgehen werdet, so lange es Resultate gibt. Aber darüber sollte ich mir wohl keine Gedanken machen müssen, nicht wahr?“ Er machte eine kurze Kunstpause, in der er aber keine Antwort erwartete. „Das war’s dann auch. Ihr könnt gehen.“

Und das taten wir auch. Wir gingen im Kollektiv in Richtung der Fahrstühle. „Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was überhaupt passiert ist?“ Am Fahrstuhl angekommen drückte ich die Taste, um ihn wieder hochfahren zu lassen.

„Sephiroth“, fing Tseng an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Dass der Schwachkopf anscheinend hier war und den Präsidenten getötet hat, weiß ich. Aber ich verstehe dann nicht, warum sich Rufus gerade für Avalanche interessiert und nicht für Sephiroth, der ja wohl eine größere Bedrohung darstellt als diese Möchtegernökoterroristen.“ _Die eigentlich nicht mehr existieren sollten._

„Wer weiß, was ihn dazu getrieben hat“, antwortete Elena und ich hörte ein _Bing_. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und wir gingen rein. Tseng wählte unsere Etage an.

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass sie ebenfalls hier waren.“ Die Türen schlossen sich und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung. Bevor ich irgendwas darauf antworten konnte, redete Tseng weiter. „In 30 Minuten treffen wir uns auf dem Landeplatz. Macht bis dahin was ihr wollt. Wir werden bis zum Rand von Midgar fliegen und dort abgesetzt, damit wir ihren Vorsprung etwas aufholen können.“

Mit verschränkten Armen stand ich nun an der Fahrstuhlwand gelehnt. „Ist deswegen der eine Aufzug gesperrt, weil Avalanche hier war?“ Ich deutete hinter mir, wo der Glasschacht für eben jenen gesperrten Aufzug war. Das war mir schon aufgefallen, als Rude und ich mit diesen, in welchen wir gerade standen, vorhin schon gefahren sind.

Als Antwort gab mir Tseng nur ein Nicken, denn für mehr reichte es nicht aus, da die Türen aufglitten und meine drei Kollegen den Fahrstuhl verließen. Ich wählte derweil die Etage für die Waffenentwicklung an und fuhr weiter runter. Ich hatte zwar absolut keine Lust hierauf, aber vielleicht lohnte es sich ja.

\--------------------

25 Minuten später war ich auf dem Landeplatz, war aber trotzdem der Letzte, obwohl ich noch 5 Minuten Zeit gehabt hätte, aber so konnten wir auch eher losfliegen, denn der Pilot war auch schon anwesend, der über seinen nächtlichen Kurzflug nicht so begeistert schien. Es wäre kein großes Ding gewesen, wenn einer von uns den Piloten gespielt hätte, aber dann wäre der Helikopter nicht wieder zurück gekommen, da wir alle 4 ja Avalanche folgen mussten.

Dass wir sie ausspionieren sollten, kam mir sogar relativ entgegen, denn so konnte ich nebenbei hoffentlich herausfinden, was mit Jessie passiert war. Ich hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach Scarlet zu fragen, aber hatte ihn auch ganz schnell wieder verworfen. Scarlet hatte bestimmt auch schon Wind davon bekommen, dass Jessie, also ein Avalanche-Mitglied, meine Schwester war und sie hätte meine Frage, was denn nun eigentlich mit Avalanche war, ob wir sie mit der Platte von Sektor 7 fertiggemacht hatten, vermutlich so interpretiert, dass ich einfach nur wissen wollte, was mit Jessie war, was ja auch stimmte. Die anderen interessierten mich nicht. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte ich es dann einfach sein gelassen.

„Ey, Reno? Was wollte Scarlet eigentlich von dir?“, fragte mich Elena, kurz nachdem wir wieder gelandet waren und wir in Richtung Nordosten gingen – Richtung Kalm. Ausgerechnet Kalm. Aber es war eben die nahegelegenste Stadt von Midgar aus gesehen. Da machte es gewisser Maßen schon Sinn, dass Avalanche in diese Richtung gegangen war. Zumindest laut Rufus waren sie es.

„Sie wollte mir eine neue, verbesserte EMR geben.“ Das einzige, was daran anders war, war, dass in dieser nun eine Blitzmateria enthalten war und die EMR somit mehr Spannung aufbauen konnte. Das war wohl bis vor kurzem nicht möglich, weil das Gehäuse immer zu schwach war und nach einiger Zeit kaputt gegangen wäre. Oder die EMR wäre zu schwer gewesen wegen dem verstärkten Gehäuse und man hätte sie deswegen nicht effektiv einsetzen können.

„Achso.“ Aber vorsichtshalber hatte ich meine Alte auch noch mitgenommen, falls diese hier doch noch fehlerhaft war, dass ich dennoch einen Ersatz hatte. Keiner konnte sagen, wie lange wir wohl unterwegs sein würden und dann eine ganze Weile ohne Waffe rumzulaufen, wäre wohl eher kontraproduktiv gewesen.

Aber nun erstmal auf die Mission konzentrieren beziehungsweise auf meine mir selbst auferlegte Mission, herauszufinden, was mit Jessie passiert war. Dazu mussten wir aber erstmal Avalanche ausfindig machen, aber auch das würden wir schaffen. Spätestens in Kalm würden wir sie wohl treffen.

\--------------------


	14. Coming Home

**Biggs POV**

Neuer Tag, neues Glück. Es war bereits Nachmittag so gegen um 2 gewesen, als wir an unserem vorläufigen Ziel – Kalm – ankamen. Über Nacht hatten wir eine kleine Höhle gesucht und auch gefunden, in der wir übernachten konnten. Schließlich waren wir alle etwas ausgelaugt gewesen – die einen mehr als die anderen. Trotz noch immer anhaltender Erschöpfung sind wir recht früh weiter gegangen, damit wir eher in Kalm sind und man sich dort um einiges besser ausruhen konnte als im weiten Ödland von Midgar, wo wir nicht mal etwas Essbares hatten. Dazu kam, dass es in Kalm sicherer war als in der Wildnis, wo jederzeit Monster hätten angreifen können, was uns sogar einige Male passiert war.

Das Erste, was mir gemacht hatten, war, eine Herberge finden, damit wir Jessie dorthin bringen konnten. Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, die ganze Zeit mit einem scheinbar bewusstlosen Mädchen durch die Stadt zu laufen, wenn wir nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen wollten. Schließlich waren wir bekannt, als die bösen Terroristen, die Mako-Reaktor 1 und 5 und den Stützpfeiler von Sektor 7 in die Luft gesprengt haben. Letzteres wusste ich von Barret, der mir und Wedge das auf dem Weg hierhin erzählt hatte, und den Rest hatte ich ja selbst noch mitbekommen, zumindest das mit dem 1. Reaktor.

„Ähm, guten Tag“, begrüßte der Rezeptionist unsere Gruppe und schaute uns leicht ängstlich an. Verübeln konnte man es ihm nicht. Wir sahen bestimmt alle komplett durch aus und dazu kam Jessie, Barrets Gewehrarm, Clouds übergroßes Schwert und mein Aussehen. Ich hatte schließlich noch immer mein blutiges T-Shirt an.

„Haben Sie noch Zimmer frei?“, fragte Barret mit ruhiger Stimme, weil er ihn vermutlich nicht weiter verschrecken wollte. Wir gaben allgemein kein gutes Bild ab, aber Barret sah durch seine Statur und eben seiner Waffe am gefährlichsten aus. Würde ich ihn nicht schon seit Jahren kennen, würde ich vermutlich ziemlich viel Schiss vor ihm haben. Aber warum Barret nicht einfach Tifa das sprechen überließ, konnte ich mir nicht erklären.

„J-ja“, antwortete der Mann hinter dem Thresen kurz angebunden und versuchte keinem in die Augen zu blicken. Zumindest kam es mir so vor, denn er schaute relativ lange Zeit in das vor ihm liegende Buch und als er dann doch mal hochsah, schien er auch nur die Wand hinter uns zu begutachten.

„Gut, dann hätten wir gerne 2 Zimmer. Ein 4er und ein 3er, wenn es geht.“ Wir waren zwar – wenn man Red mit dazuzählte 8 Personen, dieser meinte aber schon im Vorhinein, dass er lieber auf dem Boden schlief als auf einem zu weichen Bett, zumal es mit seinem brennenden Schwanz eh zu gefährlich wäre. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann ihnen leider nur zwei 4er Zimmer anbieten. Wir haben hier keine 3er Zimmer.“ Noch immer schaute er uns nicht direkt an. Ich stieß Tifa leicht mit meinem Ellenbogen in die Seite und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken, als sie zu mir schaute, in Richtung des ängstlichen Mannes als Zeichen, sie sollte die Konversation weiterführen.

„Das ist auch okay, danke“, schien sie zu verstehen, denn sie antwortete ihm schnell, bevor es Barret tun konnte, und lächelte, was den Mann echt zu beruhigen schien. Zumindest ein wenig.

Er nickte kurz und fragte dann: „Und für wie viele Nächte?“ Dabei drehte er sich schon um und nahm zwei Schlüssel aus dem Schränkchen hinter ihm.

„Für zwei Nächte erstmal.“

Der Rezeptionist legte die beiden Schlüssel auf dem Tresen ab und fing an, etwas in sein Buch zu schreiben. „Und auf wen gehen die Zimmer?“

„Tifa Lockhart“, antwortete sie und nahm die Schlüssel an sich, während der Rezeptionist ihren Namen einschrieb.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das. Sie haben die Zimmer 104 und 106. Die sind im ersten Stock“, dabei zeigte er auf die Treppe, die rechts neben uns war, „und die finden Sie auf der rechten Seite im Gang. Sind das dritte und vierte Zimmer. Frühstück ist inklusive und den Frühstücksraum finden Sie direkt gegenüber der Treppe hier unten.

\--------------------

Wedge, Red, Jessie und ich waren in einem der Zimmer, während die anderen etwas zu essen kaufen gehen wollten. Bei Jessie war es offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mitgegangen ist, bei Red haben wir nicht gewusst, ob Tiere hier im Supermarkt erlaubt waren und Wedge und ich wurden gezwungen, hierzubleiben und uns etwas auszuruhen.

Abgesehen vom eingeschaltenen Fernseher war es still im Zimmer, da keiner etwas sagte. Red schien zu schlafen, Wedge schaute sich das im TV laufende Programm an und ich hing in meinen eigenen Gedanken. Ich machte mir extreme Sorgen um Jessie, da keiner genau wusste, was das für ein Zustand war, in dem sie steckte, durch was genau er ausgelöst wurde und wie lange sie da noch feststecken würde. Zu dem kam außerdem noch dazu, dass wir so nicht wussten beziehungsweise nicht wissen konnten, wie es ihr denn nun ging. Vielleicht war es ja einfach nur ein komaähnlicher Zustand und Jessie dachte, sie wäre noch immer in Gefangenschaft und wollte deswegen nicht aufwachen. Ich würde es vermutlich nicht wollen, hätte ich die Kontrolle darüber, denn wer wollte schon aktiv mitbekommen, dass an einem herumexperimentiert wird.

Plötzlich klopfte es an unserer Tür und ich fragte mich, wer das wohl sein wird, aber, als Aerith dann den Kopf reinsteckte, wurde mir die Frage beantwortet. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Ja klar“, antwortete Wedge ihr, bevor ich es machen konnte und sie kam ins Zimmer rein und schloss hinter sich wieder die Tür, an welche sie sich nun anlehnte.

„Ich wollte nur mal Bescheid geben, dass wir jetzt wieder da sind. Bevor wir los sind, hat Tifa den Rezeptionisten gefragt, ob wir die Küche benutzen dürfen und er hatte zugestimmt. Essen dauert also noch ein paar Minütchen.“ Sie lächelte uns an und sprach dann weiter: „Es gibt dann Spaghetti Bolognese. Für dich haben wir was anderes geholt, Red, da wir nicht wussten, was du isst.“ Ich schaute zu dem eben angesprochenen runter, der noch immer die Augen geschlossen hielt, aber verräterisch mit dem Ohr zuckte. Er schlief also nicht, so wie er es vorgab zu tun.

Dann schaute ich wieder zu Aerith hoch, die noch immer an der Tür gelehnt stand, nun aber auf Jessie schaute. „Bei ihr hat sich auch nichts mehr getan?“, fragte sie nach und schaute mich dann an. Ich schüttelte jedoch nur mit dem Kopf. „Das wird schon wieder.“ Sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an und ich erwiderte das Lächeln, auch wenn mir nicht wirklich nach Lächeln zumute war. Wir schlitterten nämlich gerade von einem ins nächste Problem.

„Ich lasse euch dann mal wieder alleine“, sagte Aerith in die eingetretene Stille, während sie schon die Tür öffnete. „Wir sagen euch Bescheid, sobald das Essen fertig ist, okay? Wenn etwas sein sollte, wisst ihr ja, wo ihr uns findet.“ Sie deutete mit einer Handbewegung nach links, wo sich das Zimmer der anderen befand.

„Ja, danke.“ Ich lächelte erneut, wenn auch nur leicht, und Aerith verließ unser Zimmer. Wedge schien sich jetzt wieder auf das Geschehen im TV zu interessieren und ich machte es ihm gleich, weil ich mir nicht die ganze Zeit Gedanken machen wollte, da es eh nichts an unserer jetzigen Lage ändern würde und da ich nicht wusste, wie die weitere Vorgehenswese sein wird, konnte ich mir auch dazu noch keine Strategie oder sonstiges ausdenken.

\--------------------

Es klopfte erneut an der Zimmertür, nur dieses Mal betrat Tifa das Zimmer und lehnte sich genauso gegen die Tür, wie Aerith es selbst erst vor Kurzem gemacht hatte. „Essen wäre fertig. Wollt ihr mit runterkommen oder hier oben essen?“, fragte Tifa an uns Drei gewandt.

„Ich komm mit runter“, meinte Wedge recht schnell und richtete sich auf, da er die ganze Zeit im Bett lag. Er stand auf, während ich mich auch hinsetzte.

„Ich würde hier oben essen.“ Mein Blick glitt wieder rüber zu Jessie. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie erwacht und dann ganz alleine hier wäre und dann nicht wüsste, was los war. Ich erhob mich nun auch vom Bett und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Aber ich hole mir mein Essen selber hoch.“ Das würde ja schnell gehen und nicht länger als zwei Minuten dauern – so hoffte ich zumindest.

Tifa fragte dann noch Nanaki, der nur kurz angebunden meinte „Ich bleibe hier.“ Ich meinte dann nur, dass ich ihm etwas mit hochbringen würde, aber drauf hatte er wiederrum nichts geantwortet, sondern machte einfach das weiter, was er schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte: Absolut gar nichts.

Und so verließen Tifa, Wedge und ich das Zimmer.

\--------------------

**Jessie POV**

„Essen wäre fertig. Wollt ihr mit runterkommen oder hier oben essen?“, war alles, was ich von einer mir ziemlich bekannten Stimme vernehmen konnte, aber egal, wie sehr ich mich anstrengte, ich konnte sie einfach nicht zuordnen. Das Problem hatte ich schon die ganze Zeit gehabt, wenn ich etwas vernehmen konnte, was aber immer nur Gesprächsfetzen waren, weshalb ich sie nicht zusammenfügen konnte. Aber die Frauenstimme meinte, es gäbe Essen und ich hatte schon ziemlich hunger. Ich überlegte, ob ich einfach versuchen sollte, wachzuwerden, um meinen Hunger stillen zu können. Ich wusste aber nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee wäre. Schließlich wusste ich nicht wo und wer bei mir war. Aber ein Versuch war es wert, oder etwa nicht? Schließlich wollte ich jetzt auch nicht draufgehen, nur weil ich zu lange nichts mehr gegessen habe und das war schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und ich starrte an die Decke mir gegenüber – sogesehen. Genau genommen war sie ja über mir. Ich schaute mich etwas um und bemerkte, dass ich in einem Bett lag – in einem Zimmer, welches ich nicht kannte. Was mir auch sogleich auffiel, war, dass ich alleine in dem Zimmer war. Aber ich hatte doch eben noch eine Stimme gehört, die wohl mit anderen Leuten geredet hatte. Wo waren die alle hin? Ich setzte mich auf und schaute mich weiter um, aber noch immer niemand zu sehen.

„Du bist wach“, hörte ich eine mir unbekannte recht tiefe Stimme sagen und ich zuckte tierisch zusammen, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Aber wo kam die Stimme her? Hier war doch niemand. Ich schaute links neben mein Bett, da aus dieser Richtung die Stimme kam – rechts konnte ich ausschließen, denn da war eine Wand und ich bezweifelte stark, dass von da die mir unbekannte Stimme kam. Aber links von mir war niemand. Halluzinierte ich etwa?

Plötzlich sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich etwas auf dem Boden bewegte und ich schaute nach unten und sah dort ein rotes Tier liegen. Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Das Tier hob seinen Kopf an und schaute mich an. Ich glaube, ich hatte wirklich Halluzinationen, denn Tiere konnten nicht sprechen und es war keiner weiter hier. Oder irrte ich mich?

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte es plötzlich und ich ein kurzer Schrei entglitt meiner Kehle, weil ich damit absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben“, antwortete es und setzte sich hin, aber ich hatte doch keine Angst, oder? Kurz darauf wurde mir bewusst, warum es dachte, ich hätte Angst. Ich bin an die Wand gerutscht und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken an jene. Aber was war es und warum konnte es sprechen und wo war ich?

Es schaute mich nun nichts sagend an und mir fiel wieder ein, dass es mich was gefragt hatte, wenn ich es mir nicht eingebildet hatte. Aber es klang viel zu realistisch, es wird wohl wirklich sprechen können, warum auch immer. „Gut, schätze ich“, sagte ich mit etwas fragender Stimme.

„Du scheinst verwirrt zu sein“, stellte es fest und ich setzte mich wieder ungefähr in die Mitte des Bettes hin, um mich besser mit ihm unterhalten zu können. Klar, macht es eigentlich nichts aus, aber so kam es mir höfflicher rüber oder sowas in der Art.

„Kann man es mir denn verübeln?“ Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ich meine, ich wache in einem Zimmer auf, was ich nicht kenne, ich weiß nicht wo ich bin, wie ich aus dem ShinRa-Hauptquartier rauskam“, denn ich vermutete einfach, dass das hier nicht das HQ war, „Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was du bist und bin allgemein verwirrt darüber, dass du sprechen kannst.“

„Frag mich, was du wissen willst.“

„Wer oder was bist du und warum bist du hier?“, fragte ich gleich. Bevor ich wissen wollte, wo wir uns befanden, auch wenn mich das wirklich brennend interessierte, wollte ich wissen, mit wem ich das Vergnügen hatte.

„Mein Name ist Nanaki und ich begleite euch bis zu meiner Heimat, Cosmo Canyon. Das schien mir eine sinnvolle Idee zu sein. Als deine Freunde euch aus dem ShinRa-HQ geholt haben, sind wir aufeinander gestoßen und nun sind wir hier.“ ‚Deine Freunde‘? Werwird wohl von den anderen reden. Hatten sie uns wirklich gerettet?

Ich stand auf und ging in Richtung Fenster. „Und was heißt ‚hier‘?“ Noch bevor er antwortete, konnte ich mir meine Frage selber beantworten. Kalm. Diese Gegend kannte ich nur zu gut. In einiger Entfernung konnte ich direkt auf unser damaliges Haus schauen, dem man von hier aus schon ansehen konnte, dass es ziemlich runtergekommen war und die besten Jahre hinter sich hatte. War es etwa leerstehend?

„Kalm, die am näheste Stadt von Midgar ausgesehen. Ich schaute zum Haus von Mr. Alliston und konnte ihn gerade sogar im Garten arbeiten sehen. Ich werde ihm wohl demnächst einen Besuch abstatten. Er wird mir bestimmt sagen können, was damals nach meinem und Renos Aufbruch geschehen ist.

Ich wandte mich wieder vom Fenster ab und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. „Und was machen wir hier?“

„Es war die nächste Stadt und deine Freunde wollten, dass ihr euch erstmal ausruht und wieder zu Kräften kommt. Die Hintergrundinformationen wirst du noch von den anderen bekommen. Sie können dir besser erzählen, was passiert ist.“

„Wie geht es Biggs und Wedge?“, fragte ich etwas zögerlich, da ich sie bisher noch nicht gesehen oder gehört hatte, weshalb ich schon etwas Angst um ihr Wohlbefinden hatte.

„Die beiden, die mit dir bei ShinRa festgehalten wurden?“, fragte er nach und ich nickte. „Den beiden geht es gut. Einer von ihnen sollte sogar gleich wieder hier oben sein.“ Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass eine Stimme vorhin ja gefragt hatte, ob sie oben oder unten essen wollten. Vermutlich waren sie gerade was essen. Aber warum war dann Nanaki noch hier? Wollte er nichts essen?

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeklinkt, aber es dauerte kurz, ehe sie aufgemacht wurde und ich wunderte mich, warum es so lange dauerte, ins Zimmer zu kommen, zumal ich keine Stimmen hörte, was die Person aufhalten könnte. Keine Sekunde später sah ich auch wer es war und warum das Türöffnen vergleichsweise so lange gedauert hatte. Es war Biggs und er trug mit je einer Hand einen Teller. Ich fing gleich an zu grinsen, da ich mich freute, ihn wohlauf zu sehen, und er gab schon einen lustigen Anblick ab – so ganz konzentriert, nichts über den Tellerrand zu kippen und dabei die Tür mit einem Fuß zu schließen, weshalb er mich nicht einmal wahrnahm.

Als die Tür mit einem etwas lauteren Klicken ins Schloss gedrückt wurde, Biggs endlich aufsah und mich erblickte, konnte man ihm die Verwirrtheit aus dem Gesicht lesen. „Jessie?“ Als sein leichter Schock verflogen war, fing auch er an zu lächeln, stellte die beiden Teller auf dem Tisch ab und kam dann mit schnellen Schritten zu mir. Ich stand erneut auf und Biggs schloss mich sogleich in eine feste Umarmung, bei welcher man hätte denken können, er würde versuchen wollen, mich umzubringen. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er und ließ etwas von mir ab, um mich anschauen zu können.

„Gut, schätze ich“, antwortete ich genauso auf die Frage, wie ich es bei Nanaki getan habe. Dabei war das ja nicht mal gelogen, denn ich fühlte mich wirklich so, wie wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Ich war höchstens etwas erschöpft, was aber vermutlich der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass ich extremen Hunger hatte und schon ewig nicht geschlafen hatte. Das bis eben war ja nicht schlafen, sondern ein komaähnlicher Zustand, sowas meinte zumindest Hojo.

„Wirklich?“, fragte er besorgt nach und ich nickte ihm als Antwort nur lächelnd, was ihn etwas zu beruhigen schien. „Willst du was essen?“ Er zeigte mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter zum Tisch mit dem Essen.

Ich nickte einige Male schnell hintereinander und fügte dem hinzu: „Ich sterbe vor Hunger.“ Er lächelte mich an, lotste mich zum Tisch und drückte mich sanft auf einen der Stühle. Er schob den Teller mit den Nudeln plus Besteck zu mir. „Danke. Du willst mich jetzt doch aber nicht noch füttern, oder?“ Ich lächelte ihn an und er schien peinlich berührt zu sein, denn er fing an sich leicht über den Hinterkopf zu streichen und lachte leicht.

„Haha, nein. Ich schätze, das schaffst du auch schon alleine.“ Er nahm nun den anderen Teller und stellte ihn vor Nanaki auf den Boden. „Lasst es euch schmecken. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er wieder das Zimmer. Ich schätzte, damit er sich selbst wieder was holen konnte.

\--------------------

Biggs war nach einigen Minuten wiedergekommen und meinte, er hätte die anderen davon abhalten müssen, nicht gleich nach hier oben zu stürmen und mich zu belagern, sondern mich erstmal essen zu lassen. Als wir drei dann alle fertig gewesen waren, hatte Biggs die Teller wieder runtergebracht, was für die Anderen wohl ein Zeichen dafür gewesen war, endlich hochkommen zu dürfen. Auch sie hatten mich gefragt, wie es um mein Wohlergehen stand und auch sie hatte ich beruhigt und gesagt, es ginge mir gut.

Wir hatten dann noch ein wenig geplaudert und es kam die Frage auf, ob ich wisse, in was für einem Zustand ich gewesen war und ich wusste es tatsächlich, denn Hojo hatte mich vorgewarnt, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. Genau genommen hatte er das nämlich einem anderen Forscher erzählt und ich hatte es gehört. Er hatte gemeint, dass das Mako gegen das Nervengift kämpfen würde und es versuchen würde, abzubauen, was zu der Zeit ja noch in meinem Körper war, und deshalb war es sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass ich in einem komatösen Zustand fiel und so war es letzten Endes auch.

Sie wollten dann wissen, was sonst noch mit uns gemacht wurde, aber ich hatte abgewunken und meinte, wir würden es später erzählen. Ich hatte keine Lust gehabt, das alles nochmal gedanklich durchzuleben, wo wir doch gerade erst aus den Fängen von ShinRa entkommen waren.

Nun war ich auf dem Weg zum Haus von Mr. Alliston und hoffte, er wäre noch zu Hause und nicht unterwegs, weil im Garten war er nicht mehr gewesen, als ich nochmals aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte. Den anderen hatte ich gesagt, ich möchte mir ein Wenig die Stadt ansehen und frische Luft schnappen, um den Kopf etwas freizubekommen, und deswegen gerne alleine gehen würde. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass ich eigentlich in Kalm geboren wurde. Als Barret mich damals aufgenommen hatte, hatte ich ihnen kein bisschen getraut, weswegen ich ihnen immer, wenn ich denn mal was erzählt habe, irgendeine Lüge aufgetischt hatte, wenn es um Herkunft oder Familie ging.

Kurz bevor ich jedoch losgegangen war, hatte Biggs noch meine Haare durchgekämmt, von wo auch immer er die Bürste herhatte, denn er meinte, sie wären sehr verstrubbelt, was ich so nicht bestätigen konnte, denn ich wollte mich und das Ausmaß der Folter nicht selbst im Spiegel sehen. Deswegen hatte ich bisher auch das Bad gemieden. Außerdem musste ich bisher eh nicht auf Toilette.

Wie schon von Weitem sah man auch von Nahem, dass unser Elternhaus ziemlich vernachlässigt und verwahrlost aussah. Selbst das von mir zerschossene Fenster war noch genauso wie damals, nur hing nun eine blaue Folie oder ein blauer Sack davor. Ich wusste nicht, warum, aber die heruntergekommene Fassade und der nicht besser aussehende Garten stimmten mich traurig.

Vor der Haustür von Mr. Alliston angekommen, fasste ich all meinen Mut zusammen und betätigte die Klingel. Einige Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und er stand vor mir. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte sich im Vergleich zu unserem alten Haus kaum verändert, denn er hatte nur ein paar mehr Harre verloren. „Guten Tag, Mr. Alliston. Vielleicht erinnern sie sich ja an mich, ich bin Jessie, das Nachbarskind von damals. Tut mir Leid, falls ich sie gestört habe, aber ich dachte, ich statte Ihnen mal einen Besuch ab, wenn ich schon mal wieder hier in Kalm bin und deswegen bin ich jetzt hier.“ Ich schaute ihn nicht direkt an und ich wusste nicht einmal, warum ich mich überhaupt so unwohl fühlte. Vielleicht, weil ich mich viele Jahre nicht gemeldet hatte und jetzt plötzlich unangekündigt vor seiner Tür stand.

Ich konnte sehen, wie er einen Schritt zu Seite machte. „Magst du vielleicht reinkommen?“ Ich traute mich, wieder aufzuschauen und sah, dass er lächelte, welches ich erwiderte und dabei nickte.

„Ja, gerne.“ Ich ging an ihm vorbei und bemerkte auch hier, dass sich seine Einrichtung kaum bis gar nicht geändert hatte, aber warum sollte sie auch? Schließlich schien alles noch im einwandfreien Zustand zu sein. Im Flur zog ich meine Schuhe aus und ging dann weiter in das Wohnzimmer, wo ich erstmal ratlos im Raumstand.

„Setz dich ruhig und fühl dich wie zu Hause.“ Gesagt, getan, setzte ich mich auf das Sofa. „Willst du vielleicht einen Kakao haben?“ Ich lächelte und nickte. Er hatte uns immer Kakao gemacht, wenn Reno und ich mal bei ihm zu Hause waren. Sein Kakao schien immer der leckerste zu sein und ich wusste nicht, was so viel anders gewesen sein sollte als an anderem Kakao.

Er verschwand in der Küche und ich fragte mich echt, warum er überhaupt Kakao da hatte. Ich hatte ihn nicht als den größten Kakaotrinker in Erinnerung, aber sie kann mich auch trügen oder ich hatte es einfach nie mitbekommen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen ich mich etwas im Zimmer umgeschaut hatte, kam Mr. Alliston mit einer Tasse heißen Kakao in der einen Hand und in der anderen mit einem Teller bestückt mit Keksen. Beides stellte er vor mir auf den Keramiktisch ab und ich bedankte mich lächelnd bei ihm. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel der auf der rechten, kurzen Seite des Tisches stand.

„Sagen Sie mal-“, fing ich nach einigen Momenten der Stille an, doch er unterbrach mich gleich.

„Du.“ Ich schaute ihn fragend an, weshalb er noch etwas ergänzte. „Du kannst mich duzen.“ Ach das meinte er. Ich hatte erst gedacht, er wollte mir etwas sagen und hatte einfach nach dem ersten Wort schon aufgehört.

„Okay, dann sag mal…“ Ich versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ist damals noch etwas passiert, nachdem Reno und ich weggegangen sind?“ Mom meinte damals, sie würde nachkommen, aber sie kam nie. Aber vielleicht kam sie ja hinterher und hatte nicht so viel Glück wie wir beiden und ist jetzt… Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute dann gleich zu Mr. Alliston, der es aber zum Glück nicht mitbekam.

„Amelia ist einige Tage, nachdem ihr weggegangen seid, ebenfalls für relativ kurze Zeit verschwunden – lass es ein oder zwei Tage gewesen sein“, begann er in einer ruhigen Stimmlage zu erzählen, so wie man es von älteren Leuten kannte, wenn sie dir eine Geschichte vorlasen. Ich nahm die Tasse Kakao vom Tisch und wärmte damit meine Hände, die echt kalt geworden sind. „Aber sie kam wieder und hat dann etwas mehr Zeit verstreichen lassen, ehe sie wieder verschwunden war. Jedoch schien sie nach erneutem Auftauchen sehr traurig gewesen zu sein, weshalb ich zuerst dachte, mit euch wäre etwas geschehen und sie wäre deswegen zurückgekommen.“

Ich trank einen Probeschluck, um zu testen, ob der Kakao noch zu heiß war, um ihn zu trinken und ich entschied mich dazu, noch ein wenig zu warten. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, mir die Zunge zu verbrennen, nur weil ich dann zu schnell trank. „Cornelius hingegen lebt noch immer in dem Haus. Was genau er treibt, kann ich dir aber nicht sagen, da ich ihn vielleicht einmal pro Monat sehe – wenn überhaupt. Das einzige, was ich dir sagen kann, ist dass er oft Besuch von Personen bekommen hat, die ich nicht kannte, die aber auch immer nur einmal da waren und dann nie wiederkamen, so wie ich es zumindest immer mitbekommen habe.“

„Also weißt du nicht, wo Mom derzeit ist?“ Ich trank nun einen größeren Schluck, weil ich die innere Wärme gerade einfach brauchte, und da war es mir egal, ob ich mir dabei meinen halben Mund und Rachen verbrannte. Aber tatsächlich war er nun sogut wie trinkbar.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen.“ Mr. Alliston schaute mich mitleidig an, aber ich lächelte nur, was sehr erzwungen aussehen musste, weshalb ich lieber noch schnell einen Schluck trank, damit es nicht auffiel. „Und wie geht es Reno?“, fragte er plötzlich nach, womit ich absolut nicht gerechnet hätte und mich deswegen fast verschluckt hätte.

„Das ist schwer zu erklären.“ Ich wollte nicht zu viel sagen, um ihn nicht eventuell in Gefahr zu bringen, nur weil er zu viel wusste. Deswegen musste ich mir gut überlegen, was ich sagte. „Vor ein paar Tagen schien es ihm noch gut zu gehen, aber dann hatte ich ihn die letzten Tage nicht mehr gesehen und der Kontakt ist abgebrochen.“ Ich wollte nicht erwähnen, dass ich eigentlich Terroristin bin, die vor kurzem erst noch Urlaub bei ShinRa gemacht hatte, und Reno ein Turk ist und dass wir uns eigentlich einen Großteil der Zeit nicht gesehen hatten. So war es um einiges unkomplizierter. „Wir hatten eben unterschiedliche Wege eingeschlagen, weswegen der Kontakt vermindert wurde“, fügte ich letzten Endes noch hinzu und hoffte, dass Mr. Alliston wegen dieser Aussage nicht auf die Idee kam, nachzufragen, warum der Kontakt abgebrochen war. Hätte mir sonst eine Lüge ausdenken müssen und ich war allgemein schlecht beim Lügen.

„Achso. Es ist schade, dass ihr euch nicht mehr so häufig seht. Ihr solltet das aber so häufig, wie es nur irgend möglich ist, machen. Die Lebenszeit ist begrenzt und man weiß nie, wann man das letzte Mal seine Familie und Freunde sieht. Deswegen sollte man jeden Augenblick mit ihnen genießen und nie zu viel Zeit verschwenden.“ Er lächelte mich an. „Nur ein kleiner Rat eines alten Mannes.“

Ich erwiderte das Lächeln und wusste, er sprach aus Erfahrung. Aber er hatte recht, nur wie sollen Reno und ich uns ungestört treffen können, wenn wir doch eigentlich Feinde waren. Ich starrte auf den Kakao in meiner Tasse und dachte an die Zeit zurück, in der wir noch Kinder waren. Manchmal wünschte ich mich gerade in diese Zeit zurück, wo noch alles besser war. Klar, gab es auch damals schon einige Probleme – besser gesagt: ein großes Problem, aber trotzdem hatte ich da noch Reno und Mom. Jetzt ist alles komplizierter.

Ich will in die alte Zeit zurück.

Ich will wieder ein Kind sein.

Ich will, dass die Familie wieder vereint ist.

\-------------------

**Reno POV**

Natürlich musste sich Avalanche als ersten großen Halt Kalm aussuchen. Warum ausgerechnet diese Stadt? Ich meine, hier gab es schließlich nicht sonderlich viel zu sehen. Das erste, was wir getan hatten, war uns eine Herberge zu suchen und da die, die auch in der Nähe unseres ehemaligen Hauses stand, am nähesten zum Stadtrand war und sich Avalanche dort auch eingenistet hatte, sind wir in dieses gegangen, um einzuchecken. So konnten wir schließlich besser unseren Auftrag erfüllen, herauszufinden, was sie vorhatten. Doch mit dieser Art von Beschattung ging auch ein größeres Risiko einher: Wir konnten leichter entdeckt werden. Aber das war es Tseng anscheinend wert.

Da wir von Tseng die Erlaubnis hatten, uns frei bewegen zu können, wir trotzdem versuchen sollten herauszufinden, was Avalanche vorhat, ging ich in Richtung unseres Elternhauses, wobei ich es auch getan hätte, hätte ich die Erlaubnis von Tseng nicht gehabt. Ich ging ums Haus herum, ohne mich dabei sehen zu lassen, und versuchte einen Blick ins Innere zu erhaschen, was sich aber als recht schwer erwies, da die Fenster absolut dreckig waren. Den Dreck wegwischen konnte ich nicht, schließlich wollte ich keine Spuren hinterlassen. Ich werde mir also wohl Zutritt verschaffen müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht am Tag.

Mein Blick glitt hinter mir, in Richtung von Mr. Allistons Haus. Er wird mir bestimmt sagen können, ob das Haus noch bewohnt wird, da es echt nicht so aussah, als wäre das noch der Fall. Vielleicht lebte Mr. Alliston auch gar nicht mehr, aber irgendjemand wohnte in diesem Haus, das sah man es an.

Ich zog mich zurück und ging dann einige Minuten später zum Haus unseres ehemaligen Nachbars. Am Namensschild stand noch H. Alliston, erlebte also noch immer hier. Jetzt, wo ich das Schild so sah, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich den Vornamen von ihm nicht wusste. Der wurde uns nie gesagt. Ich betätigte die Klingel und wartete, bis die Tür aufgemacht wurde, wobei ich nicht einmal wusste, ob überhaupt jemand zu Hause war.

Und tatsächlich wurde mir die Tür geöffnet und unser alter Nachbar, dem man sein beachtliches Alter ansehen konnte, stand nun vor mir. Seinem Blick konnte ich entnehmen, dass ihm nicht klar war, wer vor ihm stand und das konnte von mir aus auch erstmal so bleiben. Ich wollte nicht, dass hier irgendjemand mitbekam, dass ich hier war. „Guten Tag, Mr. – ehm“, ich schaute auf das Namensschild, obwohl ich seinen Namen ganz genau wusste, „Alliston. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Haus hier im Kalm. Sie wissen nicht reinzufällig, ob das Nachbarshaus leersteht? Es sieht nämlich echt recht runtergekommen aus.“

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so aussieht, aber es wohnt noch jemand in dem Haus.“

„Achso, trotzdem danke.“ Ich lächelte ihn an. „Dann werde ich mal weitersuchen.“

Ich hatte mich gerade zum Gehen umgewandt, da ich ja wusste, was ich wissen wollte, da hörte ich hinter mir aus dem Haus jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Gerade als ich meinen Kopf und meinen halben Oberkörper wieder nach hinten drehte, wurde ich auch von jemanden angesprungen. Schnell wurde mir auch klar, wer dieser jemand war. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ Jessie. Es war eindeutig Jessie.

Ich wandte mich etwas aus ihrem Griff, nur um sie selbst in den Arm nehmen zu können. „Dass es mir gut geht? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren“, murmelte ich mit recht leiser Stimme. Ich war unglaublich froh, sie wieder sehen zu können. Es war zwar nur ein Tag, an dem ich nicht wusste, was mit ihr war, aber es hatte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit angefühlt. Ich war einfach glücklich, dass sie nicht tot war.

„Warum verloren?“, fragte sie mich und schaute zu mir hoch.

„Wollt ihr zwei nicht erstmal mit reinkommen?“ Mein Blick glitt zu Mr. Alliston, der mild lächelnd eine einladende Geste machte. Jessie löste sich von mir und blickte nun auch ihn an. Fast synchron nickten wir beide und gingen in das Haus, gefolgt von Mr. Alliston. Wir sind in die Stube gegangen, nachdem ich meine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, und setzten uns nebeneinander auf die Couch. „Willst du auch einen Kakao, Reno?“

„Na wenn Sie so schon fragen, gerne.“ Ich grinste breit und ich sah, wie Jessie eine Tasse vom Couchtisch nahm. Mir fiel auch sogleich das Gebäck auf dem Tisch auf.

„Du kannst mich auch duzen.“ Er lächelte mich wohlwollend an, was ich sah, als ich eben zu ihm wieder hoch sah. Er deutete auf das Gebäck: „Bediene dich ruhig.“ Mr. Alliston verschwand in der Küche und ich nahm mir einen der Kekse. Ich hatte schon irgendwie hunger, da ich seit einigen Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Jessie trank eben ein Schluck und da kam mir eine Idee. Als Jessie die Tasse wieder vor sich hielt, tauchte ich den Keks in ihren Kakao und schob ihn mir danach schnell in den Mund, dabei aufpassend, dass ich nicht kleckerte.

„Eyy“, schrie Jessie auf, „Das ist mein Kakao.“ Sie schaute mich wütend an, wobei ich sie nur lächelnd und den Keks essend angrinste. Als ich die zweite Hälfte des Keks aß, schwenkte Jessies Gesichtsausdruck von wütend zu fragend und eher traurig. „Sag mal Reno…“ Sie machte eine Pause und schien dabei die richtigen Worte zu suchen. Ich gab ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte, denn die kommende Frage schien ihr wichtig zu sein. „Was meintest du vorhin mit ‚Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren‘? Hast du etwa gewusst, dass ich…“ Sie sprach leise und machte wieder eine Pause, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie dieses Mal nicht weitersprach.

„Hab ich was gewusst?“, fragte ich nach, da ich echt nicht wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ach egal, nicht so wichtig.“ Sie wollte das Thema anscheinend abschließen, aber jetzt wollte ich unbedingt wissen, was sie meinte und worauf sie anspielte.

„Sag schon. Was ist los? Was soll ich gewusst haben?“

„Ich“, fing sie an und dabei blieb es erstmal. Sie schaute nach unten in ihre Tasse hinein und ich wartete ab, dass sie weitersprach. „Ich war…“ Schon wieder eine Pause. Es schien ihr, sehr schwer zu fallen, darüber zu reden. „Ich war mit Biggs und Wedge die letzten Tage in Scarlets Obhut.“

„Was?“, fragte ich nach, nicht wissend, ob ich mich gerade verhört hatte oder nicht, und starrte sie an. Jessie hingegen schien sich nicht zu trauen hochzuschauen, sondern blickte weiterhin in ihre Tasse beziehungsweise schloss ihre Augen. Ich hatte mich wohl nicht verhört, wenn ich mir so ihre reaktion ansah.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich drauf antworten sollte, aber dafür wusste ich nun, wie sie Sektor 7 überleben konnte und ich konnte erahnen, was mit ihr gemacht wurde, denn ich kannte Scarlet und ihre Vorgehensweise bei sowas leider recht gut. „Reno?“, fing Jessie wieder an und ich schaute wieder zu ihr, da ich bis eben den Boden betrachtet hatte, was ich selbst nicht mal gemerkt habe. „Bin ich… eine Schande für dich?“

„Was?“, war wieder erneut meine Reaktion. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du da drauf?“ Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihr Scarlet versucht einzubläuen, denn zu ihr muss durchgedrungen sein, dass ich und Jessie Geschwister waren. Ich gleube echt, dass es inzwischen jede Führungsposition wusste.

„Das haben sie gesagt.“ Sie schaute mich noch immer nicht an. Mich wunderte, dass sie in der Mehrzahl redete.

„Wer sind ‚sie‘?“ Jessie schien nicht unbedingt heiß darauf zu sein, mir davon zu erzählen, aber ich wollte wissen, wer von mir beim nächsten Wiedersehen einen Schlag in die Fresse bekomme wird. Mindestens einen, tendierend zu mehreren.

„Naja Scarlet und dann waren da noch drei andere Soldaten.“

Ich fragte nach, ob sie sie mir vom Äußeren her beschreiben konnte und den einen von denen kannte ich ziemlich gut, denn er war Soldier 1st Class und früher ein sehr guter Freund von Zack Fair, wenn ich es denn richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Den anderen kannte ich nicht, aber das ließ sich schnell mit der Datenbank herausfinden. Nur bei dem dritten Soldaten im Bunde konnte es etwas schwierig werden, denn laut Jessie hatte er die ganze Zeit einen Helm auf. Aber auch das werde ich herausfinden. Sie werden allesamt dafürbüßen. „Alles okay, Reno?“ Jessie schaute mich nun wieder an, vermutlich weil ich nicht auf ihre Beantwortung meiner Frage reagiert hatte. Und erst jetzt, wo ich ihr direkt in die Augen sah und wusste, dass sie bei ShinRa war, fielen mir die blauen Augen auf. _Nicht im ernst, oder?_

„Eh, ja. Hab nur überlegt, wie ich es ihnen heimzahlen kann.“ Ich werde sie wohl besser nicht ausfragen, was Scarlet und co mit ihr angestellt hatte. Es schien ihr echt nicht leicht zu fallen, über das ganze Thema zu sprechen. Außerdem schien sie nicht sehr gut mit dieser Erfahrung umgehen zu können und deswegen beließ ich es besser dabei, zudem kam eh Mr. Alliston gerade mit einer Tasse wieder, die er mir überreichte. „Danke.“ Ich lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Also, Reno, geht es dir wieder besser?“, fragte mich Jessie, die offensichtlich von eben besprochenem Thema ablenken wollte, da Mr. Alliston nun auf dem Sessel saß. Verübeln konnte man es ihr nicht.

„Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?“

„Mir wurde gesagt, du seiest auf der medizinischen Abteilung gewesen.“ Warum wusste sie davon? Es hätte eigentlich keinen Mehrwert für Scarlet gehabt, ihr das zu erzählen. Vielleicht wollte sie Jessie psychisch manipulieren. Aber wäre es dann nicht besser gewesen, zu sagen, ich sei tot? Das hinterlässt doch mehr Spuren und macht einen psychisch labiler als nur zu sagen, ich sei verletzt und läge auf der Medizinischen.

„Ja, ich war gestern sogar dreimal da. Aber alles wieder super.“

„Dreimal?!“, schrie Jessie schon fast, merkte es selbst und fragte dann nochmal in gedämpfteren Ton nach. „Warum dreimal?“

Bevor ich antwortete, trank ich einen Schluck des noch immer himmlischen Kakaos, wobei ich hoffte, mir nicht wie andauernd beim Kaffeetrinken die Zunge zu verbrennen. „Das erste Mal wurde ich angeschossen und die zwei anderen Male war es Cloud.“

„Du wurdest angeschossen?“, fragte nun Mr. Alliston, der dem bisherigen Gespräch nur still gefolgt war.

„Joa. War unterwegs gewesen mit meinem Boss, wir wurden gefangen genommen, da man sich Informationen von uns erhofft hat, die wir nicht gegeben haben, und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht war ich ein wenig provozierend, weswegen ich dann ein Loch in meiner Schulter hatte.“ Als ich das letzte sagte, tippte ich mir auf die besagte Stelle. Ich hatte so nur wenig Informationen möglich und so viele wie nötig gesagt, da wir eigentlich nicht mit außenstehenden Personen über unsere Missionen sprechen durften. Aber genau genommen hatte das ja nichts mit der Mission zu tun, aber ich wollte mir keinen Ärger einhandeln, deswegen wollte ich es dabei belassen.

„Und wieso zwei Mal wegen Cloud?“, fragte nun wieder Jessie.

„Hab eben zwei Mal gegen ihn gekämpft und hab zwei Mal auf’s Maul bekommen.“ Was ich dem Typen immer noch böse nahm, weil zumindest beim ersten Mal ich extra Schreibtischarbeit zu erledigen hatte. Immer, wenn eine Mission fehlschlug, mussten wir so eine Art Entschuldigungsschreiben schreiben, wo wir uns für die gescheiterte Mission entschuldigen, was ich echt dämlich fand. Man wollte uns damit doch nur etwas zu tun geben, so zumindest meine Meinung. Wenn nichts los war, was in letzter Zeit eher selten der Fall gewesen ist, dann saßen wir eigentlich nur rum oder machten irgendein Quatsch – besser gesagt, ich machte dann Quatsch. Oder wir erscheinen nicht einmal auf Arbeit. Aber die nächste Zeit sollten wir erstmal wieder genug zu tun haben, vorausgesetzt Rufus ändert nicht seine Meinung und wir sollen wieder zurück nach Midgar.

„Und was macht ihr so beruflich?“, fragte Mr. Alliston mich und Jessie plötzlich und Jessie verschluckte sich fast am Kakao, den sie gerade genüsslich trinken wollte. Das war nun nicht wirklich diskret und unauffällig, eher mehr verdächtig. Und ich glaubte nicht, dass sie unserem alten Nachbarn erzählen wollte, dass sie Mitglied einer Ökoterroristengruppe war.

Ich wollte ihr noch kurz Zeit geben, sich zu fangen und zu überlegen, was sie ihm sagen wollte. „Arbeite bei ShinRa. In der Abteilung für städtische Entwicklung.“ Jessie schaute mich fragend an, aber ihn anzulügen war wohl das Beste. Viele Bürger wussten gar nicht von der Existenz von den Turks, was auch gut war, und das zu erklären, hätte mich in ein schlechtes Licht bei ihm gerückt. Zu dem kommt noch, dass eigentlich so wenige wie möglich wissen sollten, wer alles in dieser Abteilung arbeitete. Außerdem passte es zu der Tatsache, dass ich ein Anzug trug, denn jeder in der Abteilung tat es. Zumindest ist mir bisher noch keiner aufgefallen, der es nicht machte.

„Ich habe Wasserfilter für die Slums hergestellt.“ Super, Jessie. Das könnte man dir glatt abkaufen. „Und gibt es bei dir nach all der Zeit etwas Neues?“ Sie wollte wohl vom Thema ablenken, was ich gar nicht mal so schlecht fand, denn ich wollte nicht noch mehr Lügen erzählen, auch wenn das für mich nicht schwer war. Schließlich mussten wir sowas können.

„Nein, es ist nichts Spannendes passiert.“ Ein wenig hat es mich schon verwundert, dass er nichts Besonderes erlebt hatte in ganzen 11 Jahren, andererseits war er ja schon etwas älter und was sollte da schon noch großartig passieren? Zu dem kommt, dass hier in Kalm auch irgendwie fast nie etwas los war. „Ach übrigens“, fing Mr. Alliston nach kurzer Zeit der Stille wieder an. „Euer Blumenbeet gibt es auch noch. Müsste nur mal gegossen werden.“

„Ich mach das schon.“ Sie trank ihre n Kakao aus, stellte die nun leere Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf. „Bin eh fertig mit dem Kakao. Dann kannst du in Ruhe deinen noch austrinken.“ Damit verließ das Haus über die Terrassentür im Wohnzimmer.

„Wir sollten reden, Reno“, hörte ich Mr. Alliston plötzlich sagen und ich schaute in sein genauso ernstes Gesicht. „Ihr solltet mittlerweile alt genug sein.“

„Alt genug für was? Und wenn es so wichtig zu sein scheint, warum willst du es nur mir sagen, wenn du außerdem gerade von ‚ihr‘ gesprochen hast?“ Ich fragte mich, was jetzt wohl kommen wird, denn es schien schon vor 11 Jahren wichtig gewesen zu sein, nur dass wir damals wohl zu jung waren und man es uns da noch nicht erzählt hatte.

„Jessie scheint mir momentan eher labil zu sein.“ Er hatte wohl gute Menschenkenntnisse, wenn er gesehen hat, dass sie wohl eine schwere Zeit erst hinter sich hatte oder mit den Gedanken die ganze Zeit woanders war, wenn man gerade nicht mit ihr sprach. „Außerdem würde sie es bestimmt besser aufnehmen, wenn du es ihr erzählst. Schließlich vertraut sie dir mehr.“ Ja, vielleicht aber nicht mehr lange. Sie schien gar nicht zu wissen, dass ich für die Zerstörung von Sektor 7 verantwortlich war. Sie machte mir gegenüber nämlich keinen veränderten Eindruck. Wer weiß, was für eine Meinung sie haben wird, wenn sie es erfährt. Und das wird sie – die Frage ist nur, wann es sein wird.

„Na gut. Dann hau mal raus, was du mir zu sagen hast.“

„Es geht um euren Vater.“ Um unseren Vater? Wenn was mit ihm passiert ist, dann war mir das egal. Andererseits meinte er ja vorhin zu mir, dass unser altes Haus nicht leerstünde und ich glaubte nicht, dass Mom hier geblieben war, denn sie würde das Haus nicht so verkommen lassen.

„Was auch immer mit dem sein soll, der geht mir am Arsch vorbei.“ Vielleicht war die Aussage etwas widersprüchlich beziehungsweise er könnte es als widersprüchlich empfinden, denn schließlich hatte ich mich vorhin bei ihm ja erkundigt, ob das Haus noch bewohnt war. Aber der Typ ging mir wirklich am Arsch vorbei. Von mir aus konnte er auch elendig verrecken.

„Das trifft sich gut.“ Ich schaute ihn fragend an, denn ich konnte mir keinen Reim daraus machen, was er meinte. „Denn er ist nicht euer Vater.“ 

Es dauerte einige kurze Sekunden, bis ich die Worte begriff, die er mir eben gesagt hatte. Der Typ, der sich immer wie das größte Arschloch uns gegenüber verhalten hatte, war gar nicht unser Erzeuger. Vielleicht war das ja der Grund, weswegen er uns nie gut behandelt hatte. „Bei dir hatte er es schon immer gewusst, aber bei Jessie hatte er es erst im Laufe der Zeit erfahren.“ 

Ich stand von der Couch auf und ging einige Meter durch das Wohnzimmer. Ich musste mich gerade einfach bewegen. „Hat er uns deswegen immer wie den letzten Dreck behandelt?“ Ich blieb kurz stehen und schaute Mr. Alliston an, konnte aber aus dem Augenwinkel durch die Terassentür, die nur aus Glas bestand, Jessie sehen, die fröhlich die Blumen goss und nichts davon mitbekam, was er mir hier eben gesagt hatte.

„Ja, vermutlich“, war seine kurze aber prägnante Antwort.

„Dabei meinte Mom immer, es läge daran, dass er bei ShinRa gefeuert worden war. Apropos Mom, weißt du, wo sie ist? Sie wird ja wohl nicht hier geblieben sein, oder?“

„Da muss ich dich leider wie Jessie enttäuschen. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wo sie sich befindet, denn das weiß ich nicht.“

 _War ja klar,_ dachte ich, sprach es aber nicht aus. Es konnte ja auch nie mal etwas so verlaufen, wie man es gerne wollte. Immer kam etwas dazwischen. Aber vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück, wenn ich einfach mal in der ShinRa- Datenbank suchte. Dass ich aber nicht schon mal eher dran gedacht hatte. Aber ich hatte ehrlich gesagt schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr über die Familie nachgedacht und jetzt fühlte ich mich schlecht deswegen. Ich hatte es einfach all die Zeit verdrängt und wollte daran gar nicht denken. Und dann hatte ich plötzlich Jessie am Bahnhof getroffen.

„Ich werde das schon irgendwie herausfinden“, hoffte ich. Nachher werde ich erstmal die Datenbank durchforsten und wenn ich da nichts finden sollte, werde ich wohl unserem Nicht-Erzeuger einen Besuch abstatten. In Midgar wird sehr auf die Richtigkeit der Angaben zu Personen geachtet, aber außerhalb sah es dann doch etwas anders aus. Da konnte man einfach mal eben untertauchen. Natürlich war das auch in der Metropole möglich, aber schwieriger, weil dort wirklich alles von ShinRa kontrolliert und überwacht wird.

„Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an, was ich kurz erwiderte, doch dann schaute ich ihn wieder ernst an. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?“

„Nein, das war alles. Zumindest alles, was ich weiß.“

Ich nickte, als Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte und trank dann den Kakao aus, behielt die Tasse aber noch in der Hand, wusste aber nicht warum, und setzte mich wieder auf meinen vorherigen Platz. Ich hörte, wie die Terassentür wieder aufgezogen hatte – Jessie hatte sie vorhin zu gemacht – und Jessie kam lächelnd rein. „Bin wieder da.“

„Das ging ja aber schnell“, antwortete ich, da ich echt nicht mit ihr in diesen Moment gerechnet hätte. Ich dachte, es würde länger dauern.

„Ist ja auch nur ein kleines Beet.“ Noch immer lächelte sie, was sich jedoch langsam aber sicher in einen fragenden Blick wandelte. „Ist irgendwas passiert? Es herrscht irgendwie eine betrübte Stimmung.“ Sie kam nun in Richtung Sofa und setzte sich seitlich im Schneidersitz drauf, um mich und Mr. Alliston zu begutachten.

„Alles super.“ Ich lächelte sie an, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mir glauben, und es schien zu funktionieren.

„Na gut. Wenn du das sagst.“ Sie nahm sich nun einen Keks vom Teller auf dem Tisch und aß ihn mit einem Bissen auf. Da fiel mir auf, dass ich ja noch immer noch die leere Tasse in der Hand hielt, und stellte sie deswegen nun auf dem Tisch ab.

„Wollt ihr noch einen Kakao haben?“, fragte unser ehemaliger Nachbar, was wir aber dankend ablehnten, da wir beide eigentlich recht voll waren. Zumindest ich würde keine Tasse Kakao mehr in mir reinbekommen. Dafür hatte ich gerade einfach keinen Durst mehr. „Na gut, wie ihr meint. Dann bringe ich mal eure Tassen weg.“ Er stand auf und wir gaben ihm unsere Tassen, mit denen er nun in die Küche ging.

Ich überlegte, ob ich Jessie jetzt schon erzählen sollte, was Mr. Alliston mir offenbart hatte, aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Ich wollte ihn schließlich nicht in eine missliche Lage bringen, weil er es Jessie nicht sagen wollte. Lieber erzählte ich es ihr, wenn wir wieder weg von hier sind. Wird vermutlich das Beste sein.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy kurz und schaute drauf, von wem ich eine Nachricht bekommen hatte, könnte ja schließlich etwas Wichtiges sein. Doch von wem sie war, irritierte mich dann doch ziemlich. Die Nachricht war von Jessie, die neben mir saß und definitiv gerade kein Handy in der Hand gehabt hatte.

„Hab eben eine Nachricht von dir bekommen.“ Ich sah, dass Jessie mich fragend von der Seite ansah. „‚Hallo Reno. Ich wollte mich nur mal eben melden, dass es mir gut geht‘“, las ich dann die Nachricht vor und bekam noch immer einen verwirrten Blick. Ich schaute nun zu ihr und antwortete darauf nur: „Frag mich nicht, ich habe auch keine Ahnung. Da macht sich gerade anscheinend jemand einen Spaß.“

„Mein Handy müsste eigentlich noch bei ShinRa sein. Das wurde mir mit allen anderen Sachen abgezogen und wir hatten keine Zeit unsere Sachen zu suchen.“

„Hmm, komisch. Dann müsste es eigentlich noch da sein. Ich kann ja mal versuchen, herauszufinden, wer es hat.“ Ich tippte auf die Textbox und überlegte mir, was und wie ich es schreiben könnte.

_Hey, Jessie. Freut mich, wieder von dir zu hören. Ich hatte schon Angst, dir wäre etwas passiert. Wo bist du gerade? Können wir vielleicht kurz reden?_

Ich versuchte durch Informationen, die nur gewisse Personen kennen konnten, herauszufiltern, wer denn die Person hinter dem Handy war.

_Das geht gerade schlecht. Wir sind nicht mehr in Midgar sondern in Kalm. Treffen geht dann also schlecht. Zumal ich von den anderen gerade eh nicht rausgelassen werde._

Mr. Alliston kam zurück, nur um uns Bescheid zu geben, er müsse noch etwas im Garten erledigen, und ist dann in jenen verschwunden.

_Kannst du wenigstens kurz telefonieren?_

Die Person wusste also schonmal, wohin Avalanche gegangen ist, aber wer konnte das wissen? Der einzige, der mir einfallen würde, der im HQ außerdem Zugriff auf Jessies Telefon hätte, wäre Rufus. Ich konnte mir nämlich nicht wirklich vorstellen, Rufus hätte Heidegger oder Scarlet – denen ich sowas zutrauen würde – etwas davon erzählt, dass sie Richtung Kalm gegangen sind, da er nicht wirklich etwas von den beiden hielt. Aber von Heidegger könnte Rufus gewusst haben, dass sie Midgar in Richtung Kalm verlassen hatten, dann würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn es Scarlet auch wissen würde. Andererseits könnte er es auch von Tseng haben.

_Und was soll ich ihnen sagen, mit wem ich rede?_

_Keine Ahnung, denk dir was aus._

„Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee, wie ich schneller den Personenkreis einschränken kann. Habe nämlich einige Vermutungen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich das von meinem Handy aus machen kann.“ Ich hatte das nämlich bisher immer nur mit Computer oder, wenn wir unterwegs waren, mit Laptop gemacht.

„Was willst du denn machen?“

Ich durchforstete schon mein Handy nach dem richtigen Programm und wurde tatsächlich recht schnell fündig. „Dein Handy orten.“

„Das kannst du?“

„Offensichtlich ja.“ Ich schmunzelte, während ich ihre Handynummer im Programm eingab. Es würde vermutlich einige Sekunden dauern, ehe ich ein Ergebnis haben werde, aber es wird sich lohnen. „Das darfst du aber niemandem verraten, okay?“ Sie nickte. Selbst wenn es noch in Midgar im HQ sein sollte, werde ich früher oderspäter herausfinden, wer mich hier verarschen möchte. Ich musste die Person nur lange genug in ein Gespräch verwickeln, denn dann würde sie das Handy vielleicht mit nach Hause nehmen. Die GPS-Ortung ist nämlich bis auf 10 Meter genau und so wüsste ich dann, wer das Handy hatte.

Ich legte es beiseite, da ein weiterer Klingelton mir dann schon verraten würde, wenn die Ortung erfolgreich war, zumindest gab es noch immer einen Ton beim Laptop. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich eh bald wieder draufschauen.

Mr. Alliston kam nun auch wieder zurück und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel. „Erzählt mal was von euch. Habt ihr einen Freund beziehungsweise eine Freundin?“ Er schaute uns wieder lächelnd an.

„Bei mir gibt es niemanden. Bin meistens von früh bis spät arbeiten und gehe nur ab und zu mit Arbeitskollegen was trinken. Da habe ich keine Zeit jemanden kennenzulernen, geschweige denn mit jemandem in einer Beziehung zu sein.“

„Das ist schade, meiner Meinung nach. Du bist doch schließlich ein attraktiver junger Mann.“

„Ehh, danke?“, entkam es nur meinem Mund. Ich konnte noch nie wirklich gut mit Komplimenten umgehen. Wer weiß, warum das so war.

Mein Handy gab einen mir bekannten Ton ab. Die GPS-Ortung war anscheinend erfolgreich. Ich nahm es in die Hand und musste zu verblüffen feststellen, dass das Signal aus Kalm kam – genau genommen aus der Herberge.

„Du, Jessie?“ Sie schaute mich an und ich hörte einen fragenden Laut, der ihrer Kehle entsprang. Ich schaute sie nun ebenfalls an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass keiner von deinen Leuten eure Sachen hat?“

„Ja, so ziemlich. Sonst hätten sie mich vorher bestimmt nicht rausgelassen, damit ich erreichbar bin, falls doch was passieren sollte. Zumindest wäre das am schlausten.“

„Dann muss das bedeuten…“ Ich stockte. _Einer meiner Kollegen muss die Sachen haben und versucht mich hier zu verarschen_ , beendete ich meinen Satz in Gedanken. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, um nicht gleich laut loszuschreien.

Ich stand auf und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Alliston, aber ich muss los. Ich muss mit meinen Kollegen etwas klären.“

Er nickte kurz und ich ging in Richtung Flur, als ich hinter mir hörte, wie Jessie ebenfalls von der Couch aufstand. „Warte, Reno. Ich komme mit.“

Nun standen auch Jessie und Mr. Alliston im Flur, während ich mir meine Schuhe schon anzog. Als ich damit fertig war, stellte ich mich vor ihm hin und schmunzelte. „Danke, dass wir vorbeikommen durften und einen noch immer köstlich schmeckenden Kakao trinken durften.“ Nun hatte auch Jessie ihre Schuhe angezogen.

„Ihr könnt gerne wiederkommen, wann immer ihr wollt. Doch wartet dieses Mal nicht wieder 11 Jahre, ja?“ Auch er schmunzelte uns an und wir nickten zur Bestätigung. „Und passt ja aufeinander auf, verstanden? Dafür sind Geschwister ja da.“ Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mit Absicht nicht gesagt hatte, dass dafür Familie da ist, da er anscheinend genau wusste, wie verkorkst unsere Familiensituation momentan und schon immer war.

„Machen wir“, antwortete ich ihm, während ich schon den Flur entlang zur Haustür ging und diese öffnete.

„Es war echt schön, dass ihr mich besucht habt.“ Er kam hinter Jessie auch zur Tür und ich trat mit Jessie hinaus. Wir verabschiedeten uns und verließen durch den Vorgarten sein Grundstück, während er die Tür schloss.

Ich nahm Jessies Handgelenk, die schon in Richtung Herberge laufen wollte und zog sie in die andere Richtung. Schließlich musste ich ja noch mit ihr reden. Sie meckerte und beschwerte sich zwar, kam aber widerstandslos mit. „Du kannst gleich zurück. Ich muss zuerst noch mit dir reden.“ Erstens über das, was das mit unserem Vater anging und dann noch über meine Vermutung, die ich habe bezüglich der Nachrichten, die von Jessies Handy aus geschickt wurden.

„Das können wir doch auch auf dem Weg zurück machen, oder nicht?“

„Nein, es gibt einiges, was ich dir noch erzählen muss und das sind nur 100 Meter bis zur Herberge.“ Ich bog in eine Seitengasse ein und blieb in dieser mit Jessie stehen. „Hier sollten wir ungestört sein.“ Ich überlegte, wie ich es formulieren sollte, damit sie es am besten aufnahm. „Also folgendes“, fing ich an und kam schon ins Stocken.

„Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache“, drängelte sie mich und ich kratzte mir leicht überfordert den Hinterkopf. Wann war ich denn das letzte Mal überfordert? War schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit her. _Was machst du nur mit mir, Jessie?_

„Vorhin, als du das Beet gießen warst, hat mir Mr. Alliston etwas gesagt. Sei ihm aber bitte nicht böse, weil er es nur mir gesagt hat. Er dachte, so wäre es besser, da er nicht wusste, wie du es aufnehmen würdest, und meinte, es wäre besser, wenn ich es dir sagen würde.“ Sie schaute mich fragend und ungeduldig an und ich ließ nochmal einen Atemzug vergehen, ehe ich wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Er meinte, dass unser Vater nicht unser richtiger Vater ist.“

Ich sah, wie ihr Gehirn arbeitete. „Bitte was?!“, fragte sie dann mit lauterer Stimme, an der Grenze zum Schreien.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt, was er gesagt hat, wüsste aber auch keinen Grund, warum er uns anlügen sollte. Pass auf, ich werde dem auf dem Grund gehen“, versprach ich ihr, da ich sah, dass Jessie diese Information ziemlich mitnahm oder noch nicht richtig verarbeitet hatte. „Ich wollte unserem alten Elternhaus eh mal einen Besuch abstatten. Wenn du magst, kannst du ja mitkommen, ich werde in dieser Nacht um 12 vor der Herberge warten. Wenn du mitkommen willst, kommst du und wenn nicht, dann nicht, okay?“

Ich wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, sie mit hinzunehmen, aber sie hatte ein Recht darauf, mitzukommen, wenn sie denn wollte, wenn ich so oder so dahin gehen wollte. Und so gab ich ihr wenigstens die Wahl, womit sie sich noch Zeit lassen konnte. Sie musste sich ja auch erstmal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass derjenige, den wir über Jahre ‚Vater‘ genannt haben, gar nicht unser Vater war.

Jessie nickte auf meinen Vorschlag hin. „Danke.“ Es herrschte kurz Stille ehe sie wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Hat Mr. Alliston dir sonst noch was gesagt, was ich wissen sollte?“

„Er konnte mir nichts Weiteres sagen, da er selbst nicht über allzu viele Informationen verfügt. Ich hatte ihn darüber ausgefragt, ob er wisse, wo Mom steckt, aber das konnte er mir nicht sagen.“

„Über Mom hatte ich mit ihm auch schon gesprochen, bevor du da warst.“ Ja, das hatte er mir ja auch schon indirekt gesagt.

„Achso. Und wegen der Nachrichten von deinem Handy, habe ich eine Vermutung. Wenn es wirklich so ist, dass keiner von deinen Leuten das Zeug mitgehen lassen hat – was auch komisch wäre, weil warum sollten sie dann mir schreiben und nicht gleich dir geben – dann muss es einer meiner Kollegen mitgenommen haben. Vermutlich mein Boss. Nur weiß ich nicht, warum er das tun sollte.“ Das einzige, was ich mir denken könnte, ist, dass er es ihnen wieder geben wollte, um dann mit Hilfe einer Wanze oder sonstiges Avalanche abhören zu können. Aber warum versuchte er mich dann zu verarschen und schrieb mir über ihr Handy? Und warum hatte er mir verschwiegen, dass sie noch lebte?

„Achso“, war ihre einzige Antwort. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mir gar nicht richtig zugehört, was man ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Vielleicht hätte ich mit der Nachricht anfangen sollen, aber andererseits war es ihr wahrscheinlich egal, wer wieso ihr Handy hatte, da sie nicht damit rechnete es jemals wiederzusehen. Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte zumindest so gedacht. Und das mit unserem ‚Vater‘ war ja nun eigentlich die wichtigere Information.

„JESSIE?! WO BIST DU VERDAMMT?“, hörte ich eine Stimme rufen, die gar nicht mehr so weit von uns entfernt war. Vielleicht sollte ich so langsam verschwinden.

„Da scheint dich jemand zu suchen. Wie gesagt, das Angebot mitzukommen steht. Wenn du mitkommen willst, dann ist gut und wenn nicht, dann ist auch nicht schlimm, okay? Wenn nicht, dann lasse ich mir schon irgendwie etwas einfallen, wie ich dich kontaktieren kann. Ich sollte dann wohl langsam abhauen, bevor man uns zusammen sieht.“

Und da war es auch schon geschehen. Plötzlich stand der Schrank von Avalanche – so wie ich ihn nannte, weil er so muskulös gebaut war – am Anfang der Seitengasse, von wo aus wir vorhin kamen und Jessie stand zwischen uns. Ich grinste ihn an hob grüßend die Hand, ehe ich mich umdrehte und die Seitengasse auf der anderen Seite wieder verließ.

Ich hörte noch hinter mir, wie Jessie diesen Muskelprotz aufhielt, da er schon drauf und dran war, mich zu verfolgen. Danke, Schwesterherz, das machte es mir leichter.


End file.
